What's A King Without His Queen?
by 225Starburst
Summary: *Sequel to Blissful Desires* Klaus Mikaelson finds himself in another traumatizing situation when his daughter's life is at risk due to Dahlia's threatening hunger for power. With Hayley slowly breaking the cold walls around his heart, how will Klaus manage to protect his Queen and his Princess from the threat, as Elijah puts Camille in danger, following his Red Door nightmares?
1. She Occupies My Mind

**The continuation of the story** **Blissful Desires,** **called** **What's A King Without His Queen?** **as promised. As you guys remember, in the previous story, one of the greatest revelations that came out was the fact that Hayley was not just Hayley, but Andrea Labonair, the lost werewolf princess of the Crescents and the love of Klaus Mikaelson's life. For the sake of the child she carries and to avoid complications because she, along with Klaus, is confused about her feelings, Hayley decided to break off any romantic ties she may have had with Klaus in the past but also in the present. With the crazy aunt Dahlia on the loose out to get the baby Hayley carries, Klaus and the mother of his child need to make sacrifices in the name of love and family!**

* * *

 **PLOT: The Witch Coven is determined to retrieve the ancient grimoir, Historia Autem Invicta, after it had been used on destroying the evil witch, Emily. Klaus and Hayley try to avoid one another at all cost, in order to keep any romantic feelings from overwhelming them, as Hayley spends more time in the bayou. The history of Andrea Labonair is explored by Hayley, using Eve's help. Memories come and fade for Elijah, who finds himself selfish enough to disobey Father Kieran's wishes and bring Camille back. Finally, an unknown presence makes its way into the city from the other side.**

* * *

Hayley was walking slowly through the bayou, keeping her hand pressed tightly over her swollen belly, clearly visible with carrying a precious child inside. It had been another month since her final kiss. She would caress her lips at night and remember the softness with which he decided to make her his. But she could not be certain. He had not made any move to reach out to her, tell her how he feels for her, before discovering that she is the one and only Andrea Labonair, rightful heiress to the Crescent pack, and of course, his former best friend and possibly, the first girl he loved. Hayley stopped in her tracks and smelled everywhere. It was possible that they would not be expecting her. After all, why should they? She had failed them as a Queen. She had promised them freedom of the curse set upon them. She had the Historia Autem Invicta in her hands but for the sake of her child, she had to use it on the enemy, therefore putting the pack in second place. Would they ever forgive her? The full moon shined above her as she heard slithers through the grass. At last, she saw Eve, coming out of the darkness and smiling at her. "Come here, child. Come here." She was not dressed and Hayley happily searched through the bag she brought in order to offer her some maiden clothes to wear. "Thank you, my dear." She whispered her voice hoarse. Hayley couldn't have felt guiltier. Here she was…all well and pregnant in human form and the rest of her family had to suffer because of the curse.

"Are you alright?" Hayley asked and after that, she felt like slapping herself for asking such a pointless and idiotic question. Of course she was not. "How is the child? How far along are you?" Eve asked her, ignoring the previous question. Hayley touched her stomach and whispered, "In a little while, I am soon expected to have my child. I don't have to wait for long…but my baby is in danger and she has not even been born yet." Eve nodded and asked, "What happened?" Hayley chose to cover her even more and replied, "Maybe we should go further and sit down at the hut. You must be tired. I can make you something." Slowly and carefully, Hayley led the woman back where she came from. The wolf eyes were gone from her face at last, revealing her sharp and icy blue eyes, which Hayley recognized well enough, for a reason. "Rebekah." Hayley whispered and Eve looked at her, confused. "Did you say something, dear?" "No, not at all." Hayley replied, and they continued until they found a place to sit. Acting responsible, she gave the rest of the members of the pack clothes to cover themselves for this night. Her eyes wandered over Jackson, who was smiling at her. Hayley couldn't help but blush a little at the contact.

"Andrea Labonair." He whispered, proud to call her that. Hayley winked at him with a smile before settling herself alongside Eve and saying, "I know that it has been a long while but I am doing my best to find that book and break the curse. I can understand if after all that has happened, you have no reason to trust me but I…I want you to know that I mean well and I won't stop until I cure you…all of you." Eve smiled and shook her head. "You shouldn't be too concerned for us, dear. These things do happen. We are used to this curse. We are survivors. If there is any hope, any chance at changing anything, we will gladly accept it...but we shall not submit ourselves to be anyone's slave in thanks…and especially not to Klaus Mikaelson!" Hearing Klaus' name tumble from her lips in such a harsh tone, made the skin on Hayley's back prickle. "Klaus will not do anything to harm you, Eve." "How do you know that? Hasn't he done enough? He even had the audacity to ask us to turn into hybrids. I can understand that it was for the protection of your daughter, of the heiress of the Crescent bloodline, but…we cannot submit ourselves to that." "And he won't ask of you something like this again. I promise." Hayley replied, sincerely. Eve continued to look at her for a moment before she said, "Things would have been a whole lot different…had you not gotten pregnant with the child of that monster."

"Eve, there is no need to talk like this about him. I know that to the world he may seem cruel and vindictive, but he has this child's best interests at heart." "And yours?" Hayley hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Yes, and mine." "He must really care for you, then." Hayley smiled and shook her head. "It's not what you think. I am carrying his child, a child which normally could not have been able to be produced by an immortal like him. This is a miracle child, and through her, we are bonded as her parents. There is nothing more to add to that." "I still cannot believe that you are the Andrea this pack has lost. The monster who kept you from fulfilling your destiny should be punished!" "He has been. He is, more like was, the father of Klaus, the one who raised him, not his biological one, Mikael." "He has raised him terribly." Hayley bit her lip and her eyes wandered over to the others who had put on the clothes she had brought, and were now drinking water. "Tell me something, Hayley…why do you stand by him?" "What do you mean?" "Klaus. He is the reason your baby is in danger, is he not?" "Eve…" "No, please, I want you to be honest with me. Here you are, the Andrea Labonair we have always known…the fearless leader…the precious princess who lived 1000 years ago, and then was reborn from the ashes in this period of time. What is the trouble ahead for your daughter?"

"According to Klaus' mother, the ancient witch Esther who has come to us…she said that her sister, Dahlia, wants the witch powers that my daughter has inherited from her father's side of the family. She is very powerful and I don't think even Esther can be a match for her. She is coming and my baby will be taken away from me even before I have a chance at being a true mother." There were tears brimming in her eyes. "The family of Klaus Mikaelson has brought you torment from the moment your life as Andrea Labonair ended, Hayley. Now, Klaus' side of the family is bringing more pain in your life because of the strong pull they have on the baby that you carry." "But that is not Klaus' fault!" Hayley nearly yelled out and Eve looked at her closely. "I am simply trying to help you, dear." "Yes, I know. I am sorry I overreacted." "We will do whatever we can to help you, but turning into hybrids is out of the question." Eve made the point clear and Hayley nodded. "I understand and I would never ask something like that of you or the others. Klaus will find a way to move past this. I trust him." "And does he trust you?" Eve asked. "Yes, he does." "I surely hope so, my dear. I surely hope so." Eve took her hand in hers and said, "You have great potential as a leader…I do not wish for you to be infiltrated into the dark world of Klaus Mikaelson anymore than necessary, now that you have a baby with him. He is going to try to control you. You must not let him." Hayley rolled her eyes, aware of Eve's worry, but also well knowing what Klaus was capable of. "We have gone past that. He respects me and I respect him. I told you, Eve. You have nothing to worry about."

"Just like your mother, you are. You have her spirit. And your father too. You have his courage." Hayley's eyes widened as she asked, "You know about my parents?" "Your biological parents, yes. From what I have read in the history of our pack, they were the greatest alpha team which ever existed. Your mother, Ayleth, was caring, passionate, warm but also high spirited. Your father, Rowan, was impulsive, stubborn, brave and yet loving. They say they loved their little princess…Andrea, very much. Ayleth died in the village…by some Viking's hands, a year after you disappeared. That is what I know." Hayley's heart hardened as she thought about the only Viking she knew…Mikael. He had taken her away from her parents and from Klaus. Who was to stop him from killing her mother? The one he hated, for living in his village, under the pretense of not being a werewolf when she actually was? "I think I need a moment." Hayley whispered and left Eve's side, wrapping herself up in her cloak and walking to the riverside. Was this her destiny? Was she meant to be Klaus' lover in one world and then his baby mama in another? She closed her eyes and thought about another memory she had received. They were walking on the same field, Klaus and her…and it appeared to be a memory, earlier than all the others, before her and Klaus' first kiss as children.

 _"I know you fancy my brother." Niklaus whispered with his hands behind his back and there was a small grin plastered on his face. Hayley gave him the same sweet smile and shook her head. "You have no way of proving that to anyone, Nik." "Rebekah might, Andrea. She notices with how much admiration you watch Elijah swordfight with Father." "I think you fail to understand that admiration does not equal fancying someone." Niklaus chuckled and put himself in front of her, stopping her from going any further. "What's wrong? I thought we were friends. You can tell me if you like Elijah." "It is ridiculous what you are suggesting. He is far older than I am." "Does that seem to be a problem?" "Is it just me or are you encouraging whatever might happen in the future between me and your brother?" Andrea asked him. Niklaus took her hand in his and their eyes met. "I know that he happens to fancy the tough, spirited brunettes and you are into the valiant white knights, who are to come to your rescue."_

 _"You need to know that I cannot understand where you receive your wild imagination. Elijah would never be interested in someone like me. I am too young for him." "We both know that is not true. If he were to ask for your hand in marriage, you would accept right away." Andrea rolled her eyes and nodded, "Yes, that is true. I would accept. But what if I am also interested in someone else?" "Really? Might I know who that is?" Andrea smirked at him and licked her lips, knowing full well that the man she desired was standing right in front of her, but because of their friendship, she could never admit something like that. But Elijah was just as handsome and caring, and if his father would accept, she could be his bride, if he asked. She would offer her husband love, but never the love she knew she held for Niklaus._

…

Sophie groaned, waking up first thing in the morning with a phone call from Davina. "Have you found it yet?" she asked the moment she answered the call. No good morning was necessary at this point. The stakes were high and they needed the witchcraft of the most powerful witch in history in order to take down the threat that was soon to come upon the baby. _"No. I tried to do another location spell but failed. The book is well protected and in a city this big, how are we ever going to find it? I say we go to Klaus and tell him to get those vampires moving around."_ Sophie sighed and replied, "The vampires are not going to do anything. Klaus has a hard time controlling them already. What do you think we are going to achieve? Nothing. The vampires have not come to terms with Klaus leading the city now that Marcel is gone. We need to think of something else…and it would help if you would get rid of the Mikaelson brother who won't stop gawking over at you." _"There is nothing I can do. Kol is supervising, as per Klaus' orders. I need to be able to concentrate with or without him."_ "Okay, fine. I will be there soon." She got off the phone and went into the shower, ready for another day of terror, thinking of when Dahlia would make her first appearance.

Meanwhile, Davina was conjuring up spells, when the door opened and closed. She turned around, thinking it would be Sophie but groaned when she saw Kol standing there, with a smirk on his face. "You know, darling, you need to learn to relax a little bit, and not stay cooped up in this joint. Go outside, have some fresh air and let the sun melt your pretty little heart." He leaned over the cauldron to look at her with a flirty smile on his face. Davina rolled her eyes. "I am working, Kol. You know your brother is going to kill me if I don't find that book soon, and you are not making it any easier for me." "Oh, I am sure that my brother can be a tad bit understanding at times, especially since he has his own pretty face to worry about." Davina slammed down her spoon and pointed a finger at him. "I am not your pretty face, if that is what you are trying to say here. I am cursed to be the one to please your brothers and protect the miracle baby Hayley is carrying! And…" Before Davina could continue, she was touching his chest and a powerful force ran through her, bringing her to a halt. Kol noticed her hand on his chest and smirked. "I believe we can take this to the bedroom, if you're interested in…" "Shut up!" Davina snapped and continued feeling his chest. After five minutes of silence, she sighed and pulled back, crossing her hands over her chest. "You are that clueless, aren't you? You have no idea what is going to happen to you in a month's time, do you?"

Kol frowned and looked over his chest. "What are you talking about?" "You have been cursed. Your mother made a little spell mistake when she brought you back to help us. A curse was placed on you as punishment for your return. In a month, you will change bodies." "What the bloody hell are you talking about? I am not switching bodies with anyone! This is my body and I will not go through that idiocy again as I have when my mother…!" He was yelling in her face and when he realized that, Kol decided to take a step back, taking in a deep breath. "But you're a witch. You can fix me, right?" "I am not sure I can. The spell required is beyond my powers. Only someone like your mother can reverse it. I don't know what I can do for you." Kol smirked and whispered, "I knew that this would happen…that dearest Mother would never allow me to return without punishment for turning my back to her plans and beliefs." "You think she was the one to curse you?" "Who else? She must have done this on purpose to ruin me! She knows how much I value my body! This one! I want no other!" Davina sighed again and whispered, "I told you that I don't know what I can do for you. I can't take time off from searching for the Historia Autem Invicta. Your unborn niece needs all the help in the world now and I will offer it to her."

"And what about me?" Kol placed his hands on hers, which were on the table. Davina's eyes met his and for the first time, she stopped seeing the mischievousness in them and seriousness washed all over his face. "Tell me. What about me? What is going to happen to me in a month's time if I don't get the cure for this curse?" "My guess is that your soul will leave this body and take refuge in another, whoever that may be, and it will continue to do that once a month." "NO!" Kol roared and fisted the curls of his hair, turning around and pressing his forehead against the wall. Davina bit her lip and was waiting to comfort him, but he turned around and clasped his hand around her throat, making it impossible for her to breathe. "You are going to fix this! YOU ARE!" he exclaimed in her face as Davina tried to set herself loose. _"_ _Reolase diaboli_ _et tuti ab angelo ulla noxa educitur._ _"_ A voice called out from the distance and Kol's head started burning as Sophie and Sabine entered together the cave. "What is going on here? Are you alright?" Sophie asked, taking Davina in her hands. The little witch massaged her neck and nodded, looking at Kol, who exclaimed, "I AM NOT DOING THIS! I WON'T ACCEPT THIS!" "Kol, calm down! I will help you!" Davina angrily spat at him. At hearing these words coming out of her mouth, Kol could feel himself getting calmer by the minute. He held out his hands and whispered, "Forgive me, I…" "Just save it! Go!" Davina said and turned back to her potion.

Sabine tilted her head to one side and said, "Someone should really get rid of that weasel." "There is nothing we can do. Klaus orders him to stick around here so he could look over our business." Sophie responded and Sabine groaned. "What is it going to take for that hybrid to start trusting us a little?" "Trust is not something in his book right now. His crazy aunt wants to take his daughter for her powers. I can understand that he does everything he can to protect her." "I almost wish Marcel was still the one running this city." "Hey!" Sophie warned her to never say such things again. "Whether you like it or not, Klaus leads the city now and to be honest, he hasn't done anything wrong as of this moment. He is just a father trying to protect his daughter. The least we can do is try to help him." "Fine, if you say so." Sabine muttered as Davina clapped her hands together. "I personally have had enough hearing about the Mikaelsons. Let's just do the damn location spell and hope it works this time. If Dahlia gets her hands on that book…we are doomed."

…

His Art Room once soothed his pain. That was not the case any longer. Klaus' eyes darted over to the picture of the little girl in his dreams, the girl whose name was Andrea Labonair, the girl who was now reborn as Hayley Marshall. He knew deep in his heart that he was unsure of his feelings for her. He couldn't hurt her, by denying what he felt, nor could he make her promises of a future together. She was right. For the sake of the child she was bearing...they could not let any romance complicate their lives. Spreading the paint over the new canvas, Klaus tried to clear his mind and focus only on the memories he was given by his mother of her. She was beautiful when she was younger, as she was even more beautiful now. They were kindred spirits that he knew. His mother had reassured him of that.

 _"Why are you telling me all of this? It still doesn't seem to make any sense to me. I believe you are trying to trick all of us. You are showing me lies…" Esther sighed and whispered,_ _"They are not lies, Niklaus. You and Hayley have met before, just in another life. And you have somehow found your way back to each other. When I saw her, I knew she could be the one with whom I can offer you a child, a miracle baby to heal yourself. Dahlia is my sister, or she was, until she had decided to go against my family. She has been asleep for the past ten centuries and she will not rest now that she is hungry for power. The child growing inside of Hayley is a child which has been marked, and Dahlia will go to the ends of the Earth to get her hands on her power, and heal herself."_ His mouth was dry and his sudden thirst for blood grew. He had not been able to leave the compound for weeks, due to the promise he had made to the vampire community as the new King of the French Quarter. He was to use his brother's help with a new treaty to preserve the peace needed. He was not bothering to concentrate on the exact image of what he was painting. Whatever his heart told him…a masterpiece was what he wanted. Klaus gasped for breath as he opened his eyes. Another memory had suddenly hit him and he was taken aback completely.

" _Andrea, where have you been? I've been looking for you!" The young Niklaus called out, when he saw her standing on their field, speaking to his brother, Elijah. Niklaus' eyes darkened as he cleared his throat and said, "Am I interrupting?" Andrea blushed and shook her head as Elijah offered her a small smile before leaving. Klaus couldn't help but darkly eye his brother. He couldn't understand the jealousy spiking through him. This wasn't a girl he fancied. This was Andrea, his best friend. Why would he care if Elijah had suddenly taken interest in her? "What happened? What were the two of you talking about?" he asked her and her hazel eyes flashed towards him, making his stomach flutter. "Why, we were talking about you. Elijah told me that your father has rewarded you for your bravery, fighting off those animals in order to protect Rebekah. That was very gallant of you."_

 _Niklaus grinned and asked, "What? Not fully expecting me to the knight in shining armor? I believe you and the rest of the world agree upon Elijah taking that role." Andrea could see that he was no longer smiling or saying anything in the joking sense, which was why she started worrying. "I'm sorry if I offended you, Niklaus, but that is not what I think of you at all." Niklaus smiled and held out his hand for her to stop talking, whispering, "There are no explanations necessary in this matter, love. After all…standing beside the noble Elijah, how can I be anything but the lesser brother?" Andrea's face fell as she came forth to him and touched his cheek, "No, you are not." He immediately pushed her hand away and said, "I must leave. Father is expecting me." As he walked away from her, he kept the tears from falling. It was true that he was sentimental, but he refused to show such a thing in front of her, or even in front of his father. He was a man. Not gallant and not noble like his elder brother, but a man, nonetheless._

"Brother." A whisper from the door snapped him out of his thoughts. Setting down the paintbrush, Klaus turned around with a passive look on his face to see Elijah standing there, in his regular tux and with his hands in his pockets. "I am afraid that I have been calling out to you for a few minutes now. Where is Hayley?" The moment his brother spoke her name, Klaus couldn't help but feel emotions like anger and betrayal whenever he remembered Elijah and Andrea laughing and talking together. "Out in the bayou, I suppose. The full moon was last night. I can imagine she wanted to spend some time with her family." Elijah nodded. "Yes, I can understand that. But the baby?" Klaus chose not to answer as he picked up his paintbrush and decided to finish what he had started. Elijah sighed and whispered, "I still find it hard to believe that she is the Andrea Labonair we once adored." "The one you once adored. It was your desire to marry her, remember?" "Niklaus…" "You were selfish and she was my best friend…" He could not continue as he saw the look of sorrow on his brother's face. "Andrea was in my past. I have let her go. Do not think that I haven't." "Oh and I suppose you have now found solace in Cami, have you not?" Mentioning her, sent his brother back into a series of painful memories he dared not to remember. He had pushed that woman away from his life for the greater good…and now, he found his desire to bring her back to him, only so he can have her, laugh with her, comfort her…

A knock on the door snapped them both out of their trances. Sophie was standing there with a disappointed look on her face. "Before you ask, you should just know that I found nothing. Davina and Sabine also did their best…but we couldn't do anything about the Historia Autem Invicta. It's going to take longer than we expected." "And how much longer? Until I find my child into the hands of the woman who calls herself my aunt?" Elijah raised his hand. "Niklaus, please, do not start." "I have every right to. My child is in danger and no one is capable of bringing me solutions to the problem. A little while longer and I shall take matters into my own hands." The Original Hybrid stormed out of the room, as Elijah looked over at Sophie in an apologetic way. "You will have to forgive my brother's rudeness. He has not been himself today and with Hayley…" "Yes, I know. What about you? How are you holding up? Suffering out of love just like your brother does?" Sophie gave him a hopeful smile.

Elijah hesitated before saying, "I wish I can bring her back, but I know that the moment I do that, I will inflict harm upon her. She is human and she is fragile. She has a clear conscience and I do not wish for her to start feeling guilt and heartbreak because of me." "Elijah, you love Cami. I can understand you feeling this way." "Camille has brought the light and the support in my life I needed. She has taught me to smile and to laugh again. I have put her in danger once because of the deal I made with Emily…she was wounded, badly and that is never going to happen to her again. Not on my watch." Sophie gave him a comforting smile as he continued. "I have been haunted by the Red Door for long." Sophie blinked and frowned. "The what?" "The Red Door in my dream. That is what I like to call it. I have dreams of the first woman I fell deeply in love with, Tatia Petrova. She was my one and only until the point I let my hunger as a vampire overwhelm me. I killed her, sucked all her blood dry. She was human…and I loved her. Now, I am afraid that I am forced to repeat the story, with a different human girl. I refuse to let Camille be trapped by the Red Door, and for me to suck her dry. My thirst for blood…is not at all under control."

Sophie rubbed her neck and replied, "I don't think that. I think it's just a bad memory taking over your common sense. Tatia died by your hands…and you still feel guilty for that. You have to let it go and move on." "And what if I cannot? What if I harm Camille by any chance?" "First of all, Cami is not here in order for you to harm her. Secondly, if your love for her grows constantly, you will be able to stop yourself." "I loved Tatia as well." "Maybe not enough." Sophie pointed out, giving Elijah some thought about his past relationship with Tatia Petrova. Could he even call it a relationship, the moment that woman played with his heart and his brother's heart as well? Could that be called love? Was it love what he had with Tatia or a simple infatuation? Could he change that in the future? Could he look past the Red Door one day and discover the joys and wonders of being in love?

…

Klaus angrily walked past all of the rooms at the compound but stopped in mid track when something caught his eye. Her hand was going over her huge belly, as she was sitting on the rocking chair, in the nursery they had prepared in her room. He stayed there, at the door, watching her for a moment, knowing that he should go in. She ran her hand through her hair and picked up a book, looking over it. His heart was beating faster and faster, as he looked over at her face. It was calm, and the atmosphere was soothing for his soul. At once, the last kiss they shared replayed in his mind, and he was ready to move away from the door when he heard her faint voice. "Klaus?" Stopping in his tracks, he turned around and faced her. "Yes." He whispered and looked at the ground, not at her. "I was in the bayou. I hope you don't mind." "Why would I mind?" he asked, opening the door and finally meeting her eyes. "Because I spent the night there without telling you. I know how concerned you are about the baby especially now with Dahlia…" "No, I can assure you that I was not bothered. I trust you." He replied, making her smile.

She caressed her baby bump again, making Klaus look over at it in awe. Never had he imagined in his 1000 years of existence that it would come to this…him having a child with someone, someone so dear to him, his first true love even…the love he lost and he knew he could never get it back. "She kicked again. Do you want to…feel it?" she asked him in a whisper, snapping him out of his thoughts. It was a tempting offer, of course, but he could never be assured with himself. Klaus could not deny the fright in his heart when it came to this precious child he could lose in a heartbeat if he did anything wrong. Hayley noticed his hesitation and couldn't help but give him an encouraging smile. "Come on." She whispered and raised her eyebrows at him. He grinned at the teasing smile on her face and leaned forward, getting down on one knee and pressed both of his hands to her stomach. He felt it, the kicks from both of her little feet. Hayley covered his hands with hers and made him look up into her eyes. "She will come into our world in a little while…and we will be happy." Klaus' smile faded as he saw the reassuring look she was trying to give him.

Pulling back from the moment, Klaus whispered, "I am not sure that will be possible." "Klaus, we will get through this. It's just another witch. It's nothing we have not dealt with before. We can take her down. She is not going to come and take our daughter just like that. We will fight." "If she is as powerful and as power hungry my mother said she is…she will stop at nothing to get her hands on our child, love." Outraged by his answer, Hayley stood up and faced him. "So what are you saying? You are giving up? This is our daughter!" "Yes, love, I can understand that, but as the Historia Autem Invicta remains missing and unable to be found even by the witches…it seems that I will need to go to extreme measures in order to receive the protection I need for my daughter." Hayley's eyebrow raised as she whispered, "Our daughter." Groaning, Klaus rubbed his temple. "Yes, our daughter. Are you satisfied?" "No. I am disappointed." When she moved to leave, Klaus grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him in anger. "I am doing my best here, love, but I find it difficult the moment your pack has refused to make the ultimate sacrifice in order to protect their heiress." "You cannot force them to turn hybrids for this cause, Klaus. It's selfish!" Hayley argued. "Perhaps. But in my world, sacrifices are made and people get hurt along the way but no matter what I do…I always come out on top as the alpha male…and I defeat my enemies."

"So, it doesn't matter who gets hurt as long as you win? Is that it?" Hayley asked him. Tears were filling up in her eyes and she was threatening to spill them at any moment. Noticing this, Klaus loosened the grip on her arm, as her hand flew to her stomach and rested there. He raised his hand and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I will fight for our daughter and I rest assured that you will do the same, but we must work together for us to succeed. You said it yourself once…we are a great team, aren't we, little wolf?" He smiled down at her as she remained serious for a moment, staring into his orbits. "We are. I just hope that I won't regret fighting alongside you, in the end." She agreed and pushed his hand from her face, gently, leaving the room.

…

As the darkness roamed all over the city, an explosion filled the Lafayette Cemetery. A body was raised into the pitch black night. The young man had sandy blonde hair, adorable stubble and a face accompanied by gorgeous brown eyes. He looked scared at his appearance, and of course, could not understand his purpose. "What the hell?" he whispered in shock, looking over at his trembling hands. At once, a voice spoke from the sky. _"My sister has the impression that she is the only one who can bring helpful minions from the dead in order to do her work! I think not! You can be of great use to me, you know?"_ The young man looked up and asked in a scared voice, "Who are you? What do you want from me?" _"Who I am does not matter! What I need from you is to remember who you are, so you can pose as a distraction as I go forth with my plan. You do so, and you will be rewarded. You defy me, and your life will be taken away from you again the worst way possible. Do you understand?"_ The boy stuttered and nodded. "Yes, I will do anything." Before he could say anything, sharp pain slashed through him as a woman started chanting in Latin, and he was paralyzed on the cold ground.

* * *

 **A/N: This was the first chapter of the sequel. How did you like it? A lot of great things will be happening fast so prepare for an all-action story. Cami will be coming back to New Orleans in the next chapter in order to add some more drama. There will be more Klayley scenes in the next chapter too. I know that Klaus and Hayley act almost like they are complete strangers even though they have a rich past, but they are guarded. They are afraid of showing each other any emotion, even though they possess feelings for each other. Who do you think is the newly added character to the story? Who is this boy?**

 **Thank you for reading and let me know what you think through reviews!**


	2. The Curse And The Red Door

**Previously on** **What's A King Without His Queen?** **Eve revealed more to Hayley about her biological parents, Rowan and Ayleth Labonair, as Hayley visited the wolves on the full moon. Davina found out about a curse being placed on Kol which involves his instability in his own body. The Historia Autem Invicta is still nowhere to be found and Klaus was forced to make a point to the witches and to Hayley, that he would do whatever it takes to protect his baby. Elijah revealed to Sophie the complexities of his inability to control hunger with Tatia and now, he fears, with Camille. Finally, after a heartfelt conversation between Klaus and Hayley, a new presence made its way into the city, from the darkness.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Klaus and Elijah have a hard time keeping the vampire community in control now that Marcel has left New Orleans in the Mikaelsons' hands. After Jackson speaks to her, in his wolf form, Hayley goes to extreme lengths to find the Historia Autem Invicta, angering Klaus. Sophie finds Elijah's problem with the Red Door more complex than she thought before, as she fears it could endanger the human faction of the city. Camille returns to New Orleans, just as Elijah has to deal with a tragic event. Davina and Sophie deal with a complicated witch situation, after which Hayley finally meets a shocking blast from the past.**

* * *

He wished he could see more of her but she had disappeared. Klaus groaned and rubbed his forehead in exhaustion of having to deal with the torment his mother had placed on him…memories, memories which weakened him, especially after seeing Hayley and the baby growing in her tum. His life has been filled with loneliness and heartbreak. The women he wanted, never wanted him, his siblings stayed by his side and then chose to betray him for his actions. He was tired, and now he was faced with the dilemma of having to protect his greatest treasure, his own flesh and blood, his child, the baby girl he knew he would love the moment he would lay eyes on her. Peace was something he had not witnessed in a very long time. He would often walk past Hayley's room early in the morning and watch her sleep for a few moments, with her hands on her stomach. That was peace. It existed…and it was waiting for him to accept it in his life. But he knew all too well…that it was not the time. Not now. No, not at all. He knew Hayley was the one, representing a woman he loved in the past and a woman he loved in the present. He would never turn away if given the chance to be with her, arrives once again, after he had thrown the first away, for the sake of his child. The sweat rolled from his brows as he remembered her words. _"I will fight for our daughter and I rest assured that you will do the same, but we must work together for us to succeed. You said it yourself once…we are a great team, aren't we, little wolf?" He smiled down at her as she remained serious for a moment, staring into his orbits. "We are. I just hope that I won't regret fighting alongside you, in the end."_

"Niklaus!" Elijah's voice rang in his mind as he looked up and saw his brother, standing there, with worry placed on his face. "What? What do you want from me?" his younger brother asked him, bitterly. How could he not be tormented by such thoughts? Hayley received her memories and he knew all too well that she could remember her past flirtations with Elijah. He could not stand the thought of losing her to another man, and especially not while she was carrying his child. Slamming his fist against the wall, Klaus startled Elijah as he asked with the same bitter tone, "What do you want?" "Niklaus, forgive me, but you are not yourself. When was the last time you have taken the liberty of touching blood with your lips?" "That is none of your concern." Klaus growled and Elijah remained calm, watching his brother, deteriorate himself due to hunger. "Here." He whispered and threw to the Original Hybrid a blood bag. "It's fresh. You need it." Elijah added as Klaus gave the blood bag a look of contempt. Finally, he sucked it dry and threw it aside. "Any particular reason why you have decided this to be the right moment to feed me?" "You should be feeding yourself, Niklaus. What you fail to realize is that this city does not run itself. When Marcel left, he left you in charge. The city is your responsibility now."

"What, may I ask is there more to do? I have given the witches simple instructions to find me the Historia Autem Invicta, in order to break the bloody curse on Hayley's pack but also make sure that Dahlia doesn't get her hands on it. They have failed me! You have created that preposterous treaty between the factions and you are so naïve in believing that they will follow it for long, brother." Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Why would you consider me to be naïve? As far as I see, things are going well for us. There is peace. The only trouble is the aunt who is trying to absorb your child's power. That, we can take care of." "We are facing a witch who is even more powerful than my mother. How do you think that we are going to take her down if we don't have that book?" Elijah continued to watch him for a while before sighing and pointing a finger at him. "Niklaus, I can understand your anger and resentment are due to your complicated relationship with the mother of your child, but both her and that baby need you to protect them." "I am protecting them! They are what I have precious in this world." "Then why do you refuse to show Hayley that? So what if she is Andrea? Is that truly a step back for you, when I expected it to be a step forward? She is the girl you once loved." "The girl you once tried to take away from me." "Brother, please, don't start. I have reassured you many times. There was nothing serious between me and Andrea at the time. We were simply close."

"Your flirtatious attitude had driven her away from me." Klaus replied, stepping closer until he was face to face with his brother. "No. I don't recall that ever happening." "She was expecting you to ask her to marry you. Do you know that?" "Yes, I know. But as I said, we were young. I felt nothing but true friendship for Andrea…and the same for Hayley. Do not let your anger for Mother cloud your judgement. I must admit that the step back you and Hayley have decided to make in your relationship was generous and selfless for your child, and I greatly appreciate both of you for that. But that does not mean that all hope is lost, Niklaus. That child is our hope. Hayley is your hope. Believe in that, and I can promise you that the moment we end the troubles in this city, Hayley will be yours again, as she was always meant to be." Elijah placed a hand on Klaus' shoulder with a reassuring smile on his face, which did not impress Klaus at all. "Unfortunately, even if the opportunity arrives, I am not sure I wish to engage in anything romantic with Hayley in the near future." Elijah face fell and confusion once again spread on his face. He could not understand the meaning of his brother's words. Why would he stay away from the woman he clearly held deep feelings for? As if responding to his unasked question, Klaus whispered, "I believe you know the answer to my reason." The hybrid's face showed worry, anger and sorrow. Suddenly, Elijah's mind had driven off to Camille. He missed her. He truly did. And perhaps his brother's departure from Hayley, can be related to his own departure from Camille.

Over centuries, the Mikaelson brothers could never learn from their mistakes, and whoever they loved, would be hurt and tormented in return. The child Hayley was carrying already posed a threat to all of the enemies who held a grudge on their family. The daughter Niklaus Mikaelson was expecting would inherit everything from her father, including his enemies. "You cannot understand, brother, how it feels like to watch the woman you care for…diminish because of your actions. Her happiness…Hayley's happiness represents her unborn child and her family, her cursed pack. If it weren't for me and my troubles with the witches, Hayley would have cured them all by now. Unfortunately, she is now forced into the tormented life of my family, forced to suffer because of the danger my aunt poses for our child. I can see the look on her face…she detests going through this trauma, and it is all my fault…hence the reason I could never want her to be mine. Regardless of my feelings, she is better off without me." Listening to his words, bruised Elijah's heart as he realized they were sharing the same pain over two different women. "I believe, I can understand you better than you think, brother." "Camille?" Klaus asked, testing him and Elijah nodded. "Yes, I am afraid that I cannot respect Father Kieran's wish and I might be tempted to bring her back. But no matter…we have more important things to discuss starting with the treaty we created." Elijah changed the subject and a smirk appeared on Klaus' face, all thoughts of Hayley being washed out of his mind. "Ah, I believe you were the one with the idea, brother."

Elijah offered him a disturbed glance as he continued. "I have always admired your thoughts and ideas regarding the leadership of this city, Niklaus, but never once had I actually believed that I would agree with you on something." Klaus could sense it coming and he wanted to hear it loud and clear from his brother, as he placed his hands behind his back and the smirk was suddenly wider. "The treaty has failed, at least for one community." "Go on." Klaus said, with the smirk constantly on his face, annoying his brother to the limit. "I am afraid that the vampires do not see you as the King of this city, Niklaus. They want Marcel back." Klaus chuckled and said, "You seem to think that this is a democracy, dear brother. Rules are imposed in such cases and you might as well tell the vampires who protest against my leadership to come and say it directly to my face. Let's see how many of them have the courage to do so." "Violence does not solve anything in this case, Niklaus." "It's politics, brother. Of course it does. That is how a King proves his superiority. But I am sure that Marcel will not be pleased to hear that the vampires are creating mutiny against me. Why don't you give him a call?" "I already have. He says that you need to impose yourself as their leader. You need to make them respect you, but not through violence. You must find another way." The fury burning in his heart took over him, and Klaus threw a chair against the wall, after which he pointed a finger at Elijah.

"I believe I have not made myself clear! Any vampire who wishes to question my leadership skills is to come to me and say it directly! I dare them all! It's an order, brother!" "Niklaus, your anger does not solve the issue either!" "To hell with it then! Arrange a meeting. Tell them that they either obey my commands or they are banished from this city. The werewolves have learned their place, not much option in that area, seeing as they only turn in human forms once every full moon. The witches have complied and are now working to protect my unborn child, and the humans have always been peaceful. If the vampires have a problem with the way I run things, they will answer to me!" Elijah raised his hands with a defeated look on his face. "Alright, Niklaus! You have made your point. I shall speak to them and make sure that your message is clear to them."

…

Biting her nails as she always did when she was nervous, Hayley returned to the bayou the next day, even though the family she cared for, was now trapped in the bodies of hungry animals. It was difficult to remain at the compound where the vampires were giving her dirty looks, while Klaus was a reminder of all those memories of them as children. Walking deeper, she recognized the color fur of one wolf and those warm eyes which bore into hers. Hayley smiled and walked over to him, patting his head. "Hey, Jackson." Telepathically, they could speak. It was a gift given to them by Jane Anne Deveraux, when she wanted to help the wolves, even after they were cursed. _"How is the baby?"_ he asked and Hayley could sense some sort of jealousy in his tone. She knew that he was still hell bent on believing they were destined for each other, but her heart was not and would never be with him. She refused to encourage him in any way. It would hurt both of them greatly. "The baby is fine. No need to worry about her." _"You will be giving birth soon?"_ "Yes. I am excited to finally hold her in my arms." _"Have you chosen a name yet?"_ Her heart dropped as she remembered her and Klaus talking about baby names once. Nothing was decided, due to their lack of communication after Esther revealed that she was Andrea Labonair in another life. "No, but Klaus and I are still thinking about it." _"I don't think he might be in the mood for that, with a city to run and a new enemy to defeat for the Mikaelsons. Why don't you just pick the name yourself?"_

"You know I can't hurt Klaus like that. I already feel like he loves this baby as much as I love her. He will be happy once he gets to hold her." _"I'm not sure…a guy like him is ought to corrupt an innocent baby."_ "Jackson!" Hayley snapped with anger filling her up. _"Alright, I'm sorry. It's just hard for me…to see you with him."_ "I am not with him." _"Yes, I know. You have not been around each other much since he found out who you really are. Something happened?"_ "No. I guess he is just busy, and I can understand. He is worried sick as I am that witch is going to pop out at any moment and try to take my baby from me. I won't let her." _"Of course you're not going to. You're a strong mom and that baby is lucky to have you."_ Hayley smiled, as she felt peaceful and safe alongside him. "Thanks. And about the curse, I am sorry that I can't do more. Sophie is doing her best." _"I trust you and I know you are going to be our savior eventually, Hayley. You are the last Labonair heir now. You are Queen to our people."_ "I don't want to be your Queen. I want to help you but I don't want to feel responsible for this pack. I hope you can understand. I am going to have a baby, Jack and…that is all the responsibility I need for now." _"I can understand. Eve does too. I don't mean to be a pushover, but why haven't the witches found the spell book yet?"_ "It's difficult. Every time a spell is performed from that book, it disappears and with luck you find it again, if not…" _"But if you need to book so damn much why aren't you or Klaus doing anything about it? Why are you leaving it to the witches? For all you know, they can be tricking you."_

"No, we trust Sophie. She would never turn her back on us, no matter what. What do you suppose I can do about it?" _"You said that finding this book is vital to protecting your baby. Try to find it yourself and you might succeed."_ Hayley bit her lip and was lost in thoughts. People have been treating her like a precious snowflake ever since she became pregnant with Klaus' child. Maybe Jackson was right. It was time to take matters into her own hands. _"Hayley, I'm sorry if I offended…"_ "No, Jackson, you're right. This is taking too long. I will be giving birth in a few weeks at most. I need to have that book in my hands, and the least I can do is help the witches out. This is my baby. I am not going to sit with my hands in my pocket and do nothing." _"What are you going to do?"_ She knew what she needed to do. Standing up, she left the bayou, going directly to the witch part of the French Quarter. Entering a shop, the witch in charge asked her with her hands on her hips. "What do you need?" Some of them were still not particularly comfortable with werewolves in their midst. "I need a spell book who can give step by step instructions on how to practice a location spell." The witch raised her eyebrow.

"You are not a witch and you clearly don't have any experience when it comes to magic. How do you suppose you are going to pull it off?" "I am sure that I don't need to be a witch in order to pull off a location spell." The witch gave her another weird look and Hayley realized how ridiculous she sounded. "Okay, fine. I need to find something I lost. If I can't do a spell because I am not a witch, what can you recommend me?" "A hobby." The witch answered with a small laugh. At that moment, Hayley lost her temper and grabbed the witch, pining her against the wall. The grip was hard enough to break her bones as she whimpered in pain. "I have grown tired of your wise cracks. Yeah, I am a werewolf but do you know what is worse than being attacked by a werewolf? Upsetting a pregnant werewolf. My pregnancy causes many mood swings. Unless you want me to snap your bones like twigs, I suggest you give me something I need. Now." Her voice was serious, which is why the witch immediately obliged and offered her a potion. "Inhale it. Think about what you need to find for five seconds and you will receive the image of the location. Now, if you don't mind, I want you to leave my shop." Letting go of her, Hayley took the potion and left the shop as she asked.

The compound was quiet when she entered it. Heading over to her bedroom, she closed the door and looked at the green potion in her hands. "How bad can it be?" she asked herself in a whisper. Maybe this would be a much faster and better way to find the Historia Autem Invicta. The moment the potion invaded her mouth, her throat burned. A pitch scream escaped her mouth as she grabbed a hold of her throat and fell to the ground. The door opened and she saw the worried faces of Klaus, Elijah, Sophie and Davina. "Hayley, love, what's happened?" Klaus' voice rung in her head as she saw him lean over and pick her up in his arms. She was dizzy and her mouth could not utter a single word. Davina picked up the bottle and gasped. "This is poison. It can hurt the baby! Quick! Put her on the bed! I will take care of it!" she exclaimed and Klaus, desperately did as the little witch asked. Aside from the inability to speak, Hayley suddenly found herself with hearing difficulties. Klaus was by her side, screaming something at her, desperately. The only thing she could do was to stare at his face, without speaking and without moving. Davina started muttering in Latin as she placed her hand on Hayley's forehead and chanted. In a matter of seconds, Hayley felt herself black out.

Her eyes opened with difficulty but managed to get a clearer picture than when she was intoxicated with the potion. Coughing, Hayley stood up on the bed and gasped as she covered her stomach with her hand. "The baby." She whispered and at that moment, she noticed that Klaus was standing there, near her bed, looking over at her in anger. "What were you thinking?! What were you trying to do to our child? You could have killed her!" he yelled and gripped her shoulders in anger. Hayley's face was filled with shock and sadness as she shook her head and whispered, "Klaus, I'm sorry, I didn't know. I was trying to…" "What? You were trying to what?" he snapped, his eyes blazing with fury. "I was trying to find the Historia Autem Invicta." After explaining the situation, Klaus' face calmed a little, but Sophie heard the whole story. "Who is the witch who gave this to you?" she asked. "She was in the witch neighborhood. A store called The Little Falcon or something like that." Davina nodded at Sophie and grabbed her phone. "You stay here and make sure that she's getting better. I'll call Sabine and we can go over there and question her." "I want her head at the end of a spike! She could have murdered my baby! She poisoned her!" Klaus roared. "I promise you, Niklaus, that justice will be made. What is important now is that both Hayley and the child are safe." Elijah commented. The rest of the people left the room, the only person refusing to let her rest, being Klaus of course.

Hayley ran her hand through her hair, exhausted from everything she had endured. Klaus leaned over and took her hand in his. "What is it going to take for you to stop doing such reckless things which could endanger our child, little wolf?" "This was not intentional! The bloody witch promised this to be a location potion. I wanted to find the Historia Autem Invicta already! It is taking too long and I am running out of patience. Dahlia is going to come for this baby as soon as it's born! We need the book, Klaus. What are these witches doing?" "Do not change the subject, love. What would have happened had I not come here in time? What would have happened if neither Sophie nor Davina…" Touching his cheek with her palm, Hayley whispered, "We are both safe, okay? I'm sorry. I was too naïve to think that there would be another way but I am desperate. I won't let anyone or anything hurt this baby and you know that, Klaus. Dahlia needs to leave us alone, or she will be going to hell." Klaus smirked at her and whispered, "I have never heard you talk murderous before, love." "Well, you'll hear me now. Every good story needs a wicked witch which is why it will be all the more satisfying when we melt this one, if she touches a hair on our baby." Kissing her forehead gently, Klaus whispered, "Yes. We will destroy her…as a family." He wanted to pull back but Hayley's hand gripped his arm and stopped him.

"What is it?" he asked, concern washing over him again, as he stared at her belly. Hayley smiled and shook her head. "It's not the baby. I just wanted to tell you…that I've been having visions of my past life as Andrea." Klaus' mouth parted and he felt the ground leave his feet. He was trying to avoid this conversation and now, it has come back to him. "Have you had…visions?" she asked him softly, after seeing the look on his face. "Yes." He responded. "And? Anything significant?" Hayley's eyes softened as he leaned in and cupped her cheek. "We have made an agreement not too long ago, have we not, little wolf? Our child needs our support. No distractions are to be allowed. These visions represent hope for that kind of distraction. I believe it is best to put the past behind us." Hayley slowly nodded, feeling partially disappointed because of his refusal to talk to her about these visions they both were having. They were meaningful for their relationship…that was the problem and that was exactly what Klaus wanted them to avoid. The past was the past. The only thing they could think about was the future. She watched him pull away and this time, leave the room, a bit faster than usual, not looking back. Touching her stomach, Hayley whispered, "I am so sorry, baby girl. I promise I will not let an incident like this happen again. Never. I will protect you from all evil."

…

Sophie and Elijah watched as Klaus left Hayley's room in a hurry, not bothering to say a word to them. "What do you think happened in there? Did they have another fight?" Sophie asked him and Elijah shook his head with a sigh. "It appears that where Hayley is involved, Niklaus seems to be in an emotional state. He does hold feelings for her but because he is worried for the impact that could have on her safety and their child's, he has decided to set those feelings aside, out of pure selfless reasons." "That was very…generous of him." Was all Sophie managed to say which brought a small smile on Elijah's face. "Unfortunately, my brother and I are facing the same type of dilemma. We are afraid to hurt the women who mean a lot to us." "And you're still thinking about Cami?" Sophie asked him. "I have made a habit of reading the book she offered me, _Taming of the Shrew,_ every night before I go to sleep. It soothes my mind that she is in a safe place and away from harm…on the other hand…" "She is away from you, and that part of you kills you." Sophie completed him and Elijah nodded. "Precisely." "Elijah, what you told me about the Red Door is a very serious situation. I have seen this sort of thing happen before." "Is that so? With whom?" "No one of much importance but if you can't control your blood thirst…you can't even think about bringing Cami back into your life. You crave human blood and she is human."

"What else are you suggesting?" Elijah asked, eyeing her. "Maybe you need some professional help for this, like a therapist. Unfortunately, the only therapist I know who also knows about the supernatural going on in this city is Cami herself, and since she can't be around you…" "I can learn to control my blood thirst. I will not hurt her if she comes back." "She can't come back. You compelled her to leave, remember? The only way she can ever come back here would be if someone uncompelled her, and that is not really possible, is it?" "So, if I cannot see a therapist, as you firstly suggested, what am I to do, Sophie?" Elijah asked her. Before she could find the right answer, her phone started ringing and Sophie raised her finger. "Hold that thought. It's Davina. They must have found that woman who gave Hayley the potion." She put the phone to her ear and exclaimed, "Hello? Davina?" _"We haven't found her, Sophie."_ Groaning, Sophie closed her eyes at the answer. "What do you mean you haven't found her? You went to the place Hayley described, right?" _"Yes, we're in the shop. Well, actually, it's just me now."_ "What do you mean? I thought you said you would take Sabine with you." _"She was for one moment, but then she started acting strange when we entered the shop."_

"Strange?" _"She started chanting in Latin about death. When I asked her what she was doing, she refused to answer me. And then she said that she wanted to go back to the cemetery and I let her."_ Sophie tapped her chin in confusion as her eyes met Elijah's. "Alright. I will look into it. Maybe she is just having a bad day. I'll talk to you later." Ending the phone call, Sophie looked over at Elijah. "I suppose you heard everything, huh?" "Yes, and I am deeply disappointed that the witch who tried to kill my niece vanished." "Hayley shouldn't have trusted her with that potion so easily. If Davina and I hadn't gotten there in time, the baby would have died." Elijah nodded. "Yes, that is understandable but as mother, you must understand her desperation. Her child's life is at stake and I doubt that Niklaus will continue to be as patient as he has been so far. Unless you wish to lose his good graces, I suggest that you move faster to find the Historia Autem Invicta." "Alright, I will. And in the meantime, I need to tell you to not lose control. If the Human Faction finds out of your problem, things will end badly for you." "You do not need to worry about me. I have everything under control." Elijah responded.

…

She was confused, as she walked around the city. It all seemed normal to her, but still confusing. Camille O'Connell set foot in the city which was once her home, but it was inexplicable how she got there. She was in New York a few days before, working as a therapist for the ones in need. After which, a sudden desire washed over her to go back to the town where her uncle had decided to keep her. She returned to the town where she learned so much…about the deadliest creatures that walked this planet. They were dangerous but at the same time, they were also lost souls, waiting for comfort. Some of them were protectors. Camille stopped in her tracks and closed her eyes as a vision of a sturdy man flashed through her mind. His hair was darkened and coifed, with handsome aristocratic features, his hands soft when he touched her and the care in his words, took her to a whole new level. "Elijah." She whispered, and she could suddenly remember everything about them, even the moment when they first met, leading through a tumultuous journey of evil witches who were out to get her…but he protected her. He kept her safe, until a moment of weakness, when he showed her his feelings…a moment when he made her feel special through their first kiss.

 _The bathroom door opened and Camille stepped out, wrapped in a white towel with her gorgeous blonde hair, flipped over her shoulders as she looked at him. "Hey, who was that?" Elijah continued staring at the phone for a long moment. Kieran was right. Esther could be back for them, just as she had been back before. She would know of all the weaknesses in the city for them. Camille had become his weakness, and Elijah knew that he would never forgive himself if Mother went after her in order to get back at him. This girl was completely innocent. Stepping over to her, Elijah cupped her cheeks, making her gasp lightly. They looked at one another for a long moment, before he leaned in and brushed his lips against her, offering her a small kiss. The moment he pulled back, he could see a smile on her face. With a heavy heart, he looked at her firmly in the eyes and said, "You are to leave town today. Go to New York, but you won't forget the life you have here waiting for you when the time is right. You will not forget me, or my feelings for you." He pulled back from the compulsion and watched her get packing, with that smile still on her face._

Camille gasped, opening her eyes and looking over at her watch. She had called her uncle, Kieran. He was expecting her at the church. Trying to put Elijah out of her mind and the reason of why he probably compelled her to leave town in the first place, she headed over to the place where people in the city could find peace, even supernatural creatures. Knocking on the door, she slowly entered and noticed that the church was as quiet at ever. "Uncle Kieran? It's me, Cami! I'm back!" she called out, unsure of what to think. She worried when she didn't hear an answer. Walking over to the confession cabin, her heart stopped as she saw a dead body, blood oozing from it to no end, on the floor. Cami's hand trembled, as she leaned in to pull the body to the front so she could see the face. At once, her scream pierced and echoed throughout the church as she saw the body of her Uncle Kieran, laid down on the cold ground. The doors to the church opened as tears streamed down Cami's face. "Camille!" someone exclaimed from the distance. She knew his voice. It was the voice which had clouded her judgement. She could remember his words to her, telling her to leave town. Before she could fall to the ground in heartbreak, strong arms pulled her towards him and he could finally face her. "NOOO!" Cami called out and tried to free herself from him but he stopped her. "Look at me. Look at me." Elijah whispered and forced her chin up.

What could he possibly say to her? Her uncle was dead, and she was back in the city from which he compelled her to leave. "I remember. I remember everything!" Cami spat at him as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks. Elijah's heart broke as he watched her struggle with him, but it was no use. He was an Original. He completely overpowered her. "I will protect you. I promise." He whispered in her ear and she finally broke down, crying in his chest. "Who did this? Why is he gone?" she asked him. Elijah looked over at the dead body of the priest and shook his head as he embraced her. "I don't know…but I will find out…and I will avenge him. I promise you…you're safe." She punched his chest again and hissed, "I trusted you! I trusted you and took me away from him. You pushed me away! It's your fault! It's your fault!" She continued saying such words, and Elijah tried hard to ignore them, as she was grieving her uncle. "I must take you away from here. You will come with me to the compound." "I will not go anywhere with you. No!" Cami told him, but Elijah scooped her up in his arms and against her protests, speeded her out of the church.

...

"Kieran is dead." Klaus whispered as he entered her room, and looked like he had been on the phone. Hayley's mouth dropped. "What? How is that possible?" "Elijah found Camille standing there…crying over his dead body." "Cami? She is back?" Hayley asked and Klaus nodded. "Apparently so, which is very peculiar, seeing as Elijah compelled her to leave town. The only way she could come back would be if someone uncompelled her." "Do you think some vampire…with a grudge against you, maybe?" Hayley's raised an eyebrow at him with a frown and Klaus couldn't help but chuckle. "Why do you assume the worst of me, love?" "Trouble has a way of finding you, and hence, it finds me, and our daughter and the rest of our crew." "You would leave me to deal with my enemies alone? As I recall, you have agreed to our partnership, little wolf. Why is that to change?" Hayley stood up and whispered, "When Elijah comes home with Cami, I will talk to her. She must be heartbroken by what happened." "Yes, I can imagine that she will need counselling from someone who has shared the same experiences." "What is that supposed to mean?" "Nothing to offense you, love." Klaus quickly responded and the seriousness on his face showed that he meant what he said.

"You lost family too. Remember that." Hayley told him and he nodded in agreement. Before they could continue their conversation, they heard Sophie yelling downstairs. "Who the hell are you? And what are you doing here?" A young man spoke up at once. "I need to find her. I know that she is here." "Who? Who are you looking for?" Sophie was trying to stop him from going any further. "Hayley. Hayley Marshall." The young man responded and continued looking around. At hearing this, Hayley immediately rushed downstairs to see what the fuss was about as Klaus swiftly followed her. Hayley could see Sophie standing there, trying to keep a young man with brown eyes, stubble and sandy colored hair. "Hayley!" he exclaimed and waved with a small smile. Her eyebrows furrowed as she could not see his face closely. Before she could move forward, Klaus grabbed a hold of her hand and whispered, "Don't. He is probably a lunatic. He is not from your pack is he?" "No, he is not. I don't care, Klaus. He said my name. I want to know what he wants with me." Sophie finally stepped aside and revealed the young man's face. He stepped forward as Hayley's mouth parted. "This can't be." She whispered as he took her hands in his. Klaus slowly growled beside her and was prepared to throw him aside when the young man asked her, "It's me, Hayley. Don't you remember me?"

"Hayley, what is he talking about?" Sophie asked, getting impatient. Hayley was out of breath as she took a closer look at the man she thought she was never going to see again. She had been completely wrong. He wasn't supposed to be here. She knew that well. She knew what happened when she was 14. "Ted." She finally whispered and the young man grinned wildly, kissing her hand as Klaus looked petrified beside her. "Yes, it's me. I'm okay. I am here. I just want to talk, Hayley." He was insisting. Hayley's terror-filled eyes met Klaus', who asked in a whisper, "Who is he, little wolf?" Hayley looked back at this Ted person and answered, "He was my boyfriend a long while ago when I was 14. He was the one I killed and triggered my werewolf gene."

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger. So, Ted was Hayley's boyfriend and the one responsible for activating her curse. I suppose you can all know by now that Ted did not come on his free will. He is someone's minion, used as a distraction for Hayley. As you can see, Klaus is not very pleased about him. What do you think about Camlijah? Will they be able to work out their relationship? What happened to Kieran? Why is Sabine acting strange? How will Klaus and Hayley's relationship change because of Ted?**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	3. The Jinx Of The Past

**In the last chapter, Klaus and Elijah had to deal with a setback as the treaty created is no longer functioning the way they hoped it would. Desperate to find the Historia Autem Invicta faster, Hayley accepted a fake location potion from a witch which almost resulted in the death of her baby. After suspicions were placed on Sabine for hiding something, Sophie advised Elijah to keep his blood thirst in control, as to not frighten the Human Faction. Camille returned to New Orleans, terrified by her uncle's sudden death. Finally, Ted, Hayley's ex-boyfriend whom she accidently murdered, appeared at the compound.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Ignoring the rest of his troubles and keeping his attention on Camille, Elijah is convinced that the one who uncompelled her meant to harm both of them. Klaus is repulsed by Ted's appearance and has a discussion with Hayley, suspecting of there being more to this guy than meets the eye. A surprising blast from Klaus' past makes its appearance at Father Kieran's arranged funeral, and takes an interest in the soon to be born baby. The Historia Autem Invicta catches the eye of someone, after which Ted makes a love declaration to Hayley, which pushes Klaus over the edge. Davina gives Klaus some insight on a plan to get the Historia Autem Invicta faster. At last, Sophie makes a mistake regarding Sabine, which costs her.**

* * *

 _"I remember. I remember everything!" Cami spat at him as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks. Elijah's heart broke as he watched her struggle with him, but it was no use. He was an Original. He completely overpowered her. "I will protect you. I promise." He whispered in her ear and she finally broke down, crying in his chest. "Who did this? Why is he gone?" she asked him. Elijah looked over at the dead body of the priest and shook his head as he embraced her. "I don't know…but I will find out…and I will avenge him. I promise you…you're safe."_ The moment he entered the compound with her in his arms, nothing else seemed to matter. Elijah noticed the current situation of a strange young man, holding Hayley's hands as Sophie and his brother watched in shock. The woman in his arms stilled and he realized for the first time that she had closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep for a small while. Choosing to put her needs before anything else, Elijah headed over to his room, closed the door behind him and set her down on the bed. Camille's eyes slowly opened as she took in the image of her savior. Elijah leaned over and touched her forehead with his fingers, grazing it gently. His voice was a mere whisper as he looked into her blue eyes. "Why are you here? You were not supposed to be here. Not now, at least." He asked her, worried for her response. "I came here because I felt like it…and I told you. I remember what you did to me. You made me leave using your compulsion." Cami replied, barely able to.

Elijah sighed and looked away. "This was for your own protection. Camille, believe me when I say this to you. It was never my intention to harm you in any way. Never. I wanted to protect you. The only way I could do so was to send you away. Your uncle has asked me to…" "My uncle?" Cami asked and the tears filled up her eyes once again at the mention of him, at the memory of seeing his ridged cold body, sprawled on the ground, as if he meant nothing to anyone. Covering her hand with his, Elijah said, softly, "I need you to trust me. No matter how difficult it may be for you, please. I need you to trust me and let me help you." "YOU CAN'T! MY UNCLE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" she screamed at him and used all the energy she had left in herself in order to stand up and face him. "I remember a time when you would lie to me about being a simply business man. But I cared for you and your cause with your brother. When you revealed to me that you are a vampire, I admit that I was both scared and angry. I accepted you, however. I looked past my sanity and my common sense and I believed that you would never hurt me. I accepted you as a vampire, I accepted this unknown world that I lived in, with supernatural creatures at every turn. But for you to do this…to compel me…make me do something I never wish to do…confuse me…I will never forgive you for this. I just can't." "My feelings for you have always been truthful. I did this according to my feelings and to you uncle's wishes…"

"Who is now dead! He is the only family I had, and he is gone." Cami let go of all the pain and sobbed into her knees, unable to say any more. Elijah placed his warm hand on her shoulder and watched her break down. He knew that she was right. What he did was inexcusable. After a couple more moments, she started speaking again. "He told me he would stay with me…and now he's gone. You told me you wouldn't leave me…and you made me leave you. I don't have anyone, and I am surrounded by cruel, heartless people in a cruel and heartless world. I wish I never came back. I have nothing left anymore." The door opened and Sophie came inside, covering her mouth with her hand. "Cami! I am so sorry." She whispered and went over to hug her. Taking her in her arms just made matters worse as the human girl started shedding tears again, in mourning of her dead uncle. Elijah stood up and looked over at Sophie. "I am afraid that someone has brought her back here on purpose…in order to distract me from protecting my niece." The witch frowned and shook her head. "Where did you get that idea?" "She has been decompelled. She remembers everything. She remembers what I did to her. Why else would someone do this to her? Why else would someone convince her to return? I suspect it to be the same enemy who has killed Father Kieran." "Who?" Elijah gave Sophie a knowingly glance and the witch scoffed.

"No, it can't be Dahlia. If she were in the city, we would have known. We would have felt her." "Perhaps you and your clan are not as powerful and as resourceful as you think you are. Either way, it is necessary that we get the Historia Autem Invicta as soon as possible before we are bombarded with unpleasant surprises. Meanwhile, I will need to learn everything I can about the witch who has given Hayley that potion. It is possible that with her suspicious disappearance, she may be the cause to all of our troubles, including the death of Father Kieran. I shall need to investigate. You can stay with her for today, can you not?" "I don't know. We have another situation downstairs. Hayley's so called ex-boyfriend is back from the dead." Elijah raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but chuckle, asking, "And how is my brother taking the situation?" "Certainly not lightly. He is currently fuming with anger down there. He says the guy can't be trusted and I agree with him. No one who comes back from the other side can be trusted, not even your brother, Kol. On the other hand, Hayley seems to be very sympathetic with him. Of course she would be, considering that she killed him and activated her curse when she was 14." Looking back at Camille, who had fallen asleep in Sophie's arms, Elijah went over and covered her up with the duvet on his bed. "She looks exhausted. She must rest. I am sure that Niklaus can deal with the ex-dead boyfriend, while I try to find the witch we lost."

…

Klaus was walking angrily towards his brother as he saw him leave the room. "How is she?" The Original Hybrid crossed his hands over his chest and was expecting an answer. "How would you expect her to be Niklaus? She feels betrayed by a person who vowed to protect her, meaning me, and the person who had offered her food, shelter and guidance has just made his way to the other side. In other words, she is exhausted and holds deep anger for everyone who surrounds her. I mean to give her some space until she can recover from heartache. I wish to arrange a funeral tomorrow for the priest. A proper and honorable funeral, to represent him as the former leader of the Human Faction, but also as one of the most trustworthy people to ever set foot in this city. His niece shares the same spirit and kindness that he possessed." "Very well. I shall help." "I thought that you would have other things to worry about at the moment, Niklaus, what with the newest member of our clan?" Elijah nodded towards the place where Hayley and Ted were talking. Klaus growled and whispered, "I do not trust that lad. Hayley believes we should. She is simply feeling the guilt when she took away his life many years before, and now, he pretends as if that night never happened. Something just doesn't add up in my book." "Perhaps you view him as a possible threat…" "Do not even dare go there, brother!" Klaus snapped.

"Then it would seem that you have a problem to solve on your own, while I look into the mysterious death of Kieran. I suspect it to be the same person who has been causing trouble around for us. Everything happened fast, don't you think, brother. Camille's arrival, Kieran's death, Hayley's poisoning?" "You believe that someone is threatening our family?" "I do. And I think I already suspect someone." "Who?" "Dahlia." Klaus chuckled and shook his head. "You can't be serious." "Why is it that you find her possible entrance in this city impossible, Niklaus?" "Sophie tells me that she and her coven have ways of discovering other witches as themselves who enter a city in which they don't belong." "Sophie told me the same thing, but do remember that this is not just any witch. This is Dahlia, a witch possibly even more powerful than our own mother. I find her capable of using a cloaking spell for herself. As I leave to investigate, it would be wise to keep an eye on Hayley. After all, she is still carrying your child, Niklaus." "Yes, I am very much aware of that. Thank you for reminding me." He mumbled with a frown as he watched Hayley smile during their conversation. "We shall meet later, brother. Perhaps we can discuss the funeral arrangements for Kieran after all." "Will Cami be attending?" "I hope so. He was her uncle but if she decides that it's too painful for her, I won't force her. But she will not leave the compound without someone to accompany her, until I investigate the cause for her failed compulsion." Klaus turned to look at the pair, discussing their past, as Elijah made his way out of the compound.

Hayley couldn't help but share a hug with Ted. "I am so sorry. I can't even express my happiness that you are alive. I can't understand how you can forgive me so easily for what I have done to you either." She whispered and pulled back to look over his handsome features. Ted smirked and shook his head. "I have put the past behind me…especially after I learned what you've been through. I have to say that learning about the supernaturals around here really gave me the creeps. You triggered some werewolf gene…then got pregnant with an immortal's child. That's quite an adventure! But I can't seem to be happy about it." Hayley knew that if his smiling face didn't warm her heart at that moment, she would be breaking down in tears and begging him for forgiveness. "Seriously, Hayley, if you feel guilty about what happened to me…don't be. I am alive now, aren't I? I can't explain how…but I'm here…and I found you." Before Hayley could respond, Ted's smile faded and he took her hands in his, softly, caressing hers with his thumbs. "I wish we can go back in time, however…and continue what we shared." Hayley bit her lips and was about to say something, but the voice of Klaus stopped her. "I am sure you would enjoy for that to happen, lad. Unfortunately, the odds don't seem to be in your favor." Ted pulled back a little, learning of the Original Hybrid's reputation, and afraid of his actions. Turning to the hybrid woman in front of him, Ted whispered, "Jesus, Hayley, out of all the guys you could sleep with you…"

But before Ted could finish his sentence, he was pinned to the wall, unable to breathe. "Wait." He managed to whisper as Klaus growled loudly, "Go on, lad! Why don't you say those words again? Or better yet, finish your remark…I dare you." "Klaus, don't! Let him go!" Hayley exclaimed and grabbed a hold of the arm, which was holding Ted to the wall. "You are as stubborn and naïve as you have been from the moment I met you, little wolf. You cannot see what is right in front of your eyes. He is using you." Tears appeared in Ted's eyes as he struggled to breathe, shaking his head, frantically. "No…I…love…her." He managed to say which blocked Hayley with shock. Her heart warmed due to his words. "Klaus let him go, now! Please, he is human. He is not resilient!" she tried to talk reason into him. Klaus' eyes would not divert from the man he was strangling and the moment he could finally see his eyes rolling to the back of his head, he let him go. Ted breathed in deeply and Hayley lowered herself to the ground in order to help him, too. "Breathe. It's going to be okay." She soothed him as he gripped his neck and looked at Klaus with anger. "He is a monster!" "Ted, shhh." Hayley whispered, as Klaus started walking away. All sorts of emotions flew threw him without being able to stop. Hayley Marshall…had another suitor he would need to face.

He returned to reality when Hayley gripped his arm and turned him around so she could look at him. "What the hell is your problem? You can at least be happy for me that I don't have to go through the guilt that I killed him so many years ago when I triggered my gene. I am glad that he is alive and I want him to stay with us." Klaus' mouth parted and his eyes showed confusion and shock as he stepped closer to her and snapped in a whisper, "Have you lost your mind? Are you seriously considering such an idea? How can you not see the peculiar ways of that fellow? He has no explanation for his arrival, yet he arrives at the perfect time to keep you distracted…as our unborn child, who lies in your womb…is in danger. Can you really not see this as a problem?" "I call it a coincidence." Hayley whispered and crossed her hands over her chest, angrily. "Argh! Be reasonable! For heaven's sake, love!" he yelled in her face. Gripping her hands in his, she collided into his chest as he stared deep into her orbits. "You are making a mistake by trusting him!" "How are you supposed to know that?" "Because I have life experience, and I know when a person is being used by another." "Klaus, I trust him! He and I had a serious romantic relationship once…" "…and he uses your guilt for what happened to him in order to keep you distracted by getting in your pants, love!" Hayley gasped and whispered, "I can't believe that you would think that." "Forgive me for disappointing you, love, but I do. I shall not trust him."

Klaus was expecting her to respond his way. He knew that she was stubborn and she refused to ever admit to him that he was right through his suspicions. He cupped her cheek and touched his forehead with hers. "How long is it still going to take for you to trust me?" "I do trust you, Klaus, but I can't help but suspect something about this too. You're acting out on petty jealousy." Scowling, Klaus pulled away at once and pointed a finger at her. "I do not!" "Are you sure about that? Klaus just look at me in the eyes and tell me that you don't put some of your personal feelings into this judgement. You don't know Ted like I do. He can be trusted. I know that." Her eyes softened as they bore in his, and she knew. She knew the truth, the one he secretly kept inside of his heart. He has not moved on. He couldn't His past was haunting him and so was his present. He loved Andrea Labonair…and he lost her. Hayley knew that he still felt something for her…and he chose to implant those feelings on her, especially since she was carrying his child. Her eyes partially closed, as did his, as he leaned in and breathed his sweet scent into her face. But before he could reach her lips, Hayley took a step back and whispered, "No. Please, honor our agreement, Klaus…for our baby." "You are doing this because you fear that my feelings for you are due to what I felt for Andrea. I am not replacing her with you, little wolf…because she is you."

Sadness filled her eyes as she shook her head. "Do we have to go back to that again? I am not Andrea, Klaus. I am not the woman you once loved. I lived her once. I can't remember many things, but I remember myself as her. I am Hayley Marshall now…and I have put the past behind me. Maybe you should do the same." She turned to leave but he pulled her back. "I know who you are and I know who you have been. My feelings are for both of the women who have shared such an exquisite, beautiful body…both the women you have been and are. You represent Andrea and Hayley equally. Andrea was not another woman. It was you, little wolf. It was you. I am sure the moment all the memories will return to you, you shall realize that. It was you…and it is you." She didn't know what to believe…and even if she could acknowledge this…Hayley knew she couldn't give in. It was too risky. He posed a bigger distraction for her than Ted ever could. Shaking her head, she wanted to leave but Klaus' words stopped her. "I will be giving the lad a chance…for your sake. But if he puts a toe out of line…mark my words, little wolf…I will end his miserable life a second time, and this time…he will not be given the chance to return." Hayley knew he meant what he said, and a part of him started believing his words, as he walked away, leaving her to deal with great confusion.

...

The mayor of the city had arranged the funeral of Father Kieran to take place the next day, with the help of the supernatural King, Klaus Mikaelson. "I don't even understand why you want to do this. What was Father Kieran to you?" The mayor asked him as Klaus had not left his office. "He was a good man…you rarely find such people in this town." He uttered the words carefully before leaving. Elijah was waiting for him outside. "It is arranged. We are expected in church this afternoon. Have you spoken to Cami?" "She barely said anything to me, but Sophie managed to convince her to come to her own uncle's funeral." Klaus scoffed and whispered, "She will get used to it, if she plans on sticking around you much longer." "I am leaving her no option, Niklaus. She is going to stay at the compound where I can protect her. With Dahlia and her minions on the loose, I can't guarantee her safety anywhere else. And I have made a promise to Kieran…that I would protect his niece. I honor my promises." Klaus chuckled and nodded, "Of course. Forgive me for doubting this, my dear noble brother." The two Mikaelsons moved back to the compound, where drama was waiting for them.

Hayley, Sophie, Kol, Davina, Camille and Ted were sitting in the living room when the brothers returned. "I can state that we have gotten the funeral arranged. You should all get dressed appropriately and we shall make our way to the church this afternoon!" Klaus exclaimed with his hands behind his back. At hearing that, Ted turned to Hayley and whispered, "Would it be okay if I tag along?" Before Hayley could respond, Klaus did that for her. "Absolutely not! You are no member of this family and I barely know you. Father Kieran didn't know you either. Why would you be interested to come?" "Because Hayley is going…and I want to be around her. Like you said, I don't know anyone…except her, right? Seeing your dislike for me, you can't guarantee that as soon as you leave me here, your vampires are not going to pounce on me, can you?" A grin spread across Klaus' face as Hayley scowled. "Ted, you don't have to be afraid. No one is going to hurt you around here." "Not yet." Klaus whispered and without saying anything more, headed upstairs to his bedchamber. Camille caught Elijah's eye but she looked away. Sighing, the Original Vampire went to her side and kissed her hand gently, as the other people scattered from the room. "Nothing will change what you did to me." Cami managed to whisper and Elijah closed his eyes, nodding. "I understand. The only thing you can do is allow me to help you get through this dark period in your life. I want you to move here with us at the compound. Only here will you be protected for the enemy we are facing. Camille, you are already connected to our family through me…my aunt, Dahlia, who is after the power Hayley and Niklaus' child possesses, will use anyone and anything against our family, and with your vulnerability…she can easily use you as well. I am asking you to let me protect you." "Fine." Cami replied, and then added, "But don't expect anything from me."

Hayley left her room in a gorgeous black dress, with her hair brushed to one side, and clipped, revealing pearl earrings. Ted was next to her, wearing a tuxedo, just like the other men at the compound. Klaus couldn't help but show him his fangs when Hayley wasn't looking, in order to enlist fear into him. He chuckled to himself along the way, of how much fun he was going to have teasing that boy, but never stopping from suspecting him of treason. The church was quiet, and as the niece and the only family he had, Camille had the honor of going over to the casket and looking over her uncle's dead body. Elijah came beside her and kissed the top of her head in comfort. She, then, wiped away her tears, leaned in and offered the body a kiss on the cheek, before averting her eyes, no longer bearing to look. Everyone took turns, looking over the body, as they passed the casket. Hayley reached it, and placed a white rose between the fingers of his hands. Klaus followed right behind her and whispered, "I'm sorry, old man. I truly am." The ceremony started and everyone took their seats, as they listened to the priests, who came from other places in Louisiana, singing and speaking in the name of Father Kieran. Ted touched Hayley's knee with his hand, noticed immediately by Klaus, who gave him a death glare. Ted immediately removed his hand.

On the other side of the bench, Klaus noticed his brother, Kol, sitting stiff with no emotions playing on his face at all. Why would he? He had no connection to Father Kieran whatsoever, but Klaus knew his brother all too well. He was sentimental at funerals. Something was clearly bothering him. After the ending of the ceremony, Klaus walked over to Kol and whispered, "Are you feeling alright, brother?" Kol smirked and shook his head. "That's a pathetic question, isn't it, Nik?" Klaus' eyes darkened as he mumbled, "Let us leave the insults till we reach our home, alright? Show some respect for the honorable man in that casket. As for this moment, I choose for your own sake to stop dodging the question and tell me what's happened to you. I've known you all my life and you never seemed this quiet. Also, I couldn't help but notice your constant distant conversations with the little witch, Davina. Would you care to elaborate?" Klaus noticed Kol's eyes dilate and he was breathing in deeply, unnecessarily. "Have I touched a nerve, brother?" Klaus asked with a small smile, guessing his younger brother's newest interest in Davina. "No, you haven't. I just want to be left alone." Kol answered, and tried to move away but Klaus wouldn't let him. "Tell me what's going on and maybe I can help you." "Nah, there is not much you can do to help me. Now, if you don't mind, I am going to go and find Davina." Winking at him, Kol finally walked away.

People were walking around the chapel, in a circle, continuing to say their prayers for Father Kieran, and at long last, it was time for him to be taken to the Lafayette Cemetery. The casket was finally closed and was put in a carriage, with horses, leading him to where he was soon to be buried. Everyone who was present in the church, followed. Camille said her final goodbyes to her uncle, before stepping back and leaving for the reception she had planned with food and drinks to celebrate, like the tradition was in New Orleans. Klaus was shocked the moment he entered the bar and saw what was happening. People were dancing, laughing and drinking. "You must be joking." He whispered and remained in the door, watching the rest of the people in shock. Not even at Jane Anne's funeral was this much noise and partying going on. Hayley appeared beside him and whispered, "I know. I don't like this either." "How can they dance and laugh in such a dark period of time?" he asked her and she shrugged. "That's what they do around here. The more important the person was in the city, the bigger the festivities." "I find it absurd." Klaus replied. "I do too, but there is nothing we can do. It's sad but it's the reality." Klaus looked over her, as he eyes wondered over something or someone else. She was beautiful and the desire to take her right there and then swept over him at once but he remembered their conversation from earlier. He was not to be close to her, ever again. He didn't wish to push her away further than she already was.

He looked around the bar and his lips parted in shock as he recognized what was to be seen from the distance. The book. The Historia Autem Invicta was sitting on a table. Hayley watched as Klaus seemed mesmerized by something, and he headed over to that table. "Klaus!" Hayley called out to him, in confusion, but he wouldn't listen so he just continued walking. The moment he reached the table, he stops in his tracks as the book disappeared from his view. Utterly confused, Klaus' arm was pulled by Hayley who caught up to him. "What is it? What have you seen?" Before Klaus could respond to her question, the woman who was drinking at that table looked up at them with a seducing smile on her face. She was a very tall redhead, with a dress so tight, that her cleavage was visible to the eye. "Maybe he has seen me." She whispered, with a smile as Klaus couldn't help but smirk at seeing her face. "Genevieve Beauvoir." He mumbled and the redhead stood up to face him. She was just as tall as he was. "Klaus Mikaelson. How long has it been?" The Original Hybrid chuckled and shook his head, "I'm afraid too long, love, and long indeed. How is it possible that you are still alive after all this time? You are merely a witch." "I have my ways. What? Even after your sister's betrayal, did you think it would be that easy to get rid of me?" She laughed at her own joke.

Hayley was oblivious to everything that was going on and the moment she placed her hands on her hips, and tapped her heel, Klaus turned to her and snaked his arm around her waist. "Genevieve, I would like to present to you, Hayley Marshall." Genevieve's smile disappeared as her eyes wandered over the woman's baby bump but it recovered at once as she looked at Hayley. "Yes, I have heard a lot about you. You are that werewolf girl everyone has been talking about. The abandoned one, but you turned out to be the Labonair heiress, and now the Queen of your pack." Hayley immediately shook her head. "No. Jackson Kenner is the alpha of that pack. I have not taken the position as their Queen. I just don't have time for that, with the baby and all…" Hayley corrected her. "Ah, yes, the baby. That is actually why I am here in the first place. I am here to help protect the miracle child." Hayley felt unsure about this redhead, as she looked over at the smirk on Klaus' face. There was a pang of jealousy fighting to get out of her as she asked Genevieve, "Um, I'm sorry, but what is your relation to Klaus…or to his family for that matter?" Klaus answered at once. "She used to be a close witch of ours a long time ago and also my…" he gestured with his hand and Hayley rolled her eyes, not wanting to hear the words from his mouth. "How is it possible that you are alive?" Hayley asked and Genevieve did her best not to scowl. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that. Witches always find a few neat tricks." Klaus nodded and responded, "Of course, I am glad that you are here, love. We could use all the help we can get. You are welcome to come to the compound and join us." He earned no smile from Hayley.

…

The compound was quiet when everyone returned. Hayley was heading to her room and Ted was right behind her, seeming interested to speak to her. Making sure that no one could see him, Klaus headed upstairs as well in order to hear what was going on under his roof. "Ted…" he heard her voice with a bit of a sad tone in it. "Look, Hayley, I get it. There is too much going on in your life right now, but I don't care about the past. I don't care about what you did to me and I don't care that you are pregnant with another man's child. You don't share a love connection the way we shared. The only thing I want right now to feel complete is you." Klaus couldn't help but release a chuckle, the anger still threatening to release itself from the warmth of his body, at such cheesy words coming from a man, but his face dropped as he realized how desperate for love Hayley had always been, and she would buy anything that would offer her care and comfort. "Ted, I…I know that you are feeling like we left off things without a closure but I think that the closure happened the moment I killed you. Even if I wanted to get back together with you, I couldn't. It doesn't matter that you forgive me even though I appreciate it so much. I can't get involved with a man I killed." There was a moment of silence and Klaus could hear his footsteps. He was approaching her and fear installed in his heart of what might happen inside. He couldn't go in, knowing it would make himself seem like a fool, if he did.

"But I love you, Hayley. And I know that you still have feelings for me. Take me back and let us share what we had once." There was another long moment of silence and Klaus could hear Hayley's hitched breathing. "Ted…I will think about this, okay? Right now, it just can't happen. I am with child and I should be giving birth soon enough. Not to mention that the baby I will be giving birth to is in danger. Some witch is out to get her powers." "What powers?" "Klaus' mom was a powerful witch, and my baby girl has inherited those powers. Klaus' sister, Dahlia, is the witch who is threatening us, and she is coming for the child when she arrives in this world." "That is terrible." Ted whispered. "Yes, and that is why I can't complicate myself with anything right now. But afterwards…who knows, right?" Klaus moved away from the door, not bearing to hear any more of what was going on, as Genevieve appeared in front of him. "What's going on in there?" she asked him and Klaus shook his head. "Apparently, love, you are not the only one who has returned from the grave." "I was never dead to begin with, Klaus." "Yes, well apparently, we have a young visitor, who happens to be Hayley's ex, not to mention the man she killed to trigger her gene many years ago." Genevieve couldn't help but smile and laugh. "That is drama, alright. How is he alive?" "He dodges the question or claims he doesn't know." Klaus replied. "I see…so you and Hayley are not…" Klaus glared at her before she could finish posing the question. "She was a liquor fueled one night stand, love. Nothing more." He growled and left.

Elijah walked out of Camille's new bedroom, rubbing his forehead. "Do not think that I have not heard that, Niklaus." Klaus raised an eyebrow and asked, "Have I said anything wrong?" "You talked ill about the mother of your child to your former fling." Klaus gritted his teeth and whispered, "Trust me, brother. Hayley wouldn't care less of my opinion, now would she? She had made it clear a few months before that there is nothing between us. I intend to honor her beliefs, and share them with others." "Niklaus, your anger is justified. You do not trust Ted and you detest the fact that Hayley does." "I no longer care about that, brother, now if you do not mind…I wish to talk to the other witches in this compound." "About what?" "The Historia Autem Invicta." Klaus answered and walked away, towards the kitchen, where he saw Davina eat. Seeing him, the witch rolled her eyes and said, "I can't get some peace and quiet here either, right?" "This might spark your interest so listen closely, love." Klaus said, talking a seat at the table. Davina continued eating her soup as if nothing he could say could interest her when he whispered, "I have seen the Historia Autem Invicta right before my eyes." Davina raised her head and looked at him firmly, trying not to show any emotion on her face. "You have seen it? What do you mean?" "At Father Kieran's reception…it was right before my eyes, sitting on a table."

Davina stood up from the chair and slammed her hand on the table. "So you just saw it? And you didn't grab it? What tricks are you pulling here, Klaus?" "Calm yourself, love. There was not much I could do, considering that the moment I stepped over to that table, it disappeared. That was when I saw Genevieve." "Genevieve?" "I am sure you may have noticed her. The redhead woman is roaming around the compound now. She was a former witch of ours, until she got in a small fight with my sister and we ended our ties with her. We thought that she was dead, but apparently, she kept herself alive all this time." "You saw her at the table where the Historia Autem Invicta was?" "Yes, that is correct." "Did you ask her about the book? Does she even know about the book and that it's missing?" "I am not sure she knows, love, or she would have mentioned it." "She was your past bedmate, wasn't she?" Davina asked him and noticed the smug look on his face, meaning yes. She rolled her eyes and said, "If you saw the book in the exact place where Genevieve was sitting, it means that she knows something about its location. You need to find out." "And how do you suggest I do that?" "Do what you did all those years ago. Seduce her." Klaus chuckled and shook his head. "Sweetheart, I am not interested in reliving my past with this woman." "You have to do it, or we'll never find that book. It's your choice." Davina replied.

…

Sophie called out her name as she reached their cave of spells. The funeral had been tiring for her. The more she thought about Father Kieran, the more images of her late sister, Jane Anne sprang inside of her mind and tears welled up in her eyes. She missed her sister and she knew that not even the company of her closest witches would help ease her pain. Trying to put Jane Anne out of her mind, Sophie headed deeper on Sabine's part of the cave. When she saw her there, Sabine was doing a spell, an incarnation, of some sort from the sounds of the words in Latin she was chanting. "Sabine, what are you doing?" Sophie snapped and she stopped chanting at once. She turned around and faced Sophie, with a smile on her face. "What are you doing here, dear one?" Sophie was about to answer her question, when she stopped and processed her words. Sabine never spoke like this. Then it all started to make sense. The weird attitude, the incarnation spell…everything odd about Sabine…she was not Sabine at all. "Who are you and what do you want from Sabine?" Sophie asked, clenching her fists, and waiting for the right moment to attack. The woman possessing Sabine's body simply smiled and held out her hand at her. "I do not mean any harm to my fellow sisters. I have only arrived on a mission, from the one above."

The smirk that was playing on her face could never belong to Sabine, and Sophie knew that. "I am going to ask you again. Who are you and what have you done to Sabine?" Sophie growled this time and before she could start chanting her own spell, she was thrown aback by the singing voice of another woman, the voice of a woman who surely was not Sabine. But the woman's voice sounded familiar. Sophie had heard it before. She had learned the song…there was only one woman in the history of their bloodline who sang this song.

 _Exaudi lullaby_

 _Et scietis_ _quia_ _ego sum_

 _Pacem_ _tuam_ _veni_ _huc_

 _Et_ _disperdes_ _inimicos_ _meos_ _._

 _Suus_ _'mea vita_

 _Et dictum ademptus._

 _Florem cupio mali, sicut vindicari._

The woman in Sabine's body finished the song, which had enchanted Sophie with shock. "No, it's not possible. It can't be you." "I can assure you that it is, sweetheart." She whispered and started chanting in Latin something more violent, which sent Sophie to the ground. "Celeste!" Sophie managed to cry out as the woman in Sabine's body continued chanting, until the girl in front of her was passed out from the pain she received. Getting down on her knees, the voice which belonged to one of the greatest Elders the coven ever had, Celeste DuBois, whispered, "Nothing personal, Sophie. It's just business."

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think is going to happen to Sophie and to the rest of the gang now that Celeste is back from the dead? Klaus apparently can't help himself but get attached more and more to Hayley. What do you think will happen now with Genevieve and Ted in the picture? And what about Camlijah? What is their future?**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	4. Taste My Vengeance

**Previously in** **What's A King Without His Queen?** **Camille pushed Elijah away, as he tried to look for answers as to who returned her memory and brought her back to the city. Klaus and Hayley relived their special connection, after which the funeral for Father Kieran took place. Genevieve, a former fling and family witch, was found alive by Klaus, as the Historia Autem Invicta was also spotted. After Ted's heartfelt declaration to Hayley, Klaus turned to Davina as to how to spot the spell book they need. At last, Sophie was jinxed by Celeste DuBois, the former Elder who had come back from the dead.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Sophie's disappearance is noticed by many of the witches in the coven and vampires, as Davina searches for answers to this tragedy. Meanwhile, after another argument over Ted between Klaus and Hayley, Genevieve and Sabine show up at the compound with a long awaited surprise, after doing a few tricks themselves. In a simple accident, Elijah loses his control with Camille, Klaus and Kol leave with a brotherly bond, to search for Sophie. A tragedy occurs the moment Davina and Hayley find themselves alone, working for the cure against Kol's curse, after which the baby Hayley carries is affected.**

* * *

Davina walked around the parlor in the compound, looking for Sophie for a couple of hours that morning. After asking the kitchen staff and some vampires, she learned that no one had seen Sophie since Father Kieran's funeral. Taking out her phone, Davina called another witch, Katie. "Have you seen, Sophie?" _"Good morning to you too, princess."_ Came the sarcastic voice of Katie, at which Davina couldn't help but roll her eyes at such a snarky comment. "Katie, I am not in the mood. Do you know where Sophie is?" _"I thought that she was staying at the compound with you."_ "She was here yesterday but no one has seen her since the funeral. I thought maybe she had returned to you." _"I don't think so. If that were true, I think I would have known."_ "Fine. Just ask around the coven. Someone should have seen her. Where can she be?" _"I'll try to find out. Don't worry."_ "I think we all should worry. Sophie always answers her cell when she is called by us. If she doesn't something's wrong, and you should care about this problem a bit more because she is our Elder. We are doomed without her." _"Don't get so overdramatic, Davina. We will find her. She probably wants a break from your big mouth."_ Davina frowned but before she could say anything to that, Katie hung up on her.

She slammed the phone on the table, as footsteps could be heard flopping around the door to her bedroom. "I take it that you don't like being called princess, do you, darling?" Davina rolled her eyes as she looked at him and whispered, "I am not in the mood, Kol." "I happen to be in a tight fix myself, Davina, so you can tell that I am not in the mood for these silly games either. On the other hand, I am in the mood to put to death any witch who makes promises she can't keep." Davina's blood turned cold, when Kol slammed her against the wall and raised her up, chocking her. "I…want…my…cure." Davina couldn't stop the pain so the tears threatened to fall, and Kol pulled away immediately, holding her by her waist so she could be balanced. "Sorry, sweetheart. It is just my way of handling things when I am not pleased." "Well, if you think that I am going to help you with the cure to your curse now, then you are sadly mistaking. Just get away from me!" Davina raised her hand and gave him a huge migraine, making Kol slide to the ground and hold up his hands. "Sorry!" he managed to exclaim and Davina pulled the spell off of him. "The next time you do anything to try and hurt me, you will need to think about consequences, especially when I am not in the mood to be around you. Sophie is missing, and I am going to find her." Davina moved to the door but Kol grabbed her and held her still. "You know that Nik is not going to let you go anywhere, no matter who's missing, don't you, darling?"

"I don't give a rat's ass what Klaus wants! Let me go, Kol! Your brother is never going to find the Historia Autem Invicta without Sophie's help and you know it!" "I don't suppose you have heard of our family friend, rising from the dead, the dearest Genevieve. I am sure that since she wants to protect Nik's kid, she will do just about anything." She didn't want to say anything anymore. Her eyes flared into his own. Kol sighed and pulled back. "Darling, I am desperate. And who can blame me? My mother has unwillingly cast a curse upon me, and in a few weeks' time, I am doomed to leave my body and wake up in someone else. How would you feel in my place…especially when I am surrounded by people who could help me…but won't." "I never said that I won't help you! I just want you to be patient." "I do not have the guts to tell my brothers about this curse and I don't suggest you do either, little witch." "Why not? They are your brothers? What do you have to lose?" "My dignity. It may not mean a lot to you, but it means plenty to me." "And what do you want me to do now? I have to find Sophie, I have to find your mother's book, and I have to protect your unborn niece…what more can I do alone?" "Look, maybe, she has something going on. Maybe you should stop being so stiff and try to relax a bit more." "Says the guy who attacked me out of desperation for not getting his cure."

"Sorry, sweetheart, but like I said, this is how I work." "You threaten people to get what you want? What else is new? But just know that you are not going to get what you want from me with this behavior!" Davina warned him. The door opened and the Mikaelson brothers, Klaus and Elijah walked inside. The Original Hybrid had a smirk on his face as he noticed the tension between Kol and Davina. "Have we interrupted something, little witch?" Davina's eyes met Kol's, as she whispered, "No. We're fine." Elijah frowned and said, "If he has trouble keeping his temper in check, I suggest you let me know, Davina." "You don't have to worry about it, Elijah. He is just fine." "I hope so." Klaus clapped his hands together in frustration as he stated, "Well, then, why don't we all just cut the chit chat and get to the point? I couldn't help but overhear from some vampires that you have been running around, asking questions about Sophie's whereabouts. Would you care to elaborate on that, love?" Davina tapped her foot and exclaimed, "I can't find her, alright?" "Well, love, I am sure that we can take care of that matter. Elijah, would you care to join me on a little witch research?" "I am not leaving the compound now, Niklaus. Camille needs me." Klaus rolled his eyes and growled, "Perhaps if you were to give her a little space once in a while, and a smaller amount of criticism, you will find her at your door. But seeing as how you fail in all those aspects…I suggest you find something more constructive to do."

"Niklaus, the relationship between Camille and I is strictly our business and none of your concern, unlike the romantic relationship the mother of your child is brewing with her former lover." Elijah smiled at his own words, as Klaus chuckled. "Forgive me, brother, but you are gravely mistaken." Davina could barely stand to hear any more of their feud so she snapped her fingers at them. "I couldn't care less that you find yourselves each in difficult, more like complicated relationships with Hayley, and respectively, Cami…but Sophie is missing and the only way the two of you will ever have the chance of getting the Historia Autem Invicta, will be with her help." Klaus smirked and whispered, "I am sure that is not totally true, love." "What are you talking about?" Davina asked. "I have taken your small advice from the other night and I believe that things will work out with that book sooner than you might think." Davina refused to think about these matters even more than needed and scoffed. "I am afraid that I will have to take a breather for the moment, and of course, afterwards, since Elijah clearly seems busy, dealing with problems of his own, I am sure that my youngest brother will be more than happy to accompany me on the search for Sophie Deveraux." "Great. Thanks a lot, Nik!" Kol replied, sarcastically, but realized that if he would ever get Davina to find the cure for his curse, he would have to please her, and threatening through violent acts was no longer an option…because they could easily backfire.

…

Ted has been given a room for himself, for which he felt grateful for. Keeping his hands in fists, he brought them up to his forehead and held them there. "What am I doing here? Why am I doing this?" he whispered to himself, hoping he would get a strict and clear answer from the person who brought him here in the first place. When he received nothing, Ted was sure that it would be all up to him to keep his life together, now that he had another chance. There was a knock on the door, and Ted stood up, thinking of the worst case scenario that it would be Klaus Mikaelson, but Hayley was the one who opened his door with a smile on her face. "Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked in a whisper. Ted put on a charming smile on his face and replied, "I'm fine. You scared me, you know? I thought that it would be the almighty hybrid…trying to traumatize me again." Hayley looked away and crossed her hands over her chest. "You don't have to worry about that. Klaus won't harm you." "Because you say so, right?" Ted asked and Hayley frowned. "What do you mean?" "Nothing. It's just that…he does seem to care about you…and he does a lot of things for you…is he in love with you or something?" Hayley's mouth parted. She knew the truth, even though she couldn't admit it to herself. An image appeared in her mind and she felt at ease…she felt at peace. She knew what he felt for her and what she felt for him, but she was determined to stay away from him for as long as it took to get rid of those growing feelings.

 _Her eyes softened as they bore in his, and she knew. She knew the truth, the one he secretly kept inside of his heart. He has not moved on. He couldn't His past was haunting him and so was his present. He loved Andrea Labonair…and he lost her. Hayley knew that he still felt something for her…and he chose to implant those feelings on her, especially since she was carrying his child. Her eyes partially closed, as did his, as he leaned in and breathed his sweet scent into her face. But before he could reach her lips, Hayley took a step back and whispered, "No. Please, honor our agreement, Klaus…for our baby." "You are doing this because you fear that my feelings for you are due to what I felt for Andrea. I am not replacing her with you, little wolf…because she is you."_ "Hayley!" Ted snapped and Hayley looked at him, in confusion. "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Do you want to talk about something?" Ted smiled and whispered, "About us, is the only subject I am interested in." "And I hope that you understood my refusal from yesterday." "I know. I know that you are complicated and that you have a baby on the way with another man, who apparently hates me, but no connection to him can out pass our connection, Hayley. We loved each other deeply. There is a difference and I know that things will once again settle down between us once you give birth to your child." Hayley crossed her hands over her chest and whispered, "I never thought that far ahead, Ted…having a relationship with someone after my baby is born. Everything is just too complicated." "But our connection is not complicated at all. That's the beauty of it. We can continue what we had."

The door opened and Klaus walked in at that moment with a smile on his face. "Oh, I do hope that I am not interrupting a lover's confession, am I, little wolf?" he stated and tried to remain calm as he watched Ted touch Hayley's shoulders. Possession…the urge to take what was his, meaning Hayley and their baby, overpowered him, but Klaus knew that if he were to attack Ted, he would drive Hayley further apart from him. "Do you want something from me?" Ted asked. "Why would you assume that it is you I want to speak to?" "Because you're in my room." Ted answered with a joking smile on his face, which Klaus didn't take very lightly. "As a matter of fact, I saw Hayley come in here. It is obviously her I want to speak to…so if you will excuse us…" Klaus' eyes met with Hayley's and he pointed to his Art Room. "We will talk again, right?" Ted asked and Hayley nodded, with a smile, kissing his cheek, as the smile disappeared from Klaus' face. Afterwards, Hayley left the room with Klaus right behind her. She could feel his anger. The moment they entered the Art Room, the door was shut and locked. Hayley gulped and said, "I heard that Sophie disappeared. What happened?" "I don't know but Kol and I have made arrangements to look into it later. That is not the subject I wish to discuss at the moment, little wolf." Hayley lightly smiled and replied, "Our daughter is in danger, Klaus…and freaky stuff has been happening and now the witches' Elder has disappeared. I find that strange. Don't you?"

"I do, but that is not the point right now, Hayley." "Then what is? Klaus, if this is about Ted, I remember us having this discussion yesterday before Father Kieran's funeral too, remember? I don't want to talk about it anymore." "Does he know about our…shall we call it…connection?" Klaus asked with a devilish smirk now on his face. Hayley shook her head and whispered, "I don't know what you are talking about, Klaus. Our connection is the baby. I thought that we have agreed on that." "Perhaps your little boyfriend could use some more insight on what has been going on in your life. You slept with me…a passionate and quite satisfying night, I can remember…and we met here, and we engaged in another night of…" "Okay, stop." Hayley snapped, the blush already creeping on her cheeks, making Klaus grin wildly. "You do remember, don't you, love?" "Yes. Why do you want Ted to know?" "Because I am not sure that he would be interested in hearing that you secretly hold feelings…for moi." Hayley didn't know what to say. She couldn't deny it, but she couldn't encourage him either. "Klaus, I asked you to stop this never ending back and forth between us. I can't. So much has happened." "We do have a rich history now, don't we, love? We were best friends once, 1000 years ago, as I recall. Why is it difficult for us to be friends now and be truthful to one another?" Hayley smiled and whispered, "You weren't truthful with me 1000 years ago, Klaus." "Yes, I was. And despite my pride and my father's, I had admitted my feelings for you." "Not for me. For Andrea." Klaus scowled, stepped back and threw a painting against the wall.

It was not enough to install fear into her, but it was close to making her admit something about them. "I know of your feelings for me and I know of my feelings for you, Hayley. Whether you are Andrea or Hayley matters not. You both represent one woman to me. You are the same, unchangeable, if you will…and one day, you will be able to understand that yourself and stop denying what you feel…but I am not going to accept the many suitors that come into your life. First Jackson…and now the ex-boyfriend I suspect has come back to haunt us all." "You're paranoid, okay? I don't have suitors." "They both fancy you. You are either blind or you choose to ignore it." Klaus stated, angering Hayley. "I have moved on with my life even after all that has happened between me and you, Klaus. Maybe you should do the same." "You are giving the boy next door hope that there will be something between the two of you the moment you release our child from your womb." Klaus told her, his nostrils flaring. "I do not give him hope. I don't know what is going to happen, Klaus. Ted and I have history too…and the funny thing is that if I hadn't accidently killed him at that party and triggered my gene…he and I would have probably still been together…I would have been with the parents who raised me…" She said the last part in a whisper, as she realized what she had lost. Noticing this, Klaus stepped forward and grabbed her hands, pulling her forward to him. "You are more than what you had represented a few years before, Hayley. You were a loner, average girl with no true purpose whatsoever. You are now not a child, but a woman, a future mother, and a fighter, a survivor. You should be proud of your evolution…because you have come a long way, little wolf." Their eyes met once he whispered, "You are the Queen, love."

She took in a deep breath as both of his hands gently slid upward and cupped her cheeks gently. "Please, make me a promise…that until we find a way to destroy Dahlia and declare our child safe…you will not submit to any romance with anyone, little wolf." He whispered and she was shocked at his proposal. "I can't promise you that, Klaus." Hayley responded and he frowned. "Why the bloody hell not?" "Because I don't know what is going to happen…" "You still have feelings for your ex. Is that the issue I am forced to face now?" Hayley gently slid his hands from her face and replied, "I had feelings for him once…and then they stopped too abruptly after his death because I was focused on something else entirely…my life. I had to get back on track, so naturally…I lost the feelings I held for him. But now I want to explore my options. What if deep down I still have feelings for him? Don't I have the chance to be happy?" Klaus took a few steps back and mumbled, "This conversation is over." And headed out of his Art Room. Hayley touched her lips with her fingers and went into deep thinking.

…

"Oh, Nik! Do I have news for you!" a voice exclaimed from the entrance of the compound. Klaus and Elijah stood at the staircase and watched as Genevieve came inside, accompanied by Sabine. Davina, Kol, Camille and Hayley followed suit to see what was going on. Klaus smirked as he could see clearly what Genevieve was carrying in her hands. "Love, what surprise have you brought me?" he asked with a smirk as he went down the stairs with a shocked Elijah right behind him. Genevieve smirked as well as she saw that she had the attention of the Mikaelsons with this so called discovery. She set down the book and exclaimed, "Behold! The answer to your prayers! The Historia Autem Invicta…safe and sound!" Klaus looked over at Davina with a smile on his face, proven to have followed her plan just right in order to get the book. Davina however was not fully satisfied, as she looked over at Sabine and noticed that she was not showing any emotion to the fact that Sophie was missing. Klaus picked up the book and looked through it. "I suppose I might deserve a kiss for this, right?" Genevieve asked him. Klaus looked at her for a moment and then whispered, "I assure you, love, that you shall be rewarded when the moment comes." Without anyone seeing, Genevieve and Sabine gave each other a knowingly look, as they recalled what had happen earlier that day.

 _"Who are you? And what are you doing with her?" Genevieve asked in horror as she watched the current Elder witch, Sophie Deveraux, tied up to a chair, covered in blood in a secret passageway into the cemetery. Sabine stood there, with a book in her hands and whispered, "I have nothing against this girl, Genevieve. She was simply standing in the way of my plan…forgive me, our plan." "How do you know my name? What do you want?" Genevieve screeched. The song erupted from Sabine's mouth and sudden realization flashed upon Genevieve's face. "It's you. It's you, Celeste! But how…how is it possible?" "I am working for the mistress now, who has offered me great power and love, if I do as she wishes, and I shall complete her mission. You are to join me in this quest…and the mistress promises you the love of the one you always wanted, Niklaus Mikaelson. Are you not tempted?" Genevieve bit her lip as she thought long and hard about the many years she had fought for Niklaus to be hers, but something or someone always managed to keep them apart. She wanted that to change._

 _"Of course I shall obey our great mistress and receive her reward with honor. What are we to do?" Celeste smiled and opened the book in her hands. "Do you recognize this writing?" Genevieve gasped. "The Historia Autem Invicta! You have had it all along!" "Precisely!" "What do we do?" "We give it to the Mikaelsons, just as they always wished to have it." "Why? Now that we have it, the mistress doesn't want it?" Celeste glared at her and whispered, "The mistress does not believe in the dark magic her sister has created. She only trusts her own, so she doesn't want the book for now. But if the Mikaelsons want it so desperately…we are going to give it to them, but…" Celeste looked through the book and ripped out two pages, making Genevieve gasp. "What are you doing?" "Doing as instructed!" "But that book is sacred!" "The mistress does not believe it to be so. The pages of this book…are going to help us with the next step of our plan. It is time to bring another Mikaelson into the picture. After all…I just adore family feuds."_

"I knew that I should have put my faith in you, love. You have served me well, indeed." Klaus whispered to Genevieve, flowing his fingers through the pages, until he offered the book up to Davina, much to the other two witches' scowls. "Now, even though we do seem to have the book in our hands, I do not think of it to be wise to abandon from our previous mission to find the Elder Witch of the coven. Kol, you shall accompany me in the quest to find Sophie Deveraux." At once, Kol moved towards him, but then again so did Hayley. Klaus grabbed a hold of her hand and whispered, "What are you doing?" "I want to come with you." "You cannot. You must remain here, and keep our child safe." "Klaus, I am not going to break, okay? Just because I am pregnant, that does not mean that I am incapable of doing anything." Klaus looked down and stated, "Your belly is swollen to the maximum and while I do admire your courage and perseverance, little wolf, I cannot allow you to come and risk yourself and our child. You remain here with Davina." "But I want to help." Hayley insisted. "You may do so here. Help Davina find the spells in that book which we need. Stay safe." He whispered the last two words carefully before pulling away. Kol had a smirk on his face as Klaus joined him. "Little wolf, huh?" "Sod off, Kol!" Klaus growled, not wanting to turn around and get a long look of the woman he loved once again.

The Lafayette Cemetery was not far and it happened to be the moist logical place for the Mikaelson brothers to search for Sophie. "Where do you think she might be?" Kol asked. "If you ask me, something reeks of danger here. I don't believe Sophie is the one to just disappear without letting anyone know. Something surely must have happened to her…and my hybrid senses tell me that she's around here, somewhere." Looking around tombstones, Kol cleared his throat and said, "I heard about Hayley's history. I think I did see Andrea a couple of times with you, even though I was barely a toddler those days. Let me guess…fate brought the two of you back together, huh?" "Don't be absurd! I do not believe in fate!" Klaus snapped at him with a frown. "Oh come on, Nik! What are the chances that you sleep with the woman you were once in love with 1000 years ago, without knowing it's her? And it gets better. She is the only one you managed to knock up!" "Enough on that subject!" Klaus exclaimed, setting his foot down and faced him. "Tell me what you refused to tell me at Father Kieran's funeral yesterday." Kol tried to look oblivious and grinned, putting his hands on his hips. "What are you talking about, Nik?" "You know what the bloody hell I am talking about! Now…out with it! I want to hear all about it!"

Kol looked around, trying to find an escape for his situation, but realizing that Klaus was not going to let him off the hook that easily, finally confessed. "Davina figured out that a curse has been accidently placed on me when I was brought back from the dead." He whispered and Klaus' eyes widened. "What kind of curse." "It forces me to leave my body in a month's time…into whichever body the ancestors choose, I suppose. I don't know where I can end up or as what, if I don't find a cure for this soon. That is why I seem to be closer to that little witch than usual. She claimed she can help me, but as for now, she hadn't done much about it. I get worried…today I even attacked her. Ha, what do you know? I still have that spirit in me? But…uh…I wouldn't want her to hate me. I simply wanted to impose authority so she doesn't make promises she can't keep, you know?" Klaus nodded and touched his shoulder. "Yes, I do know…and I can understand. I promise you, that we will find a way to move past this…we will find the cure to your curse. We are in possession of the Historia Autem Invicta now. Surely there is something there, which can get rid of your curse, brother."

…

Camille took a deep breath as Davina and Hayley found their way to a private room, in order to look over the book. Seeing her disturbed, Elijah walked over to her and asked, "Are you alright?" "No, of course I am not. My uncle passed away, my life is screwed up, and I can't remember the last time I actually smiled." Cami responded and crossed her hands over her chest looking over at Genevieve and Sabine, and added, "I don't trust them either. They look like they're up to something." Elijah looked at the witches as well and then back to her. "What makes you think so?" "Because I have studied human psychology for as long as I can remember, Elijah." She told him, matter-of-factly. Smiling a little, he caressed her hand and whispered, "Come to my room. I want to show you something." She hesitated before taking his hand and letting him take her to his room. "I want to show you something." Elijah told her, softly and opened the door, stepping inside. Camille followed behind, with her hands crossed over her chest, and she closed the door behind her. It was the first time she could look at his room clearly, without blurry eyes and a soul blinded by rage and sadness at what was happening in her life. He was an elegant man…and the first time they met, Cami felt like he was trustworthy. Now, after finding out so much about him, about what he has done, and about his family…she wasn't sure what to say.

"Taming of the Shrew." Elijah mumbled, snapping Camille out of her trance. The man in front of her smiled sadly and stepped over to her with the book in his hands. "I remember you gave this to me before you left for New York." "Before you compelled me to leave." Cami whispered and Elijah nodded, no longer wanting to deny what was right. He had violated her trust and he had violated her mind, something he was hoping he would never do to her, but for her own safety, sacrifices, had to be made. "Yes, before I compelled you to leave. I was heartbroken, if you can believe me. I kept this book under my pillow every night when I rested my mind and my heart. I read every page of it…hoping that one day, I would wake up and find you in this city again, hoping that I would wake up and receive the chance to give the book back to its rightful owner." Cami held out her hands and the book landed in hers. She looked over the cover and mumbled, "It once was my favorite book." "It can be again." "Not after what has happened, Elijah. You can have it back." Cami told him and placed the book back in his hands. Elijah was in shock. "Everything has been taken away from me. My family is crumbled. You can't understand what that means." Elijah sighed and cupped her cheeks once he saw that the tears have started streaming in those beautiful eyes of hers. He connected their foreheads and closed his eyes. One of their most important moments…he used his vampire energy to send this image into her own mind.

 _"Taming of the Shrew." Someone whispered and Cami looked up from what she was reading and noticed a handsome man sitting next to her now, waiting for his order. He was quite handsome with short brown hair, high cheekbones, a strong jawline, and a straight nose. He was surely in his mid-30s and he looked like a truly noble man. Cami couldn't help but smile at him and asked, "You read it?" "Of course I have. A long time ago." The man pointed out. "What will it be?" Camille asked him, finally putting the book away. "Gin, please." After offering him the drink, Camille couldn't stop looking at him and the handsome man noticed it. "Can there be something which I can offer you?" "Perhaps your opinion on my favorite book."_

Cami gasped as she opened her eyes and saw Elijah looking at her with a hopeful look on his face. "This is what I see when I look at you right now…the brave bartender Camille, the bright, free spirited girl. You are the person I see myself standing alongside with. I want you back…whenever you will be ready, Camille. I shall be ready along with you." He kissed her forehead, making her breathing hitch. Before she knew it, the book ended up in her hands again. They looked at each other for a while, and then she opened it, running her fingers down the pages, staring at it one by one. She couldn't help but smile, after the few tears have dropped onto the pages. "Ouch!" she suddenly exclaimed. "What is it?" Elijah asked, looking at her. "Nothing. I just have a paper cut. Can you get me a napkin? Elijah?" His eyes dilated and just as Cami realized what had happened, Elijah had grabbed her violently, as the color of blood was shown in his eyes. "Elijah!" Cami screamed and before he could descend his fangs into the skin of her neck, she grabbed the book and slammed it over his head. The impact brought Elijah back to his senses and he stepped back from her, in shock. "Camille…" "GO! JUST GO! GO!" she managed to scream at him, crawling onto the bed and grabbing the pillow to her chest. He had come close to hurting her. He understood that now. "The Red Door." He mumbled and rubbed his forehead, stepping out of the room at once, to give her space.

…

Hayley crossed her hands over her chest and paced around the room, as Davina searched through the Historia Autem Invicta. "You really believe that Genevieve is trying to help us?" the wolf girl asked and Davina simply shrugged. "She got the book back for us, didn't she?" Hayley laughed. "No, correction. She got the book back for Klaus, since she likes him so much." Davina smirked and asked, "And that bothers you?" "No. I just don't trust redheads." Hayley replied, at once, trying to change the subject, as she stepped over to look through the book. "What exactly are you looking for?" "Two spells?" "Two?" "Yeah. One to break the curse on the wolves and one to…" "One to what?" Davina sighed and whispered, "Kol has a problem and I am trying to help him." "What kind of problem?" "When he was brought back by his mother…a curse was also placed on him. In a few weeks' time, he is doomed to leave his body and enter another, and then he will just continue switching bodies unless I find the cure." The little witch explained. "And how exactly does that work? Does he know in which bodies he is going to end up in?" "Of course not. So, like I said, I have to find the cure for him too. It would have been a hell of a lot easier if Sophie were here, though. This Latin is giving me a headache. I do not master it like she does." Hayley just smiled and whispered, "I am sure that if you see the picture of a wolf, you will get the result." "Ha ha! Very funny! There are no pictures. Not exactly, anyway."

"Why are you doing this for Kol? Has he given you something in return?" "More like given me a choice to keep my head on my shoulders. He has threatened me like two times already. I can understand his desperation, but he is not going to win any points with me if he continues acting like this." Davina pointed out and Hayley nodded, "I get where you're coming from. Look, Davina. I know that Kol has been threatening you but…you can only perform one spell before the book disappears again, remember? We had that coming when we killed Emily." Davina looked up from the reading, into the wolf's eyes and asked, "So what are you saying?" "I am saying that my pack has suffered long enough. We were first in line for the cure and Klaus has been promising it for ages. You will perform the cure for my pack's curse. Please." "That depends, Hayley." "On what?" she snapped, angrily. "On which spell I find first. Kol has little to no time left until he jumps into another body he doesn't know. For the moment, I can't find neither of them and with the two pages which are missing here…odd…maybe these were the spells we needed." Hayley picked up the book and started rummaging through the pages, when the door opened, and Ted stepped inside. His arms were shaking.

"Ted! What are you doing here?" Hayley asked, stepping over to him but stopping in mid track as she saw that something was clearly wrong with him. "Ted. What has happened to you? You're shaking like crazy. Are you okay? Do you need help?" she asked. Tears welled up in his eyes and he let them go as he started shaking his head. "I am so sorry, Hayley. I never meant to hurt you! I swear to you that I only wanted a second chance. She promised it to me. She promised me that she would give me my life back if I did what she told me to do." Davina and Hayley were looking at one another in shock. "Wait! What are you talking about? Who has promised you?" the witch asked him. Ted looked like he was in wonderland, as he looked around the room and whispered, "She loves the flowers. She has them everywhere…to tell everyone where she is." "Ted, you're scaring me. What are you saying?" Hayley nearly screamed in his face but he seemed oblivious to everything. "Hayley, look!" Davina exclaimed and pointed to the ceiling where flowers were blooming. "What is going on? What are those?" the wolf asked, and Davina whispered, "Those are dahlias. She is here. She knows everything." At that moment, Ted picked up a knife, where he had hidden in his purse and raised it over his head, as his eyes looked bloodshot. "Ted, what are you doing?" Hayley asked him with fear in her heart, sweat coming onto her forehead and her hand instinctively went to her stomach for protection of her baby.

"I think that is her name. Yes. Dahlia." He whispered and Hayley's blood turned cold. "What has she promised you, Ted? Why have you really come back?" Hayley asked him with tears in her eyes, as she recalled Klaus' constant suspicions of his return. She was afraid to take a step towards him. She knew what would happen. He would kill himself. But little did Hayley know…that was the plan all along. "Dahlia…messaged me…that I have done well. She promised me to live, but then she said that I have a better purpose somewhere else. She gave me this knife…she told me to end myself." "DON'T LISTEN TO HER!" Hayley yelled out and cried, when Davina pulled her away. Everything went into a frenzy the moment Ted stabbed himself in the neck with that knife, sending blood pouring out of him in many directions. "TED, NO!" Hayley exclaimed and Davina finally let her go. The wolf girl stepped to the body frenzying on the ground and picked up his head. "She tricked you. I am so sorry." She whispered. The shock of Ted, suicide, sent a jolt of pain inside of Hayley's stomach as she cried out and stood on her feet. "Hayley! Are you okay? What is happening?" Davina asked her, both shocked and confused by everything going on. "The baby." Hayley managed to whisper, as she breathed in deeply. Davina looked down and her eyes widened. "Oh my God! Your water broke! You're having the baby!"

* * *

 **A/N: Another cliffhanger on my part! The Ted part was shocking, I know but you all knew that he was working for Dahlia from the start. Of course she lied to him in order to use him. Hayley is finally having her baby. Her water broke out of shock and stress for the death of Ted in front of her eyes once again. What do you think about the alliance between Genevieve and Celeste? Where is Sophie? What will happen to Kol? What about Cami and Elijah?**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	5. Force Field To You

**In the previous chapter, Davina declared Sophie missing through the compound. The promises of love Ted made Hayley, resulted in a revolting attitude from Klaus towards her and her beliefs that Ted had nothing to do with the fights against their family. Genevieve and Celeste have a secret alliance, in which they stole pages from the Historia Autem Invicta, before giving it back to the Mikaelsons. Elijah lost his control with Camille and ended up almost biting her. As Klaus and Kol set out to find Sophie, Davina and Hayley had to witness Ted's suicide because of Dahlia. Finally, Hayley's water broke due to stress, getting ready to have her baby.**

* * *

 **PLOT: While Davina can't reach Klaus and Kol for help, Genevieve arrives at the scene to aid Hayley, who is giving birth. Klaus and Kol are astounded by a force field, which almost forces them deeper into the cemetery than they deserve. While Elijah tries to explain his Red Door situation to Camille, Celeste performs a secret spell, using the pages she stole from the sacred book. Someone from the Mikaelsons' past returns with a vengeance. Aided through her contractions by many people, Hayley comes face to face with Klaus, who is forced to make a decision to benefit his little wolf, but which could strain their relationship even more.**

* * *

"Davina. Please, help me." Hayley whimpered as she let out another howl of pain, as the contractions began and there was a pool of water at her feet. "Lie down on the table. Lie down. I will get help." Davina said at once and grabbed Hayley's arm, directing her to the table and getting the Historia Autem Invicta aside. At last, after a long wait, the baby was coming. The witch ran out of the compound and yelled for help but there was no one to hear her, nor could she see anyone. "Where are these people?" Davina asked herself. The vampires were having drinks and looking at her as though she was insane. Davina didn't want them to know. With the way they hated Klaus at this moment, without him around and with Hayley's vulnerable state, they could do something to harm the baby. Realizing that this was completely left in her hands, Davina turned on her heel and walked back to the room, where Hayley was still laid down on the table with her hands to her stomach and her legs spread. Any other witch would have known what to do. Sophie was missing. And if Hayley couldn't trust Genevieve and Sabine, Hayley knew better than to call them. Getting the phone, Davina tried to calm Hayley down, and pressed on Klaus' number. "I am calling Klaus right now. Trust me. Everything is going to be alright. I promise you that you and the baby will be okay." Frustration took over her as it said that the number could not be reached. "What the hell is going on?" she asked herself as Hayley's eyes averted to her as she softly asked, "What happened? Did you talk to him?"

Shaking her head, Davina realized that she had done even more damage as another contraction hit Hayley and she yelled out, breathing in and out deeply. "He is not answering his phone and I don't know why. I am trying Kol's number but I get the same thing. It will be alright, Hayley." "Davina, you have no experience. You don't know what to do in situations like these." Hayley whimpered as she kept her eyes shut tightly. "You're right. I don't know, but I have watched my mother help a woman once. I was a very small girl…before she passed away. I may not know what I am doing, but I am willing to give this a try, if you let me. Now breathe in deeply. When you feel suffocated, tell me. Start pushing right away. I will look through the Historia Autem Invicta to see if there is any spell I can use to ease your pain." As she looked through it, Hayley called out, "NO! DON'T!" "What? Why not?" "You know why not! We will lose the book again with one spell. I am a wolf. I can handle this. But please…call Klaus again." Davina slapped her forehead and whispered, "Oh my God! You're right? I am so confused right now! I don't even know what I am saying anymore!" Davina exclaimed as another contraction hit Hayley and she yelled out with tears falling from her cheeks this time.

"He is gone, Davina. I can't believe that he is gone again. In front of me…he killed himself…Dahlia killed him." Hayley managed to say as she looked up at the ceiling, trying to catch her breath. Davina was tapping her heels, trying to get a hold of Klaus or Kol. "Neither of them are answering, Sophie is missing and Elijah and Cami are not at the compound anymore. What the hell is going on here?" The anger bubbled in Davina's mind as Hayley started going through another frenzy on the table, in another contraction. The thought of blood made her dizzy. _"I am so sorry, Hayley. I never meant to hurt you! I swear to you that I only wanted a second chance. She promised it to me. She promised me that she would give me my life back if I did what she told me to do." Davina and Hayley were looking at one another in shock. "Wait! What are you talking about? Who has promised you?" the witch asked him. Ted looked like he was in wonderland, as he looked around the room and whispered, "She loves the flowers. She has them everywhere…to tell everyone where she is." "Ted, you're scaring me. What are you saying?" Hayley nearly screamed in his face but he seemed oblivious to everything._ The look in Ted's eyes at that moment was everything to her. He didn't mean any harm.

The door opened and Hayley's eyes darted to it at once, with hope in her heart that it was Klaus, that he was back. She felt disappointed and even angry when she saw Genevieve standing there with a worried look on her face. "Oh dear! What is going on here?" Davina bit her lip, as she ended the call on her phone and replied, "Hayley is having the baby. I can't reach Klaus or Kol nor was anyone around this compound until you showed up. You said you are here to help the baby. The child is coming now!" Genevieve's eyes widened as she stepped over and Hayley found a sudden urge to kick her the moment she touched her belly with her hands. "How many contractions has she had?" the redhead asked. "Three or four. I don't know. She is in pain, and I am not good at this." Davina answered. "You should have called me at once. I used to be a nurse many years ago. I know what I am doing." Genevieve told her, bitterly. "Get away from me." Hayley growled as another contraction hit her and she started yelling again. Ted's face appeared in her mind once more. _"Dahlia…messaged me…that I have done well. She promised me to live, but then she said that I have a better purpose somewhere else. She gave me this knife…she told me to end myself." "DON'T LISTEN TO HER!" Hayley yelled out and cried, when Davina pulled her away. Everything went into a frenzy the moment Ted stabbed himself in the neck with that knife, sending blood pouring out of him in many directions. "TED, NO!" Hayley exclaimed_.

"Klaus. Please. Where is Klaus?" Hayley whispered, sweat dripping from everywhere on her body, as she found it difficult to breathe. Looking up, as blurry as her vision was, Hayley could see that Genevieve was chanting through Latin words. "What is she doing, Davina?" she asked. "It's okay, Hayley. She is easing your pain. We will find Klaus. I will call him again. You need to start pushing, Hayley." The wolf girl was ready to agree when Genevieve held out her hand. "No. You will not do that." "What are you talking about? She needs to give birth!" Davina exclaimed. "And I told you that I was a nurse once. I have experience. I know what to do and until I stop chanting you must not try to push the baby out, Hayley. Have patience. It is a miracle child. Nothing bad is going to happen to her." "I don't trust you with me and my baby." Hayley told her, simply. "You don't have to. But I am the only one here who can help you give birth, Hayley. Whether you like me or not…doesn't matter. This is for the good of your child." Not knowing what else to say, Hayley turned her head towards Davina and whispered, "Please try to reach Klaus again. Please." "Hayley, I will try, but I don't know what is going on. And I think we should do what Genevieve says."

…

"What the hell are we doing here, Nik? We're not gonna find nothing." Kol groaned, since they had been circling the Lafayette Cemetery for more than an hour. Klaus kept a straight face and whispered, "There is something here…something surrounding us." He mumbled and Kol raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" "You seriously have not noticed that we have been walking in circles? This is the same lantern I have passed ten minutes ago." "There are many lanterns around here." "No. I know what I am talking about. Something is keeping us in place, some kind of magic. Probably why we can't find Sophie in the first place. She is trapped outside of this…" He placed his hand on what seemed like a transparent wall and added, "…this force field." "Force field? Why would anyone trap us here?" Kol asked, putting his hand to sense it too. "I find it pretty obvious that a certain witch has betrayed Sophie, and tries to hide her from the world. Probably for her position as Elder of the coven." "No. I don't think one witch would go through all this trouble." A couple of moments later, Klaus told him, "We must get out of here now, Kol. If we keep searching, the harder it is going to be for us to get out of here." "So? Where is your spirit of adventure, Nik? I miss the old days. You and I were close. We went to bars, we hung out with chicks…and now what? You're giving up?"

"I don't suppose you realize that I have plenty of people depending on me at home." Klaus stated and Kol looked smug. "Oh, yes, I see. By plenty of people, you mean Hayley." "Why, yes, of course! She is carrying my child. I have all the means to protect her from Dahlia. That is what I should be doing." "And risk annoying the coven because you couldn't help find their missing Elder? Bad idea, Nik." "I do not care." "Of course not. Where Hayley is concerned…" "Where my child is concerned! My child! And your niece, might I add! She is the most precious thing that has ever been offered to me. This is my one chance at fatherhood and I do not intend to waste it." Kol stared at him for a moment and then whispered, "You really have changed. I think you'll be a good father after all, Nik. I am also sure Hayley thinks the same." Klaus smirked, being proud at receiving such a compliment from his brother. Thinking of Hayley, only got him thinking about her back from the dead, ex-boyfriend. Closing his eyes, he ignored the feelings of anger and jealousy, and raised his head. "Now, if you do not mind…I need to see where we are." "And how are you planning on finding out?" Klaus grabbed a hold of a stone cabin and started climbing. At once, Kol did the same thing and the moment they reached the top, they were very surprised by their discovery. "Hey! We're at the entrance!" Kol exclaimed. "Precisely the reason I mentioned that a certain witch has been screwing with us. And frankly, once found, she will not receive a happy ending."

At that moment, Klaus' cellphone started ringing manically. Looking at the caller ID, Klaus rolled his eyes when Davina's name flashed across the screen, and answered, "What is it, love?" _"Klaus, where the hell are you? Why haven't you been answering before?"_ "Well forgive me, love, but as you can remember, you sent me and my brother on a quest to find your beloved Sophie Deveraux. Once we reached the cemetery, where we suspect she has been hidden, we have been blinded and kept in the same spot by a force field. It would seem that one of your witches is not being entirely truthful about her intentions. You have a traitor in your midst that is out to receive the Elder's powers." Klaus explained. _"What are you…what…That is not important right now! Ted killed himself because of Dahlia! Hayley freaked out and now she is having the baby!"_ Klaus' eyes widened and so did Kol's as he overheard the conversation. "What? Where are you? Where is she?" _"At the compound! Where do you think? Hayley has been asking for you. She has terrible contractions and Genevieve is doing a God knows what spell! Just come already!"_ "Keep Genevieve in line and watch out for Hayley, love. We will be there shortly." Klaus whispered, trying to keep himself from panicking over the situation.

…

Elijah figured he couldn't leave her alone at such a difficult moment of her life, and especially not after what he had experienced with her. It felt like a long time before. The first time this had happened…was the time when he had fed off Tatia, his first love. Camille chose to remain silent and not say a word, as she felt like she knew where he was taking her. Once at the door, she kept a straight face as she stared at the closed door. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked in a whisper. "Because we need to discuss my issues. This is the safest place we can be." "My apartment? What happened to the compound being called the safest place for me to be?" "I'm afraid that too many people have taken residence there for the time being and the only people who can understand the issue I am going to present to you are Niklaus and Sophie Deveraux." Elijah used her keys in order to open the door and raised his hand. "Walk in, please." "You're not going to force me to do it? Why don't you just compel me to forget what I witnessed? That will make things easier for you, don't you think?" "Camille, please listen to me." She walked to her refrigerator and pulled out a champagne bottle. Elijah immediately placed his hand on it and mumbled, "I am afraid that I do not find this the best approach." "I have been traumatized by you and your species for long enough, okay? My uncle is dead and there is no human which I know of, who can actually help me. Booze is where I am at right now."

Flicking her blonde her to one side and wiping away the remaining tears from her red face, Cami took the bottle with force and took a seat on the couch. "Do you want some?" she asked him the moment he took a seat across from her, wanting to give her some space, as he explained. "I'm afraid not. I need to be rational at this moment and choose my words carefully when speaking to you." "Why? You're afraid that you are going to spill something you were not meant to spill? What's your secret, Elijah? I am sure as hell dying to hear more." Opening the bottle, Cami put it to her lips and took a huge gulp. Elijah watched her with a small smile on his face as he whispered, "I have always liked your spirit, but getting yourself drunk is certainly not going to help your problem." "Yeah, but it makes me feel better. And for your information, my troubles started the moment I met you." Elijah opened his mouth to argue but then closed it and nodded, defeated. "Yes, I suppose I do deserve some of that criticism. I just want you to know that you mean a lot to me and I would never intentionally hurt you." "You have hurt me." "Not intentionally. That is my point. I just want you to please listen to me…and stop drinking." He reached over and took the bottle from her. Luckily, there was no reaction to that gesture shown on her face, so he was able to remain calm and continue speaking.

"I don't know if I have ever been able to speak to you about Tatia, my first love. She was the most beautiful girl in our village 1000 years before when my family and I were human. Even though she was a widow, many men were fighting for her hand, but her eyes have only ever been…on my brother and I. My brother at that time, held more affection for her than I ever hoped to hold myself. Her passion and her spirit…the spirit you also possess…drove me insanely in love with her. After I asked her to make a choice and stop going back and forth from me to Niklaus…she did make a choice. She chose me, and I couldn't have been happier. My mother thought that she was soon to be her daughter-in-law. But then…we were turned by our mother. I couldn't keep the secret from Tatia for long. She was worried sick for me and Niklaus. She came into the forest one day…I lost control…I was hungry…and I drained her. For years I have been having this dream. Tatia, running in a night dress from me. I am not covered with clothes…just with her blood and when she finally reaches a red door…she cannot get past it…and I bite her." Elijah was deep in thought about those moments, he didn't notice Cami looking at him with sad and sympathetic eyes. After a moment of silence, she asked softly, "Why are you telling me this, Elijah?" "Because I have been having the same dream lately…but it was you who was running, not Tatia."

Camille parted her lips, but didn't know what to say. After a moment, she was able to express herself. "Elijah, I have rich psychological studies, but murder…and including me…I can't help you." Cami stood up but Elijah did as well, grabbing her hand. "Please, I don't want you to leave." "This is my home. I am not leaving. Where else would I go?" There was a small smile suddenly playing on her lips, as if she were teasing him. It reminded Elijah of the first time they met, at Rousseau's. "Why do you find the situation amusing?" he asked. "I don't. I am just trying to see the big picture here and it is obvious that you could use some professional help from these dreams but not from me. Not when I am included." "I was not asking for help, Camille." "But you need it…and despite everything, I won't deny that I care for you and want the best for you. I am going to figure out a way to help you…somehow, but my therapy won't work on you." "I am not asking for anything but for your understanding. And I wish to apologize for what happened earlier. I lost control. I will make sure that never happens around you again." She crossed her hands over her chest and said, "Yes, I know. I am guessing that you don't want me to back away from this, do you?" Elijah furrowed his eyebrows and asked, "Back away from what exactly?" "From the obvious connection you are trying to reestablish between us." She responded.

Getting closer to her, he smiled and kissed her cheek tenderly. "No, I will not back away from that at all. On the other hand, I wish to back up time…and get back to where we were before I compelled you to leave town." Cami's smile faded when she added, "We would have been there now…and maybe more, if you didn't do what you had done." "I did it for the sake of your uncle. He wanted you safe and you are safe." "Yet he is not. I should be laughing about this…because it is ironic…but of course I can't laugh about it. He was a good man and death was something no one like him could deserve. Please, help me find the person who did this." "I am afraid that I am already suspecting someone. And Niklaus believes that she has been behind everything that has happened. The poison on Hayley…the disappearance of Sophie…your uncle's death…everything. Dahlia." "Your crazy aunt, is really ought to get all of you, isn't she?" "Yes. And knowing her, she will stop at nothing until she gets what she wants. She wants my niece for her power gain and she is going to use anyone this family cares about to get her way. Because of my connection to you, she will come for you too. If she hurts you…" "Yes, I know how overprotective you are. I want no business whatsoever with your family feuds. But I meant what I said before. I want to help your…Red Door…thing." "I have placed the most talented witches of my time to get me rid of these dreams and they have not succeeded. Who can help me now?" "We might find someone." Her look was warm…something which always seemed to soothe his heart.

He was used to worrying for others…being the shoulder everyone cried on, but rarely had he ever experienced the help from someone, the care from someone…love, dare he called it. He knew what he felt for this woman, but after what he had almost done, he couldn't bring himself to get close to her like he had before. Until he could be in complete control of himself, Elijah made a vow to himself to not cross his limits or hers. "If you want to go back to the compound, you can. I can stay here…if you want me to be away from you." Elijah looked frustrated at his selfishness combined with selflessness. "I want you back at the compound…for your own safety. This small apartment does not provide the protection you need. But I also wish for our interactions to be limited." "Okay. I understand." She finally answered. "Good. Let us return then."

…

Celeste had her hair sticking to her forehead as she walked through the bayou. She smirked to herself, knowing how easily she had managed to get out of the compound without anybody noticing her. The two pages she had ripped out of the Historia Autem Invicta were inside her pocket and she was ready to perform the spell that was given to her. Once reaching deep into the part of the bayou, where it was the darkest and no soul would dare show its face, Celeste looked up at the sky and exclaimed, "I am here! What do I do next?" The wind started blowing faster and stronger than usual. At that moment, a woman, wearing a dark cloak, appeared in front of her in seconds. Celeste blinked and then smiled, recognizing her. "My mistress. You must be exhausted." Celeste whispered, getting down to her knees in front of her. The wicked smirk appeared on the lips of the woman, whose face was hidden in the cloak. She touched Celeste's shoulder and shook her head. "Of course not. It is important that I nurture myself when I sense a great battle awaiting us, and I have, my dear. I trust that you and Genevieve have completed your mission." Celeste nodded. "Yes. Partially." Pulling the two pieces of paper from her pocket, Celeste let the woman look over them in silence. "This one spell is exactly what you need. You are to bring him back now. I have a cottage set out for you deep in this bayou. You will be well protected and you will keep him there, until I see it fit for you to release the beast."

"Yes, mistress, of course…but what about the wolves? They are in wolf form except for the full moon. What if they find me? What if my prisoner tries to escape?" "I shall be casting a few spells of my own, Celeste. You needn't worry." "I do not question your mistress' judgement and I swear to you that I will accomplish the goals which have been given to me." "Yes, I am sure you will and then perhaps…I will help you receive the love of your life back." At hearing that, Celeste looked up and met the glimmering silver eyes of the woman. "Elijah? I am afraid that his heart belongs to someone else now." The elder woman scoffed and whispered, "Yes, of course, a runt. A human. A powerless bartender. What can she offer him? You and he were in love once, and I am making you a promise that the moment I get what rightfully belongs to me…you will receive what rightfully belongs to you as well." Patting the back of the witch, the woman stepped back. "Now, perform your spell. I want to witness his rebirth…but I cannot risk him seeing me. He will recognize me just by my voice. He always saw me as a burden in his and his wife's life. He will never side with you against Klaus otherwise." "Yes, mistress…but can I ask about my body?" Celeste posed the question in a whisper, as she continued to stay on the ground. The woman turned around and looked at her curiously. "What are you talking about? Whatever is wrong with your body?" "I don't particularly take a liking to it." "But Sabine is a witch who can offer you more power than you can imagine…yet if you are unhappy…of course I can find a body more of your choosing." "I am sorry for this, mistress. I just have doubts that Elijah would ever be attracted to a body like this one." "Elijah Mikaelson should not be your concern at this moment." "Yes, mistress."

In Sabine's body, Celeste stood up from the ground, being watched by the cloaked woman. She looked over the pages ripped from the Historia Autem Invicta and whispered, "I must get the necessary ingredients." "Then I suggest you get right to it. This must happen at this moment, as I have planned." "Yes, mistress." Celeste whispered and she moved around, spending hours on finding the roots of the necessary plants, molding them in water, finding a pot in order to mix them up even more. Once the ingredients were together, Celeste raised her head to the sky and closed her eyes again, murmuring the words she had learned from the pages. _"_ _Qui_ _de tenebris_ _et_ _caligine_ _aliud_ _nobis_ _propositum est_ _carere_ _._ _Qui_ _in pace et_ _non adjiciet ut resurgat_ _potentius_ _fuit._ _Afore me a dominae_ _vult_ _eum_ _._ _Aufer hinc_ _ad_ _muros_ _mali_ _compositum._ _Quaeso_ _._ _Dic agedum nobis_ _!_ _Dic agedum nobis_ _, misericors et_ _imperium_ _."_ Celeste's eyes turned white as pearls. She knew she had accomplished her goal because a roar could be heard from inside the pot and thunder clasped into the sky. "He is coming, mistress! He is almost here!" Celeste exclaimed with excitement but the woman's sharp voice took over at once. "Do not dare lose focus now, or you will lose him for good and if you do…you will pay with blood!"

The potion from the pot was fuming now and bubbles should show that the formula was molding well. "Now the finishing touches. The ash." Celeste mumbled and pulled out a small box, letting they gray ash fall into the pot. It exploded once again and the witch was thrown to the ground as the thunder clasped even harder. She decided to close her eyes for long moments, as she heard bones breaking. It was taking forever, and the sounds were anything but pleasant. The moment she did open her eyes, Celeste was impressed by what was standing there, or rather, who was standing there. Mikael Mikaelson, the vampire hunter…who hunted vampires, but he did take a certain liking to hunting down his own children, as well as his hated bastard son, Klaus. Mikael roared in anger as he found himself standing on his feet. His eyes directed over to Celeste and immediately he walked over to her and grabbed her by her throat. "Who are you? What have you done to me?" Even with the difficulty to breathe, the witch was able to clasp a large golden bracelet around the wrist of the hand holding her neck and she chanted in her mind, making his hand leave her neck as if he had been burned. "What are you doing? What is this sorcery?" Mikael snapped, trying to rip the golden bracelet from his hand but it wouldn't budge. Celeste regained her consciousness and smiled a little playing with her fingers as she finally had him where she wanted. "You shouldn't be so rude to me, Mikael. After all, we do happen to have a lot in common."

"I have nothing in common with witches and if you do not free me of this spell, I will make your life miserable…whatever will be left of it." He warned. He tried to move towards her but the spell coming from the bracelet stopped him from reaching her. Celeste ignored his remark and whispered, "You have a son. A bastard son, whom you hate…and whom I also hate. We have that in common." Mikael smirked and asked, "Oh is that so? What has he done to you?" "He killed me…and took me away from the love of my life. You are now here to help me destroy him and his family, and don't tell me that is not what you have been longing to do for a long time." Their eyes met. Mikael knew better than to trust a witch. Taking a deep breath, he looked down at the bracelet and figured he had no choice but to stay by her side. "Very well. If you wish to help me destroy Niklaus…I have no problem with that. But we do this by my terms!" "I am not the one trapped here, Mikael. So I will allow you to rephrase that. We do it by my terms." "You will find yourself dead in seconds after I take care of Niklaus." "I have you trapped. That means you are under my command and unless you wish to experience excruciating pain…you will follow my orders. Your time had reached its end a long time ago, Mikael. This is a new era. Get used to it!"

…

The door to the compound busted open as Klaus and Kol walked inside. They heard Hayley's screaming and immediately walked inside the room, where she was dealing with unimaginable pain, on a table. Genevieve was standing above her, chanting something. "Hayley!" Klaus exclaimed and immediately walked over to her side, holding her head gently so that she could see him. "Klaus." She mumbled and a small smirk appeared on his face. "It's alright, love. I'm here for you." Hayley looked at him and let go of her tears, whispering, "Klaus, Ted is dead." The shock remained on Klaus' face as he looked up at Davina, waiting for her to explain. "He came to us, with a message from Dahlia…that she will come for the baby. He then killed himself right here. We had to remove the body. Out of stress and shock, Hayley started delivering." She said, just as Genevieve stopped chanting, took a deep breath and said, "She has finally relaxed. You need to push now, Hayley." Klaus stopped her. "No. Not like this. She needs to be comfortable." "Klaus, there is no time left. I am strong. The table is fine." Hayley whispered, breathlessly.

Choosing not to listen to her this time, Klaus swooped her up into his arms and speeded her to his bedroom, where he laid her on the king-sized bed. Everyone followed inside very quickly. "Alright, Hayley. Push now." Genevieve said, getting right in place beside her. With bloodshot eyes, Hayley started pushing, as hard as she could. This was her baby, and she couldn't let anything bad happen to it. "She will suffocate. Come on, Hayley!" Davina urged, panicking. "Stop!" Klaus warned her, not to stress her out, as he held Hayley's hand. "Look at me, little wolf." He mumbled and Hayley did as he asked her to do. She saw that he was calm, calmer than she had ever seen him before and at that alone, she couldn't help but smile. "Our baby." She whispered and he nodded. "We are close, Hayley. So close. Come on, little wolf. You are a fighter. Fight for our child. I am here." His comforting words were exactly what she needed in order to continue pushing. She was a werewolf, but everything she felt in those moments was completely awful. The baby, being supernatural, was ripping her apart. But Hayley fought…and she continued pushing until she couldn't anymore. She opened her eyes just as she saw Elijah and Cami appear into the room. "Why didn't you call me? What is happening?" Elijah grabbed Klaus furiously and asked him. Before Hayley could say anything, her eyes were closing rapidly. "Hayley, look at me, love! Look at me!" Klaus exclaimed but she knew she was too tired, and finally her eyes dropped.

She knew that she couldn't have been passed out for more than a few minutes because when Hayley managed to open her eyes again, she saw the beauty in front of her eyes, being held by Davina. Klaus went over to her side and picked up the baby in his hands, wrapping it in the soft and warm towels Camille had taken the liberty of bringing. "She's awake!" Kol exclaimed and all eyes were on her. Klaus held the baby tightly in his hands, as he walked over to her and kneed. "Hope. She is Hope, love." That was the name, the two of them had agreed upon. Because the baby was their hope…to a new beginning as a family. Hayley held the baby in her hands. She was beautiful…their little girl. Her eyes were dark…matching her mother's. "She looks a lot like you, little wolf." Klaus noted, and kissed her forehead. "Yeah…but that means her personality matches yours and I am not sure how to feel about that." Hayley told him, making everyone in the room laugh. Hayley's heart started beating faster at that moment. A lot of moments replayed in her mind. Ted's death, her and Klaus' kiss…all the moments which have had a great impact on her since she arrived in New Orleans. "Hayley." Klaus whispered, worried as he saw the bewildered expression on her face. At once, she let out a scream and her hand flew to her heart and pain flashed through her again. "Let me have the baby!" Cami exclaimed as everyone started panicking for her.

Once the baby was safe in the blonde's hands, Klaus lifted Hayley's chin but she looked completely lost. "What is happening?" he growled at Genevieve and she whispered, "She lost too much blood and is losing consciousness by the second. She may be a werewolf, but the baby was too strong for her." "Do something! Now!" Klaus roared with fear in his heart of losing the woman he loved. Hayley's eyes closed as she was laying limply in his arms now. Davina rushed over and got the Historia Autem Invicta, looking over it. Genevieve tried to grab the book from her, hissing, "You can't use any spell from here." "I am saving Hayley's life!" Davina said and pushed the redhead away as she searched through all the pages. Finding nothing, Davina felt herself getting even dizzier, as Klaus was desperate to keep Hayley alive. His hand went to his lips and he ripped his skin, ready to pour warm blood down her throat. "That's it! You have to turn her!" Davina exclaimed and at once, Klaus pulled his hand away from Hayley's lips. He could hear her faint heartbeat and he knew that in a matter of seconds, there would be no heartbeat left.

"No, I cannot." He whispered, his eyes widening at what he was about to do. _"You want someone dead? Go ahead, kill me. I'd rather die anyway than end up as one of your sired little bitches."_ "Niklaus, you have to! You are losing her!" Elijah voice came next and everyone started yelling at him about what he should do. "I will not live the rest of my life with guilt, knowing that I have gone against her will and turned her into the very being she never wanted to be." He said, reasonably, as he continued holding her. "If you don't feed her blood right now, she will die! And you will have to go through the rest of your eternity knowing that you had a chance to save her and you didn't! What will you tell this baby?! Will you leave her motherless? DO IT NOW!" Davina raised her voice and Klaus looked over at her with a frown. "I do not have doppelganger blood. I do not possess the means of turning her. I can't turn her!" Klaus exclaimed. "The baby's blood is still in her system. It will complete her transition into a hybrid. I know what I am saying. Do it now!" "No, Niklaus. You're right. Don't do it. Maybe this was her fate." Genevieve interrupted, but Davina shoved her away. "Turn her!" Elijah, Davina, Kol and Camille exclaimed at the same time. With fear in his heart and the blurriness in his eyes, Klaus let his blood drip down Hayley's throat. "As much as you can." Davina whispered, a bit calmer. They waited a moment and Klaus pulled away his hand, wiping the blood from Hayley's lips.

He gasped when he could no longer hear her heartbeat. "No. NO!" Klaus exclaimed and checked her pulse. The baby was crying in Cami's hands, as the blonde tried to soothe her. "I cannot hear…there is nothing. I cannot hear…" Klaus continued whispering. "Niklaus, no. This is what happens, or have you forgotten? You have spent a long period of time transforming werewolves into hybrids." "I had never bothered to pay attention to the development, Elijah." Klaus mumbled. "Her heart stopped because she is no longer mortal…not because she is gone. Have faith. She is here. She won't leave you." Elijah put his hands in a supportive way on Klaus' shoulders, and Kol went by his side to hold his brother as well. "I lost her once…and I didn't even know it. I vowed to myself when Mother returned my memories that I would never let her leave my life again." "She hasn't left, Nik. Look." Kol said and Klaus' breathing hitched as he saw Hayley's eyes opening slowly, staring at them all. There was no emotion on her face. "What happened to me?" she asked in a whisper. "Klaus and Hope did it, Hayley. Their blood saved you. You're a hybrid now." Davina informed her.

* * *

 **A/N: I was waiting for the right moment to turn Hayley into a hybrid because I was growing tired of keeping her a simple werewolf. Now she can really kick some ass. Hope is finally born, and Mikael was brought back by Celeste, the same way Davina brought back Mikael on the show in season 2. We will see where everything goes from here. How will Hayley react to her new identity?**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	6. Religious Family Matters

**Previously, on** **What's A King Without His Queen?** **Celeste was used by Dahlia, under the pretense of being Sabine, to bring back Mikael, in order to take down Klaus and his family. Elijah explained to Camille the problems he has with the Red Door and how it all began. Klaus and Kol were trapped by a powerful force field in the cemetery, while trying to find Sophie, managing to get out eventually. Finally, due to Ted's death, Hayley's water broke which resulted in her having the baby. In order to save her from death, Klaus, against his fears of being hated by her, gave Hayley his blood which turned her into a hybrid.**

* * *

 **PLOT: After almost dying of suffocation and dehydration, Sophie is saved from her trauma by an unfamiliar face. Having problems dealing with her new hybrid status, Hayley lashes out on Klaus, which determines him to find comfort and solace in someone else. Klaus ends up meeting the newest priest of New Orleans. Stuck babysitting Hope, Camille explains to Elijah the family legacy Father Kieran had left her which could help him. After Sophie's recovery, shocking news is given and her savior happens to surprise the Mikaelson brothers even more. Davina makes a startling revelation. At long last, Hayley and Klaus reconcile though a promise made by the Original Hybrid.**

* * *

Sophie coughed, suddenly feeling the walls close down on her. She was stuck in a place she didn't recognize. The only thing in her mind being that she was alone…and she was going to die soon, if no one came to help her. Coughing and barely breathing, Sophie moved over to the wall where there was a small hole. That one hole gave into the sunrays outside. Putting her mouth close to it, Sophie took a deep breath, gathered all her strength and started yelling, hoping that someone from her coven or even some person could hear her. When there was no answer, Sophie coughed once more and let out another scream, before crouching back to the ground, with her hands being wrapped around her knees. She started trembling and it wasn't because of the cold. It was out of fear, and she knew that it had been a long time since she had felt this type of fear. The last time was the moment her sister died…she was afraid of how she would go on living her life without anyone to guide her, like her sister used to do. Closing her eyes, the melody of Celeste rang into her mind. She said that nothing was personal…that everything was just business…and Sophie was inclined to believe her. "She's working for Dahlia." She whispered to herself in realization. She had to warn the others, but how? She didn't know where she was…she didn't even know if there was someone around who could possibly hear her yell.

Feeling out of hope, Sophie tried to scream once again and then coughed. Her lungs were barely filled with air. She had been starving for a while now and she didn't have any water either. "She wanted to leave me here to die, but why not just kill me right away?" Sophie asked herself. Celeste had taken over Sabine's body so now she had no choice but to forget about their friendship, and focus on the issue. She bit her lip and touched her heart in agony. Closed spaces were just as dangerous as anything else which could harm her. "HELP!" she finally tried to formulate a word out of her mouth, even if she was breathing lesser and lesser by the moment. Her eyes were closing rapidly. "Help." She mumbled and her eyes drooped just as something smashed against the wall. Sophie tried to keep her eyes open, but they were too blurry in order to see anything clearly. There was another smash into the wall, until the bricks finally started falling and someone entered the place where she was. It was a man. Sophie was sure of that, but a man she didn't recognize. "Help." she managed to say before passing out completely. The man looked at her body and shook his head gently. He had been brought back with purpose, not to look around for witches, but he was ordered to find her…to save her and get her back to his brothers.

When her eyes opened, she panicked to see that a hand was at her mouth, more like a wrist, which was dripping blood down her throat. "Wait." She managed to say as she pushed away the wrist and looked into the eyes of her savior. He was handsome, and in his thirties for sure. What panicked Sophie even more was the fact that he was a vampire, but he was gorgeous. His masculine figures were somewhat familiar though. She couldn't put her finger on it but he had striking feature resemblances to Elijah Mikaelson. Clearing his throat, the stranger whispered, "I think you've had enough. On your feet now." Sophie wanted to tell him a thing or two. He was in no position to give her an order. But he did save her life and for that, she could at least try to be grateful. "Thank you…for saving me, and feeding me your blood." "It can offer you the amount of strength you need until you can be properly nourished with human food and water. We should go." The man stated. "Klaus sent you, right?" Sophie asked, not wanting to terminate the conversation right away. He hesitated before answering. "Actually, it was someone else. I am to meet Niklaus at the compound now when I bring you to him." Sophie frowned. She only knew one other person who called Klaus by his full name and that was Elijah. The man started walking but she caught up to him and held onto his arm. "Wait a minute!"

He turned around and he had an exasperated look on his face. "What now?" "Who are you exactly?" she asked. "Why do you wish to know?" "Because you have similar features to someone I know, you talk like him, you act like him and you call Klaus…Niklaus. I never heard anyone call him that outside of his brother, Elijah." When the man didn't say anything, Sophie asked, "Are you related? Is that why you have to meet Klaus? Are you a family member?" He took a deep breath and said firmly, "My name is Finn Mikaelson and I am the brother of Niklaus and Elijah." Sophie nodded and smiled, knowing that she was right. "Okay…if you say so. You have been dead all this time?" "Yes." "Why are you back now? Who brought you back?" "My mother. The same way she brought back Kol." "Why have you come back now?" Sophie asked again. "Because my brothers, no matter how much they hate me, they need me to take down Dahlia. My mother believes that all family hands should be on deck in order to protect my niece. You were captured by someone." "Celeste DuBois. Former coven Elder…and she is in Sabine's body and I…" She raised her hand to her forehead in complete exhaustion at everything that had been going on. Finn nodded. "I know we have some traitors among us and we can tell my brothers as soon as we reach the compound. We must go now." He indicated. "What traitors?" "Celeste DuBois, as you noticed in Sabine's body…and I have also my suspicions of Genevieve Beauvoir." Finn answered.

…

She had been telling herself all day not to feel anything…to close it…to turn off her humanity. None of this was worth it. None of it. Hayley had been looking at herself in the mirror all morning, no sound creaking from her mouth, as she contemplated on what happened the other night. Her child was nestled in her crib in the nursery, but that was not the only change in her world. "I'm a hybrid." Hayley whispered to herself again that day, with her eyes closed. Her hands gripped on the sides of the sink in the bathroom, and she could actually hear her heartbeat quickening. She could sense everything around her. Footsteps from miles away…she could hear them all. A never ending amount of noises and thoughts which her brain could not manage to keep inside. Grabbing her head in frustration at what she had become, she took huge amount of breaths before turning around to where he was standing. Drool dripped from her mouth at the sight of the blood bag in his hands. Immediately, she speeded over into Klaus' arms, her eyes dilating and bloodshot, consumed with the smell the blood bag was providing. "Easy, love." Klaus mumbled and tried to keep her still. However, at hearing this, Hayley's eyes darkened as she pushed him away. "Don't you dare tell me what to do! Do you hear me?" This was the first time she had spoken to him, since she found out of her new true nature.

"Little wolf…" "I am not a wolf! Not anymore, and that's thanks to you!" Hayley snapped, feeling as if she would break down if he offered her sympathy by calling her that. There were only good memories coming back to her, memories she would never get back. Klaus sighed and watched her hand go to her throat as she was holding it in hunger. "You need to feed. After that, I can explain to you and you will be able to think about my actions in a more rational way, love." "You took away my right to choose! How could you?!" Hayley yelled out, stepping closer to him again. Her eyes showed her pain. His hand reached out and took her chin, parting her lips gently as their eyes connected. Something inside of him intensified…he knew what even looking at her that way meant. But he had to be in control, especially now when she was breaking. She was vulnerable…but he would never take advantage. Bringing the blood bag to her lips, she gently bit into it and started sucking. Their eyes never left each other at that moment. He tried to find a distraction, tried thinking about anything else other than what her eyes showed which was pure lust and desire. After she finished drinking the whole bag of blood, they found the strength to look away. "You should see our daughter." Klaus mumbled. "I have seen her. She's so beautiful…I just hope that she never has to learn of how possessive and controlling her father truly is!" Hayley had to snap at him. She couldn't go on otherwise.

"Hayley!" he growled, unable to retain his anger any longer. He grabbed her by the upper arms and held her close to him. "Listen." He whispered, afterwards. But she was being stubborn. "No! Let go of me!" She tried using her new strength as a hybrid and pull herself free but he gripped her harder than usual, glad that she wasn't hurting this time. "I want you to listen to me. I knew this would happen. I knew that you would grow to hate me…but I had no choice. You would have left me. You would have left our newborn daughter. Your blood and the blood of the child which remained in your system didn't suffice. The loss was too great and even for the werewolf that you were, you couldn't handle it. It was impossible for you. Davina told me I had to, and I did remember what you told me once. Of what you thought about the idea of becoming a hybrid. This was out of my hands and I do not apologize for anything, love. I did what was right and I acknowledge that even more now. If you were conscious at the time, you would have realized that it was the right thing to do as well." "You took away my mortality. My chance at being the Queen those Crescents depended on." Hayley whispered, with tears streaming down her face at the thought of Eve's reaction to her change and even Jackson's. "You are still their Queen, little wolf. That birth mark on your shoulder did not disappear when you turned. Know that, and when they doubt your honor, you show them that mark. I will stand by your side if you need me. I promise you." Hayley closed her eyes and processed his words. Too much had happened in the past few hours. She was tired…physically and mentally, and she didn't know what to do about it. "And Ted?" she finally asked in a whisper.

Upon hearing his name coming from her mouth, Klaus frowned and crossed his hands over his chest. "Don't look at me like that, Klaus. Tell me what happened. Have you buried the body…at least?" Taking a deep breath, Klaus replied, "The body was nowhere to be found. Davina's guess is that the body was not a true body either, just an illusion Dahlia created in order to keep you distracted. You were carrying the Mikaelson heiress at the time. Of course she needed some assurance that you will not stand in her way. She knew of your guilt, of your feelings for the moment you killed that boy! She played you already! She could play any one of us next and now that Hope is born…she is in even more danger." "Are you saying that this was all my fault? I had gone through so much in the past month. I found out of a life I never knew I had, Klaus! I found out about you! I found out about Dahlia and how she wants to take my daughter from me! When Ted came back, I thought…that it would be a new beginning for me. I had faith that he would help me move forward. I trusted him so much. I knew I could trust him…" "I TOLD YOU NOT TO!" Klaus yelled in her face and Hayley's breathing hitched as their eyes locked. He stepped closer and gripped her cheek. "I told you. I warned you…and you poured your heart to him. YOU TRUSTED HIM!" Hayley shook her head and pushed his hand away. "Get away from me. Just go. I don't want to see you right now." He didn't move, and she knew that he had more to say.

"I thought that we could trust one another. You told me once that I could trust you and that you could trust me. We made that agreement and as soon as your little ex showed up, you broke it and you were willing to put more faith in him than you would ever put in me." She turned towards him with an almost sympathetic look on her face. "Klaus, that is not what happened. I just needed comfort…" "And I was willing to show it to you! I gave you sympathy and comfort. But from me, it looks like it was never enough." "I needed a connection which was not necessarily…out of friendship or…" She didn't know how to fully express herself. Klaus stepped back in shock at her words. "Weren't you the one who excluded such a thing?" "We both agreed that for the sake of this baby, we can't just look back to what we had." Shock was written all over his face at her words. How could she not see? Or was she simply trying not to? "What we had…went far beyond those years as children. From the moment we first met…to the moment we started working together here…you cannot deny the connection we shared, Hayley! You cannot! I never knew who you truly were until recently. Everything which happened between us before that had nothing to do with you being Andrea!" "But more happened after you found out! I can't…I…I want to forget." She didn't want to say these things, but knowing his nature, she had to protect her heart. Klaus Mikaelson would never settle the rest of his immortality with one woman. More would come along the way. A smirk suddenly appeared on Klaus' face as he shrugged with his eyebrows raised. "If that is what you wish, love, I have no objection."

Her heart dropped at the harshness of his words…but she should have expected something like this, after the harshness in hers. With Ted being here, she had a chance to forget about the Original Hybrid. She had a chance to start over with her life once her daughter would be born. And she had lost it. Now, she had to face her feelings…every day for a very long time. If she were still a wolf, at least she wouldn't be trapped in an eternity of misery. Hayley took two steps back with her fingers playing together as she whispered, "Then I guess there is nothing left to say. I will take care of myself and…go to the bayou to inform my people of the change. Where is Hope now?" "I have given her to Cami. She can look after her, while you pull yourself together." "Okay." This was his cue to leave, but he couldn't feel his feet moving at all. Coming closer, he cupped her cheeks again and made her look at him. "I deeply apologize if…I have hurt you in any way through this transformation. I vowed myself that I wouldn't lose you again, and I haven't. I feel no remorse." She didn't say anything, and just kept her beautiful hazel eyes in check as to not let more tears fall. She hated being weak, but no one had felt more emotional than her for the past few months, than she has. Realizing that there was no more to be said between them, he pulled back from her and left the room, slamming the door after him. His hand ran through his hair in frustration. Avoiding Kol's questions, Klaus entered his Art Room, where he saw Genevieve standing there, wearing nothing but a robe, and a smirk on her face.

"There you are! I was hoping to get my reward now, for…you know. Finding the Historia Autem Invicta for you." Her smile was tempting and Klaus was fuming with anger from the confrontation he had with Hayley earlier. When he didn't answer, Genevieve was getting worried. Biting her lip, she said, "I was hoping you would make one of your fantastic portraits for me." Moving fast and grabbing her by her waist, Klaus' nostrils flared as he whispered, "I have something better for you, love, which will surely satisfy you." "I accept." Genevieve answered and their lips crushed together, his anger pouring through each kiss on her body as he pinned her to the wall and pulled the robe away from her. It had been a long time since he felt a woman's body near his own and after the day he had…he needed this. The redhead moaned and screamed into his ear as he kissed her breasts, thinking of nothing but his memories…of him and a beautiful brunette, running onto the fields. And other more recent memories…of him making love to the mother of his child for the first and the second time. Klaus called out her name into his mind the moment he reached his climax, and he let go of Genevieve, who was panting frantically. "Wow! You do know how to satisfy a woman. I will surely do more good deeds, in order to be…rewarded." She kissed his lips and walked out of the room, sweating like a dog in heat.

…

The newborn baby was in her arms and Cami was feeling all the joy in the world. She loved children…very much. A knock on the door startled her moment with Hope and she looked up, without a smile, to see Elijah standing there. "May I come in?" he asked and she nodded. He closed the door behind her and took a seat on the couch in front of her. "I think she kind of likes me. Don't you think so?" She whispered, unsure of what topic of conversation to choose. "You are impossible to detest, Camille." Elijah agreed and she looked confused for a moment before accepting the compliment. "Thank you…but that wasn't much of a compliment, you know." "Yes, I know. Forgive me. I am not myself today…and after what happened to Hayley…and the baby." "They are both okay and that is what matters." "I am afraid Hayley is anything but okay at the moment. She is suffering, having lost her mortality and having watched the man she once loved, die before her eyes." "I know it's terrible to have to go through this." Awkward silence continued until Cami asked, "What happened to the whole, 'I will stay away from you' deal?" Elijah looked up at her, from his confusion and stood up. "You wish for me to leave. I understand." Cami put the baby in her crib and stopped him, by holding onto his arm. "No, that is not what I meant. Come with me. I have something that might interest you." Deciding to trust her instincts, Elijah followed Cami. "We need to go back to my apartment. I can take Hope with me." She told him. "I trust that will be alright, since you are with me." Elijah answered.

Her apartment was not far from the compound and they were able to reach it in seconds. Cami placed Hope on the couch as she directed her attention to the closet. Walking over to it, she opened the door. Elijah was stunned to see a safety deposit box there. She opened it with a special key, he never noticed, was dangling around her neck. "I never leave the house without it. This key is to the family legacy, Father Kieran left me. There are so many artifacts here that I want to show you." Opening the safety deposit box, Elijah looked inside and mumbled, "Witchcraft." "Not just witchcraft. These are all, what we call, protection objects for the Human Faction against…the possibility of other factions trying to hurt us. The humans have always been the most peaceful ones, because we lack supernatural powers, therefore, we have been underestimated for as long as my uncle could remember. He created this deposit of artifacts here in my apartment, where he thought it would be safe. He gave me the key and told me not to tell anyone about it, because this deposit…in case of an attack of the supernaturals could very much protect our own faction." Elijah flashed her a smile and whispered, "And yet you have defied your uncle's orders and have shown this deposit box to me. Why would you do something like that?" "You are forgetting that I am an O'Connell and the only survivor left of my family now. I get to do what I want." "Your uncle was the Human Faction leader and now…he has passed away. Would you care to take his place?" Elijah asked her.

Cami smiled and shook her head. "This isn't royalty, Elijah. I am not found experienced enough to lead a whole faction. That seat is reserved for the priest who is going to take Kieran's place now, in church. I have met him already. He is a good man and he has a large amount of knowledge when it comes to the supernatural." Elijah leaned over and touched the box. "I can easily take this away…I can use it to my own advantage. Did you know that?" "I hope you wouldn't think of ever doing that, because like I said before, I trust you very much." "Very well." Elijah continued smiling at her as he finally asked, "Why did you have the impression that this could interest me?" "Because this…" Cami pulled out a mask. It was scary-looking but nothing which impressed the Original Vampire, as he touched it. "…this has healing abilities. My uncle got it from a witch a long while back. It heals the body but very much the mind. You got me thinking about it when you told me about the Red Door and your insecurities. Put this on and close your eyes. It does wonders." Elijah looked suspicious as he smelled the object in his hands. "What sort of witchcraft is this?" "I am not sure. But I remember my uncle using it, and he told me that it relaxed him. Go ahead." When he didn't do anything, she huffed and grabbed the mask from him. "Lie down." She whispered and pointed on the bed. He did as she asked and tried to clear his mind the moment his head touched the pillow. He had to admit that he was very tired.

"Okay." She whispered and touched his forehead, before placing the mask on his face. "This is ridiculous." Elijah mumbled but Cami squeezed his arm. "It will get better. I promised you that I would find a way to help you, even if I am incapable to. Relax and forget about all of your problems. Just focus on the Red Door. Stare at it in your mind and break through it." "I cannot do such a thing." "You can…if you set your mind to it." She watched his close his eyes and not say a word after that moment. Cami's heart started quickening when she felt him getting tense and starting to mumble to himself. "Elijah. Elijah." She whispered and shook him, hoping to wake him up from his nightmare. The moment his eyes opened, they flashed green, and then red, as they darted over to her. Cami slowly stood up, ready to take the frying pan and hit him with it if he lost control again. His breathing quickened as well, and finally his hands shot to his face and he ripped the mask away, throwing it to the ground. Shocked, Cami picked it up and placed it back in her deposit. She then crouched down beside him and asked, "Hey, are you alright?" "I am pleased to inform you that I shall not be doing that again." "Okay. Fine. I can see this was a bad idea. Maybe we can try something else…"

Elijah rubbed his temple and said, "I appreciate your help, Camille, but I am afraid that we must return with Hope to the compound before Hayley or my brother complains. I am placed in plenty of difficulties with these nightmares and the reality states that I will have a hard time getting rid of them. I shall do my best to ignore them from now on." Cami crossed her hands over her chest. "Elijah, if there is one thing that I learned in this life is that you can't just run away from your problems. You have to find a way to face them, and this was your perfect chance." "No, it was not. As I said, I appreciate your help, but this goes beyond witchcraft." After staring at her for a couple more moments, he whispered, "You do know that I could have hurt you again." "I am not as weak as you think. I could have protected myself." Cami argued. Shaking his head, he nodded towards Hope and replied, "Take her and let's go."

…

Klaus was taking steps into the place where the good Lord would be judging him. He looked up and noticed the many paintings in the sacred building. Father Kieran's presence could be felt, but the Original Hybrid had come here with a purpose, and that was, to meet the new priest who would be taking over as the newest leader of the Human Faction. He sighed and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath as he recalled the earlier events with Hayley, as well as with Genevieve. Regret filled his heart at the thought of sleeping with the red-haired witch, while another woman was inside his heart. "Niklaus Mikaelson, the Original Hybrid!" someone exclaimed from above and Klaus couldn't help but smirk at the sight of a man, a priest, by the way he was dressed. He was no more than forty years old. He looked smart and educated, as he kept a Bible in his hands. "I take it that you are here to get acquainted to the new priest and Human Faction leader." He stated and Klaus shrugged. "I suppose you can say that. There are no questions about it. And as you know my name, it would be nice for me to know yours." "Thomas Harris. I just moved here with my family, to take over the late Father Kieran's work. May God rest his soul." "Yes, indeed. He was a good man." Klaus commented. "Yes. I admired him very much." They paused for a moment before Harris cleared his throat and whispered, "I have sensed the birth of your daughter."

"Is that so?" Klaus asked, with his eyebrows raised, now throughout fully intrigued. "Yes. You might think of me as a simple priest who knows nothing but I can assure you…that I know more than you do." Klaus didn't like the answers coming out of his mouth. "Would you care to be more explicit for me, Harris? I am quite intrigued. What do you know about my daughter?" "A powerful witch is out to get her. I sense darkness surrounding your daughter. She should be well protected now that she is born." "We have placed the protection she needs, however, if you assume that she may need something else…why don't you provide her with something?" Klaus asked. "I could baptize her…offer her a spiritual cleansing…in a way in which your aunt will not be able to infiltrate her mind and manipulate her." However strange this man was, Klaus had a strong feeling to believe his words. "I think we can make that possible, if you will. However…I must warn you that my family and I do not have a history with the church. It might be problematic considering that neither I nor the mother of my child, Hayley, have been baptized at birth." "That will not be problematic, I can assure you. Whenever you have time, come to me with the child. I shall take care of it." "I will do so. Thank you for your time. And we will be seeing one another soon." "I hope so, Mr. Mikaelson. Have a good day!" Thomas Harris exclaimed.

Rushing back to the compound in order to inform his brothers and Hayley of Thomas Harris' proposition, Klaus is shocked to find them all surrounding Sophie, in the living room…and a man Klaus never believed he would see again. "Finn." He growled. He held up his hands in defeat as he watched the eyes of his half-brother dilate. "Niklaus, please…I am not here to…" Klaus punched him to the ground before he could answer. "Niklaus, don't!" Elijah yelled out and grabbed a hold of him, with Kol's help in order to keep him in place. "What is going on here? Why are you protecting him, Elijah? Are you clueless of the horrid things he and Mother have done in order to destroy us all. No doubt he came back on her orders." Klaus stated and tried to break free of Elijah's arms but his elder brother wouldn't let him. "He is here because he saved my life and brought me back, after you failed to do it!" Sophie declared. "Niklaus, you are right. Mother did bring me back with the one purpose…to help you defeat Dahlia and for me to protect my niece…she wants us all to work together like we used to do. She wants us to be a family." Klaus chuckled as Elijah finally released him. "You and I will never be family, brother. You were dead to me the moment you chose to stand by the belief that we should be destroyed. I don't want you around my child. I want you gone." "You may want me gone due to our history together but you can't deny that you need me. I saved the life of the witch you need."

"And you believe that proves to me your loyalty?" Klaus asked, outraged. "No. But I will earn your trust when I save your daughter from harm. This is about family, Niklaus. I have always valued family and you know that." Kol frowned and asked, "Really? And how do we know that Dahlia wasn't the one that brought you back, to trick us into thinking you are on our side…and bring Hope to her?" "You will just have to take my word for it. I do not work for Dahlia. I am here to help you." As the brothers stared at one another, Davina came downstairs with a plate of food and some water for Sophie to drink. She was tired and she felt empty. As soon as the water splashed down her throat, she felt reborn. Elijah took a deep breath and pointed a finger at Finn. "If we let you stay here, brother, please note that you will be watched every minute of every day. If we see anything out of place or even a suspicion of some sort…you are going back where you came from." Klaus turned towards Elijah, angrily and whispered, "Hope is my child, Elijah. I am the one fit to make such a decision. Not you." "As much as we all might hate Finn, you need to understand that he is right. We need his help. We need our family to stick together, Niklaus. It is all for the best." Klaus turned to his younger brother and asked, "What do you think? Can we trust him?" "He may still be the sacrificial lamb he was once for our Mother…but since Mother is on our side…don't you think he might be too?" Taking Kol's opinion in consideration, Klaus turned around and faced Finn. "You are welcome to pick a room around here, but as Elijah said. We will be watching you closely."

Finn nodded slowly and then pointed at Sophie, who had finished drinking and eating. "I think you should listen to your witch, Niklaus. She has a lot of things to say." When all the attention was on her, Sophie finally said, "It was her. It was Sabine who jinxed me, when I went to talk to her. Only she wasn't Sabine at all. She was another witch, the same witch you gave Hayley that poison. It was the same witch you killed Kieran. It was Celeste DuBois." All eyes turned to Elijah at the hearing of the name, of his past lover. "Celeste?" he asked in shock. "Yes. Celeste. She is in Sabine's body." "Sabine was here…she brought the Historia Autem Invicta with Genevieve." Klaus intervened. "You have it?" Sophie asked Davina and the little witch nodded. "Many things happened while you were gone, Sophie. Hayley gave birth to her baby girl…and she is a hybrid now." "What?" "She died with Klaus' blood and the baby's blood in her system after birth." "But she wasn't supposed to give birth now." "Her water broke out of stress. Ted killed himself…influenced by Dahlia. Hayley was heartbroken." Davina whispered to her and Sophie covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh God! What else have I missed?" Davina brought the Historia Autem Invicta and showed it to her. "When Genevieve and Celeste, as Sabine, brought the spell book, I noticed that two pages are missing. I think the two pages were for a resurrection spell." Klaus interrupted their conversation and asked, "What are you talking about? Are you saying that the witch I killed many years before, has come back to life, working for Dahlia, and planning on resurrecting someone?" "Yes. And we have to find her before she does that." Davina told him.

Elijah rubbed his eyes and then they focused on Cami, who was standing there, a bit confused by what was happening and what people were saying. "Who is Celeste?" she asked him the moment he stepped over to her. "A woman I once loved." Elijah answered, truthfully. "And she is back now, working for that evil witch?" she asked. "Yes. That is correct." Coming over to them, Klaus mumbled, "We need to rethink our strategy and after a good night's rest, I want you all to meet me in the morning, at the breakfast table." "What do you mean by all, Niklaus?" "You, me, Kol and Finn. The four of us need to have a discussion." "Very well. We shall do just that."

…

Hayley held Hope close to her chest and sung into her ear, her favorite lullaby. "I am so happy you are finally here." She whispered to her daughter, once the lullaby was finished and she found herself in the rocking chair in the nursery. "Your mother is not going to let anything happen to you. I promise that no one is going to touch you. You are here…and your mommy and daddy love you." What Hayley didn't know was the fact that Klaus was just outside the door, listening in to her words. He finally found the courage to enter the room. "Little wolf, may we speak?" he asked, as their eyes met. She looked calmer this time, more relaxed than he would have expected her to be, especially now that her emotions were heightened. As she stood up and placed Hope in her crib, Klaus gulped, with a sinking feeling in his heart, as he recalled earlier that day when he slept with Genevieve. He knew that there was nothing going on between them, and they have both agreed to that, but… "Klaus." She said a bit louder and he finally looked up, realizing that he was contemplating on the situation. She was standing closer to him with her hands crossed over her chest. "Yes." "You wanted to talk to me about something. What is it?" "I wished to speak to you about the newest threat." "What? About Celeste? I know that she's a threat. You told me that you killed her because Elijah got close to her. Why would you do that?" "It's a complicated story, love…but what matters is that she is back and she clearly works for Dahlia as revenge against me. She will go after everything I love…including you and Hope."

She was speechless at the soft voice with which he spoke those words. "I care about you, love, regardless of what you might think of me now. I will want to protect you." "You turned me into a hybrid so you would be the one to protect me? No thank you, Klaus. I can take care of myself now." "Being immortal is an advantage but not enough to keep yourself safe from a witch like Dahlia." Hayley bit her bottom lip before whispering, "I saw my pack today. They were in wolf forms but since we have this telepathic communication skill…we were able to talk…and I told them that I turned after birth." "What did they say?" "Some of them were outraged and the others felt sorry for me and want to support me." Klaus smirked as he replied, "I am sure that Jackson must have been angry at the news…hearing that you are now going to be young and beautiful for the rest of your eternity, turning the chances of him making you his wife even smaller." "We were promised to each other by our parents who are now dead. I don't care about that. I am not marrying Jackson. We have the Historia Autem Invicta now. Davina can find the cure for the curse." "Unfortunately, she has not found it yet. The Latin is making it trickier for her." "That doesn't mean that it doesn't exist." "Very well. As you say, love."

"Is there anything else you would like to add? I am tired and I want to go to bed." Hayley asked, as she brushed her hands over her hips. "Yes, there is. I have spoken to the new priest Thomas Harris…and he wishes to baptize Hope, in order to cleanse her mind…keep it safe from Dahlia." "When does he want to do that?" "Whenever we are ready. And that is why I am asking you. Are you ready?" "Of course I am." "You have just turned into a hybrid, Hayley. You need training." "I will train myself." "No. I wish for you to let me take care of that." "Klaus, haven't you done enough already? I don't want to do this with you. No more." He leaned over and grabbed her hand in his, gently caressing it. "Let me train you and I promise you that everything is going to be alright. I guarantee you…on my daughter's life that I will not let anything happen to you or to her. In order to accomplish that, I want you to trust me again. I need you to trust me. Please." "Okay." Hayley gave the answer after a moment of hesitation. At hearing that, Klaus offered her a small and supportive smile, as he stepped over and kissed her forehead gently. After kissing his daughter goodnight too, he made his way out of the nursery.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was longer and I had more to add. What do you think about Hayley's new problem? Do you think that the wolves will accept her as Queen now that she is a hybrid? What do you think of Thomas Harris? What about the brothers' relationship with Finn? Do you think that is going to work out?**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	7. People Pleaser

**In the previous chapter, Sophie was rescued from her imprisonment by Finn, who has been brought back by Esther, to help protect Hope from Dahlia. After a confrontation with an angry hybrid, Hayley, Klaus slept with Genevieve, before meeting the new priest of New Orleans, Thomas Harris. He offered the possibility of baptizing Hope to protect her from danger. Elijah used an artifact Camille gave him, in hopes to rid him of the Red Door nightmares, to no success. Finally, after Celeste's appearance was revealed by Sophie and Finn's loyalty was questioned, Klaus vowed to help train Hayley as a hybrid.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Klaus visits Thomas Harris again, in hopes that he will do him a favor. After a brotherly conference between Klaus, Elijah, Kol and Finn, Sophie's savior convinces Davina of the only way Kol's curse can be lifted. Genevieve is questioned about Celeste, by Klaus and Hayley, after becoming a suspect. Hayley is angered, when finding the cure for the curse on her family is put in last place, as she is trained by the Original Hybrid. Klaus learns from Sophie and Davina the only way the curse on the Crescents can be broken. Meanwhile, knowing that she is followed, Celeste takes drastic measures to protect herself. Finally, Davina makes a decision which drives the Mikaelson brothers mad to the core.**

* * *

"Niklaus!" Elijah called out and Klaus stopped in his tracks as he grabbed his coat, early that morning. "What is it?" he asked him, as Elijah arranged his suit. "I was just wondering where you were planning on going just now." "I have to see the new priest. It is time to see on which side of the war he chooses to be, and I tend to get as much loyalty from him as possible…although he seems to be a good man, with a wife and children." Klaus replied, and turned to face his brother. "I see. And what I your responsibilities towards this family? Finn is back. Kol is here as well and you were insistent on having a meeting after breakfast." Klaus smirked and looked at his watch. "It is not nearly breakfast time, is it, brother. I must leave now. I will be back. In the meantime, I suggest that you keep your word and watch Finn at all times. I have to remind you, Elijah, that it was you who insisted that he stays within our midst. Now, you have your opportunity to make sure that he does not turn against us. Any suspicions, you come and talk to me. I still do not trust him." "Very well, brother. I hope your talk with Father Harris will be…constructive as you hope it would be for our family." "Oh trust me. One way or another, it will be." Klaus told him, as he left the compound. Elijah wiped the sweat which had appeared on his forehead and thought long and hard about Sophie's confessions the other night which turned his blood cold. Celeste DuBois was back…and she was threatening their family.

"Father Harris!" Klaus called out as he entered the church, with his hands behind his back, expecting him to be here. Kieran used to tell him of how he had a small apartment for him to stay in, at the church. "Who is that man, Papa?" A small boy asked as a small door creaked from upstairs and he looked down to see a smiling Klaus. At that moment, the priest, opened the door wider and looked down to see the least person he was expecting so early in the morning. "Go back to bed, Samuel. Don't worry your mother." Harris instructed his son, as he called out, "I will be right there, Mr. Mikaelson!" "Take your time!" Being friendly, as well as trying to be friends with this man would be beneficial for them both. Father Thomas Harris stepped out of the apartment he had and came downstairs, now clothed in a priest's cloak and with a smile on his face. "Mr. Mikaelson, I have to be surprised to see you so early in the morning. What are you doing here?" "Call me Klaus, please. All my friends do." Klaus answered and smirked at him. "Yes, of course. As you wish, Klaus. Now, tell me…why such an early morning visit?" "Was that your family upstairs?" "Yes. My wife, Evangeline, and my sons, Samuel and Daniel." "Honorable names. All of them. Impressive." "Yes, thank you." "But I am afraid, that apartment seems too little for a family your size. Kieran was the only one who lived up there." "Well, as soon as we can afford a new place, this will have to do." "Sit down, Father Harris. I would like to have a word with you."

Thomas Harris did as he was asked and took a seat on one of the benches as Klaus followed. "You want to know what I am doing here. Well…first matters…I would like to inform you that I have spoken to Hayley and we have agreed to let you baptize our daughter whenever you can." "I am ready whenever you are." "Good. Now, the second matter of business…I couldn't help but continue thinking about the darkness you sensed around my family when we last met." "I can assure you, that I have not done or said something…" "It is not the case in which I don't believe you, Harris. I just want you to tell me how it is possible that you already know about the witch who wants to come for my daughter." Father Harris gulped before whispering, "I am afraid that I have not always been a true priest. There came a time when I was younger…and I preferred to study more of the…dark arts, as you might call it. Witchcraft. It fascinated me. And I have been told that I possess the powers of a warlock, believe it or not." Klaus raised an eyebrow. "You are not human?" "I am…but my ancestors were not. And I can say that I have been granted such powers from them." "I see, and what else do you know about my family?" "If I concentrate enough on your face, I can see that you are troubled yourself…in love with a woman, with whom you cannot be with." Klaus' hands clenched into fists, but he was not angry at Harris. He was simply nervous of all the things the man could discover about him. He already knew too much. "Your brother is also troubled…in love with one woman, and haunted by another lover." The priest continued.

"Very well. I believe that is enough demonstration for one day." Klaus told him, as he placed his hand on Harris' hand, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Forgive me. Have I said some things which offended you?" "No. You simply stated the truth…and I am afraid that the truth hurts some of the time." "I hope this does prove to you that I have unique abilities." "Yes, I can see that…I truly want us to be friends, Father Harris. Kieran and I were good friends once too…and that is how we helped the city grow in such splendor. Can I trust you as much as I trusted him? Is it safe to say that we are close to becoming friends?" Klaus asked and Harris pursed his lips, nodding. "You can say that." "Good. Now…about baptizing Hope…I believe that can be arranged for tomorrow, unless you have any objections." "No objections, Klaus. Whenever you and your maiden are ready, come here with the child." "Good. And now, I wish to make a deal with you." "Yes…what kind of deal?" "I can see that you need a place to stay for you and for your family, so I am willing to make some arrangements and offer you one of the best apartments in New Orleans, if you do something for me." Father Harris started getting excited. It was indeed a good thing to have a better place to live for his wife and for his children. "Yes, of course. What do you need from me?" he asked and Klaus smirked, at managing to get his interest in this deal. "I need you to use your warlock abilities, as you may call them, in order to find someone for me."

"Aha. And by someone, what do you mean?" Harris asked and Klaus whispered, "I am afraid that I have gotten myself in a bit of a mess here. It would seem the that dark witch you have envisioned, who is trying to get my child, has some secret helpers…and one of those helpers is another witch…the woman for whom my brother once held deep love for. You have envisioned correctly, Father. Celeste DuBois is her name…and she is casting dangerous spells which can affect my family greatly. I want you to use your powers in order to find her." "Maybe, I can. But is there more to this witch?" "I have a sixteen year old witch working for me…and she claims that she has had a vision of Celeste DuBois, resurrecting someone she can use against me." "And who is that?" Father Harris asked. Klaus' lips turned dry as he mumbled, "My father. Mikael…the man who raised me." Father Harris noticed the disrupted look on the Original Hybrid's face when he was simply speaking of this man. "You fear him?" "I do not!" Klaus snapped in a loud voice, making Thomas want to step back from him a little, but continued listening to him. "Mikael has made it his life's mission to destroy mine. And my family…I now have a child I should be protecting. If Mikael knows how much my daughter means to me…he will do whatever it takes to take her from me."

"I see…and how far do you think Mikael would go to destroy you?" Father Harris asked. Klaus smirked and whispered, "As long as it takes. He does not care about the time because he has nothing to lose. I killed him once…and I suppose if he comes after the people I love, he is going to meet the same fate that was planned for him before. But in order for me to destroy him, I need help in finding him. I know you can do that." When Harris didn't answer, Klaus could sense the fear in him, of getting involved in such a mess. "Thomas…may I call you that?" he asked and Father Harris smiled and nodded. "If we are to be friends, perhaps we should be sticking to first name basis, Klaus." "Yes, indeed. You have a beautiful wife and beautiful children. They deserve better than to live in a small room as the one upstairs. I can offer you a much better home. But everything has a price, I'm afraid and what I ask of you, I hope it is not too much. It takes courage, but I sense a lot of that in you. I can assure you, you and your family will be protected by my family." Father Harris contemplated and finally nodded. "I will be pleased to help you." Thomas Harris told him, wanting to terminate the conversation.

…

Elijah put his hands on the breakfast table and looked up into his younger brother's eyes, who was sitting at the other far end of the table. Finn was on Elijah's left side, as Kol took a seat on the right side, often glancing with contempt at Finn. "Niklaus, are you sure?" the eldest brother asked with a small frown and Klaus nodded. "Trust me, Elijah. I know what I am talking about. Davina told me that she had a vision…a vision which it is presumed that our mother had given it to her, to warn us. Celeste DuBois has decided to take things far in order to take us down and help Dahlia. By taking the resurrection spell from the Historia Autem Invicta, it can be presumed that she is planning on bringing a powerful force back to haunt us. What better force than Mikael?" Klaus asked as Kol started drumming his fingers on the table. Elijah leaned back and rubbed his chin. "But that doesn't seem right at all. Niklaus, you do know that Father has never been interested in having witches as allies." "What if he doesn't have a choice? What if Celeste has indeed offered him an exchange or a better deal, to tempt him? Mikael would do anything to harm me and everything I love. You know that." Kol stopped drumming and looked up at Finn, who was sitting silently, and listening to each one of his brothers. "What are you thinking, Finn? Ways to plot against us now that you know Father might be on Dahlia's side?" Finn growled at him and shook his head. "You still have not got it into your thick head yet…or maybe Mother should just send Davina another vision in order to convince you all that I am on your side."

Klaus and Kol laughed at the same time, as the hybrid whispered, "Don't be absurd as to think that we are to believe a word that comes out of your mouth, Finn. The only reason you are here is because Elijah thinks we need you. I personally tend to disagree but no matter…you will help us. Tell us what you think you might know about Celeste DuBois, also known as our noble brother's old lover?" Elijah didn't blink at that comment as Klaus smirked at his reaction. "I barely know anything about Celeste, only that if she is working for Dahlia, then she must be receiving every single piece of power Dahlia can offer her. Our aunt wants nothing more than the secret powers which Hope possesses. The only way to obtain them is to suck the baby dry, meaning…the child can die." Klaus clenched his fists and slammed them on the table. "I am not to hear another word on that matter. There is not even an ounce of possibility of my daughter being murdered. Anyone will have to slaughter me before they get a chance at her, and remember, that I am more immortal than any of you here." "I tend to disagree." Kol pointed out with a small smile, as Klaus glared at him. "I suggest that you wipe that smirk off your face, Kol. I believe you have your own problems to worry about, which are no laughing matter."

Remembering his curse, Kol looked away and remained silent. "Let us have breakfast!" Klaus exclaimed and snapped his fingers as the waiters came inside with the food prepared. "Have you heard from our dear sister?" Finn asked as they bit into their meals. Klaus chuckled and shook his head. "I am sure that while we are having problems here, she and Marcellus are more preoccupied with their love affair in different states. I have tried to reach her…but she seems unavailable." "Which is very unfortunate because against our father, we could have used Rebekah's help." Elijah added. "Okay…regarding the Celeste problem…I suspect Genevieve of knowing something." Finn told them after a long moment of silence. Kol spilled his drink, as Klaus dropped his spoon. "What do you mean, by suspecting Genevieve? What does she have to do with anything?" Elijah looked intrigued as he held his hand up towards Klaus, and whispered, "I understand the two of you have had some sexual involvement but there is no need to get defensive, Niklaus. I would like to hear more of Finn's thoughts." "I don't think the witch Genevieve is being entirely truthful." Finn stated. "You must be joking. She has served our family once and she has enjoyed it immensely. Why do you think that she may not be truthful with us?" Klaus asked and Finn immediately responded, "She may have enjoyed spending time with you, Niklaus but with the rest of us, it was a whole different scenario, especially with Rebekah."

"Rebekah never agreed upon my relationship with Genevieve, or with her presence around the household. And neither did you, Finn. Why should I even take in consideration your suspicions?" Klaus asked. "Because Genevieve has been the only one spending quite a lot of time with the witch Celeste, in Sabine's body." "I doubt that Genevieve knows Celeste occupies Sabine's body. She could be a victim, just as anyone was to believe that wretched woman." "You doubt a lot of things where Genevieve is concerned, Niklaus, but I want to remind you that this redheaded witch…this fairy godmother, as we may call her…showed up and protected to want to protect Hope, at a very suspicious time. And how did she manage to keep herself alive all these years?" Klaus shrugged and whispered, "I don't know but I am sure that she may have excellent explanations for everything. Keep in mind, Finn that this woman managed to find the Historia Autem Invicta in a few days, while Sophie and Davina have been struggling with their coven for months." "Yes. And that does not strike you as the least bit suspicious?" Elijah looked in between his two brothers and told them. "It is settled then. We need to interrogate her." "Very well, Elijah. You do that." Klaus said. "No, Niklaus. It is you who must interrogate her." "And why would I do that?" "Because out of everyone here, she seems to be most responsive to you…in all ways." They looked at each other, before Finn stood up, wiped his mouth and exclaimed, "Thank you for breakfast. I must be on my way now."

He knew where he had to go and what to do. Knocking on the little witch's door, there was a small yelp which came from inside and Davina opened the door, expecting anyone other than Finn standing there. "Yes? Can I help you?" she asked him with her hands crossed over her chest. "I believe you can. I know that you are working on a cure to free Kol from the curse and I may have a perfect solution for it, if you agree to let me in." Davina rolled her tongue in her mouth and finally, she stepped away from the door, letting him enter. "So…how is it going with the Historia Autem Invicta? Have you found any spell which could help Kol?" Finn asked and the witch shook her head. "Even if I did find the cure, Hayley would never let me help Kol before her pack. The book would disappear." "But Kol has less time than her pack." "Yes. But she thinks her pack deserves it more." "Then perhaps we should come to an understanding of what needs to be done." "And what needs to be done?"

Finn licked his lips before saying, "You need to bring back my mother. She is the only one who can cure my brother." Davina's mouth dropped at that statement. "You're crazy. I can't bring back Esther." "I am sure that if the whole coven would pitch in on this idea, you would be able to bring her back without using the Historia Autem Invicta and making the book disappear." "No. I can't. I don't know any spell which can bring her back. She was the most powerful witch in our history. It's too difficult, and I am not sure that Klaus would want to have Esther back in his life." "My brother may not like to admit it, but we all need a witch like my mother in order to take down Dahlia." "I don't think so." "It's not up for debate, sweet Davina. If you want to have a shot against Dahlia and to cure Kol…you will have to bring my mother back. It is the only way." Davina smiled and pointed to the door. "Thank you for your advice, but I don't think so. You can leave now." He could see that she was tense and Finn's only guess was that she was actually thinking about this proposition. "I can guarantee that you will not be disappointed, Davina, if you agree. My mother may not have a strong connection with my brothers at the moment, but she is the only one who can help. Have a good day! And good luck." He was referring to the Historia Autem Invicta, which was sitting on her table.

…

Genevieve entered the basement with a small smirk on her face, as Klaus followed her. "What is going on here? What surprise have you cooked up for me this time?" she asked him and was ready to blow him a kiss, but he pulled away and touched her hands. "I am afraid that my brothers and I have decided you need to be questioned." "Questioned? Questioned about what? My loyalty? I think I have proved that to you when I brought you the Historia Autem Invicta didn't I?" Klaus sighed and pointed to the chair, standing in the middle and whispered, "Have a seat. I am sure this will not take long." "What is this? An interrogation? Klaus, you could have just asked me upstairs." "No. I need to make sure that you will not be lying to me." Genevieve started laughing as she asked, "Really? And how are you going to make sure that happens?" At that moment, Hayley walked down the steps with an electric device in her hands. "Welcome, love. Come here." He whispered and took her hand, as Genevieve stared at them in shock. "What is she doing here? I thought that we are going to have this discussion between us." "This isn't a simple discussion. You are already a suspect around here. I know you know something about Celeste and where she is. I think it will be smart to just tell us. If you don't…you will be shocked…in more ways than one." Hayley explained, holding up the device in her hands.

The redhead cursed under her breath and at that moment, she noticed that Klaus was tying her up. "Wait! What are you doing? This was not part of our deal, Klaus! You can't keep me like this!" "I believe I can. As Hayley here said, you are already a suspect, after speaking to my brothers. I cannot understand why you sought us out at this terrible moment of our lives, when Hayley's and my daughter is in danger. You appeared at the exact same table that day at the bar, where I saw the missing spell book we were looking for. Are you doing to tell me that is just a coincidence?" "Klaus, come on…" Genevieve begun but Hayley's eyes already flared with anger as she saw the way the woman was eying Klaus. "Wait, don't!" The redhead called out as Hayley searched to electrocute her. Klaus stopped her just in time and saw the wetness which was forming in Genevieve's eyes. On his knees, Klaus lifted her chin and whispered, "Love, I do not want to believe that you are working with Celeste against my family. I do not want to believe that you might be the inside woman." "I am not!" Genevieve snapped. There was anger in her tone, which meant that there was something about her which was not telling the truth. Klaus and Hayley looked at each other for a moment, before Klaus whispered, "Love, I promise I will protect you if you tell me the truth of what you know. You may have been played by this Celeste, just as any one of us."

"I am glad you believe that. Trust me…I worked with the woman I thought was Sabine. We found the Historia Autem Invicta for you. I thought that would make you happy and I would be back in your life just as I was before…please…I don't know anything." Genevieve's voice reduced to a whisper and the tears rolled down her cheeks. Klaus' eyes softened as he pulled back and Hayley gaped at him. "What? You are going to believe her?" "She has never given me any reason to lose my faith and trust in her. Why wouldn't I believe her?" "Because she did know about Celeste and she knows more than she lets on, Klaus! She is playing you!" Hayley exclaimed, exasperated. Klaus puts his hands on her arms in order to calm her and mumbled, "I believe it is time we move this discussion to the bayou." "What? Why?" "I promised you that I would start training you, did I not?" He then turned around and untied the redhead from the chair. "Genevieve, you are free to go. I am sorry we had to be this harsh on you, love." "It's okay. I know you can be influenced by family so many times in life…but I do hope that my reward for being a good girl will be worth my time." She smirked and winked at him before heading back upstairs. Hayley crossed her hands over her chest and couldn't help the blood boil. "You are sleeping with her again?" "It was a onetime deal, love. Let's go." Klaus informed her.

The bayou was cold at this time, but neither Klaus nor Hayley could care less. She walked furiously in front of him until they reached it and turned around to face him. "What is it, love? You know that it is not good for you to be this stressed." He caressed her cheek but she slapped his hand away. "I can't believe that you would sleep with her! You really don't care about our problems, do you? You don't care about me…about what happened to me. You only care about winning and that is what this war means to you. It was always this way. It will never change." Klaus angrily grabbed her and pulled at her until she was against his chest. "Let go of me." She whispered, getting tired of being angry with him. "No, I will not. Because I sense there is more to this than my affair with Genevieve." He was waiting for him to confirm his own suspicions of her, and he sighed in relief as her mouth parted and she started speaking. "I am tired of watching them suffer, Klaus." "Watch who?" "My pack. That's who." His eyes widened in realization at her unhappiness, but there was nothing he could say to her regarding that matter. "Klaus don't turn your back on me. I demand an explanation!" Hayley yelled out and grabbed a hold of him before he could leave. "There is no explanation." "There isn't? You promised me. You told me…from before this baby…before everything…when we had just become allies here. You told me that the moment you get your hands on the Historia Autem Invicta, you would break the curse. You told me that you want the wolves to be on your side."

"We have long since passed that, love." She punched into his chest and angrily yelled out, "REALLY?" "Yes." "YOU ARE KING FOR GOD'S SAKE!" she screamed, angrily as he tried to calm her down. "Hayley, love, listen to me. It is beyond my powers." "I do not believe that! You used me and you used my pack. You promised…and you didn't keep your word. It just doesn't matter to you as long as you benefit. You needed my pack's support to become King but now that Marcel just gave you that title, you don't care anymore." "I DO CARE!" "THEN PROVE IT!" Her voice reduced immediately to a whisper. "Please, just give me the cure. You owe that much after everything that has happened. Please." She begged him. Looking onto her sad face, Klaus raised her hand to his lips and lingered them there for a moment as he felt her easing down and calming herself. This was what he had hoped for. "Let me handle this. Your wolves will be cured. I do keep my word, little wolf." When she didn't reply, he let go of her hand and mumbled, "I have business to take care of. Your hybrid training will be postponed for tomorrow. Get some rest, love. Stay with our daughter…and have faith that everything will be alright." He then turned away from her and left.

He felt exasperated when he finally reached the compound. Klaus knew that after the answers given, Genevieve was hiding something, but he couldn't let himself believe that she had been helping Celeste fulfill her plan for Dahlia. He couldn't believe so. The redheaded witch had eased his pain, in the worst of times. But what of Hayley? She refused to believe Genevieve could be innocent in this matter. And what of her wolves? What was taking so long for the witches to find the cure in the spell book? "SOPHIE!" he yelled out and pounded his fist against the door. Sophie Deveraux opened the door with shock written all over her face. "What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you know how to knock properly when you want something?" she asked him but Klaus entered at once and picked up the Historia Autem Invicta. Davina was also in the room, looking at them both. "What do you take me for, Deveraux? A fool?" "What are you talking about?" "I warned you about what would happen if you didn't meet my demands. I told you…I told you…to search for the cure of the curse on the Crescent Wolves. The book is here and we shall use it for the cure. Have you found it?" he asked. Sophie and Davina looked at one another before Davina cleared her throat and whispered, "We have. But it's not a spell. It's something…required of Hayley. It's a sacrifice she is most likely not going to like. We didn't know how to tell her so…" Klaus showed fear at once at the news.

"What are you talking about? What sacrifice?" "Do you really want me to tell you?" Sophie asked. "YES! NOW!" Klaus replied, getting angrier by the minute. He wanted this for Hayley. He wanted to see the smile on her face again. He couldn't bear to see her so unhappy. "Tell me now." He said again, in a whisper. "The Historia Autem Invicta tells us that Hayley will have to sacrifice herself in a marriage ritual, as the only Labonair heiress, with the heir of the other royal family…in the Crescent pack." Sophie finally spilled the beans. Feeling as if his legs could no longer hold him, Klaus sat down on the bed and asked, "What?" "The Labonairs and the Kenners have always been the families of royal bloodline. Through a marriage of their heirs, the curse is said to be broken. Meaning…the Kenner heir is…Jackson." "She has to marry Jackson in order to break the bloody curse?" Klaus could barely believe what he was hearing. "I was afraid to tell you, because I know of your feelings for her, Klaus. And I know how she feels for you…you both have just found out about your past…and it's difficult to think that she has to marry another man in order to break the curse." His eyes were not fixed on the witch who was speaking to him, but on the book itself. "Klaus, are you listening to us?" Davina asked. "I have heard you loud and clear…and she shall not know."

Klaus made this decision out of selfishness, as he stood up from the bed with Sophie and Davina in shock. "What do you mean by that?" "Sophie asked. Klaus pointed a finger at her in anger and growled, "I have lost her once because of my father's pride and greed. He took her away from me…and now I have found her again. She had my child, even. If you think that I will allow her to get married to that lad just so she can break the curse upon her family, you are mistaken." "Klaus, this is her right. You can't keep this secret from her forever. She is going to want answers. She will come to me one day Klaus and I will tell her the truth and even how you kept this from her. She has suffered enough." "NO!" "I thought you wanted to see her happy. Is this not the way to her happiness?" "She will not be happy. She hates arranged marriages. She was angry by the very idea that her parents had arranged before their death her marriage to Jackson. She didn't accept. She will not accept now, even if she knows." Sophie smirked. "I think you know she will accept if the curse will be broken, and you fear that." "YOU WILL NOT TELL HER! Mark my words. If you do…you will suffer." Klaus warned and left the room in anger.

He didn't catch the evil look of Genevieve who had heard everything behind the door and couldn't have been happier. If Hayley were to find out…she would be a married woman, and so Klaus would be hers forever. She pressed the phone to her ear and heard Celeste's desperate voice. _"What have you found out?"_ "Not much. They just found out that Hayley's marriage to that Jackson boy can be the cure to breaking the curse." _"I am the one who holds the key to that curse. I cursed the wolves. They are under my command."_ "That is why you are more in danger than you thought. They know that you cursed the wolves, and they know you resurrected Mikael. Klaus is angry at the thought of Hayley marrying Jackson, although I can't imagine why. If he captures you, he will demand a way around this marriage idea and force you to give him another type of cure. I think he has people looking for you already." _"They will not find me here. I have the place surrounded by a powerful spell. They don't stand a chance against me."_ "Maybe so. But still…what about him?" _"Mikael? He seems to be unsteady. Perhaps this is the perfect moment to release the dog…and see if he sniffs out anything."_ "You want to release him?" _"I have to protect myself, Genevieve. You stay there and keep watch."_ "They already suspect me!" Genevieve snapped. _"Then keep yourself in the clear. It won't be long until Mikael finally has his hands on his prey. Goodbye."_

…

Finn's voice and their conversation came inside Davina's mind, as she was already preparing the potion. _"You need to bring back my mother. She is the only one who can cure my brother." Davina's mouth dropped at that statement. "You're crazy. I can't bring back Esther." "I am sure that if the whole coven would pitch in on this idea, you would be able to bring her back without using the Historia Autem Invicta and making the book disappear." "No. I can't. I don't know any spell which can bring her back. She was the most powerful witch in our history. It's too difficult, and I am not sure that Klaus would want to have Esther back in his life." "My brother may not like to admit it, but we all need a witch like my mother in order to take down Dahlia." "I don't think so." "It's not up for debate, sweet Davina. If you want to have a shot against Dahlia and to cure Kol…you will have to bring my mother back. It is the only way."_ Maybe he was right. Maybe this was the only way to succeed in this war. "I can do this. All on my own." Davina whispered, looking into her own spell book and searching for anything which might help her. She was bombarded with the presence of all four Mikaelson brothers, interrupting her casting and making her very angry.

"Davina Claire, what do you think you are doing?" Elijah asked, and stepped inside the room just as Finn answered for her, "She is doing what needs to be done. Working on getting our mother back to life." "You must be joking! And who gave you the authority to make such decisions, Finn?" Klaus asked him, warningly. They were facing each other, head to head and Klaus was in no mood to joke around, after the horrid day he had. "It's okay. Your brother came to me and presented me with solid arguments. I think he is right. We have to bring back Esther. Think about it. She is Dahlia's sister. Who else can outsmart her and overpower her better than your mother?" Davina asked. "I have already talked to you, love, about certain situations…in which I do not want my mother involved. Mikael is already on the loose. He is to attack us…and he works for Dahlia, clearly. I do not trust anymore family than I already do." Klaus stated and looked at Finn the moment he said that.

"Isn't this proof enough for you, Niklaus that I am completely on your side and not on Dahlia's? If our mother returns, she can offer us enchantments, protection…and she can also cure Kol of his curse…without using the Historia Autem Invicta." At hearing that, Kol looked over at Davina, who was smiling at him. He smiled back. "Don't be tempted, Kol. This is a trap." Klaus mumbled but Elijah talked immediately. "Why do you see this as a trap, brother? Wasn't it our mother who warned us of Dahlia's arrival? Wasn't she the one who brought back your memories and Hayley's? What seems to be the problem if she returns?" Klaus closed his eyes and thought hard about what he would say. Finally he turned around and could see from the expressions on their faces that all three of his brothers agreed on bringing back Esther. Smirking, he whispered, "You want her back? Go ahead. Have at it…and see if I care." Giving Davina a glare, Klaus exited the room, realizing he had now more than one problem to take care of. And he certainly wasn't ready to face his mother again, not after their last encounter.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? Will Davina succeed in bringing back Esther? Now that Celeste let Mikael loose, what do you think he will do? What do you think about Klaus finding out a possible cure for the curse? Will the marriage between Hayley and Jackson be enough to break the curse or does Celeste hold the real cure? Will he tell Hayley? Will he let go of his love for her. There will be more Camlijah and Elijah's Red Door issue in the next chapter, with Hope's baptizing.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	8. Family Just Gets Bigger

**Previously on** **What's A King Without His Queen** **, the friendship between the new priest, Thomas Harris and Klaus deepened as the two hatched up a deal. After a meeting with his brothers, Finn convinced Davina of the only way to cure Kol's curse and take down Dahlia is for Esther to be resurrected. Genevieve's loyalty was questioned, only for Hayley to discover her 'alone time' with Klaus. Sophie and Davina revealed the possible cure of the curse would be a marriage between Hayley and Jackson. In the end, Celeste released Mikael into the bayou, and Davina was given permission by the Mikaelson brothers to bring back Esther from the other side.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Elijah and Klaus share with one another, the difficulties in their lives, revolving around Camille and Hayley. Cami finds help for Elijah in the new priest, Thomas Harris, who requires a visit from them both. Klaus and Hayley have their first hybrid training after Hope is baptized in the Holly Church by Father Harris. Davina and Sophie succeed in their resurrection spell, as Hayley and Klaus are faced with danger in the bayou. Davina and Kol share a sweet moment. Finally, Mikael comes to a shocking surprise as things do not turn out as well as he expected for himself.**

* * *

Elijah knocked on the door of the young witch early that morning and Davina opened it, at once. She was all dressed, with her room displaying various artifacts, spell books and also potions. "Good morning to you, Davina!" Elijah exclaimed to which Davina just nodded. "Do you want something? I am kind of busy right now, Elijah." "I can see that. You have started working on your spells, have you not?" "I have…and it is all going according to plan. I don't need the Historia Autem Invicta." Davina let the noble brother inside in order to look over the work she had accomplished so far. "My brother must mean a lot to you, for you to agree to bring back my mother." Elijah pointed out about Kol, to which Davina stiffened. After pursing her lips, she whispered, "I don't think that my relationship with Kol is any of your business." "It is not. But he is still my brother and I wish the best for him. Do you have Kol's best interests at heart?" "I do. I do care about him…but he is not the only reason I want to bring back Esther." Elijah raised his eyebrows, truly intrigued. "Is that so? And what, may I ask, be the other reasons?" "I want to learn from her." "Learn what?" "Her magic. She was after all the greatest witch in history. I have to meet her." Davina informed him with a small smile. "My mother is not at all the type to bring joy and happiness to people." "Maybe not to you. She feels guilty for turning all of her children into immortals…but I have nothing to do with that." Elijah smiled and added, "Then let us hope that you do fall in my mother's good graces if she returns."

"What do you mean by if? Elijah, I will bring her back. Sophie is helping me and that is all I need. Finn is right. Bringing Esther back is our biggest advantage. You agreed to that too." She reminded him. "Yes, but this morning I had taken in consideration Niklaus' opinion on this matter…and it can't be ignored. My mother had done more damage than good the last time she had walked on this Earth. She looks out for herself…everything needs to benefit her." "How can you be so sure?" "Davina, you don't know my mother. But you will know her, and you will realize how cruel she can be." Before Davina could argue with that, Klaus appeared at the door with a smirk on his face. "Oh you are wrong about that, brother! Our mother is not cruel. She happens to be Satan's spawn." Elijah smiled sarcastically and nodded his head. "Yes. Thank you for that input, Niklaus." "Trying to convince Davina not to do the spell after all, are we, brother?" "Not at all. I was simply admiring her wish to meet our mother and I was trying to make her understand that sugar is certainly an element our mother is not familiar with." "That is true." Klaus agreed, as Davina angrily pointed at the door. "I am working on the spell whether you like it or not. Find something useful to do with your time and leave me alone!" she exclaimed, making Klaus turn to his brother, whispering, "Would you care to join me for a drink at Rousseau's?" "Gladly."

The bar was more quiet than usual, as Klaus had pointed out. "Perhaps a certain positive vibe is missing…by the name of Cami." The Original Hybrid stated and watched the colors drain from Elijah's face. "Are you sure you're alright, Elijah?" "No, of course I am not alright. Camille and I barely have a relationship any longer because of my foolish beliefs that I could protect her by compelling het to leave town." "You have protected her." Klaus pointed out and ordered a bottle scotch for himself, and gin for his brother. "Yes, I have. But she thinks that if she had been here, she could have prevented Kieran's death." "That is preposterous! It was Dahlia who wanted him dead and a human as Cami is, she should know better than to think that she can go up against a witch." "Niklaus, you tend to underestimate Camille many times. She is a strong and smart woman…even if she does lack stealth." Klaus chuckled and nodded, "Of course you may say that, since you have obvious feelings for that girl." "I have never met anyone like her before…and now that she is back, I don't tend to ever lose her again. I have made a promise to myself…just as I know you have made the same promised regarding Hayley." Klaus' smile disappeared as he leaned forward and grabbed the whole bottle of scotch presented to him, and drank half of it at once. Elijah watched his brother carefully and the moment he put down the bottle, he asked him, "Niklaus, is there something you wish to tell me? Something about Hayley, perhaps?"

His brother pretended to not have a clue what he was talking about and simply shrugged. "There is nothing to tell. My relationship with Hayley has not changed one bit." "Not even with Ted out of the picture now?" Klaus clucked his tongue and let out a small laugh. "Do not dare mention that name in my presence again. He played Hayley…and she fell for it. She was inclined to trust him more than me…what does that say about my relationship with her?" "You need to give her reason to trust you." "I have done everything to protect her and our daughter…and she cannot even repay me with trust." "Niklaus, give her time. She had been through so many traumas. It will get better with time, I can assure you. There is a strong bond I sense between you and Hayley, and it has nothing to do with Hope…it's a bond which cannot be broken easily." Klaus took another gulp of his drink and thought about whether or not it would be wise to tell his brother the truth of what he had discovered. "You are baptizing Hope today?" Elijah asked him. "Yes. Hayley and I are taking Hope to church right before we head out to the bayou for more extensive training for Hayley's hybrid nature." "That is a good way of bonding…" "Enough!" Klaus suddenly exclaimed and closed his eyes, as Elijah watched him, worried. "What have I said wrong, brother?" "You are trying to bring Hayley and I together." "And you see that as a bad thing? Niklaus, she made you happy once as Andrea and I saw how happy you were with her as Hayley." Klaus growled to himself before mumbling, "I found the cure, Elijah. The cure to the Crescent curse."

Elijah's eyes widened at once. "You have? Is it in the Historia Autem Invicta?" "It is a possibility, which means it is not certain that it will work. Davina and Sophie believe that it can be an option for Hayley to make this sacrifice…" "Wait! What sacrifice?" Klaus sighed and decided to tell his brother the truth. "The witches have discovered that a way for the Crescent curse to be broken would mean a marriage between the heirs of the two royal families of the pack. The Labonair heiress and the Kenner heir." Elijah's eyes widened as Klaus continued. "Which means…the curse might be broken, if Hayley marries Jackson." "Brother…does she know about this possible cure?" "No. I haven't told her, and I threatened Sophie and Davina not to tell her either." "Niklaus, you cannot…" Klaus slammed his fist into the counter and looked over at his brother. "I have informed you of this because I believe in my heart that I can trust you to keep this to yourself. I do not want Hayley to know of this possibility…yet." Elijah looked into his eyes and nodded. "Of course, brother. I will not say a word, but I do not think it is wise to keep such a secret from her, knowing that she would pour out her heart just to cure her family." "Precisely. I know that she would do just about anything…even marry someone she doesn't love." "When do you plan on telling her?" "I don't know…for now, I am looking for another option." "What do you mean?" "According to the Historia Autem Invicta, the person who cursed the pack can reverse that curse. The chances of reversing the curse are greater than the chances of the curse dissolving through that marriage between a Labonair and a Kenner."

"And who is this person who cursed the wolves in the first place. Who was this witch?" Elijah asked and Klaus smirked at him. "Oh surely you must know her, Elijah. She has shared your bed many times in the past. She also happens to be one of our main enemies now. She is Celeste Dubois." Elijah cleared his throat at the realization, and Klaus licked his glass dry. "Which is why…I have taken the liberty of making a deal with Father Harris, the one who is going to baptize Hope today. He will use his spiritual guidance to find Celeste, and our possible resurrected…Mikael…and in return, I will offer him and his family a better place to stay that cramped room in the church. I need Celeste alive, Elijah. She can give me the cure to the wolves." "You wish to go through all of this trouble just so Hayley doesn't resort to more desperate measures…meaning, marrying Jackson to cure her pack, isn't that right?" "Yes. I have promised myself, Elijah. I will not lose Hayley to anyone. She will be mine. She is mine. No man will have her." "Very well, Niklaus. I simply hope you know what you are doing. We wouldn't want this plan to backfire, now, would we?" "Do not be absurd. I know what I am doing." "Do you really?" "If I were you, brother, I would concentrate on my own problems. You, after all, have a crazy ex on the loose that is bound to get revenge on you for getting attached to Cami, and revenge on me for killing her…not to mention…the Red Door." Elijah looked at his brother, surprised. "How did you know about that?" "I am well informed by the people in this compound, my dear brother. And now that you know my secret…I am entitled to know yours."

…

Camille entered the church, feeling somewhat surprised that she had the courage to do so, after what she had witnessed here not too long before. She had spent a couple of nights, reading the Bible and thinking of various ways in which she could help Elijah. She didn't know why she wanted to get involved with his issues. Perhaps because they once meant a lot to each other. Regardless of what he had done to her, he still helped her and tried to protect her as Kieran had ordered him to. She owed him her help in return. Looking over into her bag, she pulled out her cellphone and dialed his number. _"Camille! I am surprised to hear from you so early in the morning. Is everything alright?"_ "It is fine, Elijah. I just had an idea…to help you. You said that you want nothing to do with the artifacts I showed you in my apartment. How about you come to the church now? I am here, and I want to speak to Father Harris about something I think will really help your nightmares." There was a small pause and Cami bit her lip, hoping that he would not decide to pass on the idea. _"Very well. I will be there shortly."_ She heard his response, and happily smiled in success. Suddenly, she heard a voice from above which pretty much panicked her. "Lady! You cannot speak on the phone here! It is not a club! You are on sacred grounds!" Father Harris was standing there, looking down at her, as Cami was trying to recover from the fright she was given. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again!" she exclaimed and put the phone back into her purse.

She watched him come down from the stairs and look over at her. "Why do I feel like I know you from somewhere?" he asked her and Cami smiled a little, holding out her hand to him. "My name is Camille O'Connell, and I am…" "…the niece of the late Father Kieran. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. My sincere condolences for your loss." Father Harris finished for her and kissed her hand with a small smile. "Forgive me for being rude to you earlier…" "No. You said the right thing. These are sacred grounds, and I was in no position to speak on the phone here. My uncle taught me better than that…but I was actually speaking with a friend…who might need some spiritual guidance from you." "Is that so? And who might this friend be?" "Elijah Mikaelson, the brother of Klaus Mikaelson. I am sure you know them." Father Harris nodded and laughed a little. "Yes, I know them. They are the troublemakers of this town, as I have heard." "They are protectors of the peace. Danger and darkness surrounds this town because of their aunt Dahlia. She is coming for the powers the Mikaelson baby holds and Elijah…" "Yes, as I understand from you, the eldest brother has problems. What sort of problems?" "Nightmares…in which a certain Red Door in involved." Father Harris frowned, just as Elijah entered the church. He looked from Thomas Harris to Cami and cleared his throat. "I believe I have been summoned."

"Father Harris! My name is Elijah Mikaelson. I believe you have already been acquainted with my brother, Niklaus…and now with the lovely Camille." Elijah shook the priest's hand. "I must tell you that I am a bit busy preparing myself for Hope's ceremony this afternoon, but I suppose I can speak to you about your problems, Mr. Mikaelson. Camille…" "Please, call me Cami." She interrupted and the priest smiled. "Yes, of course." And then turned to Elijah, saying, "Cami thinks that I can help you." Taking a seat on one of the benches, Elijah began explaining his nightmares, with Cami holding his hand for support, after she witnessed the difficulty with which he expressed himself. "I feel as if I may not be in control of my blood thirst as I thought once to be. My first love, Tatia Petrova, was killed by me, after I lost control. Ever since that day, I have been having the same nightmare…with her running away from me, blocked by a certain Red Door…trying to break free…but she wouldn't escape me, and I would drain her dry. After a break, and after experiencing some terrible and shocking moments in this town, the same nightmare started invading my mind again, but this time…with a different woman running away from me." Once he finished telling his story, his gaze turned to Cami, and Father Harris noticed that. "Is it Cami the woman running from you in fear?" he asked and Elijah could simply nod.

"I have to say that is quite a story you have presented me today, Mr. Mikaelson." "Please, do call me Elijah, if you are planning on staying on the first name basis with my brother." "As you wish, Elijah." Cami turned to him and started speaking, "I wanted to help him, after he told me about his problem, but even with my psychology degree, I don't think that I can handle this. I thought that maybe him having his own spiritual cleansing in church, might relieve him of these nightmares. Do you think that will be a good idea for him?" Thomas Harris looked at the two of them, rubbing his chin and whispering, "I am not sure. From what I understand, your family has never been anyway near close to church, to God…to be exact. No one in your family has ever been baptized." He pointed out and Elijah nodded. "Yes, that is correct." "I will see what I can do. For now, praying might help you. We will have more meetings like these in the future and I will be able to decide on the best solution. As of now…I have a baby to baptize, who happens to be your niece." Elijah smiled and nodded, getting up and shaking hands with Father Harris, before the priest left them. "You should have told me before of your plan, Camille." Elijah whispered. "I know that it was difficult for you to tell him what you experience in these nightmares…but I trust him and I think you can trust him to help you too." "I dearly hope that you are right." Elijah replied.

...

Hope was wrapped up in sheets by the time her mother had brought her to church, for her ceremony. Klaus was already there, exchanging words with Father Harris. "How is our investigation going? Have you found Celeste yet?" Klaus asked him. "I'm afraid that with the preparations for your daughter's baptism and counseling your brother…I had not had time to look into the matter. But rest assured that I will take care of it right away." Father Harris and Klaus both turned around to see Hayley standing there with a small smile on her face as she held Hope against her chest. "My brother's counseling?" Klaus asked, but he was completely awestruck by the beauty of the woman standing before him, with their child near her breasts. "Yes. I met him and Cami, Kieran's niece. She wants me to help Elijah with some nightmares he cannot get past. I need to help his fears of the Red Door as well as make him stable enough to control his hunger. I care about my small population of humans in this city. You have to promise to make sure that your brother does not lose control." Thomas eyed Klaus. "Of course. You don't have to worry. And if Cami did ask you to take up Elijah's case, I believe it to be a wise choice. Who else can establish what is going on in my brother's mind, aside from you?" Hayley had approached them at that moment and they both stopped talking.

"What is going on? What about Elijah?" Hayley asked, sensing that she was being left out of the conversation. "It is not important right now, love. But I would like to introduce you to Father Thomas Harris, who has taken over Kieran's work. Harris, this is Hayley Marshall, the mother of our child." Harris smiled and shook her hand. "You are a very stunning young woman, Ms. Marshall. I am pleased to meet you." "The pleasure is all mine. Thank you for helping our daughter." Hayley replied. "I help people in need. It is something I had grown used to doing in my life…and your daughter is without a doubt the most precious being I have ever seen. With my own blessing…her mind will be protected from the darkness. Now, have you thought about who will be the child's godparents?" Klaus and Hayley looked at one another, just as their guests had started entering the church. "No, we haven't thought about it, seeing as we are both immortal. Hope is not going to lose us that I can assure you of." Klaus responded with a small smirk as he caressed his daughter's cheek. "Yes, I know. But it is just a formality. For the ceremony to work, godparents must be appointed by the actual parents. It is an honor and a privilege, so just think of two people with whom you would trust Hope with." Klaus' mind immediately went to Elijah and Rebekah. "Elijah would work well as the godfather." He mumbled and Hayley nodded in agreement. "But what about a godmother? Who can we find?" she asked him in return.

"I was thinking about Rebekah, but…" "Klaus, she is not here, and from what Elijah told me, she doesn't plan on coming here to see her own niece anytime soon. I don't even know her. I just can't agree with her being the godmother to this child, whom she'd never even met." Hayley told him. Klaus wanted to argue with her, but he realized that she was right on that aspect. Rebekah didn't want to be in New Orleans…and if she had cared enough, she would have come to see her only niece. "Listen, I'm sorry. I don't want to be rude, especially since I have never met her but I…" "But you have met her, love. In another life." Klaus replied, matter-of-factly. Father Harris was looking at the intense eye contact between them. Finally, after noticing that neither one of them would say a word on the matter, he whispered, "I think that maybe the child's godmother should be a person with whom Hope already shares a connection with outside of her mother." "Cami." Hayley immediately said. "Cami is only human, love." "So what? Like Father Harris said, a woman with whom Hope already shares a connection with outside of me. Cami has taken care of Hope while I was unable to, because of my…situation. Cami should be her godmother." "You truly wish to put Elijah and Cami in such a difficult spot of being godparents to the same child?" "And what is wrong with that?" Klaus rolled his eyes and gave up. "Fine! I will agree to this. Let us speak to them first and see if they agree."

Upon speaking to both Elijah and Cami, Hayley was pleased to hear that both of them had agreed to take up such honorable roles for Hope. With this, Klaus decided to put Rebekah out of his mind, as he realized how angry he partially was at her, for staying away from the city, when her only niece is in danger. The ceremony begun and Father Harris took Hope in his hands, starting to bless her before dumping her into the pot of water. Chrism was put on the child's forehead and she was put in water again and again. To everyone's surprise, Hope had not even started crying. She was patiently waiting to get out of the water and into Cami's arms, who had wrapped a towel around her. "I suppose I am her fairy godmother now. Thank you, Hayley." Cami whispered and shared a hug with her. "She has been blessed. No evil will be able to touch her now, as she is in God's hands!" Father Harris exclaimed. After exchanging a couple more words with Father Harris, Klaus turned to Hayley, who was holding the lovable Hope in her hands. "We must head out into the bayou for your hybrid training session…the one we postponed yesterday, for today." Hayley nodded, without smiling and whispered, "I suppose I should just put Cami and Elijah to take care of her until we get back." "Yes, you do that. I will expect you outside in a few minutes." "Okay. Fine." Hayley responded.

It was the second time they were finding themselves alone in the bayou. "So…do you really think that this baptism is going to help Hope?" Hayley asked as they walked deeper, in the place they knew they weren't going to be interrupted. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am sure it will. Father Thomas Harris is a good man, and he is going to help us." "What were the two of you talking about before I interrupted you?" Hayley asked stopping and crossing her hands over her chest. Klaus chuckled and said, "He simply told me that Elijah is seeking his guidance because of his instability when it comes to controlling his thirst for blood, and I asked him to find Celeste for me." "And you think that he will find her?" "She shouldn't be too far from us. She is a coward in hiding. She always was." "She makes me feel uneasy…especially since you said that you were the one who killed her. She is back to get revenge, no doubt." Klaus smiled and stepped over to her, taking her hand in his. "Uneasy? What's the matter? Worried about me, little wolf?" "Why do you act so surprised? You really think that I don't care about you?" He didn't expect such a response from her. "Well, love, you have barely shown me any trust lately. Why should I assume that you care?" There was a hurt expression on her face, which made Klaus wish he could take back what he said. Leaning into her ear, he whispered, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be. You're right. But you have pushed me away just as much as I have." "Are we still on the Genevieve matter from yesterday?" "Yeah, we are. I can't believe that you would look past all of this and not condemn her for her betrayal. It is so obvious that she knows about Celeste and she knew before she escaped, too. She plays with you and you let her. I can't stand and watch that!" "I do not do so, love. You are overreacting." "Am I? So…you sleeping with her, has nothing to do with your decision to ignore the suspicions flying around about her?" Klaus sighed and pressed his forehead against hers. "Genevieve has been trustworthy in my family at the time when she was our witch. This has nothing to do with me sleeping with her." "But you did sleep with her." Klaus angrily started walking away but Hayley caught up at once. "Just admit it! Were you sleeping with her?" "I slept with her once, Hayley! Once! And it was with purpose!" "What purpose?" "Davina suggested that I seduce her to get the Historia Autem Invicta and what do you know? It paid off! We have the spell book, do we not?" "We do. We just don't have the long awaited cure for my family." "I will take care of that. I promise you, love." "You have been keeping that promise since forever! I am tired of this! If I didn't know any better, I would think that you are the one purposely stalling for some reason. Get me the cure, Klaus! I am not joking! If you don't, I will take care of this matter myself!" "You will not! Do you not remember what happened the last time you had done that? You nearly had our unborn daughter killed!" Klaus snapped.

"Then please, help me." Hayley's voice reduced to a whisper. "I will. Let us not worry about that right now. Just trust me that I will eventually find the best solutions for all of our problems. I take it that your daughter comes before your pack, is that correct?" Klaus asked her. Hayley's eyes widened at him asking her such a question. "Am I right, Hayley?" he added her name, as a way for her to know that he was being serious. "Yes. I love my daughter more than anything else in this world." "Then understand that she is in grave danger and as her parents, we must be focusing on that, first." He held her shoulders and his eyes never left hers. "Okay." Hayley whispered in agreement, knowing deep inside her heart that he was right. "Very well. Now…let the training begin. Smell me out." Klaus whispered and smirked, after which he speeded away from her. Hayley couldn't help the smile appearing on her own face as she speeded towards the place where she felt his scent. "You are good, little wolf." Klaus admired her use of speed, but also the little time she used in order to find him. "Excellent senses, unlike anything under the sun, besides me." "What's next?" she asked, a little excited for the tests he had prepared for her. At that moment, he pointed at a stag in the middle of the bayou. "Hunt it down." He mumbled. Her smile dropped as she shook her head.

"Klaus, no." "What? Why not?" "It's a poor and innocent animal. I just can't do that to him." "We live in a world of predators and prey. You must choose the side you wish to be on, love." "I know how it goes, Klaus. I also know that if I attack him, I won't be able to heal him." Exasperated with her, Klaus rubbed his forehead and whispered, "Very well. No hunting animals today. But I do wish for you to improve your stealth. Let me see if you are able to keep track of me." "What are you…?" before Hayley could ask him properly, he had already speeded away from her again. "Alright, tough guy!" she exclaimed and started going after him. She was able to catch him after ten minutes, but it was only because he had let her. They laughed and tumbled onto the soft grass, with him on top, staring down on her as she grinned. At once, their smiles disappeared as they realized that they were not being appropriate towards one another. "Forgive me, love." He got up and helped her up by taking her hand as well. "That was good practice. When will we do it again?" she asked him. "Soon, if you enjoy it so much. Very soon." She was a wild thing, which is why he admired her even more now, as she was a hybrid.

Unknown to the two hybrids, the redheaded witch was not far away from sight. Standing behind a tree, and observing Hayley and Klaus train from a distance, with a pit of jealousy in her heart, Genevieve pulled the phone out of her pocket and dialed her number. _"What's going on now?"_ "It's just the two of them now. Deep into the bayou. Hybrid training, apparently." _"Who?"_ "Klaus and that runt of a girl he keeps around, Hayley." _"She is the mother of his child."_ "I don't care! Just let that monster go already. He can have his revenge." _"If I let him go, he will go after Klaus. Do you realize that?"_ "So what if he will?" _"I thought you wanted to be with Klaus."_ "I do. But nothing is more important to me than my duty towards my mistress. If when all of this ends, Klaus will find his way back to me, as it was always supposed to be, I will welcome him with open arms. If he ends up sharing the same fate as the mother of his child, as you like to call her, I will be able to continue my life without him." _"How long do you suppose they will still be in the bayou?"_ "Not for long. You better send him out now." _"Fine. But just so you know, I won't come out of hiding until I can be assured that I am no longer followed."_ "Send Mikael right into the center. I am sure his vampire senses can take care of the rest." Genevieve finished the call.

…

"Are you ready?" Kol stepped forward and asked her once he noticed her eyes full of worry. "Of course I am. I agreed to this, didn't I? Just let me do what I have to do." Davina whispered and closed her eyes, as Sophie looked up into Finn's eyes and pointed to the cauldron. "All we need now are the ashes. Do you have them?" "Indeed, I have them." Finn responded and handed her the bowl with a small smile on his face, which made Sophie weak in the knees. She couldn't deny how handsome he was, but she could only see him as the man who saved her from death, not as a ruthless Mikaelson brother. "Here." Sophie gave Davina the ashes, as she immediately started chanting. _"_ _Reduc_ _mortuorum_ _est._ _Reducent eam_ _curare_ _de_ _damnatis._ _Reducent eam_ _in_ _regia celsitudo_ _._ _Quaeso,_ _ut_ _volo, sed sicut_ _praecepi tibi_ _quae_ _locuples._ _Sit_ _omnipotens_ _domina_ _revertere_ _potuit_ _emittam furorem_ _irae eius_ _in his qui_ _dubitaverunt_ _eam."_ The cauldron was boiling, the casket was moving until a loud piercing scream came from above. Davina covered her ears and ended up in Kol's arms, as Sophie turned to Finn for protection. At once, the worrying stopped and the casket opened itself, to everyone's surprise in the room. "Mother!" Finn exclaimed, barely able to breathe as Esther raised herself, in full body, just as she had been before. Her eyes opened, and she took a few moments, in order to take in all of her surroundings. "My sons…you have brought me back." She finally whispered, in a croaked voice which turned Davina's blood cold.

"It is her, to whom you must thank, Mother! She brought you back." Finn pointed over at Davina, who finally found the courage to get away from Kol and turn towards the direction of the lady present. Esther looked over her and whispered, "I can understand your doubt…because as far as I know, I have not been one hundred percent faithful to this family. But I will be from now on…and I know how difficult this spell was for someone as young and fragile as you. But I sense great power ahead of you, Davina Claire. You are destined for greatness." "Thank you." Was the only thing Davina could say. "And you, young sister Deveraux, come closer." Esther demanded and pointed at the woman standing with her hands crossed over her chest. Sophie and Finn looked at each other as he encouraged her to go to his mother. "Yes." Sophie wanted to know what she wanted with her. "I see you have become the Elder of this coven. You ought to be congratulated for that…and I wanted to express my sincere apologies for your friend. Sabine was just as capable and powerful as you are. A great sister for the coven. Celeste will be found soon…and she will be punished for her actions, for my sister. I promise you that I have had visions of that happening." "And what about your sister? What is her fate?" Sophie asked. "I am afraid that I cannot see the future of Dahlia…but it must be as dark as she deserves it to be."

Esther looked over at the pot of warm water standing in front of her and her hands started shaking. "What is going on?" Davina asked the moment she noticed that. "Get me out of here." Esther whispered and Kol and Finn immediately stepped forward and helped their mother out of the casket. Esther took a deep breath and pressed her hands into the warm water and closed her eyes. "What is she doing now?" Sophie asked, starting to get annoyed with this witch's attitude. "She has a vision. We must leave her be." Finn told her. "He is here. My husband is here. He is alive. I had a vision of him in the bayou, thirsty and hungry for revenge and power. He is under the influence of Dahlia. You must take me to him at once." Esther told them once the vision ended. "But Nik and Hayley are in the bayou. He wanted to help her train to be a hybrid or something." Kol stated. "Niklaus and the mother of his child?" Esther asked. "Yes." "Then they are in grave danger. We have no time to waste. We must reach the bayou now before we will witness a bloodbath." She left the room, as did Sophie and Finn. Davina grabbed Kol's hand and looked up at him with somewhat adoring eyes. "You don't have to worry. We will persuade your mother now…to rid you of the curse before you leave your body." Instead of simply thanking her, Kol leaned in and pulled her in for a passionate and fiery kiss, to which Davina exploded with different feelings towards it. She was in shock. What were they doing? Kol pulled back, breathing hardly through his mouth and his nose. He looked down at her one more time before leaving the room.

…

They ended up resting their bodies against the soft grass, as Hayley let out a sigh of relief. "This is just beautiful." She whispered. "What is?" Klaus asked, surprised by her remark. "The bayou. It is beautiful in its own way and I haven't taken the time to notice this." She whispered and let her fingers go through the soft grass. Klaus' mind raced somewhere else, to his conversation with Elijah, earlier that day. _"Niklaus, you cannot…" Klaus slammed his fist into the counter and looked over at his brother. "I have informed you of this because I believe in my heart that I can trust you to keep this to yourself. I do not want Hayley to know of this possibility…yet." Elijah looked into his eyes and nodded. "Of course, brother. I will not say a word, but I do not think it is wise to keep such a secret from her, knowing that she would pour out her heart just to cure her family." "Precisely. I know that she would do just about anything…even marry someone she doesn't love." "When do you plan on telling her?" "I don't know…for now, I am looking for another option."_ He closed his eyes and thought hard about how he was going to deal with this matter. The longer he kept the possible cure hidden from Hayley, the harder it would be for her to forgive him. He would hate himself for everything if he did lose her…but if he did tell her…he knew for sure he would lose her to a man he hated, and who longed to have her as his wife.

"Thank you for helping me." She whispered and snapped him out of his thoughts. "It was my pleasure, love." They got up from the grass and he took a deep breath, saying, "I am sure Hope needs her mother more than her godmother, so we must get going now." Before Hayley could say anything, a voice was heard from the distance, which made Klaus' blood turn cold out of fury but slight fear as well. "Leaving so soon, are we…boy?" He knew there was only one person who called him 'boy' and that man was the one who raised him. His father…but not his true father. Turning around, he faced Mikael, who had a grin plastered on his face. "You and your maiden shall not be able to see the light of another day once I burn you to ashes!" Mikael snarled. "Hayley, get out of here." "No, I…" "NOW!" Klaus yelled at her, and then prepared himself as Mikael lunged at him. Hayley yelled out as she watched Klaus being put down by this man…Mikael, whom she had heard of. With courage in her heart and an urge to protect him from harm, Hayley jumped forward and grabbed a hold of Mikael, pulling him away from Klaus. At once, Mikael's hand landed in her hair and was pulling her hard, until he was on top of her. "Do not think that I have not come prepared, sweetheart. Shame to waste such a beauty…but wolf nonetheless!" he growled and pulled out a stake from his jacket, and stabbed her in the stomach.

"NOOO!" Klaus yelled with bloodshot eyes as he grabbed Mikael and with all of his energy, he threw him against a tree. Mikael immediately recovered and grabbed Klaus by his throat, pinning him by a tree, and made it impossible for him to move. "How would you like to die right in front of your beloved? I am being a generous man and offering you a noble death…with a witness…and giving the girl a last chance to see you before…" Mikael pulled out another stake from his jacket. This one was extremely familiar, completely white, with elegant textures. The White Oak Stake. "…before I plunge this into your heart." Hayley whimpered behind them, trying to pull the stake from her stomach, which was causing her such great pain, which she had never imagined. Klaus' eyes met hers and an apologetic look washed over his face as he saw her pain, and he was unable to relieve it from her. "You…will…burn…in hell." Klaus managed to say, as the grip around his throat tightened and the White Oak Stake came even closer to his chest.

The minute he felt the grip loosening, Klaus started saying, "You're pathetic…hiding behind witches like a coward. Hiding behind the woman who has made your life a living hell when you married her sister." Mikael gripped his throat once again, making it impossible for him to say anything else, and growled, "Say your prayers, boy!" Before he could move the stake into his heart, Mikael was overthrown with immense pain in his head. "ARGH!" he yelled out and Klaus looked to see Esther standing there, with Davina, Kol, Finn and Sophie behind her. His mother was flesh and blood in front of him, and she was chanting in Latin, putting Mikael down on his knees. Immediately, Klaus rushed towards Hayley and pulled the dagger from her stomach, feeding her his blood. "It's alright, love. It's alright. You're safe. I've got you." He mumbled into her ear, comfortingly. "Family shall no longer turn against family! We are all united against the woman who claims she was once my sister! We fight together as one! I have spoken and it shall be done!" Esther commanded.

* * *

 **A/N: Mikael was not captured and taken away from Dahlia's influence. What do you think will happen? Will Mikael align with them or will he betray them? And what do you think his reaction will be towards his living wife? Do you think Klaus will tell Hayley the truth about the Labonair and Kenner marriage possibility? Do you think Elijah will overcome his nightmares?**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	9. Questioning The Undefeated

**In the previous chapter, Klaus and Elijah comforted each other on their respective problems, as Klaus contemplated on the possible cures for the curse on the Crescents. Elijah and Cami had a conversation with Thomas Harris about the troubling Red Door, after which Hope was finally baptized in the Holly Church. Genevieve and Celeste settled on releasing Mikael into the bayou, as Klaus and Hayley were training. Using the old ashes, Sophie and Davina brought back Esther, after which Kol and Davina shared a quick kiss. After attacking Klaus and Hayley, Mikael found himself defeated when Esther came back, to reunite her family.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Esther gathers everyone for a family meeting to persuade them of her allegiance. Thomas Harris arrives with startling news about Genevieve, which makes Klaus even more suspicious of her. While spending time with their daughter, Klaus and Hayley are reminded by the happiness brewed between them 1000 years before. Convinced of Dahlia's hand in the matter, Esther reaches a conclusion regarding Genevieve. After Mikael is questioned upon his awakening, Thomas Harris reveals information on Celeste's whereabouts. As night falls over them, Klaus is forced by his conscience to reveal to Hayley the secret he has been keeping, as Elijah and Cami share a special moment with each other.**

* * *

"Family shall no longer turn against family! We are all united against the woman who claims she was once my sister! We fight together as one! I have spoken and it shall be done!" Esther commanded. Klaus looked up at her, with Hayley in his arms, as he watched an immobilized Mikael lay down on the ground, with signs of being unconscious. "What are you doing here? Why have you come back?" he growled. Hayley touched her forehead with her hand and slowly stood up, feeling her stomach already healed. "We finally brought her back, Nik!" Kol exclaimed and pointed at Davina. "It was all her doing. She succeeded." Klaus and Finn looked at one another skeptically, as Esther smiled and came closer to the son who was not expecting her to arrive this early. "What do you have to say now that your mother is before you?" she asked him, in a gentle tone. Klaus hesitated for a couple of moments before, he answered her. "I have to say…thank you…for that." He pointed at Mikael, who was laid down on the ground, before them. "But you are not welcome into my family…yet." He continued, making Hayley smiled, proud of how he stood up for himself in front of his mother. Esther's lips parted in shock as she responded, "Niklaus, I am loyal to my family and you are that family, as my other sons are." Klaus smirked and kept his hands behind his back. "I shall be the judge of that, Mother. Need I remind you of what you have done the last time you presented yourself to me?" he hissed.

Esther looked at the young girl she used to know, who was now standing as radiant and powerful as she did once…in another lifetime. Hayley's eyes averted from hers, as Esther whispered, "The only thing I have done so cruelly as you have stated, Niklaus…was to present you with the truth of what your father has done to you." "His name is Mikael! And he is not my father!" Klaus snapped at her at once. "Niklaus…" Finn started saying but Klaus cut him off. "NO! It was you who brought her back. I will not have any more of this!" "Niklaus, I will not take back the moments we have shared together the last time we have met here. I did what I thought was right by my family and you couldn't have lived alongside this girl without knowing the truth of who she is. And it seems that fate has brought the two of you back together after all…as she is now a hybrid, and with a child, the two of you are bound for eternity." Esther whispered. Klaus and Hayley looked at one another for long moments before a groan could be heard on the ground and Esther immediately exclaimed, "We must take him back to the compound!" "Yes, indeed! I have many methods of torture I would like to apply to him until he spills the location of Celeste." Klaus replied, smirking as he watched Kol and Finn pick up Mikael from the ground. "You will not do a thing to him, Niklaus! When I have stated that I want family peace, this is not what I had in mind! We are going to persuade your father to join us in our fight against Dahlia." "HE IS NOT MY FATHER AND THIS IS NOT OUR FIGHT!" Klaus roared, making Hayley's breath hitch.

"We will see about that." Was the only thing Esther said to him before following Kol and Finn out of the bayou. "Why have you brought her back? Why?" Klaus hissed at Davina, who frowned. "You should show a little more respect for your mother. We has come back to help you and this is how you repay her?" "The only thing she has done ever since she has come back into my life was to destroy everything that I hold dear! Now I have a child! If she thinks she can go anywhere near Hope and corrupt her as she has corrupted all of her children in her past life, then she is sadly mistaken. And if you are so keen on being her follower, I suggest you remove yourself from my sight as well!" Davina and Sophie looked at one another before they started walking too. Hayley stayed behind him with her fingers pressed against her mouth and a disrupted look on her face. He turned around to face her and his eyes softened when he saw the sadness in her eyes. "Are you upset because of what she said about our past?" he asked as he stepped forward and tilted her chin in order to meet her eyes. "I am upset that she mentioned she wants Mikael to join our side. I want nothing to do with that bastard and I want him to stay away from Hope!" "I will have that arranged, little wolf. Not to worry." Klaus assured her. "It seems finding out about my past has done more damage than I expected." When Klaus didn't answer, she looked at him and asked, "What? You don't agree?" "No, I do not. I am glad of what I have discovered, but displeased of the way this has affected our relationship, Hayley." Without saying another word to him, Hayley headed up to the compound, as Klaus slowly started following her.

"Put him in there!" Kol said with a smirk and pointed at the garden, specially made for the traitorous vampires of the city. Finn looked disgusted at the many brains, and other parts of a vampire's body were still laying on the ground, untouched. Wrinkling his nose, Finn put Mikael's body in there, before the two brothers left, ready to be told the next step by their mother. Esther was sitting peacefully at the dinner table, when Klaus and Hayley entered the compound. Klaus crossed his hands over his chest to see that his mother was looking over the Historia Autem Invicta as the servants were serving her dinner. "My dear boy! Come and sit with me. Andrea…I mean…Hayley is welcome too." Hayley rolled her eyes, feeling as if she was doing it on purpose, to rub it in her face. She decided to let it slide and take a seat with Klaus at the table. His hand went on top of hers in order to show her comfort, while he hissed at his mother, "Hayley is part of my family! Not the same could be said about you, Mother! I can see that you have decided to make yourself at home already! How astounding, don't you think?!" "Very well…I can see that the two of you are upset with me…but I want to let it slide because the more important matter to take care of is the safety of your child and my granddaughter, Niklaus. It is vital!" "And you believe I don't know that? I have gone to hell and back in order to keep her safe while she was in Hayley's womb and now I am doing the same, as she stands here in flesh and blood."

His mother smiled and whispered, "I was right about you. You will make a very good father to that child." Hayley snapped at that moment and told her strictly, "I don't think Klaus wants your opinion on how good of a father he'll make. I am the child's mother and I have observed him since the start of my pregnancy. There is no doubt that he is the best father Hope can ever have! We can manage without your opinion or approval. Now, why don't you start by telling us your true angle, Esther?" The woman looked surprised as Klaus couldn't hide a proud smile for the newborn female hybrid's guts at speaking to his mother like that. "I believe Hayley has asked you a question, Mother. This is our child after all, and I suggest you answer her….because I also have my doubts regarding your arrival. I do not believe for a moment that your goal is to reunite our family." "Why don't you believe that? Can't you see that all of us are here, with the same purpose and that is to protect my grandchild?" "Minus Rebekah." "Your sister is too stubborn to take responsibility!" "Or maybe she just wants a life without your dictatorship." Hayley pointed out, making a frown appear on Esther's face. Klaus met Hayley's eyes and he gave her a small squeeze of her hand, reminding her that Esther was still not to be messed with. "I think we can all agree that me being here is going to do Hope well, because I really do want to help you, Niklaus. I am not asking you to start trusting me right away. I only ask that you give me a chance to prove to you that you need both me and your…Mikael…in order to defeat my sister."

"And what is it that you can do that we cannot do for our own child?" Hayley asked her, gritting her teeth at the woman. "For one thing, the Historia Autem Invicta does not work properly without me being the one to actually perform such spells." Esther began saying as she looked over the book she had constructed a long time ago. "My witches have been using this book for centuries. The last ones to possess it were Jane Anne Deveraux and Celeste Dubois." "We have used it to defeat that witch you brought to destroy us along with Tatia! Emily! Do you remember her?" Hayley asked and Esther sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I was only trying to cloak on which side I was on. Using Emily was the perfect opportunity for me to do so. This way, Dahlia refrained from becoming suspicious. But Emily was too greedy for power and I lost control of her, while Tatia was…too much obsessed with what you and Elijah represented in her life." She told her son. Their eyes connected for a while before Klaus told her, "Do not make me regret this decision, Mother. You get one chance. No more." "So, what does this mean? Do you accept me in your family?" "I will accept you as an ally for now." "And what of Mikael?" "Either he sides with us, or he will be eliminated. I have the necessary means." Klaus said and showed her the White Oak Stake in his jacket. "This stake will be hidden in a place you will never find, Mother, just for…safety precautions."

"Hey, hey, hey! Look what we found!" Kol exclaimed and smirked as both he and Finn pushed a man into the dining room, making both Klaus and Hayley stand up with shocked looks on their face. "Let go of me. I mean no harm!" Thomas Harris exclaimed, and Klaus immediately stepped forward and punched Kol in the jaw. "What is the meaning of this, brother?" "Chill out! We found him sneaking around the compound. I guess he may not be as faithful as we thought he is. He should be eliminated." Kol stated. "NO!" Hayley exclaimed. "This is the man who baptized my daughter. I will not let you harm him!" she added and looked over at Klaus, in protest. "What is this, Thomas? Why are you here?" Klaus asked him. The priest took a deep breath before whispering, "I was sneaking around because I didn't wish to meet the one person who represents darkness for me around this compound. I have sensed it. The same dark spirit which surrounds Dahlia…surrounds her." Klaus' eyes widened. "There is someone here? You felt it? Are you sure?" "Yes, Klaus." Thomas told him sincerely. "Who is it? Celeste? Speak up, man!" Klaus nearly yelled out. "It is the redheaded witch whom you brought here not too long ago. Genevieve, I believe was her name." Hayley scoffed as she saw the shocked look on Klaus' face. "What do you say now? Do you still take her side?" she snapped at him. Taking a deep breath, Klaus told her, "No, I do not. Thank you for letting me know about this matter, Thomas. She shall be interrogated at once!" Klaus stormed out of the room, with Hayley following close behind. "I knew that she represented trouble but you never listened to me! You never listen, Klaus! And she has been around my daughter all this time!"

Klaus stopped in his tracks and glared at her. "Hayley, I have told you before and I will tell you again! Genevieve has represented a great deal for me in the past, which is why I would never believe that she would do something as cruel as to plot against me. I shall never believe that!" he snapped. "And what of Thomas Harris over there? Are you saying that you don't trust him now after you have put all your faith in him? You're such a hypocrite, Klaus!" She spat back at him, as he walked past her and straight into Genevieve's room, who stood up with a frown clearly visible. "Is something wrong?" she asked him with innocence. Klaus opened his mouth to speak but no words would come from it as he frowned, with his hands behind his back. Kol and Finn stepped inside the room at that moment, accompanied by Thomas Harris, who uttered, "If you do not mind, we would like to ask you some questions." Hayley came inside too, with a smirk on her face as she saw the sweat roll from Genevieve's forehead. "Are you afraid?" the hybrid asked her. "Afraid of what?! Nikki…tell me, what is happening? Is this another interrogation?" She placed her hands on his shoulders, and Hayley averted her eyes, not being able to watch the way she touched him. To her surprise, Klaus grabbed a hold of Genevieve's hands and pushed them off of him. "Yes. It so happens that Thomas Harris senses some darkness in you…meaning that you have been dishonest with me the last time you were interrogated. I wish for us to try that again, so…have a seat!" Klaus stated and pointed to a chair.

The witch stood there and would not budge, forcing Hayley to grab her hand roughly and push her on the chair, forcefully. "This involves my daughter! And if I find out that you had any knowledge of her destruction and Dahlia's plans…I will rip you apart!" Thomas Harris approached the smirking redhead and pressed a cross to her forehead. "What in hell do you think you're doing?!" Genevieve snarled as she felt a burning pain on her forehead. Thomas closed his eyes and started muttering something in Latin. The others watched as Genevieve's eyes turned pearl white and she gasped, opening her mouth in horror of the pain she was feeling. Hayley couldn't stop shaking from the anger she felt towards the possible traitor. She also couldn't deny the anger she felt when she thought about Klaus bringing her to his chambers and using her for sex, as he had done so before. As if on cue and noticing how stressed and upset she was, Klaus walked over to her and took her hand in his. "Love, I need to advise you to feel if you do not feel well in her presence." He mumbled in her ear as she scoffed. "But you of course would want to stay, right?" "Imagine how this all seems to be for me, little wolf. I feel betrayed by a person whom I thought I could trust. It is difficult to accept that…and I deny you to be a hypocrite and pretend that you have not done the same thing with your Ted." Hayley opened her mouth to argue but she snapped it shut as tears started flowing from her eyes. Angrily, she turned around and stormed out of the room.

Kol whistled, staring after her. "What was that? Trouble in paradise?" he asked his brother. "Sod off, Kol!" Klaus warned him. At that time, Thomas Harris pulled away the cross from Genevieve's forehead and mumbled. "I will be able to search her mind after this interrogation. If she does indeed know the whereabouts of Celeste Dubois, I will find it. But for now, you may ask her any other question you would like. She will answer truthfully." Finn frowned and mumbled, "Why can't we just ask her for Celeste's location?" "Because she is smart. She has hidden the information deep inside her brain. Even if you do ask her now, she wouldn't respond because she wouldn't know. But I will know…soon." Thomas Harris explained. "Excellent!" Esther exclaimed, as she stepped inside the room, her heels clinging against the wooden ground. "Mother! What are you doing here?" Klaus asked her. "I am here to question the young lady, of course. It would seem that she knows a lot more than she lets on. If I were you, Niklaus, I would go and check on your child…as well as her mother. Neither don't seem to be well." "If you don't mind, I shall ask Genevieve a couple of questions myself…Mother!" he snarled at her and raced towards the chair and gripped it in anger, staring at Genevieve's now bizarre expression on her face. "Klaus, you must be careful! Do not make such sudden movements!" Thomas warned. "Why?" "Because if she is too startled, as dizzy and under control as she is…she might be brainwashed forever." "That is ridiculous!" Klaus exclaimed but Esther placed her hands on his shoulders. "Please, trust your priest, son. He knows what he is talking about."

Ignoring his mother's protests, Klaus gently shook Genevieve, until she said, "Yes?" Taking a deep breath, Klaus looked over at Thomas Harris, who encouraged him and whispered, "Any question you may like, Klaus, aside from the location of Celeste, one which she cannot give no matter how hard she tries." "Alright." Klaus mumbled and turned towards Genevieve, whose eyes were no longer white as pearls…but she was passive looking and staring deep into his orbits. "Love…were you honest with me from the moment we met at Father Kieran's funeral?" he asked her, in doubt. "No." Genevieve responded, making Kol and Finn looking in triumph, and Esther looking at the witch with contempt. "Were you using my affections towards you?" he asked another question to which Genevieve immediately responded with, "Yes." Rolling his eyes at the truth he knew deep inside his heart, Klaus pulled back and whispered, "I truly believed I could trust you…I suppose one can never be too careful." "Niklaus let me handle this." Esther talked to him. Looking at his mother, he agreed. "Very well. You may interrogate her and reach a conclusion. I shall be waiting for you in the garden…where Mikael must be awake by now." "Alright. Go to Hayley…and go to your daughter." Esther instructed him.

…

He pushed the door to her room and noticed it was empty. Cursing under his breath, Klaus rubbed his eyes, realizing how angry she must have been with him. Figuring out another option, Klaus turned towards the nursery, whose door was wide open and the lights were on. The sight before him, made his breathing stop. She was beautiful, beyond recognition. She was changed in a dress the color of gold, and she held their child in her arms, rocking her back and forth as she stared out the window. Emotions boiled up inside of him, emotions he could not bear to contain for much longer…but he knew he had to. For their sake…and for their child's. It was for the best. As soon as she felt him, Hayley turned around and pursed her lips, as he closed the door behind him, slowly. "Forgive me…I didn't mean to disturb you, love." "You do have a habit of showing up unannounced." Hayley pointed out to which Klaus could only roll his eyes at her. "Oh, do forgive me. I shall send out a request message next time." "Okay, fine. I don't need your sarcasm." Hayley put the child into her crib, before turning to him and crossing her hands over her chest. "You just had to take her side again, didn't you?" Realizing the reason for her annoyance, Klaus rolled his eyes and grabbed her hands in his, pressing them to his lips. "Why does it bother you so much, I wonder?" He smirked when he saw her reaction, signs of pure jealousy shown on her face. She pulled her hands away once she noticed the effect from the way his fingers were rubbing them.

"It bothers me because she is a traitor, Klaus!" "And I admit to that. I was betrayed. I told you that such a betrayal is clearly difficult for me to register. Give me some time, Hayley, and I shall be able to cope with it." "Time? She is…" "I know, little wolf. I know. My mother will take care of it if she is indeed found guilty of treason against our family." "I just want her gone and away from my child! The same goes for your parents! I don't trust either of them! Not after what happened!" Hayley exclaimed and then bit her lip in a guilty manner, never wanting to go to that topic with him. "What is it?" he asked. "Nothing. I was just…thinking…" He had seen that look on her face once before. "Worried about your wolves?" he mumbled and she frowned. "Of course I am. Something always seems to show up and trump their problems. They have waited patiently for me to provide them with a cure and I haven't been able to. They will never accept me as a Queen, especially not after what I have become." "I am sure Jackson does not feel in such way." Klaus told her, bitterly. "What does Jackson have to do with anything?" "He likes you, he fancies you…and that can be justified. You were promised to him…and he sees you as his property." "I am no one's property, Klaus! I am my own!" "I would like to believe that." "Klaus, I am not going to accept to marry him, no matter what! You can have that idea put out of your mind!" The tone in her voice made him trust her, but then he remembered what he has been keeping from her. The possible answer to her wolf problem would be her marriage to Jackson.

Taking a deep breath, he thought about the right moment to tell her, but at once decided to put that thought out of his mind, as he realized what he had promised himself. Celeste Dubois surely knew the cure to the curse she herself had put on the Crescents. She would have the perfect opportunity to end the wolves' suffering as soon as they captured her. There was screaming which could be heard from the other end of the hall. "What is happening?" Hayley asked. "I can only guess that my mother has applied a lot of pressure on Genevieve in order to discover if she had betrayed us as suspected." "I don't know how you can doubt it." "I have told you, love. I have told you and I wish for you to understand, unless…there might be a reason why you refuse to understand. Perhaps having to do with the fact that I slept with her whilst she was here?" "Go to hell, Klaus!" "I would…but you know that I wouldn't go anywhere without you." He cupped her cheek gently and mumbled, "I wish for you to know…that I have not given up on the opportunity to have you alongside me. I shall fight for that right…because what I have shared with you in my human life cannot be easily erased, Hayley, and you know that." "And I don't plan on going back in time, Klaus. I am not Andrea. I want you to start noticing the differences…" "I am!" Klaus snapped. "No, you do not. If you did, you would be acting this way with me." "You are the exact same, love. It was you a long time ago, and you were reborn just a few years before now. But you are the same, and your features have nothing to do with that. You are the person I was in love with 1000 years before now…and the woman I had grown to care for so deeply…recently."

When she didn't say anything, Klaus added, "Hayley, love…we were happy. The happiest. I could remember. And if you so desire for us not to…go back to what we had once, then I shall happily accept a good relationship with you, for the sake of our child. For Hope…we are to trust each other and stand by each other. Do you think we can do that?" "Of course." Smiling, Klaus placed a gentle kiss on her hand, whispering, "Very well. Let us do so…but I shall not deny the moments I shared with you, you as Andrea in the past, nor the same heartfelt moments shared with you as Hayley. And I would prefer for you to not deny it either, little wolf." Before Hayley could respond, there was another scream from across the hall, and a loud voice which could only be Esther's, exclaimed, "NIKLAUS!" "Let's go." Klaus mumbled and grabbed her hand, rushing to Genevieve's room, where he saw the witch laying on the floor. "What has happened to her?" he asked Esther, angrily, seeing that she was not moving. Hayley gasped and covered her mouth when they all noticed the blood pouring from the body of the witch. "What has happened?" Klaus asked again. "She could not handle the interrogation. She…had to be terminated." Esther whispered. Looking down at the body on the cold ground, Klaus closed his eyes with his hands on his hips and asked, "And how do you suppose that we find Celeste now, considering that you have just killed off our one chance, Mother?"

Father Harris cleared his throat and whispered, "I have managed to get some information which has been long stuck into her brain. With my faith and my own practices, I think I will be able to find the location of Celeste very soon, Klaus. God rest this poor girl's soul." He also added at the end. Biting his lip, Klaus turned to Finn and Kol and hissed, "Take care of the body. Get it out of my sight." The two nodded and did as were asked, dragging Genevieve's lifeless body out of the room. "I believe it is time, for us, Mother…to see how your husband is doing…while Thomas is still searching for Celeste." There was a smirk on his face which Esther couldn't help but ignore. "Niklaus, I believe I should remind you that I wish for Mikael to join our side, and not for you to antagonize him." "Very well. If you so much believe that he can be turned to the right side, for his family, then work upon all your tricks, Mother…but make sure that everything pays off. If it does not…I must warn that I shall not be benevolent towards you or him. My daughter's life is at stake." Catching Hayley's eye, Esther told him, "I want you to come with me in order to talk to him, Niklaus…and I expect Hayley there too." "You expect too much of me!" Hayley snapped at once. "Yes, I have come to realize that." Esther answered back, bitterly. "Enough! You shall in no way be speaking to the mother of my child in such way! We are heading out to the garden at this moment. He should be awake. If he is not, you are to do something in order to fix that. Hayley will accompany us, to show her support for an alliance, despite your past with her…as Andrea Labonair. In the meantime, I trust that Father Harris will find Celeste's location as soon as possible."

The door to the garden opened widely, and Mikael growled in pain at the hearing of the racket behind him, as he was laying still on the ground. His eyes widened the moment Esther bent down next to him with a soft smile on her face. "Hush, my love. I will take care of you now." She promised him and gently laid down her hand on his forehead, muttering something in Latin. Klaus held Hayley's waist, noticing yet again how troubled she looked. "You must forget of the past, love…and focus on the future. We are not to reopen wounds from the past. I know what he has done to you. I can understand that, little wolf. But it is our daughter who is to be put first…for now." "Okay. Fine. But as soon as I will get the chance, I will make him pay for what he's done to me." Klaus smirked at her attitude and replied, "As will I, Hayley. As will I." Mikael opened his eyes widely as he looked up at the woman, whom he once called his wife. Esther smiled and whispered, "Hello, my love. We meet again." "Esther!" Mikael exclaimed in shock, barely able to believe that his wife was standing before him. She smiled, and he asked, "What are you doing here?" "I have come to heal our family, Mikael. And starting with you. Your allegiance is not with the right person. You know Dahlia. You always hated her. Why now? Why would you side with her?" She tried to keep her voice reduced to a whisper, as to not anger him. At that moment, Mikael's eyes met Klaus', and he stood up. "Because of him! Because of you! Because of what you kept from me! HE IS NOT MY SON! HE IS A SCOURGE, A SYMBOL OF WEAKNESS!" Mikael roared and pointed a finger at Klaus.

Esther wished to respond but before she could, Klaus had grabbed a hold of Mikael's neck and gripped it tightly, plunging him into the wall. "I will no longer tolerate such words addressed to me! I am not your son! But I am not a coward, as you have always been!" "Klaus!" Hayley yelled out and grabbed a hold of his hand to stop him. "Please, you're the one who said…we need to put the past behind us for now. Do it for Hope. She needs us." Growling at the realization that she was right, Klaus let Mikael loose. Esther came forth to him and wiped his forehead of the blood. "Get away from me, woman!" he told her in anger. "Mikael, my dear husband…this I not about us. This is about the enemy we must defeat…together." "You are foolish to think that I would accept to work with this slime…" "Mikael! That is enough! No more accusations and no more insults! A greater threat is upon our family. Dahlia is not easy to control. I have come back to help my family heal of the pain I had caused it…and you can have your chance at redemption as well, by helping your only granddaughter…" "He is not my son, therefore, she is not my daughter and I don't have a care in the world for what happens to her!" Mikael interrupted her. Klaus started laughing angrily as he pointed a finger at Esther. "I swear to you, Mother, if he says one more word…" "ALRIGHT!" Esther raised her voice at them both. "Neither of you see my reason. Mikael…I ask you to put our past behind us…because Dahlia can ruin us all. You thought that you were creating an alliance with her? She was lying."

"I did so in order to get revenge on him! He…who has destroyed me…my life…and who has infiltrated in my true family. He is not a Mikaelson!" Esther raised her hand. "Regardless of that…you should know who the biggest enemy is. I want to destroy Dahlia, because I know…that she wants that baby…and she will stop at nothing to get her. And in the process, she will destroy us all." "Let her have the child!" Mikael exclaimed and Hayley stopped Klaus from advancing on him again. "Over my dead body will I allow that woman take all the power of the witch community through the baby! She must be stopped! And you are either with us, or against us, my love." "I am not your love! You have forsaken and betrayed me, woman!" Mikael roared. Someone had entered the garden at that moment, stopping them all from conflict. "Thomas! What do you report for me?" Klaus asked him, with his hands behind his back, waiting anxiously to hear what he had to say. "I have discovered the location of Celeste Dubois. She is deep into the bayou. If I can draw a map…I think I can see the spot, although it is a bit unclear, as she has used dark magic, to try and hide it." "The bayou, you say?" Klaus asked. "Yes." "You have done well, Thomas. Thank you for your help. And you shall be well compensated…as we agreed. A great apartment will be waiting for you and your family soon." Thomas smiled, nodded and left the garden.

Hayley turned towards Klaus, and said, "If she is in the bayou, we have to go there. Now!" "No, love. That is not advised." "What? Why not? Klaus, we know where she is. We have to find her. Why can't we go? She is in the bayou, which means she can hurt my pack." "I believe her intentions are hiding, little wolf. For the moment, I say we rest and receive enough energy in order to confront her tomorrow. Being a witch, she must have already felt the death of Genevieve. If she does use Dahlia's dark magic, it means she can predict when we come for her, if we know where she is. We must have the element of surprise…in which case, at this moment, we cannot go after her." "Then what do we do?" "We wait…and as soon as morning strikes…we will find her. I promise, Hayley." Nodding her head in defeat of reason, Hayley stepped out of the garden, with the full intention on going to check on her daughter. "You deal with him." Klaus mumbled to Esther, referring to Mikael, wanting to follow the mother of his child, in order to see Hope…their miracle child, who has brought them such joy, and yet such grief at the thought of losing her to the cruel witch.

…

He pushed the door open and his heart warmed as he saw her hugging the baby. "She can't have her, Klaus. She can't." Hayley mumbled, as he went at her side and pulled her into a hug. "Everything will be alright. I promised you. I will take care of everything." She started laughing helplessly and her tears made guilt rush through him at what secret he was keeping from her. "What do you expect from me, Klaus? To believe you? Your promised me so much…and yet so little has been fulfilled. I want to trust you and to believe that you will do the right thing but I am not sure how to continue that, when my daughter is in danger and now I fear that my pack is also in danger. They are cursed, which means they can't help each other. I need to be the one to help them. I need to show them that despite the fact that I am a hybrid, I have not changed and I am still the woman who was trying to help them break the curse as before." He continued staring at her, with a lump in his throat, making it impossible for him to speak. "Klaus, what?" she asked, as she watched his face full of concern and guilt. "Klaus, what is it? Talk to me." Hayley demanded. He parted his mouth but no words would escape his mouth. He was stuck. But this was the moment to choose. He had hurt her so much already, but seeing her hurt and hopeless because of the curse placed on her pack is worse for him to handle. Taking a deep breath, he ran his finger over her cheek and whispered, "Please, sit down, love. I have to tell you something."

"What is it? Has something happened?" Hayley asked, afraid of things getting worse than they already have. Klaus thought of his discussion with Elijah from earlier days, in which he had explained his reason. _"Niklaus, you cannot…" Klaus slammed his fist into the counter and looked over at his brother. "I have informed you of this because I believe in my heart that I can trust you to keep this to yourself. I do not want Hayley to know of this possibility…yet." Elijah looked into his eyes and nodded. "Of course, brother. I will not say a word, but I do not think it is wise to keep such a secret from her, knowing that she would pour out her heart just to cure her family." "Precisely. I know that she would do just about anything…even marry someone she doesn't love." "When do you plan on telling her?" "I don't know…for now, I am looking for another option."_ "Klaus, just tell me!" Hayley exclaimed, impatiently. He realized he was lost in his train of thoughts up until this moment. "Very well. I will tell you…but you must understand my reason for keeping this from you." Her heart sank, at what she was hearing. "What are you talking about, Klaus? What have you been keeping from me?" "A possible cure for your curse." Her mouth turned dry as he started explaining what he had found out from Sophie and Davina a couple of days before, as well as his reasons for keeping this a secret from her.

"Hayley, you must understand…" "HOW CAN I?" she yelled out, and at once the baby started crying, forcing her to get a grip and head over to her child in order to comfort her. "I can't believe that you would keep this cure from me." "You would be forced to marry Jackson, love." "So what if I will be? I will be freeing my pack." "And that is exactly why I never planned on telling you! Because you don't think for yourself. You are selfless and you think of others. This is not the Hayley I once knew." "The Hayley you once knew is changed. I have a child and a family to care for. When I was on my own, I was forced to take care of myself. But how could you do this, Klaus? You know how desperate I was to find the cure." "This is not the main cure needed!" "What are you talking about?" "It is only a possibility!" "Meaning…?" "Meaning that the only one who can provide you with the sure cure for the curse on your family is Celeste herself, as she was the one who cursed your pack all those years ago." She bit her lip and shook her head. "Either way, you should have told me that marrying Jackson would be a solution." "I DID NOT KNOW THAT FOR SURE!" Klaus lost his temper and yelled in her face. Hayley frowned and looked thankful that Hope had not awaken from the way he raised his voice at her. He then stepped forward and grabbed a hold of her face, making her look at him, in pleading. "Please, I ask you not to hold this against me, little wolf. I did what I had to do."

"How can you even think that?" "I did this…I kept this a secret from you because there is no assurance that this marriage would grant your pack freedom." "And so you didn't want me…to remain married to Jackson for nothing." Hayley whispered, in realization. Klaus released her head and took a few steps back from her, in order to show that he has kept his pride with him. "Little wolf, do not assume…" "Enough with that nickname, Klaus! I have given you no reason to continue calling me that…because I am no longer a wolf. And I do assume a lot! I assume that you still have a hold on me, which is why you won't want me with another man." "You say that with such surprise in your tone, love. You know what you mean to me, and I know very well what I mean to you, although you continue to deny it." "Klaus…" She wanted to reach out to him but he stepped back once more, heading for the door. "Get a good night's rest, love. Tomorrow, we go on a little witch hunt." He instructed her.

…

She opened the door to her apartment and remained shocked at who she was seeing in front of her. Elijah had a bouquet of flowers in his hands and a small smile on his face. "Forgive for intruding, but…can I come in?" Cami blinked and then said immediately, "Yes, of course. I don't understand, though. What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be at the compound? I heard that Esther and Mikael are back…" "Funny thing, Camille, I was going to ask you the same question." Cami accepted his flowers and placed them in the nearby vase, pouring water on them from the kitchen sink. "You did not answer my question. Why are you here and not at the compound? I have to say that I was shocked when I discovered your empty room." "I thought that it would be too crowded there for me now. This is just temporary. I was thinking of staying here for a little while, seeing as how another Mikaelson brother is back and the parents are too. I just want to stay away from the drama your family is filled with, if you know what I mean. Now, let me ask you a question. What are the flowers for?" she asked him with a small smile on her face. He came closer to her and took her hand in his. "The flowers…are symbolic…for friendship…and nurturing love. But I brought them, asking for your forgiveness." "Forgiveness?" Cami asked, disrupted. "Yes. I wanted to ask for your forgiveness for the way I attacked you not too long ago. If you remember correctly, I bit you."

Cami laughed and whispered, "And if you remember correctly, you would know that I forgave you. I understand that you were not in control of what happened." "I cannot see that as an excuse. I find it completely inadequate and I wanted to apologize, but also…to thank you for your help with the newest priest of the chapel." She nodded and said, "I think he is a good man, and that is exactly what he is going to bring back in sight for you. You're not some…demon, Elijah. You are a wonderful, kind and good man. I want you to start seeing yourself as the man who walked in my bar…with the questions for Taming of the Shrew." She raised an eyebrow and threw a seductive smile at him, which could only warm his body, of the coldness he was feeling inside. "You are noble and kind. You are the stag…the family's patriot, remember? Father Harris will bring that to light and the Red Door will disappear. I promise." She couldn't say anything more because his lips descended on hers and kissed them softly. Cupping her cheek, Elijah let his lips taste hers in a passion he wanted to fulfill for himself and for her. Pulling back, they looked at each other serious in the eyes, before he scooped her up into his arms and laid her down on the bed, with his lips now on her cleavage. She moaned with a smile, as he took off her shirt and started pulling his clothes off. They knew this was against their plan. He was supposed to stay away from her…and she was supposed to keep herself safe…but she felt safe with him. She always did.

Later into the night, they were laying naked, embracing each other lovingly. Her blonde curls were sprawled manically, her eyelashes deep and long, which gave her such beauty of no comparison in his eyes. Elijah smiled softly before kissing her forehead and drifting to sleep, with Camille's head on his chest. She also had an unknown smile on her face as morning approached, as she slept in the warmth she hadn't felt before. Dreaming of him…was not something she imagined would happen. Raising her head from his chest, she looked at him and smiled, leaning over and kissing his lips gently. The moment she tried moving out of bed, Cami's breathing stopped and her eyes widened in shock to see someone standing right in front of her. The woman was creole colored…with her messy and curly dark hair. It was Sabine, but Cami knew instantly who it really was. "What are you…?" Celeste grabbed her and covered her mouth with her hand. "How dare you! Human parasite!" she hissed into her ear. Cami was unable to scream for help, while Celeste chanted in her mother language. Before she knew it, she had disappeared with the blonde, who was now her prisoner.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think will happen now that Klaus told Hayley about the possibility of her marriage to Jackson breaking the curse? Do you think that she will go through with it or not? Do you think Celeste will be found? What will happen to Cami, now that she has become a threat to Celeste's fantasies with Elijah?**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	10. The Black Witch

**Previously, on** **What's A King Without His Queen?** **Esther tried securing her allegiance to Klaus and his siblings, as Thomas Harris found evidence of Genevieve's secret betrayal. Found guilty of treason, Genevieve was destroyed and killed by Esther, as to send a message of warning to Dahlia. After reconnecting with Hayley on their past, Klaus and Esther confronted a captured Mikael on his intentions of choosing a side in the war. Thomas Harris found the whereabouts of Celeste, in the bayou. Finally, after Klaus confessed to Hayley the possibility of her marrying Jackson in order to free her pack, Elijah and Camille slept together, leading to Cami's capture by Celeste.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Two surprising appearances make their way in New Orleans connecting with Klaus, Hayley and their child. Elijah returns to the compound with startling news to Klaus and his other brothers about Cami's disappearance. Suspecting Celeste of taking precautions, Klaus, along with his brothers and his mother, head into the bayou to find Celeste and her new victim. Meanwhile, as Sophie and Davina keep guard of Mikael in the garden, Hayley reveals to him her true identity, leading to conflict. After a threat from Dahlia, Hayley meets with Jackson in the bayou. Finally, the Mikaelsons have their final battle with Celeste.**

* * *

Hayley smiled when she saw her daughter first thing the next morning. More and more, a feeling inside of her was telling her to leave the compound and go to the bayou for a while…to be with her wolves…even if they didn't see her as before. Picking up Hope in her arms, Hayley couldn't shake off the feeling of anger she felt when Klaus told her the truth of what he has been keeping from her. _"I can't believe that you would keep this cure from me." "You would be forced to marry Jackson, love." "So what if I will be? I will be freeing my pack." "And that is exactly why I never planned on telling you! Because you don't think for yourself. You are selfless and you think of others. This is not the Hayley I once knew." "The Hayley you once knew is changed. I have a child and a family to care for. When I was on my own, I was forced to take care of myself. But how could you do this, Klaus? You know how desperate I was to find the cure." "This is not the main cure needed!" "What are you talking about?" "It is only a possibility!" "Meaning…?" "Meaning that the only one who can provide you with the sure cure for the curse on your family is Celeste herself, as she was the one who cursed your pack all those years ago." She bit her lip and shook her head. "Either way, you should have told me that marrying Jackson would be a solution." "I DID NOT KNOW THAT FOR SURE!" Klaus lost his temper and yelled in her face._

She held her forehead in disbelief, as she put the bottle of milk close to Hope's mouth, in order for her to start drinking. On one hand, she wanted to forgive Klaus, wanting to understand his reasons for keeping this from her, but on the other hand, she couldn't let something like this slide. He knew just how much she wanted to free her family, for a long time…and he either didn't do anything about it or started keeping secrets from her. How could she continue to believe anything he told her from this point forward? Hope burped lightly and Hayley smiled, patting her back gently, before placing her back into the crib. She was getting good at being a mother, without her realizing so. Maybe because she was trying very hard. After all, she never had a true mother of her own to teach her anything. She had to learn to survive on her own, and that is what Hayley wanted to teach her daughter too. She wanted her to learn how to be the survivor her mother was before her. Thinking about this newly discovered solution for her pack's problem, Hayley started wondering what it would be like for her to marry Jackson…and for that marriage not to work. His voice from down the hall startled her, when she heard. "MARCELLUS!" Her heart started beating faster and slowly, a smile crept on her face. It was as if her prayers were being answered. The one person who has been there for her for better and for worse since she met him, Marcel, was back. She then heard some other voices joining Klaus', as the tone of a woman, was annoying them. But that woman seemed younger and certainly not Esther.

Footsteps were heard coming towards the nursery, and Hayley looked down at Hope sleeping. Surely, Marcel would be wanting at that moment to see her, but she couldn't disturb the child from her peaceful resting. The door was pushed ajar and Hayley looked up into Klaus' eyes, which showed nothing…no emotion. She had gotten used to this look. She received it from him every time they had an argument, to which they reached no conclusion. Klaus looked away from her and stepped to one side, letting other people enter. With him were Marcel, Finn, Kol, and a woman Hayley believed she saw on one of the old photos from the 20th century, at a party with Klaus, Marcel and Elijah…it must have been Rebekah, the long lost sister, who wished for freedom. Her eyes were icy blue, although they were showing warmth and compassion the moment they reached the crib, after looking at the she-wolf for a moment. Her blonde hair made her look like a radiating goddess, and Hayley didn't know whether to smile at her presence being shown at last or to look angry at her, for not joining her family sooner when they needed her. "Oh my gosh! She looks precious!" Rebekah exclaimed as she moved to the crib and looked down at the sleeping baby. "You were right, Nik, she does look too much like her mother." Looking up at her, Rebekah held out her hand and said, "You must be the wolf girl. I believe it is time for the both of us to be introduced. My name is Rebekah, and I'm Nik's sister. You probably heard a lot about me, because I've heard a lot about you." Hayley smiled and finally shook her hand, recognizing this girl, from a time when they used to play together…when they were children.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Hayley…" "…the girl my brother knocked up. But I can see that the result is magnificent." Rebekah completed her sentence and then looked back down at the baby. Not knowing what to say afterwards, Hayley looked up at Klaus and then her eyes moved to Marcel, who was standing there, with a grin on his face and his arms spread out. "You aren't going to greet me, Hayley?" he asked, as she smiled and embraced him dearly. From the corner of her eye, she could see how disturbed Klaus looked again, as he tried to keep his focus on anything but her and Marcel. Of course he would be feeling this way. After all, she and Marcel were involved once, in the romantic sense but mostly in a friendly sense, when they both needed comfort. She was happy for him, to see that his dream of being reunited with Rebekah had come true and they were both happy. "I am so glad that you are back." Hayley told him after finally stepping back from their hug. "Hey, I had to. You know…how this town can't go on without me, and when Klaus here mentioned the dangers for your kid, well, I just had to come…and I finally convinced Rebekah to the city she once loved." "I am glad she has finally decided to make an appearance, even though she only does that when she feels like doing so, and not when her family needs her." Klaus commented and Hayley couldn't help but agree with him on that one, even though she chose not to express it. She had known Rebekah once as Andrea Labonair, but they have never met in this lifetime, as she was Hayley now.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brother and pulled her hand back from touching Hope's soft cheek. "I came back because you told me that my niece was in trouble. Stop making a fuss over everything, Nik. Just be glad that I am here to protect her." She said, and Klaus pointed a finger at her. "You wouldn't have come back in this town to see her if there wasn't a problem. Is that what you are trying to imply? And to think that I actually planned on making you the godmother for this child. I am to thank Hayley for talking me out of such nonsense." Rebekah looked over at Hayley, a bit hurt by her brother's words and probably needing an explanation from her. Hayley twisted her fingers and whispered, "I am sorry, Rebekah. But I didn't think that you would want to be here, and I wanted a godmother who was here for Hope since when she was born. We have already chosen Cami." "Yes, I heard, the woman Elijah is now into." Rebekah answered with disappointment. Klaus smirked at seeing her this way and crossed his hands over his chest. "I suppose that I should inform you that our dear mother is back as well…and Mikael is in the garden." Rebekah nodded. "I know. Marcel told me. Where is Mother?" "Probably interrogating the man I once called father, in one of the cellars. He had not taken his case of captivity all too well." Rebekah laughed and said, "I think you're all out of your bloody minds if you think that Father is ever going to choose to stand with us…even against an enemy like Dahlia." "What do you say if we make a small bet on that one, sister?" Kol included himself in the conversation. "No, thank you! I had enough wagering with you!" Rebekah snapped at him with a small smirk on her face.

Finally, Klaus turned to Marcel and whispered, "I believe we have some things to discuss." "Yeah, you told me about them vampires not listening to you. What can I tell you? They only see me as their leader." "Well since I am the King of this city…I suppose they should be instructed by you as to whom they should answer to." Marcel looked at him for a moment and crossed his hands over his chest. "You're the King. Is that so?" "Yes, that is so. Or is it that you wish to create an argument over this?" Klaus glared at him angrily. It was a look which could frighten everyone, even Marcel. When he didn't respond, Klaus cleared his throat and hissed, "Marcel, you are my dear friend and my protégé…but you are no King the moment you abandoned your city for the woman you love, who happens to be my sister. The city is under my command, especially with the war waging against Dahlia. I am the only one capable enough to be in control of the situation. If you wish to start a war against me…" Marcel held up his hands. "Whoa! Slow down there! I never said I wanted to get in a war with you for the city. Chill!" Klaus smiled and patted his shoulder. "Then we have business to discuss. I am waiting for you downstairs." Giving Hayley another look, Klaus left the room, followed by Finn and Kol. Marcel looked at Hayley admiringly and whispered, "Motherhood really suits you. You changed, Hayley. Well done!" "Thank you." Hayley responded with a smile.

Before she knew it, it was just her and Rebekah in the nursery. Hayley could see with how much adoration the Mikaelson sister was looking down at her sleeping niece. "I never thought that I would be here again. You may judge me, Hayley but…I have spent some of the most difficult periods of my forever here. But I really did come back for this angel. I want to protect her as any aunt would in my case. I hope you are not displeased with the way I simply marched into your life like this…" "No, it's fine. I am glad you're here for Hope." Hayley told her. Rebekah continued to look at her strangely for a few more minutes before she finally whispered, "You…you are…were…Andrea, right?" Her question startled Hayley, and it surprised her that she actually remembered. "Yeah." Hayley nodded her head, unsure of what to say. To her surprise, Rebekah reached forward and pulled her into a tight hug. "Niklaus told me…I am so sorry for what happened to you. You remember me, don't you? From your memories?" Trying to clear herself of the shock, Hayley whispered, "Yeah, I think I do. You were my friend once…when I was Andrea." "Yes, we were. You were a great companion, although my father didn't think so. I know now…he got rid of you because you were a wolf."

"And now I'm a hybrid, and ironically, I had a baby with the man who was once my best friend and close to being my lover." "Yeah, how about that? It must have been fate for the two of you to meet again without knowing who each other was." Hayley shook her head. "This had nothing to do with fate, Rebekah. It was just a one night stand…with escaladed…" "And I can see how my brother looks at you. I am not a fool!" Rebekah interrupted her with a smile. "No. We…we just want to form a co-parenting relationship for Hope's sake." Noticing the upsetting look which crossed her eyes, Rebekah chose to bite her lip and not say anything more on the subject. "Either way, I am glad that I am here. I have missed out on a lot and I feel like I have a lot to catch up on. My mother, father, Kol's curse, Finn's good guy attitude…Nik's miracle baby, Andrea who is now Hayley, the mother of the baby…this is just too much for now." The two laughed together, understanding each other's feelings. "We have a lot going on, so I think it would be nice to start catching up very soon." Hayley told her. "Then I suggest we leave this baby girl to sleep, and find some way to infiltrate our ideas and brilliant minds in the politics the boys are discussing right now." Hayley smiled and agreed, having a feeling that she was going to enjoy having Rebekah around more than she thought she would.

…

"You are to relieve the stress among the vampires. It has gotten out of hand, Marcellus. And as for the treaty Elijah and I have agreed upon…" Klaus was saying as he was pouring a glass of scotch for him. "Oh give it a rest, Nik! We just got here!" Rebekah exclaimed as she moved down the stairs with Hayley behind her. Klaus smirked and replied, "I don't believe that I have asked for your opinion on this one, sister. After all, you were never quite clever in politics. Marcel and I were having a serious conversation." Marcel grinned after drinking down his glass of scotch and Rebekah moved towards him. "Yeah, hold that thought, Klaus." He said and pulled the blonde into his lap, kissing her with passion. Hayley smiled with adoration at seeing the happy look on Rebekah's face, being in her lover's arms. She only wished she could have something like that for once. Rolling his eyes, Klaus muttered under his breath, "Bloody hell." "You were saying?" Marcel asked once he and Rebekah finally recovered from their lip-lock. "I was saying that you need to give me your view on the treaty Elijah and I made with all the factions of the city! While you're staying here, you are hereby proclaimed as the vampire representative of the community. I am sure the rest will agree upon it." Marcel opened his mouth to speak but a woman's voice called out, "Rebekah?! Is that you, my dear?" Esther was standing there, looking stunned at seeing her daughter again.

Rebekah got up from Marcel's lap slowly and went over to her mother, hugging her hard and whispering, "I missed you." "I missed you so much, sweetheart. I trust that you were well taken care of?" "Yes. Marcel was taking good care of me." "Thank you, boy." Esther nodded towards Marcel. Klaus furrowed his eyebrows as he saw the smiles on the faces of both Kol and Finn. In Kol's case, Klaus could see how impatient he truly was. He was promised a cure for what he had…a cure against jumping bodies. The full moon was this night, and he was expecting some support from his mother and from Davina too, as in a few days' time, he was sure to leave his body and move in another's. Esther cupped her daughter's cheek and said, "I am so happy to see you here…to see all of my children well…as family." "You can be a part of this if you want to, Mother." Rebekah told her but Klaus cut her off. "I don't believe that is up to you to decide!" Turning back to her mother, Rebekah whispered, "I believe Nik and I do not share the same kind of affection as we did before." "He will come along, my dear, with time. He is upset with me too, for revealing some things about his past which I believe he didn't wish to know of." "You are here to protect your granddaughter and I think it should be appreciated. How is Father?" "He is not as committed to an alliance with his own family as I thought he would be. But maybe if he sees you, Rebekah…I am sure that he might change his mind."

"NIKLAUS!" Elijah's voice rung into the heads of everyone present at the compound. Elijah was walking towards them, in just his pants and no shirt of anything to cover the top part of his body. His muscles were clearly clenched he looked like he had witnessed a dangerous battle. Klaus left his bar, with the glass in his hand and looked at him strangely. "Elijah! What brings you here…in such a ridiculous state, might I add?" Elijah moved towards him to speak but his mouth dropped when he saw Rebekah standing there. "My dear sister! Why was I not informed that you were coming back?" "Because we wanted to give you all a nice surprise." Rebekah told him with a huge smile as she hugged him. "What happened to you, Elijah?" "Camille." Was the only thing the noble brother could say which sent Klaus in a state of laughter. "Is that where you were the other night? I was beginning to get worried, brother." Seeing the amused smile on his brother's face and what he was suggesting, Elijah used his vampire speed and pined Klaus to the wall. This cation made both Rebekah and Hayley gasp, as Elijah growled, "She has been taken from me, Niklaus! She has been kidnaped! This is no time to make jokes!" Klaus frowned and slowly pushed his brother away from him, rearranging his jacket. "And what makes you think that she has been kidnaped?" Elijah sighed and pulled out a purple ribbon from his pocket, showing him it. "What am I supposed to make of this?" Klaus asked. "You know what this is, brother. You have seen it before. It is the ribbon Celeste would put on my pillow whenever she wanted to see me. This morning, it was on the pillow in Camille's apartment…and she is gone."

Esther immediately intervened and said, "Since Father Harris has already given us the location of Celeste Dubois, with Genevieve's death, it is time for us to go and search for her in the bayou and the human she has taken prisoner." "Thank you for your statement, Mother, but in case you have forgotten, I am the one to lead this battle against Celeste. In order for us to find Cami, I shall be taking my brothers with me in the bayou." "You will need my help. Do not be foolish, Niklaus." "And how exactly are you going to help us, Mother? Pray tell." "I am the only one capable of breaking the protection spell Celeste has placed upon herself. You need me." Klaus gritted his teeth, contemplating on what choices he had until he caved and mumbled. "Very well. Kol, Finn…you are to join me along with our mother. Elijah…you are to come with us of course but please, do show some dignity and cover yourself." Elijah frowned while Klaus smirked at him. "We are wasting time! We must go now!" Esther exclaimed and moved to the door. "Hey! I'm coming too!" Marcel called out, after giving Rebekah a peck on the cheek. Davina moved towards Kol, wanting to tell him something but he simply brushed her off, noticed by both Hayley and Rebekah. "Klaus!" Hayley called out and stopped him before he could follow the others. "What is it? I am in a tight fix here, little wolf." Her heart melted at the way he used her nickname, meaning that he was no longer mad about what happened the other day. "I just wanted to tell you that I am not mad about the other night and…I want to make amends." Klaus looked at her for a moment. "Very well. You shall have that chance." "And the full moon is tonight." "What are you suggesting?" Klaus asked. Hayley mumbled, averting her eyes from him. "I am going to the bayou to talk to Jackson."

"Fine. Do that." Klaus snapped and moved out of the compound with Marcel, Finn, Kol, Elijah and Esther. Hayley watched him leave with a sinking feeling in her heart. Rebekah walked over to her and whispered, "Why do I feel like there is more to this than just the complications that you are the Andrea he wants loved?" "It's more complicated than that, Rebekah. He told me a while ago that…even before he found out that I am Andrea, he started feeling something for me." Rebekah gaped at her. "Nik would never reveal something like this unless he didn't mean it. You have no idea how hard for him it is to even express how much he cares for a woman when he does…and I see how he looks at you. This not an infatuation. This is the real thing, Hayley." "I don't believe that." "You think that he is only showing interest in you because he knows you were Andrea Labonair?" Hayley smiled and whispered, "It is no coincidence that he kissed me a while after finding out the truth. He loves his past. He misses Andrea and he is trying to seek solace in me for what he lost, but I will not let him use me like that. I will choose to be with a man who loves me for who I am, no strings attached and Klaus is not that man." Deciding to change the subject, Rebekah looked over at Sophie and Davina who were standing there, clearly bored. "I think that I want to talk to my father." The blonde whispered.

Hayley used her new hybrid abilities in order to push at the stones which were covering the path leading into the garden, a prison created by Marcel with vervain and everything needed in order to punish vampires. "He has been enchanted, so he is weak." Sophie pointed out once they finally reached the cell, after passing many skulls. "Ugh! What's with the smell?" Rebekah asked, pinching her nose. "Sorry. The cleaning ladies left just a few days ago." Sophie told her, sarcastically. Rebekah's breathing hitched and a small smile appeared on her face when she saw Mikael there. The vampire hunter's eyes dilated. "Rebekah. My sweet." Mikael whispered and Rebekah bent down to grab a hold of his face. "I'm here, Father. How are you feeling?" "Unwell. Your bastard brother and your devilish mother locked me in here!" Mikael roared. "The bastard you are talking about is the son you abandoned and tried to kill!" Hayley snapped at him. Mikael gained more of his strength, and raised himself, as Rebekah tried keeping him in place. "HE IS NOT MY SON!" Hayley raised an eyebrow and said, "Keep in mind that you are the prisoner here, Mikael and we can do with you as we please." "And what business do you have with this family? The only thing you have done is to give the bastard a bastard child of his own!" At that second, Hayley raised her foot and kicked him in the groin. "Who am I? Who was the girl whose life you destroyed 1000 years ago? Who was the girl whose mother was humiliated for being perceived as a wolf, which she was? Who was the man who turned the village against me and my mother?" Mikael's eyes widened as Hayley smirked. "Yeah, you got that right. I am that girl."

"How is that possible? How are you alive?" "I have had visions from Esther and I remember how you used Ayanna to kill me…but you forgot that she clearly said I would be born in another lifetime. This is the new lifetime and my name is Hayley Marshall, the newest version of Andrea Labonair, and who ironically has given the man Andrea was once in love with, a child." Hayley frowned as she noticed how shaky Mikael had started being. How could she install fear in him when she was just a simple hybrid? Rebekah cleared her throat and looked over at Hayley, in an apology. "Please, can I be the one to speak to him, Hayley? I don't think now is the time to solve that matter. The two of you can have your own talk after Dahlia is defeated." "I think that you should focus more on reminding him that any enemy of his family is his enemy too." "And I think he knows that. Just give me a while." Rebekah told her, as Sophie started opening the passageway for her, Hayley and Davina to pass to the other side. "The stones are not moving." Sophie groaned, as Hayley stepped forward and tried it herself with her new strength. "You're right. What do we do?" A song suddenly filled the space inside the lockdown and Hayley's blood froze when she saw dahlias appearing on the ceiling, just like on the day when she was forced to watch Ted killing himself because of Dahlia.

"What is happening?" Sophie asked, confused, but both Hayley and Davina looked at each other, terrified of what was inevitably happening. "We have to leave this place!" Hayley told Rebekah but before they could do anything, a voice rung like an echo, coming from the flowers which had appeared. _"My, my, you are all such fools to believe that you can defeat me! THAT YOU CAN CHALLENGE ME!"_ a voice which could only be guessed as a woman's voice screeched. "It's her." Was what Mikael said. Hayley wanted to say something, tell her to back off and live her life, away from her daughter and her family, but Davina grabbed a hold of her hand and warned her not to say anything which could damage her. Instead, Rebekah was the one who spoke up, "What do you want from us?" _"I want what is mine! And what is mine is the baby of Klaus Mikaelson! I am giving you all a few weeks until I return in flesh and blood for what is mine. If I don't receive that child, I will be greatly disappointed and you don't want to see that. A FEW WEEKS!"_ she called out the last part as a warning. Hayley was fuming with anger as the dahlias slowly disappeared. "She has made threats before, and the last time, she killed someone who was dear to me." Hayley whispered, remembering Ted. Pushing the stones away to leave the garden, Rebekah called out after her. "Hayley! Where are you going?" "To the bayou! The full moon will be out soon!" she called back. The stakes were too high and she needed her family, her pack. Hayley knew that she had to speak to Jackson about a possible marriage arrangement.

…

Klaus, Elijah, Finn, Kol, Marcel and Esther walked together towards a little cabin in the bayou, which appeared before them after Esther performed her spell. "I told you that you need my help." She told Klaus, only for him to scoff in response. Celeste Dubois was standing there, with anger on her face for having been discovered. She looked back towards the cabin, where she knew she was keeping her new prisoner. Gulping and trying to look natural. "How may I help you all?" Elijah responded, "You are to surrender and give back Camille! Now!" Celeste could only smile, but with fear in her heart at seeing Esther standing there, before her, one of the most feared witches in the history, and considered the most powerful. But Dahlia had promised her something. She would not back down. "My sweet Elijah! We have been parted for too long! I will gladly set Camille free…if you come and be with me as you were before!" She held out her hands for him to come to her. Elijah was staring at her in shock, while Kol snickered a small laugh. "Celeste, what was between us…can never be brought back! You do yourself only harm by coming back into the land of the living! You were my past and you will remain this way. I ask you to free Sabine from your body imprisonment and free Camille as well, before it is too late." Elijah could only answer her. "NO!" Celeste called back and started chanting in Latin, raising her hands above them.

Esther immediately responded to her violent spells with her own dark magic, blocking it from her children. Klaus raised himself once Celeste stopped, feeling the energy leave him, but he knew what he wanted from this woman and she was going to give it to him whether she liked it or not. "Niklaus!" Esther called out but Klaus had already grabbed Celeste by her throat after reaching her with his speed. "What…are…?" Celeste was choking, while Finn yelled out, "No! Niklaus you can't kill her. You will kill the witch Sabine too!" "Collateral damage! This witch is of no importance to me!" "You will lose Sophie as your ally if you do this!" Finn told him, firmly, secretly wanting to protect Sophie from any heartache she might be forced to endure. "Niklaus, stop! If you want her terminated, she will be terminated but not this way!" Esther told him. "Of course not, Mother. I may be forced to ask this one a couple of questions first, to which I am sure she will answer." Klaus continued to hold pressure against her neck, making it impossible for her to breathe. "I can handle this." Esther placed a hand on Klaus' shoulder, after finally reaching him. She sent Celeste into a deep sleep, saying, "Now, when she wakes up, she will have nowhere to go. If you want to interrogate her…" "Yes, I want to! And I also want for you to find better things to do than to breathe down my neck!" Klaus snapped at his mother, taking the limp witch into the cabin.

His brothers followed shortly after and Elijah gasped as he saw Camille, being tied up to a bed. "Elijah, please, help me." She whispered, with a teary face. Elijah stepped over to her at once and untied her from where she was. But the moment he saw blood on her wrists, he looked away. Cami, however, cupped his face with her trembling hand and whispered, "I trust you not to hurt me, Elijah. I trust you. Please, I want to get away from here." Elijah looked back at Celeste being tied up to a chair, prepared for an interrogation, as Klaus, Marcel, Finn and Kol were watching him. "I will take her back home. I no longer wish to see this horrid woman in front of me again. Make sure she is eliminated by dawn." He looked at Klaus while speaking. The Original Hybrid smirked and nodded. "Sure. As you wish, dear brother. Take the lady home, and we will be here, taking care of the dirty work." Without being told twice, Elijah had Cami in his arms and was already carrying her out of the cabin and away from the bayou. Esther watched him as he left. "He shows so much care to a simple human girl." She said, amazed. Klaus wanted to fill her in on the Red Door problem but shut his mouth quickly, knowing that Elijah would never give him peace of mind for telling their mother about that. Celeste started groaning in that moment, making the others show her their attention. Klaus bent on his knees so he was facing her tired face. "The curse. I want to know more about it." Klaus said firmly and Kol groaned, at the chosen topic.

"I know nothing of no curse." Celeste mumbled with hatred. "Ah, but you do! It was you who cursed the Crescent Wolves for Marcel here, 300 years ago. Of course he can't recognize you now as you are in another witch's body. But it was you. I need the cure and you are going to give it to me." Celeste started laughing at that moment and raised her head, whispering, "The feared Klaus Mikaelson, stooped down to such level, asking a poor witch like me for a cure to the curse…only so his desired lover doesn't marry another. Shameful for someone with such a great reputation to keep." Grabbing her throat again in anger, Klaus hissed, "Give me the cure to the curse and you might persuade me to give you a chance to see the life of another day." "Rubbish. You will kill me, Klaus, the way you once killed me…for your family, for your child, and of course for the woman you love." "I am counting to three and I want my cure." "There is no cure!" Celeste snapped at him. "Three…" "There is no cure!" Celeste repeated but there was fear building up inside of her of what he might do. "Two…" "I…I have nothing…" "One!" Klaus exclaimed. Celeste pursed her lips and chose not to say anything else. Growling, Klaus pulled back and said, "You can finish her off." To his mother. Esther nodded and pressed her hand to a screaming Celeste, who was trying to get free of that chair. Muttering something, Celeste's eyes slowly started dropping until she passed out completely. "What was that, Mother?" Finn asked.

"That was my enchantment which sent Celeste back where she belonged. And now this body belongs to Sabine once more." "Are you sure that it is her?" Kol asked. "Yes, of course. Do not doubt my spells, sons." Klaus rubbed his forehead with defeat. He was hoping there would be a way to find another cure…but there was none. If in the Historia Autem Invicta, it stated that a marriage between a Labonair heir and a Kenner heir would be necessary to break the curse…that was it. Marcel patted his back and whispered, "Hey, what was that about?" Klaus looked at the person he felt like he could confide in no matter what. "In the Historia Autem Invicta…Sophie and Davina have read the cure to the curse. I didn't want to believe it to be true." "What is it?" "Hayley must make a sacrifice. She must marry a Kenner heir from her pack, as she is Labonair. Meaning she has to marry Jackson and the curse will be dissolved." "Have you told her?" "Yes. And she was upset at me for keeping it from her." "Of course she was. The whole reason she showed up in New Orleans in the first place was to find her family and free them, not to get in this drama with you…although I can see now how much you care for her." "I cannot let her marry Jackson, Marcellus." "You have told her now so what is going to stop her? You know that she would do anything for her pack." "Yes, and that is what I am most concerned of. She would do anything…including putting her pack's interests above our daughter's." Marcel scoffed. "Come on, man! She would never do that. She loves that little girl."

"Yes, she does. But she is obsessed with her own personal quest. That may persuade her to forget about what is most important in this family." Marcel smiled a little and replied, "Look, I get it. You love her. You want her, but you can't have her and she won't have you because she doesn't believe that your feelings are for her and not for Andrea." "They are for both, but she is my present and future, unlike Andrea." "Exactly, but you can't convince her of that. Listen…you and her were in love once, right? You were best friends. You were separated by Mikael because he thought that you shouldn't spend time with a girl who was secretly a werewolf by birth, and her mother in the village was a werewolf too." "Our people and werewolves were enemies back then." "Yes, I know. So, he separated you guys, and after 1000 years, she shows up, you had no idea who she was, and she had no idea who you were. You were attracted to each other for some unknown reason, and you impregnated her. Ironically, the only woman you could impregnate as an immortal. And she turns out to be the one…your Andrea." "What is your point, Marcellus?" "My point is that you should just let her go. Let her marry this Jackson guy, because you lost her once, and she came back to you. She will come back to you, even after this marriage to him."

…

There was a smile on Jackson's face, when he finally turned in his human form and Hayley was standing there before him. She told him everything with desperation in her voice. His heart started beating faster at her request, because he knew that he was ready for this for a long time now. He was ready to take her as his wife. He was ready to make Hayley Marshall or Andrea Labonair, his own. "What do you think we should do?" Hayley asked him after she had finished telling her side of the story. Jackson did his best not to smile at the excitement he was feeling because of this. "The witch threatened you?" he asked her with concern. "Yes. And I need your help. I want to finally break the curse on my family." Jackson smiled and slowly got down on one knee, surprising her. He took her hand in his and whispered, "Hayley Marshall, I would gladly honor you and help you break the pack's curse through this marital bond. Will you marry me?" Hayley smiled and covered his hands with hers. "Yes." She told him, firmly and he stood up, kissing her hand softly. "Thank you for doing this. You have no idea how much it means to me." Jackson told her and she frowned with a small smile playing on her face. "Are you sure that's not my line?" Jackson laughed and shook his head. "No. It is mine. You know me…and you know what I have always wanted. This was it. I have been waiting for you…and I have always honored Jack and Annabelle's wishes for us to be wed, before they…died."

Hayley's face fell at the hearing of the second pair of parents she had had in her lifetime. She never knew them, as she was still a baby when she was adopted but also when they died and left her homeless, leaving her into the hands of the third pairing she had as parents, these ones being crueler. Jackson looked concerned at her face and asked, "Is something wrong?" "No. I was just thinking…what this whole thing will mean for us. If we do this…if we become husband and wife…our lives will be changing." "And I am sensing, that is not a good thing for you?" "No, of course not. I didn't say that. I just…I am not that good with impacts on my life. I always try…to be in control, if you know what I mean." "You hate change." "Yeah. I don't hate it per say, I just have a hard time adapting to the situation." Jackson smiled and kissed her hands again. "Well, you don't have to worry, baby, because it won't be that way with me. I will take care of you and be there for you as a husband would." Hayley smiled, realizing this was exactly what she had always wanted from a man, but…just not this man. Her heart wasn't with Jackson and she knew it. But for the sake of her pack, she had to change that.

The nursery was the first place she went to after her meeting with Jackson. She was tired after everything that happened. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Klaus in the rocking chair with Hope, sleeping against his chest. When he looked up at her, she felt speechless as flutters in her stomach started appearing. "Where were you?" he asked. "I told you that I would be in the bayou." Hayley responded. "Hmm." He stood up with the baby, carrying her gently to the crib and laying her in there after kissing her goodnight. She fidgeted and asked, "How did it go with Celeste?" "My mother took care of it so Sabine is restored and she won't be a problem anymore." "But Dahlia is." "I know. Sophie and Davina told me what happened and what she said." "She is making threats, Klaus and I can't take my chances." "What are you talking about?" She bit her lip before saying, "I told Jackson about the possible cure to the curse being a marriage between us. He asked me to marry him and I said yes." Klaus breathed in deeply, with huge disappointment in his heart at how much he has failed on this day. Finally, noticing the look of sadness in her eyes, he asked, "When are you planning on doing that?" "As soon as possible. I will also need to talk to your mother about that. My pack can only stay in human form once a month. I can't wait another month for this wedding to happen, so Jackson will have to turn human for a day somehow, or there might not be a wedding." "Very well. We shall speak to her in the morning. Good night, little wolf." He moved past her, but she called after him. "Klaus." "What?" he asked, turning around, with hope in his heart but it shattered the moment she said, "Never mind. Goodnight."

* * *

 **A/N: So, the Jayley wedding is going to happen. Sorry for the fans who didn't want it, but it has to happen. Don't lose hope because like Marcel said, fate will bring them together again, as it had before. What do you think about Camlijah? Do you think that they will start a romantic relationship now or will they just go back to where they were before, even after sleeping together on a whim? For the Kolvina fans that are waiting for moments between them, after Kol impulsively kissed her, I am afraid you have to wait a while, because other more important things are happening in this story.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	11. And So The Plot Deepens

**In the previous chapter, Marcel and Rebekah returned from their trip around the world to meet Hayley and the newborn baby, Hope. Rebekah and Hayley reconnected as they were once friends. After Elijah revealed Camille's disappearance, the Mikaelson brothers alongside Marcel and Esther went into the bayou to confront Celeste, with Klaus having another agenda of finding another cure for the Crescent Curse. As Rebekah and Mikael saw each other again, they along with Sophie, Davina and Hayley faced a threat from Dahlia. After eliminating Celeste, Klaus returned to the compound to find out that Hayley was planning on marrying Jackson as soon as possible.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Marcel becomes the leader of the vampire faction once again, disagreeing with the Mikaelson treaty of peace. A community meeting is held in order to discuss the plans against Dahlia. Meanwhile, after giving Kol some peace of mind, Esther reconnects with her husband, finding a way to reach out to him. While Hayley asks Esther for a huge favor to mend their relationship, Elijah and Cami have their first meeting with Father Harris in church. A witch meeting is held, which determines the future of Sophie and Sabine's friendship, to which finally, Klaus confronts Hayley about her marriage plans with Jackson.**

* * *

He ran his hand through his scalp as he read the peace treaty with which Klaus and Elijah planned on making peace with the rest of the city. Klaus was drumming his fingers on the table, impatiently waiting for his opinion on it. He knew very well that taking care of the political matters of this city was currently of no interest to him, when Hayley had just informed him that the wedding was set to happen between her and Jackson, the other night. Elijah was sitting opposite him at the table, with one hand on his lap and the other, was arranging the tie to his suit. Klaus smirked and thought about making a comment on how he had remembered dressing up appropriately, unlike the other day. On the other hand, he could understand Elijah's desperation, as Camille was the only one who could pull him out of the misery of his life. She was the noble Mikaelson brother's joy and Klaus was relieved for them both to have each other. The only thing he could hope for would have been to have Hayley by his side, as Elijah had Cami. Marcel finally let his hand drop down on the table, startling both brothers out of their thoughts and they looked at him. "So…do tell, Marcellus. What do you think of this glorious, more like genius plan of mine?" "I don't think that this is how you would get the vampires' approval." "And why the bloody hell not? Have I not offered them everything they needed?" Klaus growled, demanding an explanation. "Niklaus please do not act so restless and have a seat. I am sure Marcel can clear this matter up." Elijah pointed out.

"He'd better, because I can easily find a better replacement for him in the position of vampire representative." Klaus responded, and he could see the agitation has started in Marcel. He was back, but that did not mean that he was King as he used to be. The Mikaelsons were the only ones capable of protecting the city from the hands of the evil witch, Dahlia, who was coming for the miracle unborn child. "Look, I just think that no treaty is going to solve anything around here. What you need to do with my guys is to call up a meeting and discuss your strategies directly, not through a piece of paper, you call a treaty." "That treaty was meant to be for maintaining the peace in New Orleans, Marcel, and prevent manifestations." Elijah commented and Marcel laughed. "Well, with orders directed at them vampires like that, you will definitely get manifestations. It doesn't work through diplomatic manners around here. You have to be tough and you have to be straightforward. You have to show the communities, who the alpha leader of this city really is." Marcel said. "Well, I am sure that shouldn't be a problem, seeing as how I am the alpha male and nothing can ever change that." Klaus bit onto an apple, with a wicked grin on his face. "Not through your ways, brother." Elijah warned. "Then how do you expect us to do business. Let me make something clear to you both. I was not joking the moment I proclaimed myself the King of this city. I earned my right to be the just ruler these people want." "Well, then as the vampire leader of my community, I declare this treaty null and void!" Marcel exclaimed and stood up from the table.

Klaus and Elijah stood up along with him. "How is the city treating you now, Marcellus? You have been gone for long." The hybrid asked him. "Rebekah and I visited a lot of places. We kind of wanted to settle down somewhere, just like we planned a long while ago, but…that was never really our style now, was it? She hates to admit it but she missed the drama and the excitement this family brings and frankly, as many headaches that I get with you, I am glad to be back, even if this city is no longer mine." Marcel explained and Klaus smiled and patted his shoulder. "You're a good lad! And you know that you will always be a part of this family. You're welcome whenever you wish to join us." Marcel nodded as Elijah checked his phone and mumbled, "I have scheduled a meeting for all the factions here in a couple of hours. I trust that both of you will be prepared." "Oh yes, we will be. Because this meeting is not at all about creating peace. This is about destroying Dahlia, something all of us wish to accomplish. You know what they say. Any enemy of my enemy is my friend." "Niklaus…" "Elijah, I do not need your criticism for the way I run things around here. If Cami has a problem with it, perhaps she should say it to my face rather than communicate with you." Elijah frowned and pointed a finger at him. "I will not let you say such things about Camille ever again, Niklaus. You must respect what that girl went through for the sake of our family." "You do not need to worry. I respect her, but I find that she should keep her opinions to herself, regarding how I run this city. As far as I know, she is not the representative for the human faction, is she?"

"No. But I am sure that shall be her future." Elijah whispered and started checking his phone again. "Brother, Cami is human. She must remember that she is playing with fire in a city where blood runs deep through walls. Especially human blood, since vampires are certainly feasting upon the fresh and warm kind these days. If she doesn't hold her opinions to herself, she may find herself in more danger than she deserves." "Then I will protect her. You don't have to worry about that." Klaus smiled and stated, "You have gone far, brother…from Tatia and Katerina, the beautiful brunette doppelgangers…to a bright young blonde, perhaps one worthier of your attention." Elijah chose to smirk and say, "People do change, Niklaus, but I can assure you that Camille is of no connection to my past lovers." "And that must be something fresh and peaceful for you." "Yes, exactly. Camille can be considered a breath of fresh air…and what of you and Hayley? As I remember…you were fascinated with the blonde type of character." Klaus' smile faded as he whispered, "Yes, I was, but if you remember correctly, you would know that between Hayley and I…there is nothing but a connection for the sake of our child. We protect her…and she will be getting married to Jackson in order to break the spell." Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? She has agreed?" "She does not have a choice. And I will suggest that the wedding takes place here." "Here?" Marcel and Elijah asked at the same time, in shock. "Yes. Here. No family of mine is to be married in a swamp."

His brother smiled and nodded, "That is a nice thought. But do you think that Hayley would agree to have her wedding here and not in the bayou with the rest of her pack to be present?" "I don't know how she is planning on pulling this off. She wants to ask Mother for a way." "Is that so? And do you think that Mother will consider helping her?" "She ought to. She feels guilty of what her husband did to her back then. She would want to pitch in with thoughts." "But I assume you would be glad, more like pleased, if the wedding couldn't happen." Klaus smirked and shook his head. "I have just come to realize how well you have truly come to know me, brother. I do not trust Jackson on one hand, so of course I wouldn't enjoy seeing him as a new member of my family." "He poses a threat to you as a father to Hope, you mean?" "I am Hope's father! And nothing will ever change that!" Klaus nearly yelled out in anger, to prove a point to him.

…

High heels clinging to the ground, made Klaus spun around, in hopes of seeing her, as she has not left her bedroom that morning, wanting to contemplate more on her options to either marry Jackson or just wait for another solution to pop up. To his disappointment, there were a blonde face and icy blue which were shown on the woman, who was his sister…and not Hayley, whom he was eagerly expecting to see. "Are you done with this boring meeting?" Rebekah asked with a bit of a whine, pulling Marcel by his jacket in a sweet kiss. He cupped her face and kissed her back with the same intensity. Klaus and Elijah shared a glance, before leaving the two lovebirds at it. Once Rebekah broke the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and asked excitedly, "Anything interesting other than business going on?" Marcel smirked and replied, "Nah! Your brothers are just bitter because they got problems with their respective lovers." Rebekah's face fell as she whispered, "Yeah, I know. Hayley told me that she is getting married to that Jackson Kenner of the bayou thingy." "She has no choice. It is the only way to break the curse." "But she is getting her heart broken in the process. We both know that she loves Niklaus, not Jackson. I could see it from the moment I saw the way they looked at each other. They are in love, but they refuse it." Marcel smirked in realization at what she was trying to do and told her firmly, "Rebekah, I came back to see that baby and to help Klaus with his problems with my vampires…not to help you play the matchmaker with Klaus and Hayley. That ain't happening."

Marcel pecked her lips once he saw that she looked disappointed. However, Rebekah was not giving up and she ran her hand up and down his abs, making him feel pleasurable. "Please. I want to see my brother happy and I want Hayley to be happy too. The only way they can be that way is if they are together. I just know it." "I will not go through with this. Klaus has just made it clear to me that now that Hayley is getting married to Jackson, he doesn't expect anything romantic between him and her ever again. And I think he might be settling to just form a friendship and co-parenting relationship with her for Hope's sake." Rebekah pouted and then whispered, "Then you can do something else for me then." "What can I do for you?" "Help me organize a ball for tomorrow night!" "A ball?" "What's the harm in that?" "I don't think Klaus will agree to one." "And why not? A ball would certainly ease things up in this city so every faction can relax. We need this…especially since everyone if feeling under pressure since Dahlia's latest threat." Marcel groaned and looked over at his watch as Rebekah jumped up and down. "Come on! Please! Just do this for me! If you don't help me, I can just go and talk Elijah into it." "No, it's fine. But I have a meeting right now with all your brothers and the other faction leaders. I will tell them and let you know later. Bye." Kissing her lips lightly, he left for the dining room, where the servants were already preparing the meals for the guests to arrive.

Klaus remained in his seat at the end of the table, greeting Father Thomas Harris, who had come to the meeting as the representative of the Human Faction. Marcel came in, next, who put his phone in his pocket, eagerly waiting to see what the Mikaelsons had decided. Elijah, Finn and Kol were sitting on one side of the table, as Marcel and Harris took their seats on the other side. Sophie Deveraux approached the table a few minutes later, as the Elder of the Witch Coven. Klaus smiled at her and pointed the seat next to him for her to sit. Thirty minutes passed and Klaus was starting to get impatient with the wait. Turning over to Elijah, he growled, "This meeting was said to be short. Who is the representative for the Werewolf Faction?" "I knew it to be Eve, but as you know, brother…she is in wolf form. All the wolves are." Elijah told him. "Well then, how are they supposed to…?" Klaus words were left unspoken as he glanced at the door, to see Hayley standing there, dressed up in an elegant dress, and her hair made her look strong and with pride to show. Clearing her throat, she stated, "Because of the condition of my pack and seeing as how I am the only one unaffected by the curse…I will be representing the werewolves for the time being." Marcel grinned, with a proud smile on his face, as Klaus gaped at her. When she finally took a seat at the table, her eyes met his and she started to get warm…as did he. Klaus closed his eyes for a moment before starting the conversation regarding the treaty which had been dissolved by the vampire representative. "The next topic is of course, the witch…my aunt…the woman who has threatened me, my family and our city!" he exclaimed and looked at Hayley, the moment he said so.

The meeting continued on with suggestions coming from various places as to what the city could do in order to prevent an uprising of Dahlia and her minions. No one dared to suggest the idea of giving Hope to the witch so she could leave the others alone…for they knew, that they wouldn't live to see another day of their precious city. Elijah looked at his brothers before smiling and standing up. "I think we have reached a conclusion, and that is that we shall fight together as one…with every fiber of our beings. We will fight and we will succeed in protecting Hope from Dahlia!" Klaus smiled and slammed his fist on the table. "And I declare this meeting ended! Thank you all for coming!" Sophie and Father Harris left without saying a word. Marcel went over to Klaus' side and whispered in his ear, Rebekah's idea from earlier. Klaus raised an eyebrow, surprised at what his little sister was suggesting. "I must admit that I find her suggestion pleasing enough. Yes. Send word out through the city. Tomorrow night, there shall be a ball!" Kol smirked and slapped his hands together. "Oh goody, we get to drink up all night, right, Nik?" "No. You will be the only one sober. I am going to need you, and unless you don't want to activate that curse of yours, I suggest that you cut back on your drinking or you might end up in another body without knowing it." Kol's smirk disappeared at once. "I believe it is time to see Davina and Mother in order to clear up this matter." Klaus continued, and Kol nodded slightly, leaving the room with Finn behind him. Seeing that the discussions were over, Hayley headed to the door, but Klaus immediately grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"Klaus." Hayley gasped at the shock she felt in her body when her breasts touched his chest. He didn't seem to realize what was going on and just held her hand, asking, "When were you planning on telling me that you are the new representative of your pack?" "It would seem logic, don't you think? I am the only one in that pack who hasn't been affected by the curse. Eve told me to take her place and I did. I didn't think it would a big deal to tell you right away. So much has happened since then." "Hmm, I see…" "You see?" "Yes, I see." Hayley crossed her hands over her chest. "Look, Klaus…" "I don't wish to hear any more on the wedding subject. You do what needs to be done for your pack. You want them to be in human form again. I have no objection to that." "And if the marriage does work and my pack is cured…will they be allowed to walk freely through the city?" Hayley asked. "That is a matter which will be later discussed. I'm afraid that I cannot do that right now. I have other more important things to attend to." "Klaus…" "I will see you later." "What for?" "You said that you want to speak to my mother about making this wedding possible, did you not?" "Oh!" Hayley remembered, amazed at how he was paying attention as well. "Yeah. That's fine." She answered.

…

Esther closed her eyes and raised her hands in the air, as Kol and Davina watched, holding hands. The little witch looked over at the man she had grown to care for and asked, "Are you okay?" Kol smirked, glad that he was finally going to escape the curse which had been haunting him. "Of course, I am, darling." He winked down at her and she blushed, trying to contain some of the excitement herself. But on the other hand, there was a feeling of regret in her heart that she had never had the courage to confront him about the way he kissed her the time they brought back his mother. Maybe it was just on impulse and it didn't mean anything. Davina decided to lower her expectations, knowing the Mikaelson brothers' reputations with women. Esther started chanting in Latin, boiling the water before her. Kol's hair stood up as he felt somewhat fear plunging inside him, but of course he could never admit that to Davina or even his mother. "Put your head inside, son!" Esther commanded and pointed to the boiling water. Kol's eyes widened. "No. Of course not!" "Do not be childish! It is the only way." She told him. Indicating at the pot once again, Esther frowned at her son, showing him that she was not joking around. Finally, he Kol stuck his head, frightened by the outcome of this spell. His face burned and he yelled out, as Davina watched desperately. "What is happening?" she asked Esther. "My powers are purifying his soul. Once he has absorbed all the water…he will no longer be able to change bodies. The curse will be broken." The elderly witch explained.

The concussion worked just fine, and the smile on Kol's face once he realized that he was free of his tragedy, was enough to surpass any other state of joy around the compound. Davina wiped his unaffected face with a cloth, and smiled at him. "How do you feel?" Kol groaned and leaned his head back before saying, "Ah, never better before in my life! Thank you, Mother! Thank you!" he exclaimed and Esther laughed a bit. "I have offered you a great deal of things, Kol. And I hope that in the future, you will no longer doubt my love for you as you are my son. And I want only the best for you and my family." Esther told him, sweetly. Looking over at her clock one more time, Esther whispered, "Time flies…and there is a lot of work to be done, but I believe I should take a moment to speak to my husband on my own. He is after all, my prisoner here, and I do not wish to imply to him that he is my enemy, so...Davina, I expect you to take good care of Kol until I return." Davina nodded and watched the sad look which had appeared on the woman's face. She had pulled out a piece of fabric from under her dark dress and looked at it for a moment. Davian could understand that piece of fabric probably meant a lot to her…and to Mikael. "Do you still love him?" she asked before she could stop herself. Esther looked up into the eyes of the little witch and then left the room without answering the question. The question was not whether or not she loved him. It was whether or not she would let herself show him love again.

Using one of her brightest spells, Esther managed to open the passageway which led to the garden. The moment she entered his cell, she watched as he was pressed against the wall with his eyes closed. Hearing a noise, Mikael rose up and opened his eyes, to meet hers. Esther, feeling nervous for some reason, started playing with her fingers. "What are you doing here?" Mikael asked, a bit bitterly. "I came to see you…and to talk to you about our problem." "We have accumulated more than one problem along the years, Esther, and you know that." "And you know that what I am doing right now is to compensate for everything I did wrong in my past, Mikael. I loved you. I have always loved you, and I want you to know that." Mikael smirked and looked away, growling, "If that were true, that bastard boy of yours would have never existed." "I have always loved Niklaus as my son and I will never regret having him. But I do love you." Esther trued telling him, reaching her hand out to him. "You left my side and chose to involve yourself with another! If you think I will ever forget about that, you are mistaken!" "I am not asking you to forget. I am asking you to forgive me. I'm sorry." Mikael raised his eyebrows, with his hands crossed over his chest. "You have made a mockery of me all those years ago, and you have made a mockery of me now by keeping me locked up in here as if I am some kind of animal." "You did try to kill Klaus and Hayley in the bayou…for Dahlia."

"I was doing it for myself! Because that girl should have been dead! DEAD!" Mikael roared. Esther nodded in realization and whispered, "So, you know." "Of course I know! She made it obvious when she came here. She is the Andrea girl." "She was the Andrea girl, but she prefers to forget about her past…so she can have a present and a future. She has a daughter with our son, Mikael. She is part of the family now." "HE IS NOT MY SON!" Mikael roared again, so everyone could hear him. Esther closed her eyes for a moment and whispered, "Give him a chance, Mikael. Give everyone a chance, but that is not what is most important right now. What is important is the threat against our family. You must help us defeat Dahlia. You mustn't stand by her side. We will all meet our ends." He continued to glare at her, without being able to give her a response. Knowing what she had to do, Esther came forth and cupped his cheeks. She was expecting him to pull away from her, but to her surprise, he didn't. "Please. I have returned to make amends with you and with Niklaus, as I know how much you both…dislike me for the moment." "You have betrayed me in ways you cannot possibly imagine. You have humiliated me by being with another man during our marriage! YOU HAVE…!" But he was caught off by her, who pressed her lips to his, shocking him. She gave him a feverish kiss, a short one, and then pulled back, looking at him deep in the eyes. "I hope this proves my still profound feelings for you, Mikael. You are my husband still. And I know that by being with another man…I have hurt you…but I was young and I was desperate for your love, which you sometimes chose not to give to me."

Gulping from the impact of her kiss, and still feeling her hands on his face, Mikael stated, "I have asked you to marry me because I loved you. What more proof did you need from me?" "I needed to feel cared for." "And that werewolf you have been with, offered you that?" He started getting angry again. "He did. And that is why I spent that one night with him. It was enough to get pregnant with Niklaus." "And so, what makes you think that you deserve my love?" "I don't…but you mustn't forget that you have been no saint in this matter, Mikael. I have a peace offering…" "Through that kiss?" Mikael smirked at her. Esther kept a straight face and replied, "For our children and for our family, help me protect that baby girl." "She is your blood, Esther. Not mine." "But she is the only grandchild you can ever possibly have. You may not be Niklaus' biological father but you raised him, good or bad, you raised him. He is yours in every way. You were there for him when Ansel wasn't." "I was there for him because I thought he was my own. I never imagined you would go behind my back with another." "Please, my dear, focus on what is right to do. Focus on that…and we can solve everything else as a family after the danger is gone." Mikael sighed and looked around. "If I agree to this, will you let me out of here?" "Yes." "Then you can count me in. I have always hated your sister. Unfortunately for you, you have not earned my forgiveness, Esther." She smiled a little and replied, "I am not worried. I will earn it with time and patience."

…

Elijah put away his phone after texting his brother of his whereabouts, and took a seat on the bench next to Cami, as Father Harris was observing her. "Cami, I believe you have studied psychology. Surely you can find a remedy for your trauma." He commented and the blonde could only shake her head no. She looked helplessly at Elijah, who held her hand at once for support. "I can only imagine what she must have done to her that day when she was held prisoner in that cabin, Father Harris. She feels pain in many parts of her body." Harris frowned and looked at Cami. "But you have been to the hospital for a checkup, have you not?" "Yes, but they didn't find anything wrong with me. I am starting to think that every bit of pain I feel is in my head, and not anywhere on my body. Please, Father…I need your help too, not just Elijah." "Have you been baptized at birth, Cami?" "Yes, of course. My uncle wouldn't have it any other way." "Then you shouldn't worry. The trauma will pass with time." Elijah frowned as he noticed her trembling a little. He had seen this kind of thing before with himself when he was thinking about the Red Door. "Have you had nightmares of what happened in the bayou?" Thomas Harris asked, as if reading Elijah's mind. Cami groaned and nodded. "Yes. I keep having them. I tried to tell myself that it is just the accommodation or…something temporary, but it is like whenever I look at a person, her face appears before my eyes." She tried explaining.

"It is posttraumatic stress, Cami, and nothing to be too concerned about. Your situation does not match Elijah's." Cami chose to argue. "But this could haunt me forever, all the pain I had to endure, being tied up and beaten by her." Father Harris kneeled down next to her and whispered, "Listen to me. This is temporary and you are going to recover. What that woman did to you is nothing to be afraid of. Do you understand me? It is nothing to be afraid of. She is gone and you are here. You suffered because of that woman, but do you feel any guilt?" Cami frowned and shook her head. "No, of course not." "Exactly. Because you did nothing wrong. You were a victim in this whole situation. While in Elijah's case, whether or not he was and still is a victim is debatable. He was turned into a vampire by his mother. Some people could find his Red Door situation her fault but some people can point fingers at him, and scold him for killing an innocent woman because he couldn't contain his hunger for blood. You can be a test for him." Elijah intervened, not liking the idea Father Harris was presenting. "What do you mean? How can she be a test for me?" "You will find time to come here in church every day for cleansing of your mind, Elijah. By being with Cami, you will be able to determine if your hunger for human blood can be controlled." Elijah shook his head and stood up, angrily. "That means that I would put her life in danger! I won't do such a thing!"

"You have no choice. You need to heal and Cami has promised you a way. She is can be used as an experiment. What do you think?" He asked her and Cami looked over at Elijah, seeing the desperation in his eyes. "I think I can agree to it." "Camille, no!" Elijah snapped but the blonde stood up and placed her hands comfortingly on him. "I know you think that you might be putting me in danger. I know that. But you don't have to worry. I am tougher than I look. You bit my neck once." "Exactly! I lost control, if you remember." "And do you remember that I smacked up with a frying pan in order to stop you? It worked." Cami answered with a small laugh and a smile on her face which warmed his heart. He embraced her gently and mumbled, "I will never be able to forgive myself for what Celeste had done to you. I never will be able to." "Please don't worry so much. I am here for you and you are here for me. That is all that matters right now." He closed his eyes, feeling warm on the inside, and said, "I will not hurt you." "You won't." Cami agreed. The moment they pulled away, Father Harris smiled at them. "I can see that the first meeting did you both a lot of good. You are always welcome to come and share your problems with me because I am a good listener." Elijah looked at Cami the whole time she was wrapping it up with Father Harris. He couldn't hear a word they were saying, because the only thing that had entered his mind was their passionate night together…the night that changed everything for them. But he knew he couldn't speak of it again. She wouldn't want to speak of it again. It was a one-time problem, which would never repeat itself. But he promised to be there for her when she needed him.

…

"Sophie, please!" Sabine cried out as tears flowed down her cheeks. The whole witch coven was gathered for a meeting, to talk about what happened with Celeste and think of what comes next for them. Esther was standing there, watching as Sabine was asking for Sophie's forgiveness, but she was not accepting any of it. Mikael was standing by her side and he whispered, "How do you think the rest of the clan will react when they find out you released me?" "Niklaus and the others want your allegiance and you have offered it to them." "I am not sure that Andrea girl is going to feel the same way." "If you want everything to turn out alright, you will have to apologize for what you have done to her." "Over my dead body!" Mikael growled. They continued listening to the quarrel between Sophie and Sabine. "You shouldn't have been so vulnerable! You should have fought! You had a choice, Sabine! I don't know what this will mean for you! As Elder, I say that you are welcome to stick around but you will no longer be a part of the biggest and most important business of our coven. And I can't trust you enough to be my friend!" Sophie snapped, upset at what was happening too, but there was no other way. What happened could not be fixed. Sabine stood up with tears in her eyes and whispered, "How easily you turn your back on years of friendship for something that was not even in my power to control." She then left the cave, disappointed that no other witch would stand up for her.

"Mother! What is this?" Klaus called out and both Esther and Mikael turned around to see him standing there with Hayley by his side. Noticing Mikael, Hayley's anger awoke inside of her, and Klaus had to hold onto her hand on order for her not to do or say something foolish. Esther simply smiled and said, "Niklaus, I would like to inform you that Mikael has agreed to fight with us against Dahlia. I am sure it is not going to be a problem that I let him out of the garden." "You should have asked for my permission. In case you forgot, I am the one running the city, not you." Klaus hissed at her, giving Hayley some self-confidence. Esther chose to just smile sweetly and say, "Yes, I know that, my son. You do as you will…but we have a new ally." Klaus and Mikael smirked at one another, as Klaus whispered, "Well then, I believe it is time for me and my new ally to be more…acquainted with the goals we need to accomplish, so I am going to ask my ungrateful father…to come have a walk and chat with me." Mikael raised an eyebrow in surprise and replied, "I'd be delighted…boy!" Wrinkling his nose, Klaus told Hayley, "You want what you want from my mother. Now would be a good time for you to ask her." "What is it that you want from me, child?" Esther asked, curious of what she had overheard. Hayley raised her chin and said strictly, "I need a spell to turn my pack in humans for at least one day."

All three of them looked at her curiously. "And why would you suggest something like that?" Esther asked her. "Because I can't marry Jackson while he is in wolf form, can I? I need him in human form and for the rest of the pack to be in human form too. We need witnesses for our marriage." "But, my dear, can't you just wait for the next full moon…?" "There is no time! We don't have till the next full moon after Dahlia's last threat. You were not there to understand her warning. She gives us a few weeks to give up my baby, or she will come for us. We have to be prepared to fight her and no curse is going to stop me from that. So, I ask you to do what you can." Esther's eyes locked with her son's, and she could see the disappointment in them. She understood his heartache, the pain of having to endure the woman he loved to marry someone else. "I will help you, Hayley. Don't worry." She finally told the younger hybrid, who flashed her a small smile. Klaus cleared his throat and smacked his hands together, looking at Mikael. "So, what do you say…a scotch?" "Very well, but it is your treat." Mikael told him casually, walking out of the cave. Klaus whispered in Hayley's ear, "You are doing well, little wolf. But wait for me tonight. We must speak." Hayley nodded and watched him leave.

As the sun was setting, Klaus and Mikael found themselves sitting at a table in Rousseau's. "What will it be?" the waitress asked them with a smile on her face. "A scotch, if you will, sweetheart." "Okay. And what about yourself?" she asked Mikael. He just stared ahead and growled, "Nothing. Leave us." Klaus chuckled and asked, "What's the matter, old man? Woken up on the wrong side of the garden, eh?" "I just remembered that I despise this city as much as I despise you." "Oh, let's not be too hasty. This is a perfect opportunity for the two of us to get what we want and what we want is to destroy our common enemy, Dahlia. I hope I have made myself clear." Mikael laughed. "Is that all? Not here to whine about your loveless childhood or to question my parenting tactics?" The waitress had just brought Klaus his scotch and he played with the glass, with the smile disappearing from his face. "Ah, I see I have touched a nerve there." Mikael said, to which Klaus simply answered, "I have stopped caring about you and your impressions a long time ago, Mikael. I have changed…and I am no longer searching for your pitiful love. I have my own life, built. I have a daughter…" "And you are still weak! As weak as I have left you." "Because I am protecting my daughter?" "Because you are fighting for the love of a woman who cannot have." Mikael told him. "And why does that seem to bother you? Is it because she is the exact same girl you took away from my life when I was still under your care? Is that it?"

"I treated you as my son and I did what I thought was right. You should have known better than to mingle with a werewolf…" "She was the werewolf I loved. And now she is the hybrid and the mother of my child, whom I love. She has come back to me, and you will not be able to take her away from me this time." "No, but I see that someone has already done that for me. But, as you have stated indirectly, your life is of no importance to me. I do not care what you do with it." Klaus could only smirk and say, "Good. Now that we have a mutual understanding of one another, it is time for us to work on the strategy needed to take down Dahlia. What do you suggest?" "Force." "You mean to say, violence. That is known for a Viking such as yourself." Mikael gritted his teeth and demanded, "Do you want me on your side or don't you?" "I don't necessarily need you. I need my mother, but if she insists that you join us…well…why not?" He held out his hand and Mikael stared at it, confused. "For the sake of our…temporary partnership…I say we should shake hands." "Fine." Mikael muttered and grabbed his hand with his. The eldest Mikaelson shot his hand up and waved for the waitress, who came over to him with a roll of her eyes. "What is it now?" "I have changed my mind. I would like a bourbon." Mikael told her, making Klaus laugh.

Going back to the compound that night, Klaus had an unknown smile on his face. It was one of those moments when his enemy was soon to become a faithful ally, and that was a day which called for a celebration. But his smile disappeared in realization that he had yet someone to speak to, and who had promised that she would wait for him to return. He didn't even go to her room. He headed straight to the nursery where he knew she would be tending to their daughter. Hope was giggling in her lap as Hayley was tickling her, playfully. Placing the baby on the carpet, Hayley stood up and went over to Klaus, when she saw him. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked him. "First things first…have you and my mother agreed upon that spell?" "Yes. She knows what she has to do. I will be married to Jackson in a few days." "Tomorrow is the ball Rebekah is organizing." Hayley smiled. "Yes, I know. She insists that Cami and I go with her for dress shopping tomorrow." Klaus smiled a little and mumbled, "You hate shopping, little wolf." "I know. But Rebekah is a nice person and I don't want to feel like I am disappointing her or something by refusing her offer. How did it go with Mikael?" "Just fine. We seem to be on the right start of this war." "And what do you want to talk to me about?" Hayley asked, getting impatient. "About you and Jackson." "What about us?" "I do not believe that you are making the right choice here, love."

Hayley sighed and looked away from him, picking up Hope again and saying, "I really don't want to talk to you about this marriage anymore." "Little wolf, you know how much I value you in my life. You are part of my family, as much as Hope is. But I cannot include Jackson in the family as you wish for me to do if you marry him." "What? Why not? Klaus, he is not a bad person and he understands why I need to do this. He gets why I need to marry him. He doesn't complaint about it." "I do not trust him." "Why?" "Because he is a wolf who is hungry for power. I suppose he has never talked to you about his grandmother, Mary and his dead grandfather, and what wars they engaged on with Jack and Annabelle Labonair, the ones who adopted you as a baby, has he?" "Klaus, regardless of what his family did…he is a good guy. I know a good guy when I see him. He will be a good stepfather to Hope." "And I know a traitorous bastard who is seeking power by marrying you, when I see one, Hayley!" She shook her head and finally whispered, "Thank you for your concern, but I think I can manage this wedding deal." Frustrated with her lack of trust in his words, Klaus stormed out of the nursery before she could stop him.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, Klaus is pretty ticked off right now but it will pass. The next chapter will be the ball Rebekah planned and a sort of prenuptial gift for Hayley and Jackson, as they will marry soon. Esther will perform the spell on the wolves in the next chapter. Elijah and Camille will share a special dance. They slept together, but it is not going anywhere anytime soon. And for those of you who are hungry for some Klayley romance, a bit will follow in the next chapter, so stay tuned.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	12. She's Pulling Me Forward

**Previously on** **What's A King Without His Queen?** **The Mikaelsons and Marcel renounced on the treaty made before, and figured a better approach on the Dahlia problem, as Hayley became the newest representative of the Werewolf Faction. Esther cured Kol of his curse, before reconnection on an emotional level with Mikael and convincing him to join her side. Elijah and Camille found themselves in a difficult spot with Father Harris, during which point Sophie ended her friendship with Sabine. After convincing Esther to perform a spell for Hayley's pack, Klaus took Mikael out for a drink. Upon coming back, Klaus and Hayley ended the night with another feud about Jackson.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Rebekah has a day out with Hayley and Cami, looking for dresses to wear at the ball. Esther performs the spell asked by Hayley, in the presence of Mikael, Klaus and Elijah. Thomas Harris takes the time to look over the darkness of the Historia Autem Invicta after which a certain unexpected guest contacts him with a threat. After awakening in their human forms once again, the werewolves are welcomed by Hayley to attend the ball. Sophie and Sabine rekindle their friendship on Finn's insistence, while Elijah and Cami share a special dance. Meanwhile, Klaus and Hayley get in an emotional moment, making Jackson question their relationship.**

* * *

"Wakey, wakey!" Rebekah exclaimed with a huge smile on her face in the morning, as she was hovering over Hayley's bed with Hope in her hands. Hayley sighed deep and rubbed her eyes, not getting much sleep the other night. The reason being her discussion with Klaus about her marriage to Jackson. She tried smiling as she looked at the baby in her aunt's hands and was feeling proud of Rebekah for not taking the whole godmother thing personally. She was simply not there for her while Cami was. Hayley thought that she was making the right choice even though Cami could not compare to Rebekah's power, style and stealth. Rebekah pouted seeing the look on Hayley's face and asked her, "Hey, are you alright? What's wrong?" "Nothing." "Is it the little quarrel between you and Nik the other night?" Hayley sat up on the bed and took Hope in her arms. "How did you know about that?" Rebekah shrugged and said, "I overheard you. You guys weren't quiet about the whole thing and my room is on the other side of the nursery, so…" "Yeah, I get the picture." "I'm guessing that your wedding was the main topic of discussion." "It wasn't a discussion on Klaus' part. He was trying to intimidate me so he would get me to call off the wedding. The next time I see him today, I will just tell him straight out that it's not happening. Marrying Jackson is the only way I will free my pack and no matter what Klaus says or does is going to stop me from that." "Even if he tells you that he has feelings for you and wants to be with you?" Rebekah asked her. Hayley could simply glare, and take the bottle in order to feed Hope.

"Rebekah, I get what you are trying to do here. It's not going to happen. Klaus and I…there is nothing." "How can you say that when I saw from the day I came back that there is everything between the two of you? I just don't understand why either one of you don't want to make a move." "He has, Rebekah. You know he has…but after he found out that I was Andrea in another lifetime." "Oh yeah…I know about that kiss. You must have felt something." "It doesn't matter what I feel for him. What matters here is that what he feels for me, isn't actually what he feels for me. It's what he felt for Andrea and he is using me as her replacement." As Hope was sucking her milk from the bottle, Hayley could see that Rebekah was looking in awe at her. "What?" she asked and Rebekah started laughing like a maniac, scaring both her and Hope. "Love, you do realize that the woman Andrea you speak of is actually you. He has feelings for you, not another woman." "I may have been Andrea, but that Andrea is someone I can barely remember. I don't feel any connection with her. I am Hayley Marshall and I want to be loved by someone who is interested in me and not Andrea. Jackson is. He has shown his interest from day one and he is helping me free my pack from the curse. Why can't I take my chances with a good guy like him? Maybe I will fall in love with my future husband when the time is right."

"Okay, I get what you're doing." "What am I doing?" Hayley asked, exasperated with such an interrogation from the Mikaelson sister. "You are running away from your problems and you are using this wedding to do so." "I am not running away from my problems. I am using this marriage to fix my problems. Now…I thought you said that you want to go shopping for dresses." "Oh, I have a perfectly good-looking dress I picked out with Marcel before coming here." Hayley laughed and said, "I see, so you were planning this ball even before you came here." "Well, I knew I had to ease this town out of its tension, and Nik always loves a good party, not to mention Kol finds it a perfect opportunity to get wasted and sleep with as many women as he likes." "With Davina in the picture, he won't be doing that anymore, for sure." Rebekah looked unsure, but she said, "Yes, I hope that he finally gets attached to one girl and stays with her. I hope all my brothers do so." There was a spark in her eyes when she said that, and Hayley could only roll her eyes. "I will feed Hope, leave her with Klaus and then we can go." Rebekah smirked and asked, "I thought you said you didn't want to see…" "Yeah, you're right. You talk to him about Hope. I'll go get dressed." Hayley interrupted at once. She was not in the mood to catch more of Klaus' snarky remarks on her marriage plans.

As soon as the two women reached Cami's apartment, they noticed her being a little shaky. "Hey, are you sure you're okay with going out? You haven't been out of here much?" Hayley asked her as Cami was getting her purse. "No. I am fine. I have been with Elijah to church to see Father Harris about both of our problems. I think it worked well for both of us." "But you will continue to go?" Rebekah asked. "Of course. I need help. What Celeste did to me…I think I need some time to get over it." Cami explained. "And you will. That is why we are taking you out." Rebekah told her, warmly. As soon as the girls left Cami's apartment, they were bombarded with the many fashionable dress shops which could be seen on Bourbon Street. "What are you going to get Rebekah?" Cami asked her, as they stopped at the first store. Rebekah laughed and winked at Hayley, saying, "You don't need to worry about me, Cami. I have a quite slutty yet elegant dress to wear for tonight that will make Marcel want to get me out of it faster than he ever had. It is the two of you who have to dress in order to impress. You are the newest members of the family after all, with your connections to my brothers." Cami remained speechless as she thought about her and Elijah's relationship. After they slept together and she was captured by Celeste, everything seemed to go back to normal for them, nothing new and nothing special. It was as if that magical and emotional night between them never happened…and no one had to know. Gulping, Camille told her, "Rebekah, you have to know that Elijah and I are not connected in any way."

"Oh, come on! You can't tell me that there is nothing between the two of you. Do I have to go through the same conversation with you as I did with Hayley this morning? You both either deny it or you're completely blind of when men show interest in you." Hayley looked over at Cami and smiled, rolling her eyes. "I couldn't get rid of her speech this morning." The hybrid whispered in the human's ear, making her giggle. "Hey! You think I can't hear the two of you whispering like that behind my back? Not very nice, seeing as how I am here, helping you pick your dresses." Rebekah commented and Hayley patted her shoulder. "Then why don't you start doing that instead of questioning us about our relationships with your brothers?" Rebekah didn't look satisfied with her response but muttered, "Alright. Fine. For now, let's just focus on the shopping." Once they entered a shop called, Laces & Beauty, Cami's eyes immediately darted over to a Split Front Sweetheart Yellow Evening Gown. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it, as she noticed the price on that gown. Rebekah smirked, as she had already seen Cami's interest in that dress. "You like it. Go and try it on. Why are you holding back?" "Because you're wrong. I don't like it. It's too dressy for me." Rebekah burst out laughing. "That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard someone make for a dress as gorgeous as that one and as a blonde, you would look well in yellow, bright and glamorous on an evening. Come on!" "It's too expensive for me. What are you talking about?" "Then you let me buy it." "No! I can't let you do that." "Then pay what you can and I will add my own money until we reach the price." "Well, thanks…I guess." Rebekah pushed Cami into a dressing room at once, calling out to Hayley, "Pick something!"

Camille looked magnificent in her dress the moment she stepped out, for everyone to see. "I have a thick silver bracelet to match with it, and I think you should put your hair up in a bun. You will look darling." Rebekah commented with a smile. "Yes, but I told you that it's too expensive." Rebekah snorted and mumbled, "We'll just put it on Elijah's tab. I am sure he is not going to mind buying you a dress." Cami gasped with a laugh. "No, please! You can't do that to him! I don't want him to feel like I am using him. He is having enough trouble as it is." "Hum…I like girls who care about my brothers so much. I think you will fit into this family just fine. You will wear this dress tonight. No questions asked." Rebekah then turned to Hayley and noticed her looking at a Navy Blue Strapless dress, hanging along with other dresses, completely unfit for a ball as grand as the one the blonde Original was organizing. "Do you like this one?" "I am just browsing, Rebekah." "Well, I find it simple and quite fancy for tonight and it would fit well on you. It's a mermaid style. And also, since I forgot to mention…Nik loves navy." "Rebekah…" "I am just saying that it's a good enough reason to wear this tonight. Trust me." "And I am just saying that you need to start realizing that I am engaged to Jackson. I am going to marry Jackson in a few days." "There is no rush, Hayley. Once you marry him, there is no going back. Explore your options a little bit more and tonight…you will have that chance." Hayley simply sighed, took the dress off the rack and went into the dressing room to try it on.

…

"Hey, Nik!" Kol exclaimed and banged on the Art Room door before entering it. Klaus closed his eyes and the paintbrush in his hand stilled. Hope was giggling on her play carpet, near her father, as Klaus muttered, "What do you want, Kol?" "You never gave me a chance to tell you that Mother got me off the hook. I am no longer cursed, but damn, I was supposed to put my head in a whole pot of hot water. It just goes to show you, Mother never does anything without a price to pay in return." "Congratulations! Is that all?" Klaus snapped at him. Kol huffed and went over to his side. "What has gotten you so uptight this morning? Something to do with the pretty eyed werewolf…oh damn…hybrid girl?" Klaus said nothing and continued to his painting, as Kol noticed for the first time that it was indeed the painting of Hayley. Kol raised his eyebrows. "You have never painted a woman as many times as you have painted Bekah…but I see Hayley is the challenge of that." "Leave me alone, Kol." Klaus hissed at him, as he finished yet another portrait of her. He picked it up and placed it on a stand for it to dry off. "Ah, such a masterpiece! I mean it! You really outdid yourself, Nik!" "Kol, if you do not shut your mouth…" Kol held up his hand and said, "Alright, Nik, alright. I just came to tell you that Mother is prepared to do that witchy spell thing for Hayley right now." "She can turn the pack in human forms." "For three days, giving Hayley and Jackson plenty of time to get married." "Three days." Klaus whispered under his breath and looked at once at the portrait of the mother of his child he had just finished.

"She wants you, me, Finn and Elijah to join her." "Join her? And Mikael will be there too?" "I suppose so. Father has not left Mother's side since she released him. I figured he knows what's good for him." Kol joked. "Alright. You go ahead. I must make sure my daughter is taken care of before I head over. Where does Mother want to meet?" "The witch cave. Davina and Sophie are already there." "Very well. Go on." Klaus pointed to the door, and Kol left, without being said twice. His mother was giving Hayley the opportunity to break the curse by helping her marry Jackson faster than he could imagine. He had hoped that she would see reason, and postpone this wedding until a better opportunity arises…but she was set forward to break the curse on her pack, after waiting for so long. Klaus touched the portraits of her one by one, as Hope watched. He thought of her smile, he thought of her radiant beauty, her leadership skills…the ones proven of a Queen. He thought of her laugh, that beautiful laugh which brightened her face, but his own as well. He would miss those. He would miss teasing her…he would miss her teasing him. Closing his eyes, Klaus felt himself going dizzy, as another vision slipped into his mind. It was another vision of the past…between him, Esther and Andrea. They were sitting at a dinner table and Andrea looked starved, as she dug into the meat. It was just a few days after he had met her for the first time in that century, and he had brought her home to meet his mother.

 _Esther looked at the door, worried of what might happen if Mikael walked inside. "Hurry up, child!" she urged and Andrea started eating faster. Niklaus chuckled and told her, "No. There is no need to hurry. Andrea, you must be able to digest everything you eat." "Niklaus, be quiet! I am doing this for you and out of the goodness of my heart because I know that her mother is not well provided for. I know what she is…and I know how difficult it must be for her to live here." "There is no proof that she is a werewolf. Andrea isn't one either." "You don't know that! Your father knows that better than you, Niklaus, and if he walks through this door and catches us feeding him, he will beat both of us." "Then that means he does not deserve our love." "Niklaus!" Esther hissed again and then focused on her soup. Niklaus looked at his own food and then he felt a warm feeling inside when her hand brushed against his. He looked up into her gorgeous hazel eyes and noticed her dimples as she smiled. "Thank you so much for helping me. I don't know what I would do without you." Niklaus smiled, feeling connected to this girl, even though he hadn't known her for long. They had just become friends, and seeing her starve this way broke his heart. She was beautiful and smart for her age…and he wanted to have her around. "I will be here for you, Andrea. You don't have to worry. Always and forever." He promised her._

As soon as he entered the cave in the Lafayette Cemetery, Mikael snorted. "Took you long enough, boy! We had to wait for you quite a while!" Klaus couldn't help but chuckle at his remarks, remembering well that they had agreed to put aside their differences in order to defeat Dahlia. His anger and his spiteful statements towards him were just for pretenses…to assure that the other members of the family did not get the impression that they had let bygones be bygones after centuries of fights and torture on each other's parts. Esther simply shook her head and said, "Please! I will not have any more snide remarks from either of you. Mikael, I thought we had agreed on something. For the time being, we are all on the same side, and Niklaus…please do try to be more punctual." Klaus smirked as Finn and Elijah both frowned at him. "Well, I beg you to forgive me, Mother. I would have been punctual to this meeting if the objective interested me." "Hayley's happiness does not interest you?" Esther asked as she prepared her spell and the potions picked up in her cauldron. Klaus rolled his eyes. "You know that is not the case. The marriage does not interest me, and I do not appreciate how you are making it easier for Hayley to go through with it, through your spells." "I am simply trying to help the girl. My family has made her and her family suffer for long. She deserves this, and that pack deserves to be freed." "And I believe that this would have been more useful had we focused on defeating Dahlia and not on the wolves."

"Hush, my son! I want to finish this before nightfall, and I trust that Hayley will be most pleased by my efforts." Esther commanded him and closed her eyes, starting to chant. Elijah noticed the smirk which was constantly spread across Klaus' face, and stepped over to him quietly, as to not disturb Esther from her spell. He muttered, "What are you up to, brother?" Klaus looked at him, in shock. "Why, whatever do you mean, brother?" "It is ridiculous to believe that you would agree to what our mother is doing, and to Hayley's wedding." "I believe you have not heard me complain earlier, Elijah. I do not agree with the wedding. I find it preposterous." Elijah smiled and nodded, "And I take it that you are going to continue to play the unknown act on me until something terribly wrong goes on at the wedding or better yet…tonight?" "The only reason I have agreed to the ball tonight was for our sister's sake. You don't need to worry about anything, Elijah. I am not planning anything." "Good. Because I know that your feelings for Hayley run deep, but try to be selfless for once, Niklaus, and think about the advantages of this marriage." "I see no advantage for myself." "All the more reason why this does not go according to your plans, but it has many advantages for Hayley. Try to respect that…and don't do anything tonight that might sabotage it." "Brother, believe me…Hayley has already made up her mind and regardless of what I might do tonight, as you suggest…she will not agree to postpone let alone cancel this wedding. It will happen…and I am aware of that. There is nothing I can do to prevent it."

"Niklaus…" "What?" he snapped at his brother, but Elijah pressed a finger over his lips, showing that their mother was trying to concentrate on the spell needed. "Niklaus, I just want to be precautious. I do not wish for anything to happen which might send Hayley the message that you are trying to ruin her chances of healing her pack." "I am not! I want for it all to work it and it shall, but I doubt the marriage will do her any good or cure the pack of that curse." "You have a hard time believing it. It's understandable, considering your feelings for her." "Good. Then I see we are on the same page, brother, and I do not need to remind you to stay out of my business regarding Hayley. Perhaps you should focus more on your issues, unless you want me to tell Mother about them." "Is that a warning, Niklaus?" "Perceive it as you will, Elijah. I simply find it unfitting for you to meddle in the life of Hayley and my own." Esther opened her eyes in order to see the anger on Mikael's face, as he looked over at the argument going on between Klaus and Elijah. "I managed to succeed. The werewolves will turn human by nightfall!" Esther exclaimed, snapping both Klaus and Elijah out of their argument. Elijah straightened his suit and asked, "Will they be able to join the ball tonight? I am sure that Hayley will be pleased to see them." Klaus smirked and muttered, "I think I can understand better what Hayley would want, and you need to understand, brother that no vampire is going to like the werewolves returning into the quarter." "You are the King, are you not? You have to persuade them." Esther cleared her throat and said, "Yes, the Crescents are most welcome to attend. The more the merrier."

…

Father Harris coughed, as he pulled up a chair in the church walls and looked over the cover of the book that was sent to him. "So, this is the historic Historia Autem Invicta?" he asked himself as he looked at its oldness. Coughing again, he looked up when he heard footsteps and saw his darling wife, Evangeline, as well as Samuel and his other son, Daniel. She kissed his cheek and whispered, "What are you doing here all by yourself, my darling?" "I have work." Thomas answered, with his eyes fixed on the sacred book in front of him. "I understand. But will you come home soon? It is getting late and you have been here all day." His wife looked at him with a worried expression on her face. Thomas Harris smiled and kissed her, saying, "I will be fine here for a little while longer. Take the children in the park. I will be home in an hour. I promise." "Alright, but don't stress yourself too much with all this work. You're going to give yourself a headache." Evangeline warned him before kissing him. Harris watched his wife and children leave and he was relieved that he could finally focus on the book. It had many enchantments. He was surprised when Sophie came to him the other day with such a request.

 _"Sophie Deveraux! What might I do for you today, my dear?" Father Harris asked with a smile on his face as Sophie walked towards him, with the book in her hands. Father Harris' face dropped when he saw it. "Is that…?" "Yes, the Historia Autem Invicta." "Oh my dear, Sophie, you were very wrong by taking it. It should be given back to its owner which is that lady witch who has been brought back from the dead." "Esther will not notice its disappearance for a long while because she is busy. I was wondering if maybe you could take some time off of your own work in order to inspect it." "Why would you feel it needs to be inspected?" "Because I fear that there might be more of this dark magic surrounding this book. More which can draw Dahlia closer to us. There is power from which Dahlia can take advantage of. She had the book in her hands. The most powerful grimoir in history, and she let it go. Why would she do that?" "Maybe because she doesn't need it?" "Or maybe she realized that this book is more trouble than it's worth. It needs to be destroyed." "My dear, what you are asking for is too much. Lady Esther would never let such a thing happen. This is her book and her responsibility." "And you said that you want to help us. Please just do this for me and look over it. It will do us good." Father Harris sighed and took the book into his hands, clasping it tightly. "Oh, I suppose, it couldn't hurt if I do look over it." "Thank you, Father Harris. It will be most helpful to me."_

The moment he opened the book to revealed the Latin, with which dangerous words were written across the first page…a wind picked up inside of the church, shocking him. It was impossible for the wind to pick up now, in such a remote place where the windows were not even open. "What is happening?" Father Harris asked himself and then he felt as if all the air got sucked out of him at once. Before him was standing a woman he didn't think he would see. It was just her figure and she looked like a spirit, with dahlias growing through the walls as she spoke, _"I do not believe that you have made a wise choice by turning your back on me for the sake of the Mikaelsons, Harris!"_ Her voice was sharp, indicating how serious she was of what was happening. Father Harris slowly raised himself from the chair and stated, "You have no business here, witch! Not on sacred grounds of this church! Leave!" he ordered. Dahlia stared at him for a few moments before a cackling laugh escaped her mouth. _"You are a weak leader! Your human faction will perish the moment I receive enough strength to invade this city! You have been warned, Father! Your collaboration with the Mikaelsons is only going to bring pain to you and your family! Imagine your wife suffering…and your children…gone!"_ Father Harris' face paled at the thought of that happening. He knew that Dahlia was capable of anything, including an attack on him and his family for helping her enemies. Clearing his throat, he tried not to look affected and he looked up into the witch's eyes. "What do you want from me? Just tell me what you want!"

 _"I want your allegiance. As you can see, I have no guarantee that I can trust my minions but since you have something to lose, just as I do…I believe we can work together to bring down the family of immortals. You claim that you are God's messenger. You claim that you represent justice in this world! Justice states that the Mikaelson baby rightfully belongs to me…and that book…that book, which belongs to my sister, is cursed and it should never be given back to her!"_ Father Harris frowned and said, "The baby you wish to possess is innocent!" _"I never said she wasn't…but she belongs to me!"_ "She belongs to her parents who love her very much and are willing to sacrifice themselves for her! I will not let you break apart a family!" Another laugh filled the church as the dahlias were starting to disappear from the walls. _"You have been warned fairly, Father! Choose the side of this battle wisely, and maybe you won't have anything to lose."_ Slowly, the voice echoed around him as the spirit of the evil witch was disappearing as well as the flowers she had brought with her. Father Harris touched the Historia Autem Invicta, deep in thought of what he had to do.

…

The ball was filled with joy that night. Couples were dancing to the music, as Kol was whistling and enjoying his many drinks, making Davina feel a bit uncomfortable, as she was the one accompanying him. Hayley wore her navy blue dress, with her hair up in a bun, which matched Cami's hairstyle. She went over to the front of the compound in order to welcome her pack, now turned human by Esther's potion. "You have no idea how much this means to me, Hayley. What you have done for us…" Eve started saying as she held Hayley's hands in gratitude. "You don't have to thank me. I wanted to earn my right back into this family, after what I…after what I became." "Oh, sweetheart, you don't have to worry about that! You have the heart of a werewolf even if you are now a hybrid. You are a Labonair and the heiress who is going to bring us eternal peace and riches. I cannot wait for the wedding. Jackson is a wonderful man. He is going to take good care of you." Hayley felt a knot in her stomach as she thought about the marriage once more. Esther had warned her that the spell would last for three days alone. In this time, she had to marry Jackson in order to break the curse permanently. Worry also ran though her at the possibility of this marriage not working. "Thank you. I know he is a good guy." It was the only thing she could bear to say. Her heart ached at the way she noticed Klaus had been avoiding her all day and he tried staying away from her as best as possible even during the ball.

Rebekah was the ultimate peacekeeper of the family. She was uniting her brothers, along with the women who have become important people in the family. Sophie was not excluded either. She was standing in a jet black dress, with her hair let loose and little to no make-up on her face whatsoever. Even so, she looked naturally glamorous. Her eyes were on the witches from her coven who had attended this party, but mostly, she was focused on Sabine, who was sitting all alone on a chair, at a table, drinking some punch. Her heart ached for her, but Sophie knew why she had to do what she had to do. She couldn't continue to be friends with her, on the other witches' insistence. Celeste had brought them a lot of pain and complications, and much was expected from Sabine, as one of the top witches of the coven, to take a stand and fight Celeste, taking her body back, but she hadn't been able to. Sophie was startled as someone grunted near her. Her heart started beating faster when she turned her head and saw Finn standing near her, with two glasses of red wine in his hands. He held one glass up to her and whispered, "I believe you could use one of these." "You thought correctly." Sophie answered with a smile and took the glass, sipping the wine.

She knew that no juice punch would be able to get her rid of the stress she was feeling. Finn followed her gaze towards Sabine. "I heard about what happened. She didn't deserve that, you know?" he whispered and Sophie rolled her eyes. "I know very well what she deserved and what she didn't deserve. I made the final choice. "Yes, I know. Mother told me everything. As a leader of your coven, I would have thought that you wouldn't let yourself be influenced by your peers. I know you care for that one…" he pointed at Sabine. "…and I also know that as the Elder, you can call the shots." "As the Elder, I can call the shots but I can't upset my peers, as you call them, or I might be voted off the island." Finn chuckled and shook his head. "You have different sides of you, Sophie Deveraux. But I do remember I saw a side of you I admired that day when I rescued you from the cemetery in which you were trapped in. I remember how brave you truly were. I remember you survived and I was not surprised to hear that you were chosen to be the Witch Elder. The perfect choice."

Sophie laughed and whispered, "You know…this is not going to win you any points with me." Finn raised his eyebrows. "Forgive me. I didn't know that is what we are doing here…winning points with one another. I was trying to form a conversation with you because I find you a fascinating person to be around with." His voice was sincere, and Sophie knew that he meant everything he said from the look in his eyes. "Thank you for the compliment." She finally told him, and he smiled. "Anytime." "So, what do you think I should do now? I should just ignore what Katie and the others have been telling me about Sabine, and just make up with her?" "Yes, I see it as the right choice to make." "Would that make a good leader?" She felt his hands on her shoulders as he whispered in her ear, "A good leader takes in consideration her people's opinions, but she values her opinion above others, because you are the one to make a choice here. They chose you…so now you have the right to choose what to do as well." Pulling herself out of the comfort zone, as he was touching her, Sophie replied, "Thank you." "No problem." Finn mumbled and let his fingers slide down her neck, making her shiver. Without thinking twice about it, Sophie went over to the table where Sabine was staying in order to patch things up with her.

The melody _Young and Beautiful_ by Lana Del Rey started playing in the background and Rebekah was encouraging Elijah to dance with Cami. "You look lovely." Elijah said with a small smile when Cami's hand was in his, and he was leading her onto the dancefloor. "Thank you. Rebekah insisted that I buy this dress." She told him with a small laugh. "I believe my sister is always right when it comes to what looks good on a woman." The close proximity between the two of them was making it hard to concentrate on that dancing. The blonde took a deep breath and followed his moves, as his eyes never left hers. "Camille…I believe we never had a chance, with everything going on, after Celeste…to talk about…" He couldn't find the right words as Cami frowned, unsure of what he was referring to. And then suddenly, it all came back to her. The way he touched her that night, the way he made love to her, like he always wanted to…it felt like a dream, but it was the reality. "Oh no, it was…something. Something happened, Elijah, and…" she started saying and she felt ashamed that she couldn't find the right words either as the blood crept onto her cheeks, making her look adorable _. "Will you still love me, When I'm no longer young and beautiful? Will you still love me, When I've got nothing but my aching soul? I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will, Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?"_ The lyrics sounded, making her gulp. It was a simple reminder for her. It was a reminder that she was human…and he was a gorgeous immortal Original Vampire.

There was a possibility, that she was a simple substitute, for this century. Cami tried not to let him get close to her heart, after he compelled her to leave town, but she failed. There was something about the two of them that was left unexplored, and she wanted to explore it, but she felt like there wouldn't be a forever for the two of them, even if they did explore what they shared. Once the melody ended, Elijah took her hands in his and whispered, "I cannot...I mean to say that I cannot be a good option of romance for the moment, Camille. What we shared was special, but I cannot afford to let myself get close to you again." "But you know what Father Harris said. You can heal yourself by being closer to me." "You are not an experiment!" Elijah snapped and Cami shut her mouth at once, not wanting to see him angry. "I have stated my view on the matter. I trust you will accept it." Kissing her hand, Elijah parted from the dancefloor.

…

She tried to put on the best smile on her face when Jackson came forth and kissed her hand tenderly. "Would my future-bride-to-be like to join me for a dance?" he asked with a grin. Hayley nodded, finding it most appropriate for her pack to see the two of them dancing together. It was a way of reassuring them that the wedding was going to happen and not only was it going to get the pack rid of the curse, but it was also going to make the Crescents stronger than ever before. She wondered if Klaus would accept them back into the city after the curse would be broken. Hayley closed her eyes, feeling confused of the flutters in her stomach when she pictured that smirk on his face. "Hayley." She heard Jackson's voice and looked up into his eyes to see that they had stopped. The melody was over, and soon, a new one would begin. Jackson scratched the back of his head and said, "So…would you like to dance again?" "Well, I…um…I don't think…" "Hello, love." A voice interrupted her from excusing herself. Hayley turned around and saw Klaus standing there, with a smile on his face and his hands behind his back. She was admiring how dressed he was, and how handsome he looked in a tux. "Am I interrupting?" Klaus asked with an even bigger smile when he noticed how uncomfortable Jackson looked that he had barged in on their conversation. "Yeah, you did. Hayley and I were just going to have another dance." Jackson said and tried to reach out for Hayley's hand, but she kept it pressed to her body.

"I don't believe it to be very selfless of you to dance with the same woman all night. As you can see, lad, partners switch all the time. I believe I wish to reserve this dance between me and the mother of my child." Klaus replied and Jackson frowned. "In case you didn't know, she is my fiancée." "Good. Not a wife yet, so she can explore a little more before she…" "Klaus!" Hayley snapped. "You're right, love. I went overboard. But what do you say I cut in, and we dance?" he asked as he moved his attention to her and held out his hand for her to take. Biting her lip, Hayley knew what she wanted. Looking at Jackson apologetically, she whispered, "Let me dance with him just this once, okay?" "Okay. Fine." Jackson replied and left the dancefloor in a flash. Klaus couldn't help but chuckle when her right hand was in his, her left one on his shoulder, while his right hand was resting on her waist. Hayley scoffed and said, "This isn't funny. You shouldn't have said those things to him, Klaus." "You know how I like to tease him." "You do that because you hate him." "Precisely. Do you see, little wolf? You know me better than anyone." The smile was still on his face and Hayley felt herself burning up, by the way he gently moved his right hand on her back to her waist, sending shivers. A more lively melody, _Clarity_ by Zedd started playing. She was in her own thoughts when he pulled her closer, so that his breath was fanning her face. She was unsure of what to say to him, and simply continued listening to the lyrics.

" _'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need, Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why, If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?, If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"_ "Why indeed?" he asked softly, and Hayley felt her heart beating faster, even though it was unnecessary for her as an immortal. Klaus' eyes averted to her chest and chuckled as he noticed the effect he was having on her. The melody continued and she was twirled by him, until she ended up in his arms at a close proximity. Her breathing hitched and tried to pay attention to Rebekah and Marcel, who were dancing on the other side of the room. Warm finger touched her chin, pulling her head up, so her eyes would not leave his. "We need to speak." Klaus told her, warmly. The music ended and everyone started clapping. She turned around and saw that the people in her pack were not paying attention to her, while Jackson was nowhere to be seen. "Fine. In the nursery. I have to check on Hope, anyway." Klaus nodded and followed her up the stairs, meeting Rebekah's eyes along the way. She smiled, in Marcel's arms, and winked at him. Once Hayley pushed open the door, she groaned as she saw that Hope was awake and desiring attention. She picked the baby in her arms and started playing with her hands.

"Sometimes I feel like I am spoiling her." Hayley said and Klaus laughed. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, love. No one in this family can top Rebekah when it comes to spoiling our daughter. Be prepared, as it is going to get worse." They shared a couple of laughs and spread their bodies on the play rug, watching Hope play with her toys. Hayley was smiling to herself, in wonder of how it was possible for a broken girl like her to give birth to such an amazing miracle child. She didn't deserve this baby, and she knew it. Klaus, much less. But they were good parents so far and she knew that with a little work, they could evolve. The two parents continued watching their daughter play, until she grew tired, and needed to be put back into the crib. Hayley rearranged her dress and turned to leave, but Klaus was standing right in front of her, stopping her from going. "Oh, yes. You said you wanted to talk to me." Hayley remembered, and looked frustrated at how caught up she had been with Hope. Klaus said nothing, as his eyes moved from her eyes and rested on her lips. "What do you want?" Hayley wanted to be firm, but her words came out in a very warm tone, which she knew he had misinterpreted. His arms found themselves on her back and she was pushed onto his chest. Her heart fluttered and she closed her eyes when he leaned in and kissed her tenderly. The kiss was soft and not demanding and overpowering like she was used to, whenever she shared this with him. He was gentle, and caring. Something unlike him to show any woman. Hayley graciously accepted his kiss, in the feel of the moment, knowing deep inside her heart that this is what she wanted all along. This was what she craved.

But she pulled back after a few moments, making him feel a little confused. Her breathing was deep and her eyes were focused on his chest where her hands were pressed. In a matter of seconds, he lifted her chin and kissed her once again, letting his tongue caressed the inner parts of her mouth. "Klaus, no." she breathlessly told him. His heart ached for her, and the moment he heard those words, he could feel a déjà vu coming his way. "This can't happen. Please." She whispered and tears flowed down her cheeks. He cupped her face and pushed his forehead on hers. "I will not accept this any longer, little wolf. You are no longer going to deny it." "I am not denying anything, Klaus. I just…" "Yes, you are." He growled and firmly pressed his lips to hers again. This time, his mouth was forceful, and he was searching for her to return what he was giving. Knowing how she felt and knowing that she was not going to get out of this anytime soon, Hayley let herself feel what she felt in that moment. Roaming her hands through his curls, she moaned against his lips. Smirking at her reaction to his kiss, Klaus pulled back and caressed her cheek in delight. "I would please you even more, if you would only let me, love. Don't deny what is right and what you feel." "I…" He frowned and she gave up fighting. It was something she couldn't control and a fight she couldn't win. She knew that.

She ran her hand over her stubble and whispered, "I don't want to deny this, Klaus." "Then believe me when I tell you that what I feel is for you and not for the person that you once were, although I will not deny my feelings for you as Andrea either. My desire for you has nothing to do with our past and you know it!" Wiping away her tears, Hayley nodded and said, "But it doesn't matter. It doesn't change anything." "Yes, it does. I want you to give up on this marriage proposal, little wolf. It's preposterous. I will find another way if you so desperately wish…" "Klaus, this is not just about the curse. This is about being a part of that pack and by marrying Jackson, I am sealing that position in my family." "This is about acceptance?" "Yes. Nothing more. I am a hybrid now. Klaus, I…" She ran her hand over his cheek and looking in his eyes. She knew what he needed to say to him. She knew what he was craving for. "I love you." She whispered. She felt him react to her words. Her heart was beating so much faster, when she leaned in and kissed him once again. "I love you, Klaus. Know that. Please. But I have to do this for myself." Before Klaus could respond, the door opened and the two stepped back from each other. Jackson stood there with his teeth gritting at seeing the two of them in such close proximity.

"Hayley, the others are waiting for you downstairs. Is everything alright?" he asked and looked over at Hope, who was already fast asleep. "Yeah, I'm coming right now." Hayley said rather quickly, with a smile on her face. She stepped outside of the nursery with Jackson, without taking one more look at the man standing behind, anger in his wolf-like eyes, and his hybrid teeth baring, fighting the urge to kill Jackson for taking her away from him during such an important moment. While he was taking her downstairs, Jackson asked, "Was everything alright with you and Klaus?" "Yes. Why do you ask?" "No reason. It just surprised me that the two of you weren't fighting again. It's what you always do." Hayley smiled but didn't laugh at his comment. Taking a deep breath, he told her, "I think we should get married tomorrow." "Tomorrow?" Hayley nearly chocked. "Well, yeah. We are only in human form for three days. Why not tomorrow? What are we still waiting for? The sooner the better, right?" "Right." Hayley responded in a whisper.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, this was a really long chapter on my part. I was exhausted after finishing this one! So what do you think about Hayley's confession to Klaus? Do you think he will let her go now, as she asked or will he try to stop the wedding? What about Elijah and Camille? Will he be able to stay away from her? And what side will Father Thomas Harris choose?**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	13. Pre-Wedding Glow

**In the previous chapter, Rebekah had a sisterly talk with both Hayley and Cami about their relationships with her brothers. Esther managed to turn the wolves into human forms for three days' time for the wedding to happen. Father Harris was put in a difficult position by Dahlia to choose a side. At the ball, Sophie and Sabine rekindled their friendship, with the help of Finn. Elijah and Cami shared a dance, in which he refused to move forward in their relationship. Finally, after sharing a dance of their own, Klaus and Hayley also shared kisses, before Hayley revealed her feelings for the father of her child.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Klaus and Elijah discuss the wedding plans, and the reasons why Klaus agreed to have it at the compound. Hayley shares a pre-wedding moment with Mary and Eve in the bayou, thinking about her kiss with Klaus at the ball. Kol comes up with a proposition for Davina, in order for him to accept a serious relationship with her. After a fight between Mikael and his wife, he ends up in the bayou to have a talk with Hayley. Before the wedding, Hayley makes a last minute confession to Rebekah, surprised when Klaus shows up to see her. Finally, the ceremony does not go as expected, as Klaus learns some interesting request from Marcel.**

* * *

"NO! WHAT IDIOCY!" Klaus exclaimed in anger as he saw the sight before his eyes. The servants had mixed up the orders and the cake was not the type Hayley wished for. "GET IT DONE RIGHT…OR I WILL HAVE ALL OF YOUR HEADS OF SPIKES!" he roared after running his hand through his hair in desperation. He couldn't understand why the sudden need came over him to create a perfect wedding for her. He didn't want her to marry Jackson, so why would he go through all this trouble? "Yes, Mr. Mikaelson. Immediately, sir!" some of the servants said and started gathering up the food. Others were draping royal curtains, and dusting the place. While some were polishing the silverware and china, the others tasted the baked food for the night's wedding feast. Klaus muttered, "Bloody hell." Under his breath and started walking through the halls, observing everything done right by his people this time. He smirked at the thought of how Hayley reacted when he had told her that the wedding would be held at the compound, and not in the bayou, where she first suggested. Jackson had agreed to the compound and encouraged the idea to Hayley, as he was looking for a fancier place than the swamp. Klaus felt the need to make her suffer through his plans. He wanted her close to him during her wedding. He wanted her to see him at all costs, and realize what she was giving up on. On the other hand, guilt rushed through him at the tears she presented herself with at the ball the other night. She was indeed doing this for her pack…and she wanted to be accepted in the family again. With her hybrid condition, the wolves have been slowly pushing her away.

Her tears…her kiss…her confession, shocked him in more ways than one, and he realized how often she would leave him speechless, something no other woman in his life has ever managed to do. He was used to be one step ahead of everything. He was used to having all the answers…controlling the situation. But this, her confession of love, he had no expected to hear from her. His heart broke but at the same time, hope rose inside of him as he remembered how sweetly she kissed him. How much warmth was radiating from her hands, her fingers grazing his stubble. _"My desire for you has nothing to do with our past and you know it!" Wiping away her tears, Hayley nodded and said, "But it doesn't matter. It doesn't change anything." "Yes, it does. I want you to give up on this marriage proposal, little wolf. It's preposterous. I will find another way if you so desperately wish…" "Klaus, this is not just about the curse. This is about being a part of that pack and by marrying Jackson, I am sealing that position in my family." "This is about acceptance?" "Yes. Nothing more. I am a hybrid now. Klaus, I…" She ran her hand over his cheek and looking in his eyes. She knew what he needed to say to him. She knew what he was craving for. "I love you." She whispered. She felt him react to her words. Her heart was beating so much faster, when she leaned in and kissed him once again. "I love you, Klaus. Know that. Please. But I have to do this for myself."_

Elijah was checking his watch, as he headed over to where his brother was standing. "Alright, the decorations and the food have all been taken care of and I have spoken with Rebekah about finding Hayley a dress on such short notice." He told him. "Very well." "I have to admit, Niklaus that you are taking this very well, considering the situation." "Of course I am taking it well. After all, I do not have anything to lose." Elijah frowned as he noticed the smirk on his face. "Brother, have you done something…?" "Of course not. I didn't need to." "What is that supposed to mean?" "It means that last night Hayley revealed what was to be revealed without much persuasion from me." "What exactly did she reveal to you?" Elijah asked, a bit concerned. "Her feelings…her true desires for me, and she knows I reciprocate." Groaning, the elder brother rubbed his forehead. "Brother, this whole thing makes it that much more difficult for her. I am not going to buy that fact that you had not persuaded Hayley to reveal her…desires, as you call them." "Ah, that is where you're wrong, Elijah. I have never stated that I didn't persuade her. I said that I simply…didn't put much effort into it as I normally would." "Why is it your intention to hurt this girl, Niklaus? She is the mother of your child!" "She is more than that to me!" "Then act generously and stop putting bumps in the road of this wedding!" Elijah raised his voice. The servants turned around to look at them as Klaus patted his brother's back. "You have hurt my feelings, Elijah. And you have frightened the staff. Try to be more subtle next time."

"Niklaus, I am only saying the things I say because I care about you and I not wish to see you disappointed. I see that Hayley already has her plans with Jackson. Nothing is going to change her mind. You said so yourself. So, my question is, why do you bother?" "Why do I bother what, brother?" "Why do you bother going after her?" Klaus chuckled and whispered, "Aren't you the hypocrite in the matter, Elijah?" "Why, may I ask, am I the hypocrite?" "Haven't you stated loud and clear for everyone to hear how you believe your approach to Cami is dangerous for her? Why…are you still going after her, brother?" Elijah's face palled as he said, "For your information, Camille and I shared a dance the other night where I specifically told her that I need to keep away from her for her own safety." "Yet, you are not going to comply with that, will you, Elijah?" "You have no way of knowing that." "I pay attention to details and I see what sort of desires flashed in your eyes last night when you eyed Cami. If I didn't know any better, I would say that two of you have already been acquainted to one another…in bed." "My relationship with Camille is none of your concern." "Neither is my relationship with Hayley." "I am interested in that particular relationship because a child is involved, a child who needs her parents to stick together in order to protect her from the evil, which rots in the darkness." "We are not violating the rules."  
"Inducing romance in the matter is violating the rules. It could affect our family, not to mention our business arrangement with Marcel." "What business arrangement?"

"I have told him before that meeting that we will do everything in our power to restore peace in our family but also in the city after everything that has happened. By marrying Jackson, Hayley includes her pack in our own personal circle of trust, do you understand me? Her pack becomes automatically involved with us. And together, we have a better chance at protecting Hope. This is all about your daughter, Niklaus." Klaus flared his nostrils and lowered his eyes, nodding. "Yes, I know that." Elijah, feeling sympathy for him, put his hand on his shoulder and whispered, "I understand how this might make you feel. Both of us have gone through this for centuries. You have pined for so many women…" "That was not pining, Elijah. It was all games. It was a chase for all sorts of women. Only now I have come to realize how different Hayley is from the rest. This is not about the chase for me. This is about how I feel for her. And you know as well as I do, that I can never break the connection I share with her because of our past and because of Hope. That child binds me and the mother of my child, for whom I have strong feelings for…forever." "So what are you saying, brother?" "I am saying that Jackson can have Hayley for now…but his reign will be short-lived. The faster this wedding happens, the faster he is going to leave our lives. After all…he is only a mortal."

…

"Hayley! You look amazing, darling!" Eve exclaimed as she watched along with Mary. Hayley took a deep breath and left the room where she had put on her dress. The two women were looking at her with adoration in their eyes. After all…she was going to marry for them. The curse would soon be broken. Eve clapped once she saw the dress. The hybrid looked at herself in the mirror and cocked her head to one side. Rebekah had chosen a wonderful dress for her, indeed, even if the groom was not whom she was expecting. Mary took her hands in hers and whispered, "You are making my grandson so happy, you can't even imagine. Thank you for marrying him. I know how much he has been dreaming of this moment. He loves you dearly. He always has." Hayley could do nothing but smile at her words, but there was sadness in that smile, sadness which could be observed if looked at her closely. "Are you alright?" Eve asked. "Yeah, I guess I am just overwhelmed. I mean, after everything that happened to me, I never expected to get married." "It happens to all women, dear! No need to worry about that!" Mary commented. She appreciated the support she received from these two ladies on her wedding day, but she could also see desire behind their eyes…desire to be freed from the curse they had to endure for years.

Most of them were born with the curses already placed on them because of their parents. That was also Jackson's case. Rubbing her hands together, Hayley looked at herself in the mirror as Mary gathered up her hair and tried to put it in a bun. "You would like this for tonight, right?" Mary asked. The smile faded from Hayley's face, as she recalled how she pulled her hair up the other night at the ball…the night when she and Klaus kissed. She knew that Jackson was already suspecting that something was going on between them, since he had walked in on them, standing extremely close to one another in the baby's nursery. But Mary and Eve had no idea about what happened and Hayley knew that if they were to find out what she had done…she wouldn't be given another chance to be a part of their family, like the chance she had now. "Actually, Mary, if you don't mind, I would like to wear my hair down." Hayley whispered, trying to push away any signs which would remind her of Klaus. Mary nodded and dropped her hair, arranging it perfectly on her shoulders. "The make-up will make you even more glamorous. And Mary is able to perform the ceremony…" Eve started saying but Hayley cut her off. "Actually, Klaus and I talked about Father Harris marrying Jackson and I."

Mary's face fell and some anger could be shown on Eve's face as well. Hayley didn't know what to say or what to do at this point. She hated disappointing these people from her pack. They had done so much for her, after all. "Hayley, it is necessary that we talk to you about something, or rather, someone." Mary finally told her, surprising her. "Who do you want to talk about?" Hayley asked, feeling her blood run cold, as she feared of who it was. "Klaus Mikaelson." Mary snapped bitterly. "What about Klaus?" "We know already that he is the father of your child and such a parenting bond has to exist between the two of you for the sake of that little girl." Eve stated and then eyed Mary. "But, we both fear that ever since you became a hybrid, you have gotten much closer to him than expected." Hayley took a deep breath and felt like fanning herself. It was getting warmer in that hut, or maybe the source of her shyness and excitement was located somewhere else, in the compound, maybe. She couldn't reveal the kiss and shared with Klaus. That would change and ruin everything she had hoped to build. Her status in the pack had been off balance since her transformation. Marrying Jackson would change that if it does break the curse. She would be welcomed in their family one hundred percent sure as Hayley Marshall-Kenner. "Mary…Eve…I can guarantee that is not true. If you think that Klaus and I…" Mary pursed her lips and said, "Jackson told me about the other night?"

Feeling flushed, Hayley decided to ask calmly, "What did Jackson tell you?" "He told me that he caught you and Klaus in the nursery, in a very…let's saw awkward position." "We were having an argument. In order to prove my point, I always try to intimidate him, but stepping closer to him physically. That was it. It's nothing to worry about. I can't believe that Jackson would make such assumptions. Klaus and I had a one night stand. It was nothing. It didn't mean…and what Jackson saw, or he thinks he saw…" Mary raised her hand. "Hayley, do not worry, my dear. We were not accusing you of anything. I love my grandson, and I want to make sure that he is happy in this marriage, just like I want you to be happy. Are you okay with that? I just want to make sure that Klaus Mikaelson is not standing in the way of this marriage happening. I know that…" Hayley stopped her from talking with a smile on her face. She was trying to hide it. She was trying to hide every fiber in her body which was urging her to confess of her love for another man. But she couldn't. She couldn't be sure of what she truly needed. Jackson was fine, loving and stable guy, who would offer her whatever she wanted. Klaus, he was unpredictable. He would claim to care for one but the moment the going gets tough…he would push one away. She couldn't afford to take that chance, and not now when she was getting what she came in New Orleans in the first place. She was get her pack cured of the curse. And she was getting a way into the family she always wanted. She couldn't turn back now. She needed her family to support her in her fight with Dahlia. She wanted Hope to be supported by her pack.

Mary and Eve were looking at her curiously as she smiled. "Trust me when I tell you that I am really looking forward to a new beginning and Jackson represents that for me. I know that we can grow to care for one another more than we already do. He can support me and I can support him. That is what marriage is all about. Your grandson is happy marrying me, Mary…and I am happy to become his wife. Klaus Mikaelson has nothing to do with this marriage proposal." Eve smiled and nodded eventually, clapping her hands together. "We never said we don't believe you, honey. We simply suggested that Klaus doesn't seem like a trustworthy person for the moment. He isn't keen on the idea of such a marriage and we were starting to wonder why. Then, after Jackson told us what he saw…" "Jackson believed something which was incorrect! The image was taken completely out of context. I was having an argument with Klaus, as I always do. Can't we just let it go and focus on the wedding tonight?" Hayley asked, starting to feel exasperated with their questions. Mary smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course. We never wanted to make you uncomfortable. We are sorry if that is the case." "Don't worry about it, Mary. It's just the simple pre-wedding shivers I am having. I understand that every bride has them before her big moment." "Yes, indeed. But you don't need to worry about that. Jackson is way more nervous than you are. You should see him. He wants everything to be perfect for you." Hayley smiled as Mary put a necklace on her, for her to look at in the mirror. Jackson was a good guy like she said he was. He could make her happy. And she had to make this marriage work, or everything would be at stake.

…

Davina couldn't help but giggle, as she was pushed into a room, and onto the bed. Kol was cowering over her with a daring smile on his lips. Tracing her face with his thumb, he leaned in and started kissing her, but was surprised when she pushed him away. There was a frown on her face and Kol was now wondering if he had again done something wrong. Pulling back, he asked with a sigh, "What is it now?" "I don't like this sneaking around. And your attitude towards this…thing…what we have between us. I don't like it." "What don't you like about us, darling? We are the perfect match." Smirking, he leaned in to kiss her again but yet again, Davina pushed him back. "Do you remember how you kissed me the day Sophie and I brought your mother back? You left me hanging and you were a jerk. You can't just kiss a girl and then never mention that kiss again. It's ridiculous." "Oh come on, darling! I left you hanging for your own pleasure so that this first time would be worth remembering." "Well, I don't want that to happen again. Do you hear me?" "Yes, I hear you. Now, let us go back to what we were doing, sweet cheeks." Davina moaned loudly as his lips hit the side of her neck. She had never experienced something like this before. She knew that if she gave in, Kol would be her first. But this was out of the blue and even though she knew she felt strong passion for him, she was having doubts about trusting him. He was still a Mikaelson and Davina learned her lesson about putting her faith in a Mikaelson brother.

She pushed him back again, frustrating him to no end. "What is the problem now, sweetheart?" She was getting on his nerves. Of course he couldn't accept such a rejection from her. Kol was never used to being rejected by a woman. Davina looked at him and whispered, "What do you really expect from me? Is it the sex?" "Ah, Davina! Darling, I can't believe we are having this talk! What the bloody hell do you want me to answer?" Kol groaned. "The truth. What do you want from me? And why do we have to sneak around? Are you afraid of what your parents will say if they find out about us? Didn't you used to say that this is your life, and you get to do with it as you want? Or are you afraid that your brothers will judge you for it?" Kol chuckled and got back on the bed, saying, "Look, sweetheart, I am more of a one night stand type of fella. You ain't normally gonna see me in a relationship with any girl." "Okay. So, I am just another girl." "NO! That is my point! You are not just another girl, Davina Claire. And if you want, I can go ahead and do all the cheesy things you want me to do to prove that I actually want more from you than that." Davina crossed her hands over her chest, not fully convinced, but saying. "Okay. Say that I bite into this story you just told me. Why do you want us to see each other behind everyone's backs?" "Because a relationship is now what I had planned for, but…"

"But what?" "Look, I like you, okay? And I want you…desperately, truly, darling, but I am not in the mood to have Nik or Bekah get on my back because of it. They see me as the player and that is how I want to remain in this family. Do you get it, sweetheart?" His eyes showed sincerity and there was something about this honest conversation that Davina still didn't like. "So, you're ashamed that you probably feel something for me, instead of wild lust in bed, right?" She straightened her shirt and got up from the bed, looking in the mirror and seeing that her face was flushed from all the kissing. "Davina, sweetheart! Don't be like that!" "Be like what? I don't know what you're talking about. I am not bothered that you're ashamed of being with me." He stood up and sped in front of her, making a lump appear in her throat. He held her hands and said, "Alright. At the risk of getting slapped, how about I make a deal with you?" "What kind of deal?" "A deal which will prove that I want you for an eternity." Kol told her, making Davina roll her eyes, but fear was shown on her face. What was he suggesting? How could he have her for an eternity? He felt like he couldn't find the right words and deep in his heart, Kol knew that what he was going to suggest was going to make her angrier than he could ever imagine. "No." Davina was already saying and Kol closed his eyes before spitting it out.

"If I agree to have our relationship turn in a public one, you agree to be immortal." There was a small smile on his face, which he was trying hard to widen but it became difficult as he saw the shock on her own face. "Are you crazy? Are you insane? There is no way in hell that I would ever become a vampire! I AM A WITCH!" Davina yelled at him, pulling her hands away from his. Kol took a step back and gritted his teeth. "Just think about it, darling. It shouldn't be a hard decision." "WHAT?!" "Okay, that came out wrong…" "You think you're some kind of prize right? That one could easily give up her mortality and her powers just for someone like you? I would never do that! I don't love you, Kol! You're just a fling! Nothing more!" "Oh, come on, Claire bear. You know that isn't true." "You don't get to tell me what is true and what isn't! Leave me alone!" Davina yelled out, frustrated with him. Just when he was about to say something to make her change her mind, she slammed the door behind her. "Idiot! Bloody hell!" Kol screamed at himself and kicked the bed in frustration.

…

He entered the bedchamber that evening, with an unpleasant feeling in hi stomach. She was the one who had kissed him, and ignited those feelings he never wanted to reveal since her betrayal. Mikael saw her practicing one of her spells. Her eyes were closed and her mind was in deep concentration, but all of that washed away when she felt him enter. Sighing, the head witch released herself of the pressure and stood up from the bed. "Husband! What are you doing in my chamber?" Mikael cleared his throat and said, "I am not your husband, Esther. A long time has passed." "We were married for a long time and that bond was never broken by anything or anyone. We are still husband and wife whether you like it or not." "Well, I don't like it, and if that priest does show up to wed the two mutts today, I may as well ask him how I can be rid of you." He growled, and Esther's face saddened. "Why must you do this?" "You know why I must." "I asked you to put our differences aside. Our children need us." "It is your grandchild, not mine, Esther." "I have always loved you most and you know that." "If that were true, Niklaus would have never been born." "I don't regret having him for a second. He is everything you wanted him to be. The only reason you hate him with so much passion is because you know now that he is not your blood, but he was always everything you ever dreamed him to be. He was your favorite son deep inside. That is why you always pushed him to the limit, more than Elijah, Finn or Kol. And as for Hayley…" "Do not speak of that girl!"

"Why not? Niklaus loves her. I can see it! And she is the Andrea you took from his life a thousand years ago." "I did what was best for that boy!" "And you were wrong. She was always the love of his life regardless of her name, and she is now marrying a man she doesn't love as a sacrifice, for her pack." "That pack doesn't deserve any sacrifices to be made for them!" Angered, Esther faced him and pointed a finger at him. "Mikael, I demand that you go in the bayou at this moment and talk to Hayley." Mikael laughed and saw that she was not joking. She was serious about what she was telling him. "You are out of your mind, woman, if you think that girl would want to have anything to do with me." "You ruined her life for your own selfish needs. For the sake of our alliance, now that you have put things to rest with Niklaus…I want you to apologize to Hayley for what you have done. Talk to her…and see if she truly wants to do this, or not." Mikael felt like exploding out of anger, but Esther whispered, "Please, my love. Do this for all of us. You claim to have hated Niklaus for as long as you can remember. Why can't you close your eyes and do the right thing for Hayley? The girl is someone you can admire. You have always liked strong women like her who would do anything for family. There was a time when you did everything you could for your family too."

He thought about her words, and against his better judgement, Mikael found himself in the bayou a couple of hours later when it was dark. The lights were on in one of the huts, and he realized that must have been the place where Hayley must have been preparing herself all day for her wedding. He hated to admit that Esther was right. Hayley, or Andrea, whatever she was called by…she was a fighter. She fought for family and ignored her happiness. He would have never done what he had done to her, if he hadn't hated the wolves…if they hadn't killed Henrik. Mikael closed his eyes for a moment before he found himself at the door of the hut and he knocked at it two times. The door opened and the women were standing there, with shocking looks on their faces. "I have come to see the bride. I want to have a word with her." Mikael said, biting his tongue afterwards. Hayley found herself at the door a few moments later with a confused look on her face. "What are you doing here?" "As Niklaus would put it…I have come to bury the hatchet." "Has he sent you to talk to me?" Hayley asked, crossing her hands over her chest. This person was the last one she wanted to see right before her wedding. "No. I came here on my own accord. I was hoping we could talk." "Talk about what? How your ruined my life?" Hayley was ready to yell out but she looked behind her and saw Mary and Eve looking at her, worried. "I will just be a minute." Hayley informed them and closed the door behind her, starting to walk up the hill with Mikael right behind her.

"I had a talk with Niklaus a few days ago…" "Yeah, I heard that you two are now buddies. What does that have to do with me?" Hayley asked, not going too far away from the hut, afraid that the swamp would ruin the dress she was wearing. The only thing she needed was make-up, for which Rebekah was ready to take care of at the compound…and she would be all set. She had cold feet. She couldn't deny it. One moment…she would think about how much she could make her family happy by marrying Jackson, and then she would think about the one man who loved her and whom she loved deeply in return. But Klaus was not a man with whom she could have a safe future with. She was afraid to even think about having a relationship with someone like him. He would quickly change his mind about her and leave her wanting. "It has to do with you, because as I have decided for the family to put my differences aside with Niklaus, I am prepared to do the same to you." Hayley smirked and asked, "What? Did your wife bully you into coming here to apologize?" Eyes flaring with anger, and Hayley's smile faded. She knew that she shouldn't be pushing her luck, but she was not just going to be forgiving for what he did to her. "You have to understand how the wolves in my past have influenced my family. Henrik, my youngest son, was killed by them on a full moon. I always suspected you and your mother of being werewolves, hiding in that village and pretending to be our people. Why your mother decided to raise you there, and not in her pack with her husband, remains a mystery to me even today. I couldn't have Niklaus meddle with a wolf. I did what I thought was right."

"You ruined my life!" Hayley snapped. "I do not believe that your life has been as bad as you might think. You have been given the chance like any other immortal to live another life and as you are a hybrid now, as Niklaus…you will never have to end this life. You are immortal. And you have a daughter…" "A daughter I could have had with Klaus a long time ago too. But I know that if he would have planned a wedding for us, you would have never accepted it, and now, here I am. I am no longer Andrea. Because of my absence these past centuries, my pack had to suffer, and I had to suffer, being raised by two people from my pack, having to lose them as a baby, and then being adopted by two of the worst parents in history." Mikael chose not to speak as she continued, "My life as Hayley Marshall has been shitty ever since I was adopted. By the time, I was 14, I was kicked out of my own house for triggering my werewolf gene. I had no one I could trust in the world, until…" "…until you met Niklaus." Mikael finished and started laughing, making Hayley look at his with disgust. "Why do you find this whole thing funny?" "It is simply ironic how…" "Yes, I know. I have been told. Drop it! And I have things to do and a wedding to attend if you don't mind." "I am apologizing, Andrea…Hayley. I hope that you will forgive me with time." "Oh, I am sure that this is just a temporary thing…until Dahlia is out of our lives. Then you will be my enemy…and Klaus' too." Mikael didn't say anything, and watched her leave.

…

Thirty minutes before the ceremony, Hayley was in her room at the compound, looking at herself in the mirror. A few tears escaped her eyes, as she realized there was no turning back from this point. She was going to become Jackson Kenner's wife. The door opened and Rebekah came inside, with a worried look on her face. "Oh no, Hayley! Please, don't…don't cry now." The blonde Original pulled the bride into a hug. Hayley smiled when she pulled back and wiped away her tears. "I wanted to say thank you for the dress, Rebekah. I love it. Everyone loves it. Your fashion sense is the best there is." "Thank you for that compliment. But talk to me. I hate to see you like this. I remember…even as Andrea, I hated seeing you cry. Is it because…?" "I kissed him, Rebekah. Last night, at the ball." Hayley blurted out, and Rebekah's eyes widened at how quickly she spilled her secret to her. Hayley knew she had told the right person. Rebekah wasn't the one to spread out something like this, especially not when it involved one of her brothers. "Niklaus? My brother?" she asked in a whisper, holding the bride by her shoulders. Hayley nodded and tried explaining. "It happened. It was…more than once, but…I don't know what to do or what to say, Rebekah." "You don't have to say anything. Your feelings for Nik are no secret to me. They never were." "And what's worse is that Jackson walked in right after that, and he got suspicious because he saw the two of us…closer than expected." "What did you tell him?" "That we were having an argument and I was trying to make a point."

"Surely, he can believe that. Since he told you that he loves you, he would believe you." "I think so." Hayley murmured and looked down. Rebekah sighed and said, "I know I have to do you with waterproof make-up. I just have a bad feeling about it." Hayley laughed a little and turned to her, so Rebekah could work on her. "Listen. You are going to get out there and marry that Jackson Kenner for the bayou frenzy, and to break the curse, but you remember to whom your heart truly belongs and you remember, that you are a Mikaelson for us. You are part of our family." "Thank you." Hayley replied, and embraced the girl who had become like her sister. The door opened at that point, breaking their contact. Hayley's heart was beating wildly and Rebekah could feel it. "Nik! What are you doing here?" "I have come to speak to the bride. Leave us for a moment, will you, Rebekah?" She looked unsure, but finally, the blonde decided to retreat and let the two of them work out what they needed. Klaus looked up and saw her biting her lip. Her feet were trembling. But she was beautiful. Her dress pointed out all of her amazing curves, which he had gotten to see two times, since he had met her as Hayley Marshall. He had two chances to explore her body, to make love to her. To fill her with passion as she filled him only by meeting her gorgeous expressive hazel eyes with his.

But in her eyes, there was loneliness and sadness. Trying to put a small smile on his face, Klaus thought about what Elijah had told him that morning. He had to learn to let her go. She was not his to have, for the time being, but as Marcel said, both she and he were immortal now. They didn't know what the future held for them. "Hayley, love…you look stunning. A beautiful bride before me." He finally commented. He was surprised by what she did next. It was a brave act, and something which could have gotten her in more trouble than she could ever want. Running towards him in hybrid speed, Hayley cupped his cheeks and kissed him. He couldn't process what was happening. He couldn't understand but the way he reciprocated, he could understand. She was his. Her body, her heart and her soul were his and no one else's. She was trying to show him that. He kissed her back and moaned out her next in a whisper, when she felt his hand move slowly up from his cheek, to his ear, rubbing against it gently, as she continued to kiss him with such sweetness, one you wouldn't expect from a fiery woman like her. But as Elijah's words of wisdom ran in his mind, he knew that he was making a mistake, and he had to pull away. The moment he did so, and his hand went up to her cheek, and said with a tearstained face, "I can't do this, Klaus. I just can't. I told you. I love you, and even if you can't say those words back to me now…" "Shhh. Little wolf, please, you are hurting yourself. You have ten minutes until the ceremony. Please." "There will be no ceremony. I can't go through with this." She insisted.

He knew that this was his fault. He was the one who hadn't left her alone the other night at the ball. He was the one who pushed her into confessing her true feelings, making it harder for her to go through with this wedding. "Listen to me, love. We have come a long way…and you have long since earned your position in that pack. They simply do not know how to appreciate your efforts. You have your wedding now. Save your wolves. Cure them. This marriage is their only chance." Hayley frowned, not understanding how supportive he was being this time, as she was the one feeling the need to back out. "Klaus, I…" "Father Harris has come. He is expecting you and Jackson in five minutes. I want you to listen to me. My feelings for you are very much reciprocated, Hayley. You know that. I must have shown you in more ways than one, how I feel for you. You are my Queen, the woman I want. The woman I always craved for. But you cannot let this opportunity slip past you. You are not only my Queen but the true Queen of your people, and this marriage will finally offer you that position as addition and gratitude to breaking the curse." Her breathing hitched as he kissed her hand gently, and then added, "I have learned my lesson. I accept your marriage." "I…Klaus…Esther told me that every werewolf marriage comes with a price. I break this curse, but what if something else happens?" Klaus frowned and asked, "My mother said this to you?" "Yes." "You need not fear. Nothing is going to happen. Trust me." "I trust you." Hayley nodded and pressed her lips softly to his one more time before whispering, "For the sake of Hope and my people, I will do this. But…" She couldn't finish, as Klaus smiled. "You don't need to explain to me, Hayley. I know."

…

He was standing in the interior balcony at the right hour, with Elijah and Marcel on either side of him. Rebekah was next to Marcel, often kissing him in delight. Father Harris had arrived, not quite as happy for a marriage as he would normally be, which made Klaus question whether or not there was something wrong with him. "Where is Cami?" Klaus asked Elijah softly, and the noble brother shook his head. "She is at her apartment." "She has decided not to come to the wedding?" "Apparently not. She is not feeling well. After what happened with Celeste, she hasn't been the same." "I see…where is Mother?" Klaus asked. "I have no idea. Why do you ask?" "She warned Hayley that this marriage could come something horrid in return." "What do you mean? As a price for doing this and breaking the curse?" "Apparently." "I don't believe that to be true." "Well neither do I, but Mother knows best…and what reason would she have to lie to Hayley?" Interrupting Elijah, Mikael came towards them, in a suit. "Ah, ready for the show?" he asked with a smirk and patted Klaus on the back, to his surprise. "What are you doing here?" Klaus asked him. "Simply came to watch her go through with this marriage. I never thought that she was this brave, and so keen on sacrificing her happiness. I went to the bayou to speak to her a few hours ago actually."

When both Klaus and Elijah looked at him, shockingly, Mikael started explaining. "I assure you that I did so, on your mother's insistences. I went to apologize. Of course she couldn't offer me forgiveness." Klaus smirked and asked, "And that made you admire her?" "She has always had guts, I have to give her credit for that, but she is bold…and worthy to be a leader, in my book." Mikael explained. Klaus sighed as his eyes went to her. She was standing there, opposite to Jackson, and holding his hands, looking as beautiful as ever. He crossed his fingers over his lips and felt himself going insane at the thought that he had lost her to another man. But he did it for her. He backed away as Elijah had told him, for her. Without expecting such an act, Mikael leaned over to his ear and whispered, "For the record, boy…if I were you…I wouldn't have let her go this easily." Leaning back, Mikael left Klaus in total shock at his words. Had he actually…dared…to give him fatherly advice? Trying to ignore this, Klaus focused on Father Harris starting the ceremony. _"Ladies and gentlemen…we are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony, Jackson Kenner and Hayley Marshall!"_ Klaus heard nothing else after that sentence. His eyes widened when finally, Father Harris stopped speaking and Jackson leaned in, kissing Hayley in front of everyone present. The others clapped, except him as Hayley and Jackson were declared married. His eyes met Marcel's, as Rebekah walked away from them and went to congratulate the newly-weds.

"What?" Klaus snapped at him, and Marcel shook his head. "Nothing. I was just thinking about a problem the boys brought me today. Not just the vampires. The witches and the humans are wondering about this issue too." "What issue?" Klaus asked, intrigued. "They are asking whether or not you are going to present them with a Queen anytime soon." Marcel finished saying, making Klaus look at him, in a weird way. "Present them with a Queen? As I recall, Marcellus, you didn't have a Queen while you were ruling the city." "Yeah, but the rules were different back then." Klaus sighed and rubbed his eyes, knowing exactly who his Queen was, but he was unable to choose her. "Hey, no pressure on you! It was just a suggestion. If you don't want a Queen. That is fine. But just tell me what I should tell the guys." "Tell them that the true Queen is not available to lead them at this moment but sometime in the future…she will be." Klaus smirked as Marcel finally understood what he was saying.

Choosing to spend more time with Hope, Hayley decided to retire early. "So…we're going to spend our night here?" Jackson asked as he was taking off his clothes. "Yeah. We're going to sleep here at the compound for a while, as Klaus has invited us. And I want my room here so I can be close to Hope whenever she needs me." Hayley felt like the conversation was undone but she didn't know what else she could say. Jackson bit his lip, and rubbed his hands together, "So I take it…it's just sleeping for us tonight?" Hayley's heart quickened as she should have realized that he was expecting them to consummate their marriage at some point. "Yeah. I will talk to Esther in the morning. She said that she will be able to determine whether or not the curse has indeed been broken." Jackson looked disappointed but chose not to argue, as he went to lie down. Hayley rocked Hope in her chair and decided to read her a story, all the while, thinking about her kisses with Klaus, and how different it was all going to be for them from this point forward.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think? Do you think that the marriage thing worked? Has the curse been broken? Do you think that Hayley and Jackson will consummate their marriage? What do you think about the bond Klaus and Mikael are working on? Will Davina give in to Kol's sick proposal or not?**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	14. Rowan And Ayleth

**Previously on** **What's A King Without His Queen?** **Elijah convinced Klaus to let go of his passion and love for Hayley, for the sake of her pack. Hayley had to face Mary and Eve with the guilt that she and Klaus kissed. Kol and Davina had a fight after he made an outrageous proposal to her. After a conflict with Esther, Mikael ended up in the bayou, seeking forgiveness from Hayley for what he had done to her as Andrea. After being prepared by Rebekah, Klaus and Hayley shared their final kiss before Hayley was married to Jackson. Finally, Hayley chose to spend her wedding night with Hope, not consummating her marriage.**

* * *

 **PLOT: As the Crescent curse broke, two strangers find themselves in the strange parts of the French Quarter, knowing they have been brought with a reason. Klaus confronts Esther and Davina about the possible consequences of the marriage. Hayley finds comfort in Rebekah, as she explains her new life with Jackson. Meanwhile, with Cami's help, Esther resolves Elijah's problems. Sophie and Sabine find the two strangers and are surprised with revelations, once presenting them to Hayley. While Klaus plans to use the wolves to his own advantage, Hayley is conflicted with her past. Finally, upon comforting Hayley, Klaus finds himself in a situation he never expected to find himself in again with her.**

* * *

The thunderstorm made everything in New Orleans quiet that night. The rain was pouring onto the windows of Klaus Mikaelson, who was standing in his Art Room late at night, trying to picture her beauty, fiery and yet also grace at her wedding. She was all he could see. There was a barely a smile on her face, which made Klaus smirk at the thought of why that was true. She admitted to him that her heart was his to have. "Jackson's reign will be short-lived." He whispered again, finishing the painting of the mother of his child. She was smiling at the man who was painting her, with their baby in her arms, her gorgeous and flowing hair over her shoulders, her eyes piercing into anyone's soul, and the dress she wore at her wedding that night. Meanwhile, Marcel and Rebekah found themselves in a nice bedroom, where they laid naked, wrapped up in one another. No one could underestimate their love for each other, which has kept them going for centuries. Hayley was snuggled up in her bedroom, with Jackson sleeping soundly on the other side. She could still feel his disappointment that she couldn't offer him the wedding night he probably dreamed of having. Hope was not making a sound and her beautiful little face was facing her mother, as she was in deep sleep in her crib. Kol and Davina were sleeping separately, not having seen one another at Klaus and Hayley's wedding, since the awkward deal Kol tried making.

Elijah Mikaelson slowly opened the door to the apartment where Camille was sleeping. He smiled to himself as he looked down at the key. She had left it for him in his room the other night at the ball, in case he changed his mind, about coming to see her. He didn't want to push her…especially after what he had told her the day before. He was not going to get too close to her, as he could lose control. She had been through so much…the death of her uncle and then her capture by Celeste, all because of him. As Elijah took a seat on the couch and watched her sleep in silence, the thunderstorms started getting more furious by the second, and in the graveyard of Lafayette Cemetery, the thunder was landing on all the important tombstones. As the thunder roared once again, one more time…two people found themselves lying on the cold ground. The man was in his mid-forties, with a beard and a moustache to cover his face. He groaned in pain as he found himself in a place he didn't know. But he knew why he was here. He knew of the purpose. The prophecy…it was just like they have been told. They were given a chance to come back from the other side. They were given a chance to come back for the purpose of protecting a dear loved one.

"Rowan!" a female voice called out from behind, making him gasp and turn around. He knew that sweet voice. He knew who she was, and he knew why she was here with him. Tears welled up in his eyes as he realized how long it had been since they had last seen each other. Centuries. Lots of centuries. "Ayleth!" The man named Rowan called out to the woman, who was trying to stand. Her feet were wobbling. He ran over to the other side of the cemetery, ignoring his pain and grabbed her by her hands to keep her steady. The woman was in her mid-thirties, with raven black hair and sharp blue eyes. Her face was loving and tears streamed down as she cupped his cheeks. "My darling. My love. You're here with me." She whispered and kissed him at once. "I can't believe that you are here with me again. How is this possible?" she asked when he still hadn't said anything. "It was the prophecy, Ayleth. It was about our child. They said that when the curse will be broken, she will need our guidance. That is why we have been brought back." Ayleth's eyes filled with worry as she whispered, "But my little Andrea…she was gone…" "But she lived. She lived, and she was reborn as a new girl, in this century, of the name Hayley Marshall." "But how are we going to find her, Rowan? And even if we do, what is to say that she would accept us? How is she going to believe us?" "She will believe us, because she knows. She knows deep down who her true parents are." Ayleth shook her head, crying softly. "She will be heartbroken to see us. You barely saw her and I…I didn't care for her as a mother should have."

"You did your best, Ayleth, under the circumstances. There was a war brewing in our pack and you know that I having you and Andrea in that pack would give my enemies reason to hurt you. I couldn't let that happen. It was best, how I hid you in that village." "But Mikael was too smart. He found out…and he took Andrea from me." "But now she is back. And she is going to receive her parents' help. She has a child of her own now, who needs our protection. Andrea cannot ignore us. She is our flesh and blood." "How are we going to find her, in this storm, and how are we going to see anything through this darkness? I am too tired, Rowan." "Shhh." He soothed her and embraced her, gently. He knew how much he missed his wife but he also missed Andrea terribly. "This cemetery is close to the witches' caves of the city. I will find a few. I will tell them who I am. They will believe me…and we will find shelter with them for the night. Maybe they can even tell us where Andrea is. Everything is going to be alright. We are safe. You are safe now." "But for how long? How long are we going to be trapped on this Earth? It is not right for us to be here, but here we are, flesh and blood." "We need to complete our mission, Ayleth. That is why we have been sent here. We will help Andrea. Now come. We need to find witches. We will not last the night in this storm." Agreeing to it, Ayleth took Rowan's hand in hers and the two started walking as rapidly as they could.

…

Klaus was pacing in Davina's room the next morning, watching as his mother was practicing one of her morning spells. "If you do not mind, Davina. I wish to speak to my gruesome mother!" the Original Hybrid snapped and both witches could tell that he was angry about something. "She will speak to you in a couple of moments. It is her morning ritual and she can't be disturbed." Davina tried explaining to him, more calmly. Klaus rubbed his eyes and tried to keep his temper in check. After waiting for fifteen minutes, Esther's eyes finally opened and she looked at her son adoringly. "Alright, my dear son! What is it that you want to talk to me about?" "About your petty ambitions to frighten Hayley with your theories." Klaus responded. Esther frowned and whispered, "I really don't know what you mean by that. I have never said anything wrong to Hayley. I respect that girl, as I respect anyone in my family now." Klaus smirked and leaned on his knees to her and asked, "Is that so? Then why have I heard from her of some serious consequences which might appear if she marries Jackson? It was all your doing. You informed her of that." "Niklaus, my intention was not to harm her or worry her about marrying Jackson. I told her the truth." Esther said and finally stood up from the ground to face her son. She then smiled and whispered, "And even if she got too worried to marry Jackson, why would you be upset about that? You never wanted the marriage from last night to happen."

"No, of course I didn't want it to happen! I despise Jackson and a whole lot of people who follow him in that pack. As a Labonair and an ancient princess of that pack, Hayley has earned her right to lead them, but just because of her hybrid state, the balance in her role in that pack had been jeopardized. The marriage was her only chance at being accepted in her family again, as well as breaking the curse. Has it been broken?" Klaus suddenly asked her, forgetting about the main issue. "Yes, it has. The Crescents will remain in human form safe for the full moon as any other pack of werewolves now. You can tell Hayley that the next time you see her." "Or perhaps you would like to tell her yourself." "Niklaus…" "You owe her an apology, just as Mikael apologized the other day." "I convinced him to do that." Klaus smirked. "Yes, of course. He is under your influence now. You should be proud." "You should also be pleased that he is making an effort to put your differences aside for the sake of family. You should be trying just as hard." "I was not the one who ruined his life, or Hayley's. He should try to make amends, and if Hayley does not wish to accept his apology, I am not surprised and I don't encourage her otherwise." "Alright, my son. If you think that is wise…" "Yes. As far as I am concerned, I am still the King! This city is mine and everything will go as I plan. Now that the curse has finally been broken, we can start planning our attack on Dahlia and for the first time, I would actually appreciate your advice, Mother." "Very well…but getting back on the main subject here…what I told Hayley was not a lie."

"Then where, may I ask, are the consequences of last night's wedding, Mother? What has happened? Have we managed to anger Dahlia more than we had already by killing Celeste and Genevieve?" "You should be careful. We should all be careful. Dahlia will not forgive easily." "She has already warned us to hand over my child in a few weeks before she comes to take her by force. If a war is what she wants, a war is what she will get." Davina wiped her eyes and whispered, "Neither one of you sensed the storm?" Esther and Klaus looked over at her. "Yes, we have. It was ragging all night. Do you wish to make a point here?" he asked her. "Yes. I sensed something. New presences…and maybe your mother was right about those consequences after all. Our ancestors do not offer up cures for such curses without expecting something in return." "Well then, you can tell them nicely, Davina…that they better not expect anything from me, or I will wager war against all who try to come after Hayley or our child. I hope I am being clear." Looking at both of them warningly, Klaus Mikaelson stepped out of the room, with his own agenda, and plans on defeating Dahlia now that he had the wolves under his control.

…

Rebekah knocked on her door early that morning and saw Hayley feeding Hope. "Is Jackson here?" the blonde asked in a whisper and Hayley simply shook her head. "Then where is he? It's morning." "He went to the bayou to get some more of his stuff." Rebekah took a seat on the bed and touched the mattress with her hands. "You know, for a girl who just got married, you don't look like you're happy." "I'm not, and you know why. I know that I have my responsibilities now towards Jackson, but…" "I know that it is going to take some time for you to get over Nik." "That is just the problem, Rebekah. I don't think that I want or even can get over him. I am very uncomfortable with my new husband even though I know that I shouldn't be." Rebekah listened closely and then asked, "You didn't consummate the marriage, did you?" "No, we didn't. I practically refused him, and I know that is why he left so early this morning. I didn't want to upset him, because even Mary told me how much he loves and cares for me. He always wanted me to be his wife and now when the opportunity came…" "…he took advantage of your desperate state in order to propose." "No. That is not how it happened. I went to him after telling him of how Dahlia threatened us. She gave us a few weeks, and I am still not sure how I can protect my daughter. I thought that finally breaking this curse would make a difference."

"Well…what about the consummation?" "What about it?" "Hayley, do I have to tell you everything? You can't continue to be married to someone like this…because you haven't consummated that sacred marriage. It's a ritual practically." Hayley gaped at her and whispered, "You are still living in the 16th century, Rebekah. We are not monarchs. We are just…married, and maybe when the time comes, I will agree to consummate this marriage but not while I know that I have Klaus to think about." "You know how much I care for my brother and I want both of you to be happy, but…" "Yes, I know. It is unlikely now." Hayley stood up and wiped Hope's mouth with her bib. Sighing, she asked, "Has it worked at least? What did Esther say?" "Nik informed me before I came to you that the curse has been broken. So, everything is how you hoped it to go." "Good…how is he?" Hayley asked, closing her eyes, and flushed from embarrassment. She remembered how she had kissed him right before her wedding. Rebekah shrugged. "He is cranky. He hasn't slept a wink all night, and stayed to paint in his Art Room. Either because he was upset about the wedding or because of the storm." Hayley nodded. "He should…he should do what is right for Hope. We both need to work together to protect our daughter. That is the most important thing to worry about right now." "I agree. You don't have to hide how upset you are, Hayley. Not from me. I am your friend." As the blonde hugged the brunette, while she was still holding Hope in her arms, Hayley smiled and whispered, "I can't stand to be upset for long. I didn't marry a jack ass. I married a nice guy who wants me. Even if I don't love him, and my heart belongs to someone else, I will just have to make the most of this marriage."

Unknown to the two women, Klaus was standing in the hall, outside the bedroom, listening to them. A warm smile appeared on his face, as he recalled her kiss. He knew that she wanted him and after admitting that her heart belonged with him, Klaus was sure that nothing could spoil his day. "Niklaus!" Elijah snapped him out of his thoughts. Klaus raised an eyebrow in question but didn't move from the door. Elijah frowned. "May I ask what you are doing here?" "I was just walking around…and I decided to see Hayley in order to tell her about the curse. But as I came here to see her…I overheard our dear sister already telling her the good news." It was Elijah's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Yes, Niklaus. I am sure you were not eavesdropping on Rebekah's conversation with Hayley. "That is preposterous, brother! Is that how low you think of me?" Klaus asked him with a growing smirk on his face. "Very well. Moving to further subjects, brother…Camille is speaking to our mother about my troubles." "The Red Door trauma, was it?" "Yes. I specifically told her that I did not want Mother to find out about this." "And what harm could it do if she helps you? I find Cami a smart person, if she chooses for herself and for your own good, brother. She clearly wants what is best for you." "Yes, she does, but also does not know our mother as well as I do. She is now expecting me to meet with her and Camille later this day…believing that religious acts as Father Harris suggested do not help me at all." "I would advise you to look on the bright side, Elijah. With Mother's help, you will be free of those nightmares."

"Yes indeed, but what if she decides that she wants something as well in return for her efforts." "As far as I saw, our mother is doing her best to win her place back into this family and would do anything for her dear children. I don't believe that she would want something from you in return, as opposed to Mikael." "Father has changed." "I do not believe he would, after centuries of hatred he held for me, for not being his blood, as well as my siblings, the rest of you, for sticking by me all this time. Now, I suggest that we move to the breakfast table. I trust we will find Finn and Kol there." Klaus told him, rubbing his hands together, excited. As expected, Finn and Kol were already digging into the meal the servants had brought out for them that morning. Klaus took a seat at the end of the table and revealed swiftly his plans for the biggest attack on Dahlia. Finn nearly dropped his fork. "Niklaus, those wolves have just gotten rid of their curse. They were forced to remain most of their lives in human forms." "Yes, and I have cured them. They owe me for that." "Hayley cured them!" Elijah snapped. "Can't you see that the only thing Dahlia will not be expecting would be a werewolf army going against her? Her magic will fail. She will not be able to control the anger and hunger of those wolves." "And how do you plan on making them agree to this? Better yet, how do you think you will manage to make them turn whenever they wish? Hybrids are the only ones who can do so."

Klaus smirked and Elijah groaned. "No, please, brother. We have already gone through this for more centuries than I can bear. And you know Rebekah does not approve of this either." "I am not planning on turning them into hybrids, if that is what you were wondering. Mother will have the power to put a spell on them. Temporary, of course, until we finally beat Dahlia." "What about Hayley?" Elijah asked and all brothers looked at him. Klaus opened his mouth to speak but couldn't say anything. Finally, he cleared his throat and whispered, "Hayley will understand that a pack as powerful as hers is beneficial to us protecting our daughter. I know her. She would do anything for Hope, as I would." "She is very protective of her family, Niklaus, so you ought to be careful." Finn told him. "I know very well how to handle Hayley in this matter. You all don't need to worry. Dahlia has not given us much time. We need to prepare the battle troops and all the weapons we can use against her. She will not be easily defeated, as she holds power even our mother dreams of having. As for right now…bon appetite, gentlemen!" Elijah, Finn and Kol looked at one another, uncertain, but chose to trust that their half-brother knew well what he was doing.

…

"My son! You have come! I was having a conversation with your darling maiden here!" Esther exclaimed once Elijah entered. His eyes darted over to Camille, who was blushing at his mother's words. "Mother, Camille is not my maiden. We are friends." "I see no reason why you have to lie to me this time, my dear. Now, why don't you tell me exactly what you are going through? Cami told me plenty, but it is vital that I hear from you too." Elijah and Cami's eyes met again as he took a seat next to her. Taking a big breath, Elijah thought of himself and his problems. He wondered if he really could trust his mother to fix his problem. "I have cured Kol of his curse. I am sure that I can cure you of hers." Cami put her hand in his and made him stare at her. "I know you don't approve much of her help yet, but she is the only one who can. And that is why I came to her. I want to protect you, as you protect me. With Dahlia threatening you and your family, you can't afford to have any more distractions." Esther pointed a finger at her and whispered, "She has a true point, my son. Think about your options." "How do I know that you will not ask for anything in return for your services?" "I have not asked anything from Kol. I helped him because he is my son." "I do not believe that you have not asked anything from him. His loyalty perhaps." Cami flashed him an angry look.

"Loyalty is expected when you have family members in a war, in which only a true family can win. We all need to be able to trust each other. We need to be there for each other. Elijah, you and I…we share that common respect for family." "Mother, you have tried to get rid of all of your children. Which is why I don't blame Niklaus for not putting much faith in you." "I am making progress with Niklaus, just as Mikael has been making progress. Now, I want to make progress with you too." "By buying me with a cure." "No, Elijah, please listen to me. I can help you, and I promise that I will ask nothing in return. This is also for the sake of this war. We need to be focused on that problem and not anything else. Take a seat on that bed, and let me help you." Esther told him, standing up and pointing to it. Elijah looked over at it, thinking for a few minutes. He didn't know what to choose. Looking back at Cami, he saw her biting her lip. She was nervous…but the kindness and the helpfulness could be shown. Standing up too, Elijah kissed Cami's forehead and headed over to the bed. "I would do anything to stop you from worrying about me." He informed the blonde human, making her smile. He leaned back, as Esther instructed him to. "Clear your mind, Elijah! And let me in!" Esther exclaimed, as he closed his eyes. At once, he felt his mother's hand pressed to his forehead. "Camille." He mumbled, and then immediately felt her at his side of the bed. "I'm here." Her soft voice entered his mind.

As Esther chanted in Latin, Elijah groaned as he felt all sorts of emotions flashing by him. His conversation with Sophie before Camille came back in New Orleans. Fear…for her, was what this conversation represented. _"I wish I can bring her back, but I know that the moment I do that, I will inflict harm upon her. She is human and she is fragile. She has a clear conscience and I do not wish for her to start feeling guilt and heartbreak because of me." "Elijah, you love Cami. I can understand you feeling this way." "Camille has brought the light and the support in my life I needed. She has taught me to smile and to laugh again. I have put her in danger once because of the deal I made with Emily…she was wounded, badly and that is never going to happen to her again. Not on my watch." Sophie gave him a comforting smile as he continued. "I have been haunted by the Red Door for long." Sophie blinked and frowned. "The what?" "The Red Door in my dream. That is what I like to call it. I have dreams of the first woman I fell deeply in love with, Tatia Petrova. She was my one and only until the point I let my hunger as a vampire overwhelm me. I killed her, sucked all her blood dry. She was human…and I loved her. Now, I am afraid that I am forced to repeat the story, with a different human girl. I refuse to let Camille be trapped by the Red Door, and for me to suck her dry. My thirst for blood…is not at all under control."_

Elijah gasped and kept his eyes closed, as he continued shaking his head on the bed. He was starting to sweat, as Cami looked at Esther in shock. "What is going on? What are you doing to him?" "Everything is going to be alright, dear. He will wake up soon. But he is having visions. All sorts of visions." And as Esther spoke, his nightmares started, and the chanting from Esther's mouth became louder. Tatia was running the first time, in a wedding dress, as he was partially naked, running after her, his heart beating faster and his eyes dilated from the hunger her felt as a vampire. He saw how he grabbed her and his mouth broke the skin of her neck, sucking her dry. The images stopped and then they started again. This time, it was Cami who was running from him, and the moment she reached the Red Door, she started banging on it, but no one would help her. As if on cue, Elijah stopped walking towards her menacingly in his nightmare. He gasped and breathed in as he saw that she was not afraid anymore. Camille, wearing a wedding dress, came over to him and cupped his cheek gently. _"You don't have to be afraid, Elijah. I trust you. You don't have to be afraid."_ The chanting stopped and Esther smiled at herself, proud of her accomplishments.

"Is he alright?" Cami asked as she took a seat on the bed, noticing that he had stopped shaking. "He doesn't need to worry. He will be fine from now on." Esther told her, and now moved to the door. "Where are you going?" Cami asked. "I need to take care of something. You stay with him. He needs his rest now, but the nightmares will stop haunting him. He has healed, and being around you, will heal him even more." Once the door closed behind the witch, Elijah gasped and his eyes flared open. He sat up on the bed and looked around himself, worried for everything and when he saw her, his heart melted. He cupped Cami's cheek and she stood still, not wanting to shock him by pulling herself away from him. As Esther told her, he needed her to heal now. "You stayed." He whispered and Cami frowned, not understanding what he was talking about, but then finally decided to nod, saying, "Yes, I stayed. I care about you, Elijah, and I am not leaving you." "Good. That is good." He whispered before he let his face gently fall to the crook of her neck and breathed her in, while she roamed her hand through his dark hair. "I do love you." He whispered and Cami gasped lightly. She didn't know what to say, or how to feel about that. She never expected such words to come from him, but she also knew how he felt deep down.

…

"What do we do?" Sabine asked with her hands crossed over her chest, as Sophie came forth with a plate filled with food. "They must be starving, and we did offer them a place to stay away from the storm. We have to help them, Sabine. Especially if they are who they claim to be." "And how do we know? How can we know that they truly are Rowan and Ayleth? What if they are just making it up?" "Why would they make this whole thing up? How can they?" "I just have a hard time trusting strangers. I am not like you, Sophie." "They are a loving couple who look like they can use some help. Just look at them." Sophie pointed and Sabine's eyes darted over to the place where Ayleth was curled up in a ball, right near her husband, with her eyes closed. He was looking straight ahead, with a sad look on his face. "The prophesy came true. The ancestors said that once breaking the curse, help will come. They sent one of the greatest leaders of the Crescents. They sent Rowan and his wife, who was forced to live a life as a human in the village of Mikael Mikaelson, in order to protect their daughter, Andrea, from their enemies." Sophie tried explaining. "It is true! I am Rowan Labonair!" the man called out and Sophie and Sabine looked at one another. The Elder came to him and offered him food, as his wife opened her eyes. "Thank you for helping us, Sophie. We owe you. Thank you for everything."

Sabine wrinkled her nose as she said, "Tell us again what your purpose here is." "We were sent to find Andrea. She is our daughter and she survived Ayanna's spell. She came back in another lifetime, but it is still her. She is still our little girl." Rowan whispered and Ayleth had tears in her eyes. "I left her alone, when I should have been there for her. I never should have left her play with that Mikaelson boy. I never should have left her in Mikael's hands." Sophie looked at Sabine, and then said, "Andrea is Hayley now, and even if we show you where she is, I am not sure that she would want to see you. She has been through a lot, and…she has hurt a lot." "But that is why we have come back! To help her and her baby! Who is the father?" Ayleth finally asked. "The father is the Original Hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson." Rowan and Ayleth looked at one another in confusion and then whispered, "No. It cannot be. I know what Esther did. I know what she turned her family into, but how…? Andrea would never…" Rowan started saying but Sophie cut him off. "Andrea, now as Hayley, didn't know of her true identity when she and Klaus slept together. She didn't know who he was either. She knew him only as the Original Hybrid everyone feared. After a night of passion, she discovered that she was having Klaus' miracle baby. The child is part hybrid and she is also part witch. The baby girl Hayley gave birth to is named Hope." Ayleth covered her mouth in shock. "We have to see our daughter. Take us to her, please." "Alright. I am sure your presence should be known by both Klaus and Hayley." Sophie agreed.

It wasn't long before they reached the compound. Rowan was holding tightly to Ayleth. After their tumultuous history together, he did not want to let her go now. Sabine whispered to Sophie, "We shouldn't have brought them here. What will Klaus think?" "Let me handle this." Sophie whispered back. As soon as the doors were opened for them at the compound, Sophie and Sabine motioned for Rowan and Ayleth to enter with them. They saw Klaus standing in the middle, talking to Marcel and to Rebekah. Finn and Kol were also there with Davina. As soon as Finn's eyes met Sophie's, a small smile appeared on her lips, but he did not show any sign of emotion, which confused her. Ayleth gasped as she whispered, "That is him. That is Niklaus. I knew him as a boy. He is so grown up. He's a man now." Klaus, Marcel and Rebekah turned around, surprised to see Sophie standing there with two strangers behind her. "Sophie Deveraux! I might have told you before that I require your presence here, so what have you…?" Klaus stopped talking as he saw the two strangers behind her. "Who are these people?" he asked softly. "You really don't remember me, Niklaus?" Ayleth asked, and Klaus gulped, knowing the face was familiar, but what he found strange was how she called him by his full name. No one outside of his family had ever done so. "Who are you and why are you here?" Klaus asked the woman. "I am Ayleth, Niklaus. Ayleth Labonair…and this is my husband, Rowan." Klaus' mouth dropped slightly as Rowan added, "We have come to see Andrea, our daughter."

Sophie turned to Klaus and said, "This is what the ancestors have told us." "The consequence of breaking the curse. Harmful past upon us." Klaus whispered and didn't blink as he looked over at the woman he used to know a long time ago, while Andrea was his best friend. "Harmful? No. We have come here to help our daughter! We have learned that she is in trouble and that you have a daughter with her. We want to help save our granddaughter." Rowan tried explaining. At that moment, there was small laughter which could be heard. Hayley came downstairs with Cami, Jackson and Elijah. "Hayley!" Klaus called out to her and motioned for her to come forth to him. "What is it? What's going on?" she asked as she slowly walked over to him. He cleared his throat and pointed to the two people who were standing behind Sophie. It took her only a couple of seconds to realize who the woman was, while the man, she couldn't really remember. "Andrea!" the woman exclaimed and covered her mouth with tears streaming down her face. "It's me. It's Ayleth, your mother. And this is your father." She added, making Hayley's eyes swim with tears as well. "It's me. Don't you remember me, honey?" Klaus' eyes were fixed on Hayley's face, watching the emotions flow by her. Without saying a word, Hayley starting running towards the door and out of the compound. Klaus didn't even try to stop her. "Hayley!" Jackson called out and ran after her.

"Klaus, you need to make her understand…" Sophie started saying but Klaus' eyes were blazing with fury. "Make her understand what? These people have no right to be here!" "We are her parents, Niklaus. We have a right to be in our daughter's life." Rowan told him. Klaus pointed a finger at him. "You kept her from you and you left her in a village to be mocked by the rest along with her mother. You have no right to make a claim on her as a father! She is no longer Andrea Labonair. She is Hayley Marshall." "Of course she is still Andrea! You fell in love with Andrea! That is why you have a baby with Andrea!" Ayleth was telling him and Klaus snapped. "I was in love with your daughter. But she was my past. My present is Hayley Marshall. It is her with whom I have a child, and it is her I am in love with." He blinked a few times, amazed at himself for declaring his love for Hayley in front of so many people. Jackson burst through the front door at that moment and looked over at Klaus, saying bitterly, "She won't talk to me. Maybe she will talk to you." Klaus wanted to refuse, realizing he had to put as much difference between him and Hayley as possible, especially in emotional moments where things could get out of hand. But he could not leave her this way, especially when he could clearly relate to her. She felt abandoned by her parents, just as he once felt. Taking a deep breath after eying his sister, Klaus headed out of the compound, knowing exactly where she would be.

Just as suspected, Hayley was sitting in the grass by the lake in the bayou, with her head pressed against her knees, and her arms wrapped around them. With his developed hearing, Klaus could sense that she was upset and he could hear her quiet sobbing. Sitting down next to her, Hayley raised her head and looked towards him with a tearstained face. "Little wolf…" he used her pet name in order to offer her affection but Hayley simply shook her head and wiped her tears from her eyes. "The prophesy was right. This is a curse. It's a curse for me. I barely knew my true father. He rarely came to visit me as a child, and he left my mother to raise me all on her own. And now he has the audacity to come back and want to see me. I don't want to see him. I don't want to know him. I want him gone. I am no longer Andrea! And I want you and everyone else to start understanding that. My name is Hayley! I AM HAYLEY!" She exclaimed. Klaus cupped her cheeks and leaned forward to press his forehead on hers. "Yes, you are Hayley. I know who you are, love, and I have made the same point to your parents. The mother of my child is not Andrea, it is Hayley. Andrea was a person I dearly loved from my past and in the present, Hayley Marshall is my challenge, my love…with Andrea, I could control my feelings, but I don't know what it is about you, Hayley, which makes it difficult for me to control…everything about you." Hayley smiled and whispered, "I offered you control once. You took it." "Yes, I did. I love being in control." Klaus murmured and caressed the crook of her neck with his thumb, making her moan softly. "Why wouldn't you accept Jackson's comfort for the situation?" he asked her.

She felt her legs growing weaker by the second and her mouth was letting out breaths of loss of control of the moment. She could feel herself heating up under his warm touch. He pulled his head back in order to look straight into her eyes. His hand slid from her neck and onto her cheek, as she raised her own hand to cover his. "Because he is not you." She finally admitted it to him and to herself. Klaus chuckled and whispered, "But you are a married woman now, love." "I haven't consummated it. I couldn't." Hayley replied, biting her lip, making Klaus smile. "Yes, I know. I overheard you telling Rebekah this morning." Hayley gasped. "Were you eavesdropping?" "My intention was to tell you about the curse being broken. The conversation between you and my sister was too tempting to break it off." He admitted. Hayley laughed and mumbled, "Jerk." In the heat of the moment, he adored seeing her smile at him, and after her sweet kisses from the other night at her wedding, he couldn't help himself. Leaning in, with his heart pounding, although it wasn't necessary, he kissed her, creasing his lips gently and not roughly. She continued smiling and returned his kiss, not caring that she was married now, and she was practically cheating on her husband. As they pulled back, Hayley's face was filled with sudden guilt. Even though she knew she loved Klaus, Jackson didn't deserve this kind of treatment. Sighing, knowing her guilt, he stood up and held her hands, standing her on her feet too. "We better get back now. You must see your parents, especially since they have come to help you."

"I don't care what they have come here for, Klaus. I can't forgive them." "What do you have against your mother? Your father, I can understand. But what has she done to you?" "She didn't protect me as a mother would be protecting her daughter. That is why I am fighting and making all of these sacrifices. I want to be a better mother to Hope than Ayleth ever was to me. I want to prove myself worthy of being a mother by protecting my child no matter what." Klaus nodded and told her seriously, "And so you shall, little wolf." They walked together back at the compound. Jackson had his hands crossed over his chest, annoyed at Klaus' ability to convince Hayley to come back. Ayleth stood up and faced her daughter. "We have come to help you. Please…let us help you. You are our daughter." Hayley stared at her long and hard. She chose not to say anything and just retire to her room silently. She refused to let them in so easily. She refused to weaken herself in front of the people who were her true parents. She had to see them suffer, as they have made her suffer.

* * *

 **A/N; I hope this was a nice surprise for all of you. Bring people from the dead was part of that prophesy, of breaking the curse. But Hayley's parents are not the only people that will come back. You will see more in the next chapter ;) The Mikaelsons do need all the help they can get to defeat Dahlia. Now that Elijah has escaped the nightmares, will he finally accept Cami as his love? Will Klaus and Hayley be able to stay away from each other for long, without going further?**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	15. The Making Of Present Through Past

**In the previous chapter, Hayley's biological parents, Rowan and Ayleth were brought back into the land of the living as a result of Hayley breaking the curse. Klaus had another angry confrontation with Esther, after which the mother of the Mikaelsons, with the help of Cami, cured Elijah of the Red Door. Hayley confessed Rebekah, her inability to consummate her marriage with Jackson, as Klaus overheard. After informing his brothers of his plans to use the werewolves against Dahlia, Klaus found himself with a surprise brought by Sophie at the compound. Hayley rejects her parents' presence and help, even after being comforted by Klaus. Finally, the two shared a kiss.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Klaus is called in the bayou by Sophie, who had discovered something extraordinary, regarding his original pack. He meets with someone he never thought he would meet, the past Alpha of the North East Atlantic pack. Realizing the doings of his mother, Klaus and Esther have another confrontation. Cami discovers something unique in history, while Sophie and Finn grow closer. With the help of Esther, Hayley accepts a meeting with her parents. Meanwhile, Davina gives Kol the answer to his proposed deal. Finally, after a demanding Jackson snaps at Hayley, he finds himself in a dangerous fight with Klaus, as Mikael has to confront the man who changed his life.**

* * *

Rubbing his hands along the sheets of his bed, Klaus groaned as he heard the call coming from his phone. Seeing Sophie Deveraux on the caller ID, Klaus rolled his eyes and chose not to answer it this early in the morning. After taking a shower, Klaus stepped into the nursery to see his child, before glancing in the adjoining room, where Hayley and Jackson were still sleeping together in bed. His heart was aching for her, and he wanted to throw a chair in anger at letting himself feel so much for this woman. He should have let her go the moment she married Jackson. But it was him who continued their relationship. It was him who kissed her the other day. It was him who lost control of the situation again. But he felt the need to comfort her after what happened when she met her biological parents. She didn't wish to see or speak to them even after that moment. They were another curse for her. Rowan and Ayleth accepted the fact that they had to earn their daughter's trust, while Hayley made a point that she was no longer Andrea Labonair, therefore, not the daughter of Ayleth and Rowan Labonair. She was born from the ashes. She was not in any woman's womb when she was found deep in the bayou by the then pack leaders of the Crescents, Jack and Annabelle Labonair. After gently caressing his daughter in her sleep, he looked up and watched her. She had her body turned towards him, with her back to Jackson, and she was muttering something in her sleep, but impossible to figure out what she was saying. His heart throbbed as he remembered the other day.

 _"I offered you control once. You took it." "Yes, I did. I love being in control." Klaus murmured and caressed the crook of her neck with his thumb, making her moan softly. "Why wouldn't you accept Jackson's comfort for the situation?" he asked her. She felt her legs growing weaker by the second and her mouth was letting out breaths of loss of control of the moment. She could feel herself heating up under his warm touch. He pulled his head back in order to look straight into her eyes. His hand slid from her neck and onto her cheek, as she raised her own hand to cover his. "Because he is not you." She finally admitted it to him and to herself. Klaus chuckled and whispered, "But you are a married woman now, love." "I haven't consummated it. I couldn't." Hayley replied, biting her lip, making Klaus smile. "Yes, I know. I overheard you telling Rebekah this morning." Hayley gasped. "Were you eavesdropping?" "My intention was to tell you about the curse being broken. The conversation between you and my sister was too tempting to break it off." He admitted. Hayley laughed and mumbled, "Jerk." In the heat of the moment, he adored seeing her smile at him, and after her sweet kisses from the other night at her wedding, he couldn't help himself. Leaning in, with his heart pounding, although it wasn't necessary, he kissed her, creasing his lips gently and not roughly._

"Klaus." She murmured, snapping him into reality and he gasped, trying to see reason for her muttering his name in her sleep, while she was in bed with her husband. Hope moved in her crib, making Klaus smile and he kissed her forehead, whispering, "Daddy is here. Daddy will always protect you." Shaking his head, with his mind filled with confusion, Klaus headed back to his room. Once he got there, he realized that Sophie Deveraux had called another five times, and was now calling a sixth time. He was still angry with her for bringing Hayley's parents to the compound, making the mother of his child go into a frenzy, but if she had insisted in calling him so many times, Klaus realized that it was urgent. He picked up the call and heard her angry voice. _"What the hell were you doing? I've been trying to reach you all morning!"_ Klaus smirked and responded, "Well you have reached me now. I don't believe anything else matters now, does it, love?" Sophie huffed and Klaus asked, "I have a busy schedule ahead of me today. We are running out of time. What do you need from me?" _"I need you to come into the bayou. I will give you the location as you drive. It's near the lonely cabin where Celeste was hiding with Mikael."_ "Give me one good reason why I should just drop everything I had planned for today in order to come to the bayou and see you." _"You don't have to come to see me. You have to come to see something else."_ "What exactly am I to see?" _"The pack you thought you lost connection with a long time ago. The North East Atlantics. They're here."_ Klaus' face turned to shock as he ended the phone call at once.

After instructing Rebekah and Marcel to take care of Hope while he is away, Klaus got in his car and started driving towards the bayou. His face was pale white, somewhat afraid of what he was going to find once he reached the bayou. He slammed the door to the care shut, after leaving it outside of the forest. He walked through the muddy places, places where no living animal would stay. He reached deeper and deeper, as the last time when he was forced to enter the darkest part of the bayou to reach Celeste, with his family. As the location was reached, Klaus noticed Sophie standing there, with her hands in her pockets, looking at the people, who were trying to eat some animals they had hunt down. Some of the others were in their wolf forms. "What is this, Deveraux?" Klaus asked her, barely being able to breathe with shock. "This is your family. The North East Atlantic pack, the pack from where you received your werewolf gene." She explained with a smile on her face. "How did you find them? Why are they here?" "Some of the Crescents told me. They have returned to New Orleans, apparently being leaded by someone, whose idea was to occupy this part of the bayou." Klaus looked at them and muttered, "How is it possible that some of them are wolves and the others are in human forms?" "They are the only pack who have the power to shape shift whenever they want. The full moon doesn't affect them in any way." Klaus smirked, realizing how well this was fitting into his plan to have a werewolf army for his battle against Dahlia. "Where is this new leader? I would like to meet him."

Sophie's smile disappeared and Klaus immediately noticed. "What is it?" He asked her. "I am not sure that you are going to like it." "Who is he, the leader? Have you met him already?" "He is in the cabin. And I think you might recognize him if you saw him." Sophie responded. Before she could say something to stop him, Klaus busted through the cabin and looked around. A man was in the small kitchen, eating a piece of bread. Klaus sighed and put his hands behind his back. "Forgive me for intruding. My name is…" The man turned around, making Klaus impossible to send out words. Sophie immediately came inside after him, realizing what was happening. Klaus knew this man. He could remember. He remembered he found him dead…Mikael had killed him after finding out Esther had cheated on him. The man pursed his lips for a moment, watching the shock play on his son's face. "I know who you are, Niklaus. The question is…do you know who I am?" "No. That's impossible. You were dead! YOU ARE DEAD!" Klaus roared. He held up his hands in his defense and stated, "As Sophie told me, Rowan and Ayleth have returned from the dead. Why do you find it impossible for me to return too?" When Klaus didn't say anything, Sophie whispered to him. "Klaus, he is Ansel, your biological father." "I know damn well who he is! And I want nothing to do with him!" He turned around and left the cabin, making Ansel look disappointed. He wanted this meeting to go in a whole different direction.

"Klaus, stop acting this childish! After seeing how Hayley overreacted yesterday with her parents, I thought that you knew better than to do that too!" Sophie called out to him. Klaus turned around in anger and pointed a finger at her, "He is the man whom I was supposed to call father. But he never took the time to see me. I WAS HIS SON!" "He didn't know! Your mother didn't tell him!" Sophie insisted. "Why is he here?" "Because of the curse being broken on the Crescents. The prophesy stated that the dead shall rise from that cure, which was Jackson and Hayley's marriage. He came back and he rounded up his pack." "They actually believe him? That he is who he is?" "He persuaded them. He was their leader and he plans on being their leader again until they defeat Dahlia." "He is staying out of my business! I want nothing to do with him!" Klaus exclaimed. The door opened and Ansel stepped out at that moment. His son was the living image of him. The traces on his face matched his. "I understand that you don't want anything to do with me, Niklaus. But I have come to protect my granddaughter." "I can protect Hope without your help!" "Is that so? How are you going to lead this army of werewolves? The pack listens to me." "I am your son, aren't I? Why do you think I can't use that to my advantage to lead them into battle myself?" "And as I recall…you don't have a friendly past with any werewolf, do you, after your constant need to turn them into hybrids for your own advantage?"

The three of them stood there, staring at one another, until Ansel came forth and put his hand on Klaus' shoulder. "Accept that I am back to help you, and for no other reason. I understand the threats against your daughter, and if leading this pack into army for you and for Hope is going to score me some points after the way I ignored you while you were a child, I would gladly do it." Klaus was contemplating on how much help an alliance with the former and probably greatest leader of this pack could mean. Another advantage would be the ability of these wolves to turn whenever they wish. "You were never my father, Ansel and you never will be." He finally told him. Ansel dropped his hand from his shoulder, with a sigh, as Klaus continued, "I will bring you to the compound…as I accept your alliance, only for the sake of my daughter, who needs all the help she can get. But first, I need to have a little chat with my mother. You remember her, don't you? Esther? A married woman?" Klaus asked, testing his patience. Ansel didn't show much of a reaction to finding out Esther was alive. Sophie threw Ansel an apologetic look, and then ran after Klaus, "Wait! I need a ride back to the compound too!" Klaus rolled his eyes but accepted her. "When I confront my mother, you let me do all the talking, do you understand me?" he warned her. Sophie scoffed, but chose to avert her eyes from him.

There was no knock when Klaus entered and disturbed Esther. She rubbed her forehead and snapped, "Would it be that difficult for you to at least show some respect towards your mother as to knock before you enter?" she asked him. Klaus shrugged and stated, "At this point, I am no longer in the mood for politeness. I have met my father in the bayou at this moment." Esther furrowed her eyebrows, thinking at first that he was referring to Mikael, and then gasped. "He has come back? Was it the prophesy?" "Apparently so. And he claims he wants to help us take down Dahlia. He is in the darkest place of the bayou, currently controlling the North East Atlantics. I am somewhat surprised that as a witch, you haven't felt any of that." "I was busy." Klaus smirked and then bent down, staring at her. "Let me make something clear to you, Mother. The only reason I have accepted his help is because I do need a powerful werewolf army in my plan to take down Dahlia. Under no circumstances, will I accept to form any bond with him. He will be brought here at the compound, in order to discuss business. No matter what you feel, you keep yourself in check. We are in the middle of a war and no emotional moments can offer us any good." Esther smirked and whispered, "You have become such a hypocrite, Niklaus, that you amaze me. Where is the son I used to know so well?"

"I am no hypocrite." "You tell me that I don't need to revolve to emotion, yet, you do the same. You feel resentment towards Ansel because he wasn't there for you as a child. You feel hatred for me because I never told him about you, and about you being his son, and of course, you hate the marriage situation which cured the pack because you love Hayley, and you desire her so deeply." "Mother, I am warning you…" "Niklaus, as you have said, I am your mother and I have a right to be worried here." "You don't need to worry about anything except keeping your life. What is going on between Hayley and I is none of your business. It is preferred to remain that way. As I have told you before too, Ansel will be joining us here in a short while. Despite Hayley being married now, I can control my emotions, unlike you." He turned around and left her room. "What happened?" Sophie asked, concerned. "I warned her about not getting emotional with Ansel, if it means that it will anger Mikael more than I can think of. I cannot allow that to happen now, can I?"

…

Cami didn't know what to think of that morning. She had been having dreams of her Uncle Kieran, dreams which gave her a lot to think about…think about what she had going on in that closet of hers. There was a cabinet, to which only she had the key to. She showed those artifacts to one person and one person only, and that was Elijah. After Esther's cure inflicted upon him, he started acting more loving towards her. Was that truly how he felt or was he doing it just so he could have someone close to him when he needed her? She didn't know who to talk to about this. This was about her uncle, and the fact that she was seeing him in her dreams. Taking a deep breath, she stood up from her bed and took the key from her hidden spot. Stepping over to the closet, she opened it and then used the key to open the cabinet where she kept all the ancient voodoo artifacts from Father Kieran. There was one artifact which caught her eyes, and she remembered dreaming about it a few nights before. It had the shape of a doll's head, only that it was hairy and the inside revealed an hourglass, ready to be used. Cami tilted her head and picked up the artifact, remembering the way her uncle appeared in her mind, as she was sleeping.

 _"Wake up, Cami. Wake up." Cami opened her eyes and she gaped at Father Kieran, standing in her room, with the artifact in his hands. "What are you doing here, uncle?" was the only thing she could ask him, too shocked to even believe that he was standing right before her. He was supposed to be dead, after all. "I am here to tell you about this. It's something you need for the war brewing ahead of you." Cami was awestruck as she got out of bed and touched the artifact herself. "What is this? Where did you get it from?" "From you closet of course. I left you very important objects, which will help you get your own vote in this city." "What vote? What are you talking about?" "Soon, you will be voted as the leader of the Human Faction. Are you excited about that?" "Leader? But Father Harris is the leader." "He is incapable and indisposed at the moment. It is you who must lead the faction to safety. Believe it or not, the Mikaelsons need you…and as soon as you figure out what this artifact represents, you have to give it to the Mikaelsons. You have to help them use it. It's important." For that one moment, she held the object in her hands. But in a short while, it disappeared, along with her uncle. "Wait! Come back! Don't leave me, uncle!" Cami called out, but there was no reply from him._

"What does this do?" Cami asked herself as she picked it up from the cabinet. The right person to talk to flashed before her eyes. But she didn't know if it would be a wise decision to go to him now. He had just gotten rid of the Red Door, and after his mother brewed something inside of him, he didn't seem like himself. He was no longer the serious and noble brother she knew a long while before. Still, trusting her instincts, Cami took the artifact and headed out of her apartment and into the compound. Vampires gave her strange looks as she passed them, but she didn't care right now. She understood that she was safe as long as Elijah and his brothers were in charge of the situation. As soon as she went upstairs, she passed Sophie who was looking worried. "Hey, are you alright? Has something happened?" "No. It's just that Hayley's parents are not the only ones that are back. The ancestors brought back Ansel, Klaus' biological father too." "Boy…talk about a rough day, and it has barely started." "Are you alright? Has something happened?" "Yeah…well, it's kind of personal and I need to find Elijah." "He is not here right now. I don't know where he went. He wasn't acting like himself." "He barely does right now, after how his mother figured out a cure for him." "He is cured?" "Yes, well…let's hope it doesn't have other side effects. Thanks for the talk, but I have to take care of something." "Okay…bye." Sophie said a little late, as Cami has already run off somewhere.

As if on cue, another voice started speaking. "What was her problem?" Finn approached the witch with his hands in his pockets. "I don't know. That's Cami, for you. She barely speaks to anyone about her issues. She likes to keep it all in." Finn chuckled and came closer to her. "I know someone else who does that too." "I do not!" Sophie snapped at him, making him laugh again. "I am a good influence on you, Sophie Deveraux. I see that you and Sabine are close once again." "Yeah, well, it was wrong of me to judge her like that, taking Katie's advice. What happened was not her fault." "Yes, that was my point exactly. Thank you for taking it in consideration in order to make things right for her." Sophie scoffed. "I didn't know you cared for Sabine this much." "I don't, but I care about anything that affects you." She was surprised at his response. "Is that so? You don't show it that much and sometimes, it's like I am completely invisible to the eye." "Which eye?" "Yours of course." "I think you're lying." "I think that you just think what you want to think." "Alright, forgive me if I have offended you." "Oh God, now you are starting to sound like your brother." "Which one?" "The hybrid one." "He pissed you off today?" "Yes. It's a big deal that I found his bio dad and he has to take out his anger on him, on me of all people! As if I don't have enough problems already!" Finn chuckled, enjoying the way Sophie was angrily talking about his brother, when a pair of footsteps came over to them. "Kol! What do you want?" Finn asked. "Trouble in paradise, brother?" the younger Mikaelson brother asked him.

Davina came right behind him, hissing, "We need to talk!" "You heard the lady! Move! What have you done this time?" Finn asked him, and Kol simply shrugged, with a small smile on his face. "As angry as she is…this fight can only lead to one single intimate act." Davina gasped as she reached her room and turned around to glare at him. Kol winked. At once, using her powers, the little witch had grabbed a hold of him and has pushed him into her room. "It has nothing to do with what he thinks!" she told Sophie, when she saw the weird expression on her face. After she closed the door and ran her hand through her hair, she turned around to find Kol in the middle of her bed, playing with her panties, which she had accidently left out. "What have we here?" he asked with a smirk. Davina immediately grabbed a hold of them and put them in her drawer. "It is not funny, Kol!" "I actually thought it was. What's up your panties now, darling? What have I done wrong?" "I will tell you what you did wrong! You should have never proposed that deal! It was a great insult to me!" Davina told him. Kol groaned and stood up from the bed, grabbing her gently by her hips. Her face remained cold and unaffected by his touches, which annoyed him to no end. "There is no going back with you is there, sweetheart?"

"The answer is no, Kol." Davina said, crossing her hands over her chest. He frowned and she added, "No, I will never agree to turn into a vampire, at the hope that you will start something serious between the two of us. I can't take that chance!" "What? Why not? What have I done wrong by asking you to give up on your mortality?" "I am a witch! It is part of my life! I can't lose my powers or I will lose myself. I can't ask you to give up your immortality, even if you could. I can't adapt to being a vampire even if I tried, and I regret to tell you that I won't do it." "Even if it means that we can have a spectacular future?" Kol asked, grinning. "Look at you, Kol. Look at your brothers. I doubt one of you had serious relationships with women in the past." "I am not like my brothers." "Yeah, you can say that again. You are known for your reputation with women, Kol. You can't have a relationship. You're a playboy. You can't get serious with someone and why should you when you have a whole long future ahead of you? You are free to do whatever you like, with no obligations. I have to live my life." "As a simple witch in a coven who doesn't appreciate you? As a vampire, you will be appreciated, you will be a part of this family. And you will be with me." His smile was sincere this time. It looked sincere to her, but she still couldn't be sure of his intentions. "No. I can't sacrifice my powers and my mortal life for someone like you. You say all of this now, but later…you won't feel the same way. Bye." She opened the door and ran out of that room, before she could change her mind.

Kol stepped out of the room a few moments after Davina left, in order to see Klaus talking to another man. Frowning, the younger brother headed over there and patted him on the back. "Hey, Nik! Do you mind introducing me to your new friend?" Klaus gritted his teeth in response and said, "He is not a new friend. He is my biological father, Ansel." "Oh, no way! Glad to meet you. The name's Kol!" he exclaimed and shook the man's hand. "Wait, how the hell did this happen? Did he come back the same way Hayley's parents did? Oh man, that's gotta be a pain in the ass, huh?" "If you don't mind, we have business to discuss. Why don't you run off after pretty girls in skirts? That is what you're known for, right?" Klaus told him firmly. Seeing that he was told off, Kol huffed and left the men to discuss their tactics. Klaus turned back towards Ansel and said, "We need to figure out a way for the packs to align." Ansel shook his head. "Niklaus, I am afraid that is not possible. The North East Atlantics and the Crescents have been sworn enemies for centuries. It's unlikely to change." "But there must be a way to do so, for a good cause! We are at war! Suggest something. You have been alive centuries before. You must know traditions…rituals…alliances…anything. Two packs can unite." Ansel smiled sadly at him and stated, "I think you are right. Yes, there is a way, but…"

"There are no buts where my daughter is concerned and Hayley has proven that herself by marrying Jackson!" "Yes, marriage, son." Klaus was taken aback by the way he called him. But he managed to register what he was saying, and finally put the word son out of his mind. "What do you mean by marriage?" "Marriage between the heirs of each pack has always been able to solve the conflictual problems of the wolves. Out of all he factions, the werewolves have always been the traditionalists. Just as Hayley made her pack strong by marrying the heir of the other powerful family in her pack…the Crescents and the North East Atlantics need to have their heirs marry." "What are you talking about? And who can make such a sacrifice, then?" Ansel smiled and said, "I left no heirs after my reign, Niklaus. You have been the only child I ever had. That makes you…by blood…the heir of our pack." The word marriage didn't sound right to him at all. He couldn't marry. "Who would I take as a wife if such an arrangement happens?" he asked him, his blood boiling with anger. He would refuse such an offer. "Think about it…who is the living heiress of the Crescents?" Klaus took a big breath as realization hit him. "Hayley." He whispered. "Yes." "But she is married already." "Yes, that is the big problem. Which is why I told you…that we don't have any other solution. We will have to fight Dahlia separately."

…

Esther entered the parlor, where she saw Hayley sitting there, reading a book. Coughing a little, Esther rubbed her hands together and whispered, "Your parents are waiting for you downstairs." Hayley let out a small laugh and shook her head. "I really don't care if they are there." "Hayley…" "No! You can't tell me what to do! This is my problem and I will deal with it however and whenever I want just like Klaus will deal with his father without having you interfere, okay?" Hayley snapped at her and continued to read. Esther stood there, looking at her for a couple of moments before leaving. Later, the door opened again and Esther walked inside, this time with Rowan and Ayleth behind her. Hayley looked up and she caught her mother's eyes showing tears. She couldn't help but feel her heart break. There was sorrow on the face of the woman who had given birth to her. She wanted to give them a chance…but she was afraid of what they would do with that chance. "Thank you. Please leave us." Rowan, the man she could have called father as a child, told Esther. The witch looked over at Hayley one more time with a sympathetic look on her face, before leaving. Ayleth smiled and took a seat across from her, looking over at the book her daughter was reading. "That is beautiful. I should read that someday too." "I hope you will get that chance." "Andrea…" "It's Hayley now! Andrea was me in another lifetime. My name is Hayley. Accept that." "Okay. Hayley…will you talk to me?" "I will talk to you, but I won't talk to him. I don't know him." "Yes, you do, baby girl. He is your father."

"I don't have any memories of him." "You do have them. But they are buried deep inside your mind, and you won't let them out. You won't let yourself feel them." Rowan took a seat next to his wife so he could face his daughter too. "Why? Why would you insist on speaking to me?" "Because we are here to help you. Whether you want us in your lives is up to you, but we…" Rowan stopped and looked at Ayleth skeptically. Hayley couldn't help but wonder if there was something going on and they were not telling her. "…we will be here for you and for Hope. I am so proud of you and what you have accomplished. You are the Queen of that pack, you are married and you have child." She glared at him and said, "I do not have a child with the same man I married. And I married Jackson because I had to, not because I love him." "You're in love with Niklaus." Ayleth stated in shock. Hayley chose not to answer to that question. "Jackson is out for a little bit, but he will be home soon. If you don't mind…" She stood up and her parents did the same. "But…Hayley…we must speak more, sweetheart, I want you to understand why your father wasn't around much when you were a child." Hayley glanced over at him and nodded. "No, I get it. He did it for my own protection. But a part of me can't help but think selfishly…I wanted a father who would teach me all sorts of things…and I never had one. My adoptive father was a drunken scumbag."

After having a couple more talks with one another, Hayley finally ended up in embracing her mother tightly. "I don't want to push you away, but I want you to understand how hurt I am that I missed out on a lot, regarding my father. I had three families, neither could satisfy a child. I never received the love I craved for…but for the sake of my own baby, I will forgive you…both of you, and I ask you to please help me protect Hope." "Of course we will help you. We will stand by you no matter what." Rowan assured her. Hayley smiled slightly and then opened the door to leave. Her heart stopped as she saw in whom she had bumped into. "Oh…having a meeting with your parents?" Klaus asked her softly. "I did. And I think I handled it well, even though I could have done better." Klaus smirked and told her, "Your husband is waiting in your room, although I have to warn you, Hayley, he seems to be a bit drowsy." "Drowsy? What are you talking about?" Klaus shrugged and told her, "Why don't you go and see for yourself?" There was a smirk on his face, to which Hayley had always been attracted to. She kept herself from smiling at him, and put on a worried face as she headed into her room, where Jackson was laying lazily against the bed. "Jack? What is going on? Are you okay?" Hayley asked, approaching him cautiously, afraid that he could snap at any moment. One smell, using her heightened senses told her that he was drunk, just as Klaus had told her. "Jack…you need to lie down and get some rest." Hayley instructed him, but he wouldn't listen.

The moment she grabbed a hold of his arm in order to persuade him to lie down on the bed, he was the one who pulled her towards him and hovered above her. "You smell so nice." He whispered and started pulling off her pants. "What? Jack, no!" she snapped, but he was not stopping. Before she could use her strength to push him off of her, Jackson had pinned her to the ground and in anger growled, "You won't consummate our marriage! Why won't you consummate it?! WHY?" "Jackson, please, don't make me hurt you. I'll say it once. Get off of me! Now!" He wasn't listening and he continued to pull down at her jeans, his eyes darkening. Before Hayley could react, the door opened widely and Klaus stepped inside, grabbing Jackson by his neck and pushing him against the wall. "This is the last time I am tolerating you, lad!" Klaus growled, his eyes blinded by jealousy and hatred. He pushed his other hand into his heart, grabbing a hold of it. "NO! KLAUS!" Hayley yelled out and tried to make him release Jackson. "Please don't do this. He is drunk. He isn't thinking straight. You know that he would never hurt me." "You can't be sure of that, love." "Please…you did the same thing with Ted. Don't…please, just don't. Look at me. Stop, please. Let me put him to bed." Hayley told him, softly. "I would like to put him to sleep if he ever touches you again." "It won't happen. Please." Klaus looked over at her for a long moment and then sighed, slowly retreating his hand and leaving the heart in its place. Hayley smiled and whispered, "Thank you." Jackson was passed out on the ground and using her strength, she managed to put him on the bed.

"Let him sleep and come with me. I want to talk to you about something." Klaus instructed her and then turned to leave the room. Curious, Hayley went after him and he pulled her into the Art Room, closing the door behind him. "I have spoken to Ansel." He told her, softly. Hayley's eyes widened, "You managed to reconnect with your father?" "He is not my father. Father was the man who raised me, poorly, but he raised me. Mikael is the man whom I can call Father. He has done damage only a father could do." Seeing the look on her face, Klaus added, "I do not ask for your pity, little wolf." "This is not pity, Klaus. This is sympathy, because you know that I care about you." She stepped over to him and cupped his cheek, making him smile. "Just care?" he asked, making her blush. "Forget about that. What did you talk to…Ansel?" "He told me the only possible way of aligning my pack with yours." "Aligning the two packs? Klaus, they have been enemies for years! And when were you planning on telling me that this is what you plan?" "Calm down, love. I was waiting for the right time to tell you. And yes, I can tell you…that despite what our packs went through the centuries, there is a way to make everything right." "How so?" Klaus smirked at the idea of telling her what he had learned, but he was just as nervous. He was nervous that she would reject him and his idea. "Klaus, you're making me nervous. Please, tell me." Hayley insisted. "Ansel told me…that the only way for the packs to be aligned, would be for their heirs to get married."

She frowned and asked, "Heirs? What…?" She saw the smile on his lips and realization dawned upon her. "What? You…and me? Klaus…" "Yes. It is the only way." "Klaus, I am married!" Hayley exclaimed, but even as she said that, her voice was soft and it was longing for his touch, for him to be with her, because she loved this twisted Original Hybrid. She knew it deep down. She always loved him even when she didn't know. "We can change that. You are unhappy in this marriage, Hayley." "But the bond has been sealed. Even if I wanted to get out of my marriage to Jackson, I wouldn't be able to." "You let me handle that." He grabbed a hold of her hands, as she tried to leave. "Please, Hayley. Think about this. It is for a good cause. You have broken the curse already. What more do you have to gain from your marriage to Jackson? By marrying me and uniting our packs, we become stronger than ever before in our fight against Dahlia. Trust me." "Klaus, I do trust you. I just…Eve and Mary would never forgive me if I back out of a marriage that only lasted for a few days." "You have not been able to consummate it. It is as if you are not married to the lad. Think about it, love. Think what we can achieve together. I shall be the King of this army and you will be my Queen. With our packs united, Dahlia won't stand a chance." He caressed her face and whispered, "Please think about it, my love. Marrying me will solve all of our problems…and you will be happy…as will I." Hayley smiled at the thought, but then her smile faded. She realized who he was. He was Niklaus Mikaelson, the Original Hybrid everyone feared.

He liked people trembling at the hearing of his name. He had brought terror into the werewolf world by trying to turn them in hybrids once…just so he wouldn't be the only one. The werewolves still hated him. What would her pack think if she suddenly decided to break off the bond she had formed with Jackson in order to marry Klaus? "I can't give you an answer now, but I promise you that I will consider it." "Hayley, we don't have much time. Please…I need your answer soon so we can work on it together." Hayley blushed seeing the seductive smile suddenly appearing on his face. "Do you want this…or do you need this?" Hayley asked him the trick question. He knew what she was referring to, and kissed her hand, saying, "I want this." He then squeezed her hand gently and left the room. Once he got to the interior balcony, he looked down at a confrontation he never expected would happen now. Mikael and Ansel were arguing loudly and Esther was in between them, trying to stop them at once. "YOU TOUCHED MY WIFE! YOU MUTT!" Mikael roared and tried to lung with his vampire teeth at Ansel, but Klaus stopped him just in time. "I don't think there is any more need to inform you that we are in the middle of a war. I have warned you, Mother as well…your personal feelings for one another are to be put aside for the time being. My daughter is in danger and she will not be affected by this racket. Anyone here who has a problem with my rules…will answer directly to me! And the consequences…will be close to the garden!" Klaus warned them, before storming off.

* * *

 **A/N: I am glad I am able to please you all. What do you think will happen now? Will Hayley accept Klaus' proposal or will she remain married, worried that her pack will no longer accept her as their Queen? Will Mikael and Ansel be able to work together despite their past with Esther? What do you think the artifact Cami found does? Will Rowan and Ayleth prove themselves worthy of Hayley's trust?**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	16. Fated To Be In Love

**Previously on** **What's A King Without His Queen?** **Sophie discovered Klaus' pack, the North East Atlantics have been brought back to New Orleans, by the newly resurrected father of Klaus, Ansel. Klaus confronted both Ansel and Esther for the pain he was forced to endure, and refusing to recognize Ansel as his true father. Cami found a special artifact, while Davina turned down Kol's offer. In the meantime, Sophie and Finn got closer, as Hayley and her parents got closer too. After an incident with Jackson, Hayley was presented an alternative solution to defeating Dahlia, uniting the two packs through her marriage to Klaus. Finally, Mikael and Ansel battled out because of their tumultuous past, only to be threatened by Klaus.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Hayley makes a confession to Father Harris as she visits him early in church. Camille and Elijah discover together the secrets behind the artifact in her uncle's possessions. Using their time spent with Hope, Rebekah and Marcel think about what it would mean to have their own children. Thomas Harris reveals the only way to annul the marriage between Hayley and Jackson, to her and Klaus. Using the artifact Cami found, Esther discovers something shocking, which sends blasts of anger and betrayal through the heart and minds of others. Sophie and Finn go on a first date, while Klaus and Hayley give into their passion. At long last, Esther makes a terrifying decision regarding the Historia Autem Invicta.**

* * *

He proposed to her…now, as a married woman that she was. Hayley Marshall-Kenner bit her lip as she pulled the cloak tighter over her. Hope was left with Rebekah and Marcel early that morning. Jackson was taking care of some business in the bayou, while Klaus had not crossed her path, and she was glad that happened. How could she face him after what he asked of her the other day? It was terrifying…the way Hayley started believing that she was sinning. Jackson was her husband, whether she loved him or not. It didn't give her the right to see another man behind his back. It was a perfectly dark morning, fit for a morning during which she would pray. Entering the church, she called out Father Harris' name, but there was no answer. She needed him to be present for this moment, but then she remembered that he had his own wife and children and with the weather, he probably hadn't managed to come to the church yet. Hayley took a deep breath and took off her cloak, feeling warmer inside. After she put the cloak on one of the benches, she started remembering Klaus' words of reason from the other day and how those words alone started concealing her. There was no escape. She could do nothing for herself. Part of her would have said yes the minute he asked her hand…but the other part of her was being more reasonable. Jackson didn't deserve this kind of treatment. It was bad enough that she had yet to agree to consummate her marriage to him. How could she break the sacred bond between her and Jackson? It would be profitable for the war and for her heart, who longed for the Original Hybrid…but what would her family think?

 _"Ansel told me…that the only way for the packs to be aligned, would be for their heirs to get married." She frowned and asked, "Heirs? What…?" She saw the smile on his lips and realization dawned upon her. "What? You…and me? Klaus…" "Yes. It is the only way." "Klaus, I am married!" Hayley exclaimed, but even as she said that, her voice was soft and it was longing for his touch, for him to be with her, because she loved this twisted Original Hybrid. She knew it deep down. She always loved him even when she didn't know. "We can change that. You are unhappy in this marriage, Hayley." "But the bond has been sealed. Even if I wanted to get out of my marriage to Jackson, I wouldn't be able to." "You let me handle that." He grabbed a hold of her hands, as she tried to leave. "Please, Hayley. Think about this. It is for a good cause. You have broken the curse already. What more do you have to gain from your marriage to Jackson? By marrying me and uniting our packs, we become stronger than ever before in our fight against Dahlia. Trust me."_ Trust him? That was hard, especially after everything that had happened. As always, Klaus had a good plan…but she was the one caught in the middle and forced to make a choice. Hayley started biting on her fingernail out of nervousness. The doors opened and she turned around to see Father Harris standing there, in awe. "Hayley? What are you doing here? Are you alright?" he asked her, seeing the worry on her face. When she didn't answer, he asked, "Is it Hope? Has something happened to her?" "No, of course not. I am just…here." He raised an eyebrow and Hayley continued, "I know that I haven't been coming here regularly, but I came to get some peace of mind."

"It's normal. A lot of people do that when they go through a difficult period in their lives. Do you want me to leave you alone, or…?" "No! I am glad that you are here. If you don't mind, I would like to try something, in order to clear my head." Father Harris placed his hands together. "Okay, great! What is on your mind?" "I want you to hear my confession in that booth." She fidgeted and played with her fingers. Father Harris' mouth parted, but no words would come out. "Please. I would feel much better if I got things off my chest. I need to talk to someone. It's important." After some hesitation, the priest nodded and pointed at the booth. "Get in there, and I will go to the other side. There will be no visible contact. You will speak to me, I will listen…and if I can, I will offer you my advice. Alright?" "Okay." Hayley agreed and the two of them got inside the booth. "Tell me your name and your problems now, child. Have you come here for a confession?" Father Harris asked, in a traditional matter, even though he knew almost everything about her. Hayley didn't pay this any mind and just closed her eyes, saying, "My name is Hayley Marshall…and I have sinned. I have sinned because I was true to my heart in moments of my life when I shouldn't have been." Father Harris frowned and whispered, "Please explain, child." Hayley didn't know if she could get in more detail than that, but she came here with this favor to ask, and Father Harris could have had other business to take care of, more important business than listen to her worries, but he agreed to help her. She had to give it her best shot.

"I have sinned…because I kissed during my marriage another man. I practically cheated on my husband after I refused to consummate our marriage, to give him the right…I just refused because I know in my heart that I can never be intimate with him. My heart is not there." "I see. And with whom is your heart?" "The father of my child." Hayley responded, knowing well that Father Harris didn't need a name to figure the whole thing out. "I see, my child. You married this man for your family, in order to achieve something. Have you achieved it?" "Part of it, yes. But if I back out of this marriage, I am more than convinced that my family is going to disown me. And because of my blood, I am a very important person in that pack…family. And ever since I came here, I have been searching for my true family, because I was alone almost all my life. I was adopted…I had a complicated life after my adoptive parents kicked me out. I was all alone, and I knew that in order to find myself again, I needed to find my blood. For years that was my one goal. That is why I came to New Orleans. Finding out that I was pregnant with the child of a one night stand, brought me on a whole new path. I had to be responsible for someone other than myself now." "And this one night stand…" "I couldn't stand him and he couldn't stand me. But we became friends after a whole tumultuous journey…and I fell in love with him."

"Does he feel the same way about you?" Hayley smiled and whispered, "That is why I have come here for a confession." Father Harris frowned. "You have come here to figure out if what you feel for the father of your child is love?" "No. I know that he feels the same way about me, even though he has never actually told me in words. He is…he doesn't say emotional things easily, and I can live with that, as long as I know what he feels for me. I came here because he had recently asked me to get out of my marriage, and marry him." "Does he want to marry you because of what he feels for you?" Hayley opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She suddenly didn't feel sure. "I…he figured out a better way for both of us to achieve what we want if we get married. Through our marriage, we align two packs who have been rivals for years and together, we can defeat the enemy that if threatening our daughter." "A marriage of convenience? Is that not the kind of marriage you have with your actual husband?" "It is not the same because Klaus and I…the father of my child and I have feelings for each other." When the priest didn't say a word, Hayley started to get worried. "What is it?" "If you don't mind me saying, child…you have been married for just a few days." "I know, but I always knew that I couldn't be happy with Jackson." "Do you want to get out of your marriage?"

"If I get the chance to free my daughter of the threats of some witch, and also be with the man I love, then of course I want to get out of my marriage. But the man I am currently married to has been nothing but kind to me ever since I met him and his family has been kind too. I don't want to hurt them, which is why I think it would be best if I present them the arguments Klaus and I have thought of and how this marriage will benefit Hope. What do you think I should do, Father?" "Child, I can only ask you to be true to your heart, and to be happy. You have married someone for the sake of the family who has abandoned you. That cannot be overlooked. You did them a great deal, but now, after all that has happened, I believe that it is time for you to receive some of your own happiness. And if the father of your child makes you happy, I advise you to go and be with him." A smile appeared on her face, as she pressed her lips to her hands. "Thank you for your council, Father Harris. Thank you for hearing my confession and shedding some light in my problems." "Anytime, my dear. Now go and do as you will." He instructed. She felt liberated when she left that booth. This was the kind of answer she was looking forward to. But would it really be that easy to leave Jackson? How would she tell him? Should she wait until she gave Klaus her final answer? But there was no time.

…

A knock on the door startled Cami, who looked up and immediately ran over there and swung open the door. Elijah had a worried look on his face when he saw her. "Camille! Is everything alright?" She swung her arms around him and asked him bitterly, "Where were you yesterday? No one could reach you! I was getting worried!" "Why would you be worried, my dear?" "You know why, Elijah. You haven't been the same since your mother placed that cure upon you." "I can assure you that I am the same man I was before, except from now on, I do not want or need to worry about the Red Door, or the fact that I can hurt you by being with you." "Good…because I have to talk to you about something important. I was going to tell Klaus and the rest, but I figured that I should talk about this with you, since you always give me good advice." Elijah rubbed his chin and asked, "What is it? Have you been having trouble?" "Not exactly." "What does that mean?" "It means that I have had dreams…maybe visions of my uncle. He came to me a couple of nights before…or maybe it was a dream, I don't know…but it all seemed so real. I can't explain it!" "Sit with me." Elijah instructed and took her hand in his, making her feel warm inside. She was the one who was not ready to take the next step in their relationship now, not him. He was cured…and there was nothing standing in their way, in his mind. But for her, she knew that she had to be careful now. Esther still freaked her out with her ways of handling magic. "Talk to me." Elijah told her a bit more firmly. "Uncle Kieran showed me something in this dream. He said that I have to show it to you and your family. But I waited until I could talk to you about this."

"And what did he show you?" Cami pulled out the furry, voodoo hourglass from her jacket and showed it to him. "What is this?" "I have no idea. I found it in my special cabinet of the ancient artifacts I showed you that Uncle Kieran left me. He left them to me for a purpose, but he refused to tell me about this one and what it does. He told me that I have to see you. Do you have any idea what this is?" she asked, but she noticed that Elijah was already deeply captivated because of this object. "I have seen something like this before." He muttered and Cami was looking intrigued. "Really? Where?" "It was a long time ago. My mother used it for a long time. I could never really understand why." "Your mother? But this is a voodoo artifact." "Yes. But in order to be one step ahead of all of her enemies, my mother needed to be one step further from all of them. She figured out many ways in which to do so." "Oh…okay. So, you're telling me that I should be seeking her help on this one?" "Yes…" he grabbed a hold of her hand and squeezed it gently. "…but I am glad that you came to me first." Cami didn't know how to feel. She didn't want to pull herself from him, but she also didn't want to make him believe that she was ready for anything." "If it is important to your mother like you say it is, then maybe it might be important now to get rid of Dahlia. I should go to her." She stood up to leave but he grabbed her hand to prevent that from happening. "Elijah, please let go of me." "I will do so. But I want to know why you are distancing yourself from me. Have I done anything to upset you?"

"No, of course not." She replied with a sigh. "Then what seems to be the problem because I cannot understand." "You are not a problem. I am, and all the history I have with men. I have always been into this type…the bad boy, mysterious type. I always felt as if I deserved that…and then you came along, and you made me feel like none of those bad boys have ever made me feel. And it got me wondering that maybe I can have a future with someone like you. On the other hand…I can't have a future with you." She concluded, making him more confused than ever. "Why would you feel like you wouldn't have a future with me?" Cami let out a small laugh and pointed at him. "Look at you, Elijah! You are immortal, handsome, strong and brave…you are a lot of things. What am I? A simple drinking-obsessed bartender." "You shouldn't limit yourself to that." "It's the truth and I stick by it. It doesn't bother me. The crappy life I have doesn't bother me one bit. But…I am not interested in making myself believe in something, only to be disappointed at the end." "Forgive me but I am still not following." "You are immortal. You will have thousands of other girls to meet in the future. I am just a pass-by girl in your life. I don't mean much. We don't even have a relationship." "I have good intentions, Camille, but you refuse…" "Exactly!" Cami snapped and Elijah frowned, failing to understand again. "What seems to be the problem now?" "Why are you the only one who calls me by my full name?" "I don't need to explain this to you more than it needs to be explained, Camille. Your name is beautiful."

"But I don't like it!" "Camille, you are being stubborn." "And now you are saying my name on purpose." Elijah shook his head, letting out a chuckle. "You wonder why I am acting differently." "Yes. Why don't you give me a clue?" "I have changed because I am no longer as worried for myself as I have been before. Mother has helped me get rid of the fears I have that I might hurt you. I am in control, and I also have you to thank for that." Cami looked at the artifact in her hand and noticed red smoke appearing inside the hourglass. "Do you see this? What is it?" she asked him, changing the subject. "Whenever red appears in an hourglass, it is never good. For your sake and my family's, we need to have this artifact inspected by my mother. Let's go." Elijah instructed and move to the door, as she followed him. He stopped and turned around to look at her. "Do not think that the conversation we had before will not continue, because I assure you, my dearest Camille, it will." She had a smile on her face when he turned back around, ready to leave.

…

Marcel laughed as he watched Rebekah struggling with Hope to drink from her bottle. "I don't know how Hayley manages it. And all you can do is sit there and laugh at me. Why don't you just bloody help out?" she snapped at him, but the smile on her face indicated that she was not mad at all. To offer her some comfort, Marcel went over to her side and kissed her lips gently. "You are great with children, Rebekah. You don't need to worry." "I am great, but I should be babysitting when her parents are not home, but as far as I know, both Nik and Hayley are here. I love this little monkey, but I have no experience with a child whatsoever. Hayley should be here for this." "Give them some time. You know that they are going through a rough patch right now." "Yeah, I know. The wedding was supposed to change something between Hayley and Jackson, you know? But now they seem further distanced than before. What happened?" Marcel frowned and played with her hair. "What's happened to you? I thought you liked the idea of Hayley being with Klaus." "I know that her heart is with Niklaus, but she did marry Jackson. She should try to make it work, but she is not trying, and she is pushing him away even more." "What can I say, Rebekah? They didn't marry out of love. At least, not on her part. She married him to get rid of the curse and they did so. I don't think they can continue like this. For all I know, Klaus might be taking advantage of that to get the marriage annulled."

"Annulled? Can they actually do that? I thought that werewolf marriages were forever." Rebekah stated. "That was their belief ay back in the other centuries which passed but now…with good arguments, you could get off the hook if you want to." "But it's not really possible for Hayley, is it?" Rebekah asked. "It depends…whatever the wolves might think of her cause. They might agree, but only if annulling this marriage benefits them. If not…then I don't think so." "Hmm." Rebekah noticed that while she was talking with Marcel, Hope had finally fallen asleep in her arms and she smiled sweetly. "I did offer to babysit her because I wanted to prove to Niklaus and to Hayley that I care about my little niece and I want to apologize that I wasn't here for her from the beginning." Seeing him smile, Rebekah asked, "Did you and Hayley really have something going on?" Marcel's smile washed from his face and he sighed, kissing her head. "You don't have to worry about this. It was a long while ago." "But I want to know. How did it happen?" "Well, I was missing you…she came along as a werewolf, although she was under a spell to make me believe that she was human. We got talking, I invited her to various parties. We even kissed once…but the bottom line is that, we were trying to be more than just friends but it never worked, because I know that I was thinking of you, and she was thinking of Klaus." When she didn't answer, he pulled her chin up and kissed her lips. "Hey, you know you are the love of my life." "I wish we could have children." She suddenly said, dropping another bomb on him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Marcel asked her, feeling concerned. There was sadness on her face as she whispered, "I am fine. But I was just wondering…how my life would be like if I could reproduce…if I could have a baby of my own. As a vampire…I will never get a chance to know." "Hey…you would be a good mother if you did have children." "I suppose…I just wish that I had gotten the chance." Whilst putting Hope back in her crib, Marcel pulled Rebekah close to him and kissed her soft lips. "I know how much it hurts you. Believe me, I understand. But at least let me try to make you happy. You deserve that." Rebekah smiled and kissed him back. "You know how much you make me happy, Marcellus." There were voices discussing something outside their room all of a sudden and out of curiosity, both Rebekah and Marcel left the room to notice that Klaus was standing there, talking to Father Harris. "Klaus, you know I try to help you the best way that I can…but I just can't see a solution this time. Werewolf marriages are sacred. They can barely be broken and to do so, the married people have to willingly go through a ceremony…a traditional ceremony. And I don't believe that Jackson would agree to this. I can see how much he loves his wife." "His wife does not love him, and my daughter's life is at stake, unless I marry Hayley and we unite our packs. I need you to figure out how to annul Hayley's marriage to Jackson, before I do something I might regret. Rebekah and Marcel gaped at one another, wondering if they were right after all.

Hayley stepped out of the darkness with her hands crossed over her chest. Klaus' eyes looked surprised at her appearance but there was a smile on his face. "Hello, love." "Klaus, what are you doing? I haven't even given you my answer yet." "But I know what your answer will be. This is mostly about our daughter, Hayley. We must do what is right." "Aha, I get it. So it has nothing to do with you wanting to control both packs now, does it?" "Ansel suggested this solution, and it was the least he could do for our daughter. I have every right to control the pack I was destined to lead, little wolf. Ansel is my blood! Now, I ask you…are you ready to make another sacrifice…this time, one which can really benefit our daughter in this war?" Hayley hesitated for a moment and looked at Father Harris who said, "It is completely upon to you, but you will have a tough time negotiating with the Crescents for such a ritual." "Leave the negotiations to me." Klaus told him with a smirk while Hayley shook her head. "No. If anyone is to talk to them, it's me." Klaus smiled at her and brought her hand to his lips asking, "You would agree?" Giving him a small smile, Hayley stated, "Okay…I accept to marry the notorious Original Hybrid, despite…whatever." She chose not to continue, making Klaus' smile widen. "Very well, then! It looks like we will soon have an annulment and another wedding to announce!" "Klaus, I don't want Jackson to know. Not yet anyway…and I will take care of it if he has something to say about my decision. He has always wanted the best for me and he needs to understand that I also need to do what is best for my daughter." "Alright, love. But I doubt that the lad will understand, so I will be there…in case you need to apply more persuasion."

…

"Where did you find this?" Esther asked as she inspected the object Cami brought with her. Klaus and Hayley had their hands crossed over the chests, interested in what Cami had to present. The blonde started getting nervous, and Elijah rubbed her shoulder, trying to offer her comfort as she said, "It's from a cabin I keep in my apartment. My uncle gave me all sorts of voodoo objects which are said to help or protect me. I didn't really believe in them until he showed up in one of my dreams…and he told me that I need to bring this to you. He told me that you and your family need to use this. I don't know what this is, but Elijah tells me that you have used something like this once." Esther smirked as she went over to Mikael, who was also in the room, and showed him the hairy hourglass. "What is it for? I have seen you use it multiple times and I deserve to know the truth, Mother. If Father Kieran appeared in Camille's dream and told her that we can use this to our advantage, then I am inclined to believe him and take Camille's word for it." Klaus looked smug as he whispered, "Of course you would." Hayley gave him an angry look, as Esther said, "Yes, I have used something like this before, Elijah. I have used it against my enemies. You see…this hourglass…has the ability to give us the future." "What do you mean by the future?" Hayley asked. "It does not give you the clear future. It gives you the images of what the future holds for you…and then it is up to you if you want to change it in any way."

"So what you see through it is not permanent?" Elijah asked. "Not at all, my son. I have used one such as this one for many years, until it was stolen from me by another witch. With this hourglass, we can see what Dahlia has in store for us." At that moment, Jackson stepped inside the room and smiled when he saw Hayley standing there. He went over to her and kissed her lips. Klaus let a small growl rip from his throat, and to help his case, Hayley slowly pulled away and just smiled at him. Turning back around, she gave Klaus a warning look. She didn't want Jackson to know about the plans just yet. She wanted to talk to him, to make him understand. It was just as difficult for her to renounce on this marriage…because Jackson had been very kind to her from the start. "What's going on?" he asked her gently. Hayley explained what they had discovered, with Klaus snapped bitterly, "Get on with it, Mother! I want to know and I am sure the rest of the people present would like to know as well." All eyes were on her as Esther started chanting what she knew. She placed the hourglass on the ground and then she leaned on it and whispered, _"_ _Revela_ _tempus_ _, mea dulcis_ _paratum_ _habetis_ _futurum._ _Indica_ _mihi_ _quid_ _sit_ _dulce_ _et_ _extimuit_ _gratosque existimari_ _potest_ _._ _Mea_ _soror mea_ _flos_ _meus osculi me tradidit_ _._ _Ostendite mihi quid_ _ipsa_ _meis._ _Ostende mihi faciem_ _!_ _"_ The ground started shaking and Hayley reached into Klaus' arms, observed closely by Jackson, who was fuming with fury.

"What is going on?" Cami asked when she started seeing pictures on the walls. "Quiet girl! I am trying to understand!" Esther exclaimed. Mikael came to her side in order to hold her, as her eyes turned pearl white and started trembling. The pictures around them were astounding. Most of them showed a woman in black, fighting the many wolves that were attacking her. Sophie and Davina appeared, leading the witches in battle against the woman. The pictures change, and Klaus is standing in the middle of a bloody field, and the woman in black was talking to him. No one could understand anything. Suddenly, the pictures cleared up. Esther's eyes turned back to normal as Mikael held her up. "What is it? What have you seen?" he asked her urgently. "We are doomed." She whispered and Cami gasped. "What does that mean, Mother? What were those pictures showing? What have you heard?" Klaus asked her. "The pictures have shown less than what I heard in my mind. Dahlia is coming for us…as she promised she would. She will come for the child. We will battle her with every power that we have. We used the werewolves and the witches. She is not defeated by them but she grows weak. I then try to use my ultimate weapon, the Historia Autem Invicta…and I perish." They gasped, just as Cami had, when Esther continued, "Dahlia proposes a deal to Niklaus after I die…she proposes that he sacrifices himself for Hope…and he does so." "NO!" Hayley suddenly exclaimed and looked over at Klaus who was lost for words. "No! None of this can be true! We will not lose and the only one who will perish will be Dahlia!"

"Little wolf…" Klaus started whispering but she shook her head as tears were forming in her eyes. She forgot about the rest being present. She forgot about Jackson. "You don't dare stand there and tell me that everything is going to be okay! IT ISN'T!" "HAYLEY!" Klaus exclaimed louder than usual as she touched his chest and looked at him in the eyes. "I am scared because I know that you would do that. I know that if we can't defeat Dahlia, you would take her deal. You would give yourself up to her for our daughter. You would! But it's still not fair to her and not fair to me! It's not!" Hayley said with every word, slamming her fists into his chest until Klaus grabbed a hold of them and held them tightly. There was sadness and defeat in his eyes. It was true. "If I am to give myself up to her…" "No! You won't!" "I won't go down without a fight. Even if I choose to give myself up, I will fight. I will fight, Hayley! I will fight for you and for our child. I promise you. There is nothing to fear. That artifact does not give out the ultimate truth of the future as Mother said. For all we know, we could all be spared in this battle." "But you don't know that. You don't." Hayley whispered. Klaus caressed her face and smiled at her concern. "You are forgetting one thing, love. I am immortal." In that moment of weakness, Hayley was leaning in to kiss him, when she realized what she was doing and she took a step back in guilt, as she realized Jackson was watching. His eyes showed anger as he growled, "I get it." "Jack, no…" "Give it a rest, Hayley." Jackson snapped at her as he left the room. Klaus wrapped his arms around Hayley and kissed her shoulder, whispering, "We must speak. I shall be waiting for you in my chamber."

As the room cleared out, everyone was having thoughts…some of them felt completely useless. Cami was feeling guilty for bringing the artifact in the first place, to give such bad news to everyone, Mikael was having a raging fit because of the possibility of Esther dying in the war because of the Historia Autem Invicta, while Klaus was in his room, contemplating on all of his options. Hayley found herself a few moments later in the room of Rowan and Ayleth, who welcomed her with open arms, as she cried. "Oh, my darling, what happened?" Ayleth asked. Hayley explained everything that had happened, as she cried in her mother's chest, while they were embracing. Rowan, trying to be supportive, told her, "You have no way of knowing what the future holds for Niklaus, my dear. You need to have faith." "But it's a possibility and he would accept Dahlia's deal to save Hope. I know he would. But I can't let him leave us! Not now! I love him and Hope needs a father in her life! I refuse to raise her on my own! I refuse to let her live her life without a parent to guide her. Every little girl needs her father…and I don't want her to have the life I had as Andrea." She told Rowan. When he didn't say anything to defend his case, Ayleth whispered, "If you love, Niklaus…be there for him." "I'm going to marry him…just as soon as I get to annul my marriage to Jackson." Hayley told her mother, which made her jaw drop. "But darling, you just got married." "I know, and I broke the curse. But I love Klaus, and he realized that if we get married, we can align the North East Atlantics with the Crescents to fight against Dahlia."

Rowan and Ayleth looked at one another as though they were not sure. "What does the pack leader have to say about this?" Rowan asked. "Ansel? He is Klaus' biological father, remember? He is the best leader that pack has ever had and I am sure that he wants his son to have his legacy. Klaus can be a good leader if he wants to. We will lead the packs into battle...and we will win. I don't care what that hourglass says. We will win! And Hope will have her father with her." "It is wise to believe that. You are right. You can change the future, sweetheart. You just have to have the courage to do so." Hayley smiled and wiped her eyes. "I have to go. Klaus is expecting me and after what we witnessed, we really need to talk." "Okay. You go and take care, my dear." Ayleth was saying. Hayley chose not to look at Rowan as she passed out of that door. She knew that she had hurt his feelings, and realized that the reason he chose not to be in her life was for the reason as for her to stay safe…but she had pride left in her. And she didn't want him to know that she had already forgiven him for it. She wanted to give it some time, at least after the war. Maybe then, she would be able to forgive him. Taking a deep breath, Hayley started walking faster and faster until she reached Klaus' room. He was looking out his window and turned around with a smile to see her.

"I have spoken with Ansel and told him what we have discovered. He is going to make sure that neither one of these prophesies will come true. We will win this war. And he is also very grateful to you for accepting the marriage…" He was caught off, as she cupped his cheeks and pressed her lips against his. A searing hot kiss was what it took to get her to stop thinking about her problems. The tears were still in her eyes, as she whispered, "I don't want to talk about that anymore. I just want you." She admitted. "My love…you are married." Klaus said to her, even though there was a huge smile on his face. Hayley smiled back, and refused to let what happened before infiltrate her mind. "Not for long. I will talk to my pack in the morning but…I don't want to think about any of this now. No more. I love you." She whispered. Not saying anything more, Klaus pulled her to his and caressed her hips as his lips covered hers. She moaned in pleasure as he moved his lips from her lips to her neck where he felt her breathing hitch. His hands played with the strings of her shirt, as he took it off in a flash and placed the woman he loved on his bed, ready to ravish her, as he wanted for a long time, since he realized he was falling in love with her. He grinned as he felt his lips travel from her breasts to her belly and her navel. "The last time this happened…we conceived our child, remember?" he asked her in a whisper and the giggle that erupted from her mouth was music to his ears, and it pleasured him even more.

"You were not really drunk that night…but I know I was in the mood, after having been pissed off by Marcel." "Yes, I remember. You were exquisite, just as the first night." He mumbled and gently took off her pants, shortly after leaning back to take off his own clothes. "I love you." She whispered and in her heart she was really hoping that he would say it back, because she had no longer doubt of the love he bared for her. When he didn't answer, her heart sank, but then she pushed the terrible thought out of her mind that maybe he didn't love her as much as he loved Andrea. He did love her. He did. But she didn't think that he had ever spoken those words to anyone. He was new to love, and he didn't have luck in having a woman reciprocate his feelings, but she always did, as Andrea and even as Hayley. Once she snapped her eyes open, she felt his hands caress her back and pull away her bra, leaving her completely naked, as she gazed at him on top of her. There was nothing covering his body either and she leaned up to kiss his bird tattoo tenderly. "I missed this." She told him, and he replied, saying, "I missed all of this. Not being able to touch you for months…almost a year since that night. I want you so badly, Hayley. I want you." He entered her with care, and he wasn't rough, as he had been in the other two passionate nights together. "This is forever. You will be my wife very soon. Tomorrow night." "Tomorrow? Klaus…" "Jackson knows…and soon your pack will know as well." "They won't offer me the ritual to break my marriage to Jack. They won't." "They will…if I have anything to say about it. No more talk now." "Okay." Hayley responded, letting him please her.

Later on, she was on top, pleasing him with her loving kisses. He reciprocated every one, and dived deep inside of her, making her moan out in delight at being with him. "I never thought this would happen again." She whispered as he got back on top. He placed his hands on her breasts, massaging them as he kissed her lips. "Me neither." He mumbled and parted her legs, entering her again for the second time that night. Their expressions relaxed after a while, and he dropped on the bed next to her once he released himself. He was content at having her in his arms. As tired as she was from his pleasuring and all the shocking experiences of that day, she closed her eyes, but didn't go to sleep, as his lips found her ear and he whispered, "I cannot wait for you to be my wife. We will wager war against all those who try to hurt our daughter in the future." She smiled and kissed his palm, getting cozy under the covers. Klaus closed the light and pulled her to him, as they covered each other very well. He sensed her awake many moments later. "Is something wrong?" he asked and kissed her cheek. "I do worry about you." She admitted and he groaned, as he leaned his head back on the pillow. "Love, I have told you that there is nothing to worry about." "I know…but I worry because of how I feel. I can't lose you, and…" she turned towards him as he rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "And?" "…and I won't raise Hope alone. She needs to have a father. I refuse to part her from her father. She won't live as me…she will have a better life than mine. I will provide everything she needs for that." Klaus smiled and kissed her deeply. "I know you will, and I shall do the same. I am not leaving either of you, little wolf. I am King of this world, not only the city…and unless my Queen and my Princess were to walk away from me…I will be here." Hayley smiled and said, "Then rest assured that neither Hope nor I will ever leave you."

…

The compound was quiet and pretty much empty that night when Sophie and Finn returned from their night out. She still couldn't believe that she had let him convince her to leave the compound for a while and go to a concert, but she loved it. After they watched it, she was insisting on going home but he claimed that he wanted to have dinner with her as on an actual date. Sophie stubbornly refused to believe that what she and Finn had was a date, but they ended up going to a Chinese restaurant that she loved. His thoughts of Chinese culture really fascinated her. They also got in a very upsetting conversation about Finn's former lover, Sage. He told her that despite the two women not looking anything alike, she had that spunk and toughness in her that Sage also had, and he enjoyed exploring. "You were in love?" Sophie asked him, her heart sinking a little. "Yes, I was." "What happened to her?" "She was killed by some enemies…but I don't want to talk about her anymore." Now, at the compound, Sophie pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, as she reached her bedroom. "I think I can take it from here." She said, laughing softly after seeing the smile on his face. "Alright. Then let me just do this." He whispered and leaned in to cup her cheeks with both of his hands. In a couple of moments, he was kissing her. Her lips parted and she let him in. There was no guilt rushing through her that she was kissing a Mikaelson. But she was a witch and he was a vampire, which meant that she had to remember her coven. She pulled back just as her phone gave her reason to do so. Finn grunted as Sophie pulled her phone from her pocket to look at the new urgent message she received.

"It's from Davina. She says that there is something going on with your mother and I have to go to the Lafayette Cemetery now." Sophie sighed and put her phone back in her pocket. She was tired and she was hoping that she would get some rest, but apparently no one allowed her that. Not knowing what else to say to him, she figured to say, "Thank you. I had a very nice time." "Can we do it again?" "Finn…" "I enjoy spending time with you, and I think I really need someone like you…for company. And…" Sophie shook her head and said, "That kiss shouldn't have happened? You understand that, right?" "Maybe it was supposed to happen…but at a right time. Not now." When she didn't respond, he told her. "You should probably go and see what's going on with my mother. Sounds like witch business which doesn't involve me." "Okay. Bye. And truly, I had a very good time tonight." Sophie admitted and left the compound. Her heart was fluttering still from that kiss, but she wasn't going to stoop that low again. She needed to stay focused and concentrate on what was important. When she finally reached the coven, Sophie noticed that all the witches were standing in a big circle. Sabine and Davina were standing together and they motioned for Sophie to join them. Esther was in the middle and she had a fire lit on, as well as the Historia Autem Invicta in her hands.

"What's going on? Why am I here at this time of night?" Sophie asked them. Davina's eyes were filled with shock as she whispered, "She wants to destroy the book." "What?" Sophie turned towards Esther, who held her eyes closed. "Esther, what is going on? What are you doing with the book?" "You wouldn't understand…it needs to be destroyed." "What? Why?" "Because of this book…we will lose the war. Because of the book, my life will leave me. I must destroy it now. It is more trouble than it is worth." "What? Esther, this is crazy! That book can contain the one spell we need to destroy Dahlia! You can't take that away from us!" Sophie was arguing but before she could take any action against what was happening, Esther had dropped the book in the fire and started chanting. "NO!" Sophie exclaimed, in anger, but Sabine held her still. "I am the Witch Elder and I get to decide what we do with that book!" Esther didn't respond, as her chanting was ripping the book apart piece by piece in the fire. "The Historia Autem Invicta is her creation. She has the right to destroy whenever she wants to. I'm sorry, Sophie." Sabine told her. "She is going to get us all killed." Sophie growled.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think of what Esther decided to do? Do you think that by the destruction of the Historia Autem Invicta, it will prevent her death? What about Klaus? What will prevent his destruction? What will Hayley do? At what lengths will she go to, to have her marriage to Jackson annulled?**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	17. Noted For Revenge

**In the previous chapter, Hayley confessed her love for Klaus to Father Harris, and asked for advice on what she should do about her marriage to Jackson. Camille showed Elijah the hourglass artifact, which ended up in the possession of Esther. Using it, Esther managed to see the future with the battle against Dahlia, with horrific news. Rebekah confessed to Marcel her desire to have a baby. Klaus and Hayley ended up in a passionate night, trying to forget about their worries. Finn and Sophie had a date night, after which Sophie angrily ended up with the coven, revealing Esther destroying the Historia Autem Invicta, for her own benefit.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Hayley persuades Eve and the other members of her clan, outside of Mary and Jackson, of why her marriage to Klaus would be most beneficial to the pack. After an emotional moment between Hayley and her parents, a tragedy occurs at the hands of a jealous Jackson, who wants to get back at Klaus. In the meantime, Elijah finds Cami a safer place to stay in. Rowan and Ayleth decide to help out their daughter's relationship with Klaus. Hayley is rid of her insecurities as Klaus finally informs her of his love for her. At long last, a magnificent festivity is held, as well as a mourning moment for a lost and dear loved one.**

* * *

Hayley left the compound early the next morning, but not before running into Ansel. The man thanked her for her agreement to go through with the wedding between her and Klaus. Hayley, feeling flushed from the night she spent with her amazing lover, simply thanked him back for agreeing to unite their packs, and headed over to the bayou, with a sinking feeling in her heart that maybe they already knew something. Jackson had left the compound after he had seen her almost kiss Klaus in desperation after hearing the prophesy from the artifact that he might die, taking by Dahlia, and used to receive her sister's powers, in exchange for leaving Hope alone. What Hayley feared the most was that she knew that was exactly what Klaus would do. He would gladly give up his life for his daughter's. In his mind, it would be the ultimate sacrifice and a way for him to prove that he has redeemed himself. What he couldn't understand was the heartache with which his family would be living for the rest of their lives. Hope would have only Elijah, Kol and Finn to teach her the ways, and not her true father, who was supposed to be there for her. Hayley feared that she would live out the rest of her immortality now as a hybrid without the man she wanted to share it with. Hayley picked up the pace, getting worried. She had tried calling Jackson that morning but he refused to answer, and when she tried to call Eve, she wouldn't answer either. Seeing that her pack had refused to visit the French Quarter, proved to Hayley that they were still very much upset with her. After their passionate night, her conversation with Klaus continued with a great intensity, and Hayley remembered what he told her.

 _"Love, I have told you that there is nothing to worry about." "I know…but I worry because of how I feel. I can't lose you, and…" she turned towards him as he rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "And?" "…and I won't raise Hope alone. She needs to have a father. I refuse to part her from her father. She won't live as me…she will have a better life than mine. I will provide everything she needs for that." Klaus smiled and kissed her deeply. "I know you will, and I shall do the same. I am not leaving either of you, little wolf. I am King of this world, not only the city…and unless my Queen and my Princess were to walk away from me…I will be here." Hayley smiled and said, "Then rest assured that neither Hope nor I will ever leave you." "Good." Klaus replied, chuckling and he kissed her lips, before laying his head on his hand and he rubbed his finger against her nipple, making her moan in delight at the pleasure he was offering. "I am going tomorrow morning to the bayou to talk to them, Klaus…and I want to go alone." "I am sure they already know of your intentions." "If you're talking about Jackson…" "He has already turned his back on you just as you have turned your back on him. I am sure that he has informed the pack of our relationship. If you are going to speak to them, you are going to need me with you, little wolf." "I think I can handle my own pack. I thought you were on board with the idea of me being their leader and not Jackson." "I am…I just wish for you to succeed…because there is no doubt about you becoming my wife. We will do this for our daughter." He finished and kissed her gently before she fell asleep in his arms._

"Eve!" Hayley called out when she reached the many huts where the Crescents were living. The door of one of the hut opened and Eve stepped out with her eyes widened. "Hayley! What are you doing here?" she asked and she hurried over to see her. Hayley frowned. "What is going on? Where are the rest and why do you look so surprised to see me here." "Hayley, Jackson came to us yesterday and he told us everything about you and Klaus. Mary was absolutely pissed. She forbade the pack to come in contact with you and now…you're here." "Eve…Jackson is making assumptions. I have come here to ask you to perform the traditional annulment ritual." Eve's eyes widened even more. "What? What ritual?" "I need to get out of my marriage to Jackson." "What? No! You can't do that!" "It's already clear that I can't trust him. He betrayed me and so did Mary." "You have betrayed them, Hayley." "I know that I wasn't a good wife and I will admit to that, but I can't be happy in a marriage unless I love the man I am married to. I couldn't consummate my marriage to Jackson and that should be one of the reasons why this marriage should be annulled!" she declared. "And what are the other reasons?" A voice called out and Hayley noticed that all of the wolves of her pack have surrounded her and Eve and were now listening to what she had to say. Hayley gulped but, straightened herself as to not show any weakness. This was her pack. She was their Queen, and she would do as she saw fit for all of them.

"As you know, a war is brewing and my daughter, who continues the Labonair bloodline, is in danger! She is your blood, and she deserves your protection! I have finally found a way…with Klaus, to protect our daughter from Dahlia, and that would be to unite our pack with the North East Atlantics." "NOOOOO!" the wolves started ragging but Hayley snapped at once, "You listen to me! ALL OF YOU! This marriage between Klaus and I will benefit us more than my marriage to Jackson. The curse has been lifted! There is no point for Jackson and I to remain married, especially since I don't love him and I know that even though he cares for me, he doesn't love me like I know I should be loved!" Eve bit her lip and said softly, "Hayley, what you are suggesting is madness. Are you saying that you are in love with Klaus Mikaelson?" "That is not your concern or any one of yours. I came here as your Queen to offer you a proposition that will make us greater than ever before. There is no reason why these two packs can't work together, instead of against each other, especially when a new enemy wants to destroy us all! And I don't believe that you would all turn your backs on the one chance to save my daughter's life! I know that I haven't been trustworthy in your eyes since I turned into a hybrid! I know that you all have your doubts, but you shouldn't be having them! I am with you and I am not against you! I am doing what is right for all of you but for myself as well. Why should I be miserable when I can have my happily ever after too? Why shouldn't I be with the man I love, and at the same time, use that to my advantage in order win this war?" The wolves looked at one another, unsure of what to say.

"Don't listen to her! She is not one of us! She is a traitor!" Mary stepped out of the crowd and pointed at her. The others chose not to listen to Mary this time. Eve received a few whispered opinions and as she was the one who spoke for the group, stepped over to Hayley and asked her, "If we agreed to annul this marriage for you, you will have to swear an oath in which you promise that our pack will not be harmed in any way by the other, and when this war ends…our pack will live peacefully in New Orleans. Will you swear that oath, Hayley?" Hayley took a deep breath and looked around. "I can't promise you anything regarding our victory when Dahlia arrives. But what I can promise you all is that I will fight. I will fight until the very end for my daughter and for all of you!" Eve went back in the group to advise herself with the others. "We have all settled that we will annul your marriage to Jackson Kenner if you swear the oath we will prepare for you, but should you not keep your promise at the end of this war…you will relinquish your title as Queen of the Crescent Wolves, and you will also leave our pack, along with your daughter." Hayley could see that there was a sorry look in Eve's eyes. She knew that she had no choice. She had to agree, if she and Klaus could ever get married. "Okay. I will do it!" Hayley promised.

She spent the morning in the bayou and watched as the werewolves prepared the cauldron. Eve told her that she needed her blood and Jackson's blood too in order to complete the ritual. Jackson struggled and his grandmother, Mary, protected him. Hayley tried talking to him, but the spite and anger in his eyes could not be washed away. Her heart ached for him. She knew why he was angry and she knew that it was all her fault. She married him to break the curse…and that was it. She used Jackson for her own personal gain and knew that he will never forgive her for that. Finally, the Crescents were able to get some of Jackson's blood in order to start the ritual. Eve combined the blood…and parted it in two separate bowls while chanting. It was a sacred ritual to which Hayley never assisted but she truly was fascinated by it. Later that day, she and Eve talked some more. "How do you know that Klaus is not using you? How do you know that he loves you?" she asked her and Hayley smiled. "I have no doubt that he does, Eve. I know him. I have known him as Andrea too. Everything will be alright, and thank you for doing this for me." They hugged after which Eve pointed a finger at her and said, "Remember the oath you swore, Hayley. I care about you…that is why I am warning you. You could lose your right as Queen, and your daughter will lose the pack's support." "I am going to take that risk, Eve. Thank you."

…

Upon going back to the compound, Hayley's mind filled with worry. What was Eve trying to tell her? Was she trying to tell her not to trust Klaus fully? After all, this was his chance to take over both packs, if he married her. Elijah had once told her how much Klaus loved to hunt down power and he would do anything for it. Would he go as far as to use her as Eve was suggesting. The faster she reached the compound, the more Hayley started thinking about whether or not she was doing the right thing. She passed Klaus after she left the nursery and caught him staring at her. "How are you, my love?" he asked softly and took her hands in his. "I…I am free." She managed to say and his smile widened, leaning down and kissing her hands. "Good. That was all I could ask for. Rebekah is out, looking for a new dress to get you, an even more spectacular one for tonight." "Father Harris agreed to this marriage?" "Yes, he agreed to take over the ceremony. He will marry us tonight." "Oh, that fast?" "There is no time to waste, Hayley. We need the packs trained for battle as soon as we are married. And I pleased to hear that your Crescents have nothing against this plan any longer. Did they put up a fight when you told them the news?" "They were shocked and most of them weren't at all pleased, but…I managed to convince them." "That is wonderful news." Hayley simply nodded and started walking away from him. Klaus frowned at her peculiar attitude and turned around asking, "Love, have I said something wrong?" "No, of course not. Why would you think that?" "You're trying to get away from me. I can see that. What happened in the bayou, Hayley?" "Nothing happened. I am just worried that this whole marriage deal is not going to work out for us."

"And why would you assume that?" "The prophesy told me a lot, and it gave me a lot to think about, Klaus." Hayley explained, making him groan. "This is preposterous! I have in mind to go over to my mother right now and…" "No. Don't blame your mother for this. She read what the artifact was telling us. And if she is right…" "She is not! That prophesy will not come true." "Klaus, she is scared. Even Sophie told me that your mother destroyed the Historia Autem Invicta last night out of fear that the prophesy might come true and she will die in battle. Can you believe that?" "The future told is not accurate and it can be changed. Now that we know the risks, we can make our plans better so this way, no one will be hurt. I know what I am doing." Hayley rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know when I heard that one before." When she started walking away, he asked, "Where are you going?" "To speak to my parents!" she snapped, banging the door shut. She wasn't going to admit to him the real reason she was pissed off. She was worried, to begin with. She was worried that all Klaus was thinking about was this war and not their own happiness. They were immortals and they were about to connect each other for life. A marriage as this one, was bigger than any other. She tried smiling when she entered Rowan and Ayleth's room. Rowan had a bloody nose. "Oh, what happened?" Hayley asked. "Your father had a fight with Mikael this morning. It got pretty violent, but good thing that Esther stopped it in time."

"Mikael should just mind his own business. He is partially responsible for what is going on in my life." Hayley told her and took a seat, grabbing her head out of frustration. While Rowan was cleaning his wound, Ayleth put her hands around her daughter. "What happened now? Who upset you, my dear?" "I got out of my marriage to Jackson so that I can marry Klaus and unite the packs. It got me wondering, what if I am making a mistake here? I mean, I am trying to trust Klaus, but I know how greedy he can be and how it can cloud his judgement. I am not sure what to do about this." "Have you tried talking to him?" "I can't do that. He hates the very idea that I don't trust him one hundred percent…and I am tired of fighting with him. Last night…we had such a wonderful night together, and I want to treasure that in my mind forever. Do you understand what I mean, Mama?" Ayleth's eyes filled with tears at her words. "What did I say? Is everything alright?" "You called me Mama. You haven't said that word to me since…since you were little. It's been such a long time." In such an emotional moment, Hayley motioned for Rowan to approach and once he did so, she pulled both of her parents in a tight hug. "I know I have been mean and I haven't understood your pain, but I do now. And I want all of us to start over. I have a child now of my own. And I want her to know her grandparents." She told them with a smile on her face. "I am very glad to hear that, sweetheart." Rowan answered. "Me too, of course." Ayleth added.

A howl escaped the mouth of a person in deep pain and screams could be heard from downstairs. Hayley immediately raised herself and headed downstairs. She gasped and covered her mouth as Ansel was on the ground, with a dagger dissolving into his back, and with Jackson above him, a murderous look on his face. A few people were standing in shock at the entrance and these were Sophie, Davina and surprisingly, Eve. Jackson grabbed a hold of Ansel and growled in his face, "YOU WILL NOT TAKE HAYLEY!" But Ansel couldn't respond as the dagger dissolved in him completely and he closed his eyes, the life leaving him completely for the second time. "NOOOOO!" The yell of desperation came from Klaus, as he looked down from the balcony of his room. He came downstairs at once and grabbed a hold of his biological father, trying to resurrect him, but it was no use. The dagger had been plunged into his body, affecting his heart and it was induced with wolfsbane. As a resurrected werewolf, Ansel had been even more sensitive than before. "Klaus!" Hayley called out to him as he moved passed the vampires who were standing in shock at what they were seeing. Klaus was blind with rage. Jackson ran to the entrance and tried to escape but nothing and no one could escape Klaus' wrath. The Original Hybrid grabbed a hold of him and threw him against the wall in anger, and that was just the beginning. Seeing the lifeless form of Ansel on the ground, Hayley didn't even try to stop Klaus this time. "Hayley." Eve whispered in shock. All she could do was shake her head in confusion as to how diabolical Jackson turned because of the way she dissolved their marriage.

"You will regret the day you were born!" Klaus threatened and made it impossible for him to breathe as he added. "Torture is what you deserve. I will not end your life that easily without any pain." Jackson gritted his teeth and managed to say, "You deserved it." And then spit on his face. Not being able to handle any more of him, Klaus threw Jackson through the parlor again, sticking a knife into his back, pulling it out and stabbing it as many times as he could. A lot of people assisted to this moment but no one tried to stop Klaus for anything. Hayley had tears in her eyes as she watched Jackson howl with pain as well, when Klaus induced for the thousandth's time the knife in his back. He then kicked him hard in the stomach and then pulled him back on his feet so he could face him. "No one threatens me or my family. For what you have done to my father…you will not live to see another day." Eve and Hayley both closed their eyes as Klaus ripped Jackson's head from his shoulders, indicating his death. Sophie and Davina held each other tightly as gasps escaped their mouths. Klaus looked down at his hands filled with blood and an evil grin flashed on his face, at once replaced by the fury he held for what happened. The doors to the compound opened and the Crescent Wolves came inside with Mary in the lead, taking in the sight before them. "I called them here. I had to." Eve told Hayley, who was confused for a moment. Klaus let out a vindictive laughter as he pointed at the dead body of Jackson on the ground. "HERE IS YOUR FEARLESS ALPHA, DEAD WITHIN SECONDS! WHY, YOU MAY WONDER! THE ANSWER LIES THERE!" he yelled out and finally pointed at Ansel, whose body was closer to the pack. "He's lying! He killed Jackson!" Mary called out in despair. Eve shook her head. "No, Mary. I was here when Jackson killed Ansel, the pack leader of the North East Atlantics. He was trying to sabotage the marriage between Klaus and Hayley!"

Hayley ran her hands through her hair, as Rowan and Ayleth stepped over to her. They were right there to support her when she needed help. She finally opened her eyes and hers met Klaus', who was deep in pain, and covered with blood. After a moment, he used his hybrid speed in order to get back upstairs and into his bedchamber. Hayley took a deep breath and tried not to put too much emotion into the two deaths that had just occurred. She couldn't help but shed a few tears for Jackson's death as well. He was a traitor, but he became one because of her. Still, she was the Queen and now, she had to be the Alpha. Taking another big breath, she raised her voice so that all the people in her pack could hear her. "Jackson was a traitor to us all! I hope you now realize at what lengths I will have to go to, to prove to the other pack that Ansel's death was not our fault, but the fault of a man who betrayed his family! I shall, from this day forward, take the official role as Alpha of this pack! I will no longer be just the Queen by title and birth right! And in honor of Ansel, whom the North East Atlantics have lost for a second time, the funeral of a King is to be held! You will all help wash away Jackson's sins, and rest assured that the wedding is happening tonight, as planned! Do you all understand me?" "Yes!" Eve reassured her, as the other werewolves nodded. Meeting Ayleth and Rowan's looks, she knew that her parents were proud of her at that moment. And then looking down at Ansel's lifeless body, she could understand how much pain Klaus felt. He was given a second chance to reconnect with the man who helped in his procreation, the man with whom he never had a chance to communicate like father and son…and Jackson took it away. Hayley had a certain desire to go to his room and comfort him, but she knew that he needed no one but himself at that moment.

…

Elijah's face was filled with panic once he entered her apartment, shocking her. "What is going on? What are you doing here? Look, just because I gave you a spare key that does not mean that you…" Elijah held up her hand for her to stop talking. "Camille, I will forever be grateful that you have decided to leave the compound and move back into this apartment. You have been safer here than you could have ever been at the compound." He explained and she frowned. "Why are you talking about it in the past tense? Elijah, what is going on? I can see that you are worried. Tell me. You're shaking. Is it the curse? The Red Door? Is it back?" she asked him hurriedly, still afraid of what Esther might have done to his brain. Some damage maybe. "Just tell me what happened. I can handle it." "Klaus' biological father, Ansel was killed for the second time. As a resurrected werewolf, he was more sensitive to wolfsbane, and Jackson used it to his advantage to kill him." "Jackson? What are you talking about? Jackson would never do that." "Hayley chose not to believe that either, but we were all wrong. After Hayley's marriage to Jackson was annulled this morning, he didn't take it all too well. He decided to get revenge and killing the alpha of the North East Atlantics pack. He thought that it would call off the wedding between Niklaus and Hayley. The other pack wouldn't want a Crescent such as Jackson to marry someone of their own." "So Klaus and Hayley won't get married today?" Cami asked. "No one is sure, but Rebekah has not stopped the preparations for tonight. My brother killed Jackson."

"What?! Klaus killed him?" Camille gasped, shocked, but somehow not surprise that Klaus would react with anger and violence. It was his nature. "What does Hayley say about that? I know how much Jackson still meant to her. She cared for him and for Klaus to kill him like that…" "She is partially disappointed, but not at Niklaus. She is disappointed of what Jackson had become, and claims it to be her fault. But she has held her head up high and she declared taking over as the official alpha of the pack now." "And the Crescents agreed?" "Hayley is their Queen and the Labonair heir. They don't have a choice, and I am sure that Hayley's father has persuaded them with his presence enough." "Okay. So what does this whole thing have to do with me?" "You cannot stay here any longer. I am taking you to a safer place. The battle is getting closer and after Niklaus and Hayley's wedding, the wolves would all be aligned through their marriage. The preparations and the training will begin right away. The city will be a disaster, which is why we have spoken to Father Harris for all humans to take refuge in a place Marcel found across the lake. It's an old and abandoned house, but you have bedrooms, supplies, and everything you might need. You will be with your own kind." "Elijah, wait. I have to tell you something." "What? What is it that you have to say to me?" he asked, as he was already packing a suitcase for her with everything she might need on her trip. "The Human Faction has decided to make me their leader, and most likely their representative."

He stopped what he was doing and stared at her for a long moment. "Is that true?" he whispered and she nodded. "Apparently, after the humans found out about that hourglass, they think of me as some kind of legacy that my uncle left behind, and if I can use my artifacts from that cabinet in order to help my faction, they will appoint me their leader. I accepted." "Camille, you cannot be focused on that now." The blonde scoffed and shook her head. "Stop being so overly protective, Elijah. Look, I will go with you to this place you say Marcel is keeping. I will be fine there, but you can't stop me from becoming the leader of my people if they trust me and have faith in me. This can be my chance to do something exciting with my life. I have been known as Cami, the psychologist or Cami, the bartender for far too long. I want to be known as Cami, the Human Faction Leader. It sounds amazing, and I can make my family proud. I can continue my family's legacy. Would that really be so bad?" He shook his head with a smile and went over in order to kiss her forehead. "No, of course not. I can assure you that you would be a great leader to your people. Of course I have faith in you. I simply worry for your safety." "You don't have to worry. Just take me to the safe house, okay? I will be fine there, if you're so sure."

"Marcel! I have proud a new client for this place!" Elijah yelled out as soon as they entered. Marcel came forth and smiled when he saw Cami, pulling her into a hug. The two of them had a lot to catch up on. They were once friends, and if Hayley hadn't come along in town to attract Marcel's intention, he was sure that he was going to go for Cami. Now, fate had taken them in different directions. "I am glad that you're here." "You'll be staying with us?" Cami asked him, noticing the many people who have taken refuge in this place. "Yeah, I got nothing better going on, since Klaus doesn't have a big part of his plan reserved for me so I'm better off here. He trusts his brothers more anyway." "Oh no. I am sure he appreciates you just as much as we all do. But he is just stressed out with his daughter and everything. It will all get better." Marcel nodded and then added, "Let me take your luggage and then you can settle in." As he took it away, Cami turned back towards Elijah and said, "Alright, Captain. I am all safe and set. Go and beat the evil dame." Elijah chuckled at her snarky comment and kissed her forehead again. "I will be back here to get you as soon as you're safe." "No deal. I want you to visit. At least once a day. Do you promise?" After giving it a lot of thought, Elijah nodded and whispered, "Yes." And left the safe house. He knew it would be a long time before Cami could return home. She had to remain safe.

…

Rebekah knocked on her door and entered, without waiting to hear a "Come in." from her. Hayley was biting on her finger and she turned around to see the Original Sister there with a smile. "Hey, you…I heard what happened. How are you holding up, wolf girl?" "I feel terrible, and if I feel that way, just imagine how Klaus must be feeling." "Did you go to talk to him?" "No. I decided to give him some space." "But Hayley, he might need you at a time like this." "I know Klaus, and you know him too. You know how he tries to keep everything bottled up inside of him. He absolutely hates it when people suffocate him. I won't be one of those people. "That's funny, because I just saw your parents go inside his room." "My parents?" "Yes. They might be talking to him, offering him their condolences. He wouldn't refuse a visit from your mother. We all knew her for a long time." Hayley's eyes wondered over to what Rebekah was holding and gasped as she saw the most beautiful dress money could buy. "Oh, you bought this for me?" "Yep. The finest material in all of New Orleans. You can't get married in the same dress you married Jackson." "Rebekah, I am not sure there will even be a wedding." "What are you talking about? I did not just decorate this entire compound for nothing, and Father Harris reassured me that he will be here to marry you and Nik." "Rebekah, Ansel just died. Do you think Klaus is in the mood to celebrate anything?" "This marriage was Ansel's idea. He wouldn't have wanted this to stop because of his second death…and the funeral was arranged by his pack, for tomorrow."

"I…I don't know what to think." "Hayley, just go and talk to Nik. Think about what you want to do, but I say that in Ansel's honor, the two of you should marry. Both Jackson and Ansel are buried tomorrow." "I just can't believe this had to happen. And Jackson died because of me." Hayley whimpered as the tears fell. Rebekah shook her head and hugged her. "No. Don't think like that. Don't think like that. Jackson was a bloody wimp who did what he wanted to do. He killed a man because of his anger and jealousy. That was not your fault! Don't you dare blame yourself for Ansel's death!" she ordered her. After a lot more comfort was given by Rebekah that night, Hayley finally found the courage to end up at the door of Klaus' bedroom. Once knocking on it a couple of times, she was surprised when her parents answered the door. Ayleth smiled. "Hayley, it's good for you to be here. He's been asking for you." "Why hasn't he come to see me?" "He thought that you needed time to yourself." Roan explained. "That's the same thing I thought about him. Look, just let me through." "Okay, dear. We will be in our room if you need us. He still wants to marry you. You should know that." Ayleth told her before she and her husband left the room.

Hayley saw Klaus standing in front of the fireplace with a glass of bourbon in his hands. "Klaus." Hayley whispered and the Original Hybrid set down his drink, coming back towards her and he pulled her in a big hug. She knew that he was hurting and this was probably why he was searching for an emotional hug with her. The embrace only lasted a couple of seconds when he finally pulled away and kissed her hands gently. "I am glad that you are here, love." "Klaus, I don't judge you for what you did to Jackson. I do feel sad that it had to come to that, and that I provoked two deaths today." "You did no such thing!" Klaus growled at her. "But it is my fault. If I hadn't upset Jackson, Ansel would still be alive. This is all my fault, Klaus." "Jackson acted on his own accord. You had nothing to do with it." He told her, firmly and it was a sign that he was ending the discussion. Hayley ran her hands over his chest and whispered, "Do you think we should go on with the wedding? Rebekah says we should." "And I agree with her. It's what Ansel would have wanted." Hayley bit her lip, still not feeling comfortable with such an idea. "We have a few hours. Let's go to the bayou and pay our respects to Ansel and your pack. I am sure that they will appreciate you being there." Klaus sighed, but finally nodded in agreement. The North East Atlantics pack were very surprised to see Ansel's son there, as they still held doubt in their hearts that the blood of their long lost chief held any interest for their pack. They were wrong.

"I want you all, to come to my wedding. It will bring us strength, but also peace, knowing that this is what Ansel, my father, would have wanted! But for now, we rest in silence, to commemorate our greatest leader!" Klaus declared. Surprisingly, all the people from his pack agreed. Hayley smiled and whispered, "I thought that they wouldn't want this anymore." "What, love?" "The marriage between you and Crescent wolf. After all, a Crescent was the one who killed your father." "Nonsense. I told you…this has nothing to do with you, and they know that." He turned his head towards the coffin, where Ansel was laying peacefully for the second time. Hayley noticed a tear escaping his eye, as he tried not to look weak, but Hayley knew him better. She leaned her head on his shoulder and rested it there for a couple of minutes. Hayley closed her eyes and then she snapped them open when she felt a kiss on her cheek. She smiled when she noticed his lips lingering there for a moment. "Do not dare question my love for you, little wolf." "I never…" "I know what you think of this marriage. Your parents told me of your insecurities." Hayley pulled her head away with a scoff and whispered, "I'm not insecure." "You are under the impression that I desire this marriage to you, solely for my benefits and my pack's in this war. Do you deny it?" "Klaus…" "I wish to know the truth. Tell me, Hayley."

"We are having a moment for Ansel…" "Yes, and that moment has passed, as you can see. The people of my pack are retiring, perhaps we should do the same. We need to be rested for our wedding." "I didn't mean to hurt you by thinking like this, but you can't criticize me for being a little bit suspicious." "I have tried to prove my love for you ever since the first time you rejected me, after finding out who you were once and what you meant to me. Look at me." He raised her chin and leaned in to press a soft kiss on her lips. "I will be married to you because it is what I desire for us. I desire a future, with you, me and our child. Will you accept that?" Hayley looked back at Ansel and gulped. "Klaus, we would be showing disrespect if we marry tonight. Ansel…" "He would have wanted this to continue. In the memorial of Ansel and his wishes, we will have our wedding in a few hours. I trust Rebekah will have you prepared. And your pack is coming?" "Yes, they are." "Good. Then we have nothing to worry about." He kissed her hand and headed over in the cabin to speak to some of his wolves, while Hayley retired to the compound.

Father Harris arrived at the compound at the right time to marry them, and he finally found the right moment to reveal to Klaus Dahlia's threats against his family. He had decided to remain on the side he had chosen in the beginning and move Evangeline and his children from the city, in a safe place. Once her make-up was on, and her dress made her look as stunning as Rebekah wanted it to look, Hayley was ready to walk down the aisle, held by Elijah, who had offered to be the one to escort her, as he was also his brother's best man, along with Kol and Finn. Rebekah and Hope, the maids of honor were standing on Hayley's side, as Father Harris united them. The moment she said "I do." For the second time, Hayley felt as if she really meant it this time, and Klaus smiled at her, the moment Father Harris exclaimed, _"I now pronounce you, husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"_ Klaus leaned in and without any shame for this public affection towards her, kissed Hayley's rosy lips gently, but it soon turned into a passionate one, as the werewolves applauded politely. Despite everything that had happened that day, they were now united, the Crescent wolves and the North East Atlantics. "How does it feel, Mrs. Mikaelson?" "I feel excellent, Mr. Mikaelson." Hayley replied, with a small smile on her face. Once the ceremony was over, Elijah presented both of them with the treaty they needed to sign in order to pronounce peace between the two packs, which have been at odds for centuries. Both the signatures of Klaus and of Hayley, sealed the deal.

Later that night, Hayley lay in bed with the man she loved and sighed, content that she was experiencing this. She ran her hand up and down his arm, while he focused on kissing her neck. She never imagined that a wedding night with Klaus would be this romantic. She could never imagine Klaus truly being romantic. "I am happy." He whispered in her ear before kissing it. Hayley breathed deeply before turning her head towards him and saying, "I am worried." "What about, love?" "About the prophesy." "There is nothing to worry about. I will handle that. The artifact has shown us what could happen, but we have the power to change everything." "But Klaus, if we lose…" "We won't lose." Hayley bit her lip before saying, "If we do…I know that you are going to accept Dahlia's offer. You would. I know that." Klaus shook his head and picked up her hand in order to place a kiss on it. The only thing that I want to concentrate on at this moment, is the future we and Hope will have. We will rule the packs, and we will rule this city together, as the King and Queen. It has been my dream for so long, and I am at peace knowing that it is about to come true." He explained and pressed his head against her neck, smelling her sweet scent. "You're saying that you don't believe something bad could happen?" "Yes. That is exactly what I am saying. We are stronger together than we were ever before. Dahlia will no longer be a threat to our child once she meets her end. Let her have at it. Let her give it her best shot…we will win." He kissed her gently before laying his head on the pillow and pulling her naked body towards him in an embrace. Hayley smiled and snuggled against him, closing her eyes. She was very close to falling asleep when she heard the words from his mouth that would change everything. "I love you."

* * *

 **A/N: As it turns out, Klaus can be quite the romantic when he wants to be. When he will have this kind of relationship with Hayley on the show, I am sure that he will let her break through his walls, and he will feel at peace. Do you think the prophesy will come true? Will something prevent it? Will Cami really be as safe as Elijah promised she would be?**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	18. Fear Never Knocks, Just Enters

**Previously on** **What's A King Without His Queen?** **Eve annulled the marriage between Hayley and Jackson by using a special ritual. Angered that his marriage had been annulled, Jackson used Ansel's weakness in order to kill him, as revenge on Klaus for stealing the woman he was married to. In return, Klaus killed Jackson. Hayley proclaimed herself the true alpha, after Jackson's betrayal and took over her pack with not only her title of Queen. In the meantime, Elijah found Cami a safer place, with Marcel and other humans across the river. Finally, after persuasion from Hayley's parents and Rebekah, Klaus and Hayley got married and united their packs.**

* * *

 **PLOT: A memorial for Ansel is held in church hosted by Thomas Harris. Hayley comforts Klaus, and shares with him the many other memories of adventures of Niklaus and Andrea. Elijah does something over the top in order to ensure Cami's protection, without her knowing. Meanwhile, after Ansel's funeral, a ceremony is held in honor of Klaus becoming the new alpha leader of the North East Atlantics, while Eve performs a ritual, to bind Hayley to her pack, thus making her the official Queen alpha. Father Harris makes an offer to Marcel and Rebekah, after they meet a curious young boy in church. Finally, after a mix up of Sophie's spells, Hope's safety measures are reduced which leads to havoc.**

* * *

 _"I love you."_ Those were life changing words for both of them. Hayley opened her eyes the next morning and felt warm, and happy. She realized that she had been smiling in her sleep, but the smile slipped from her face when she felt that he was not next to her. Turning around to check, Hayley realized that she was right. She raised herself on the bed and stared at him, looking out the window. He stiffened and then turned around, noticing her beautiful face, reflected by the sunlight. "Oh, you're awake." He mumbled and took a seat next to her. "You drifted off to sleep right after our conversation ended. You must have been tired." He added, as he ran his thumb over the skin of her neck, making her shiver. Hayley closed her eyes for a moment, to take in the delight that she felt while he pleased her with his luscious lips now on her jaw, moving slowly down to her neck. "Mrs. Mikaelson, are you not going to say anything, or are you still tired from the other night?" he asked her with a smirk as he moved his lips down to her breasts and heard her try to contain a moan. "I hadn't fallen asleep as fast as you thought I did." Hayley finally replied and he raised his head so that his eyes could meet hers. He noticed hers dazzling with happiness, and realization flashed on his face as he realized what must have happened. "Little wolf…" "I heard them, Klaus. I heard those three words, I have been longing to hear for so long."

She cupped his face and made her look at him. "Thank you for making me happy." She whispered and kissed his cheek, before getting out of bed, getting into the bathroom and closing the door with a smile on her face. He was confusion by her confession and ran his hand over his tired face, in exasperation. He was not ready to have this kind of conversation with her. He had never said those words to anyone, but he felt prepared to say them to her the other night, on their wedding night, when he thought that she was fast asleep. Hayley left the bathroom after showering and she put on a smile, getting back into the bed, with a towel wrapped around her naked body. Klaus could only stare at her face, waiting for something to say. "Father Harris said the funeral will be in an hour. We should probably get going." Hayley told him, once she realized that he was not ready to have that kind of talk with her about what happened the other night. Taking another look at her, he nodded and went to get washed and changed in suitable clothes for a funeral. He was going to his father's…for the first time, and this was his second death. His mother had shown no reaction to what happened the other day, but she also preferred to be alone and announced that she would not be attending the funeral of her past lover.

After checking in with Eve on the phone, Hayley got in the car, and Klaus right after her in the driver's seat, starting the engine. "Both packs are already at the church." Hayley informed him. "Hmm." He nodded, but didn't look at her. He just kept his eyes straight on the road. She bit her lip in discomfort and wondered whether or not she had hurt him, the same way Ansel's death had hurt him. Maybe hearing, and wanting to talk about his confession from the other night, was hurting him. Hayley was willing to do something she had never done before, and that was to keep her mouth shut and wait for him to show her that he was ready to talk about what he said in bed on their wedding night. Hayley suddenly felt cold, as she thought about the two people both packs had lost. Jackson had a very small funeral reserved for traitors the other night, while she and Klaus were getting married. She felt sorrow. Jackson didn't deserve what he got. He was a good man, who ended up being blinded by rage and jealousy got the best of him. But none of that changed the fact that he killed the leader of the other pack, and Klaus' father. What warmed her body and her heart was when Klaus' right hand released the steering wheel, and grabbed her left hand, squeezing it gently, and starting to rub his thumb over her fingers. "No more, guilt, little wolf. No more." He told her, and took her hand, pressing a long lingering kiss on it, just before they pulled up in a parking spot near the church.

Once they entered, Klaus saw Father Harris standing in the middle, and offering treats to some little children who were helping out in that church. "Hey! I am glad that you could finally make it. The ceremony hadn't started, and since he was your father, I have arranged for you to make the first official speak on his behalf, Klaus." "Yes, thank you." Klaus responded. "Um…who are these kids?" Hayley asked, seeming intrigued by the ones that were helping pass around food to the people who had come. "Oh, my boys, Samuel and Daniel are helping me out, and the rest are children from the orphanage. I invite them here sometimes, because they can get pretty bored in the place where they are staying. They are very kind, loving and dutiful." Hayley smiled and nodded, "Now I realize how lucky Hope is to have a family who loves her and who would give anything for her. I feel bad for all of these little guys here." "Don't be. They are happy. They may be homeless but they are surrounded by people who love and support them, including me and my family. They are always welcome here, and they love helping out." Soon enough, Elijah, Kol, Davina, Finn, Marcel and Rebekah made their way into the church as well. While Hayley went to greet them, Klaus found himself marching slowly up the steps to the place where the coffin presented the lifeless body of the man he could have called father. "You left me before I had a real chance of knowing you." He whispered as his eyes were fixed on Ansel's pale face.

A hand on his shoulder made him shudder but he relaxed once he realized it was Hayley. She placed her other hand on his own and told him, "Come. Sit with me." She led him over to the bench on the first row and she held onto him, as she watched the blurriness suddenly form in his eyes, but it disappeared in seconds. Hayley knew how tough and rough Klaus could be when he wanted to. And right now, he didn't need to show weakness. He never needed to show weakness, in order to keep his reputation. "Hey. Look at me." She said, softly, but he just continued to look forward, not saying a word to her. Exasperated, Hayley grabbed a hold of his chin and pulled his head towards her and planted a kiss on his soft lips. After a few seconds, he started kissing her back with just as much passion. But before things could get any steamier, at the hunger they both felt for each other, Hayley pulled back from the kiss and felt ashamed saying, "We're in church." Luckily, no one saw them. Klaus simply smiled and kissed her once more, saying, "You are amazing, love. Stay with me." "Of course I'll stay with you. You didn't really believe that you would have to go through all of this all by yourself, right?" "Of course not. You're here when I need you, and I want you to rest assured that I will be there for you whenever you need me." Hayley smiled and whispered, "I dreamt something last night." "What did you dream of, love?" "Of us. Of Niklaus and Andrea." Hayley told him, and Klaus' mouth parted a little in shock. "It was not a dream. It was…" "…a memory, yes. It came back to me, and I want to share it with you." "How do you plan on doing that?" "Something Rebekah taught me." Hayley replied with a smile and placed her hands on each side of his face, and leaned in until her forehead was pressed against his, and she closed her eyes, sharing her memory with him.

 _"Andrea! Andrea!" She heard his charming voice. Ayleth looked at her daughter, as she was naked, taking a bath in the tub. Her mother came over and started rubbing her feet with a cloth and poured warm water over them. "Can I be ready soon? He is looking for me, Mama." Andrea asked, but Ayleth shook her head. "You should keep your distance. I told you, that we are not appreciated in this village. Mikael does not like you." "But Niklaus likes me. I want to see him. He is my friend, and Rebekah is my friend too. Please, Mama! I promise that I will be careful! I won't do anything that I shouldn't, and I won't bother Mr. Mikael." Ayleth raised her tired eyes to meet her daughter's and finally, nodded with a sad smile, as she wrapped a big cloth around her in order to dry her off. "Do whatever you desire, Andrea, but be cautious. I am frightened for our future in this village." Andrea smiled and hugged her, saying, "I promise, Mama. I promise I will protect you and I will protect myself too." Before Ayleth could respond, Andrea was already out the door and smiled widely when she saw Niklaus standing there with a smirk on his face. "Is a cloth on your body all that you're going to be wearing today?" he asked._

 _She gasped and looked down, and then immediately rushed back into the house to put on her dress. Once she was outside again, and looking over at Niklaus, she blushed and rubbed her forehead. "It was a mistake. Sorry." "My baby brother is born!" Niklaus announced and a smile appeared on Andrea's face. "Really? Your mother has given birth? What's his name?" "My father has chosen the name Henrik for him. It's a great addition to our family, and Father was determined to have a boy. Mother offered him what he wanted." Andrea's face fell for a moment before asking softly, "What is wrong with having a girl? Rebekah is a girl." "Yes, she is. But come on, Andrea. You know how men are. They always prefer to have an heir…a boy who would take over the family business. It's fine to have a girl, just…" Andrea put her hands on her hips in anger. "But what? We are not good enough to run the family business? Well, I don't care what you think and what your family thinks. One thing is for sure. When I grow older and get married, I am going to have a girl!" Niklaus frowned and told her, "That is a terrible thought." "Well, your father has taught you all the wrong things." "At least I have a father to teach me something!" Niklaus snapped back and Andrea coughed, amazed and shocked by what he had said to her. She rarely talked about her non-existent father. Whenever she asked her mother about him, she would always come up with excuses of why he was not there for his only daughter._

 _"Look…forgive me, Andrea. I didn't mean to be so harsh on." Niklaus said and went over to hug her. Andrea pushed him away but also wiped away her tears. "I think you said enough to hurt me! I told you to never bring up my father in any sorts of conversations! I thought you were my friend, Niklaus! I trusted you!" "I am your friend. It just slipped out of my mouth! Cut my tongue for it, then!" "I would never do that!" "See? You wouldn't hurt me but I apologize for hurting you, emotionally. But do not think about such an idea, Andrea. When you get married, you will need to offer up an heir to your husband. That is a woman's duty. You must understand that. Men have more advantages in life than women, and that is why it is preferred to have a boy." "But I can have a strong girl, and she will be able to compete with any man." Niklaus chuckled and shook his head. "Still the same stubborn Andrea I always knew. Let's pretend we never talked about this. You need to come and see my new brother." Her face fell as she shook her head and remembered what her mother had told her. "I am sorry, Niklaus, but I can't come with you." "And why not?" "I am not welcome in your family. You know that." "That is ridiculous. I welcome you and so does my mother." "But your father hates me." "He does not hate you. He just needs time to appreciate you." "He will never do so." "Andrea that is enough! You are welcome to see my brother! Come with me!" Andrea fidgeted, making Niklaus roll his eyes and grab her hand. He was determined to encourage her. "Come with me."_

 _Once they reached the cabin, where Esther was laying on the bed, with the baby in her arms, Andrea gasped, feeling overwhelmed by the small child brought into this world. "Niklaus! What a pleasant surprise to see you bring Andrea." Esther said, and even as he said that, both of them could see that the woman's eyes were weary. "Where is Father?" "He has gone hunting with the other men in the village. You are welcome to sit here with me, but Andrea…" "I won't stay long. I wouldn't want to upset your husband." Andrea nodded, understanding. "Henrik is a very beautiful name." she said as she touched the baby's gentle face. Esther agreed and added, "It was Mikael's father's name. He wanted this name to be remembered, as his father was a strong Viking. Would you like to hold Henrik, Andrea?" "Yes, please." Andrea couldn't help the giggles that escaped her mouth once she got to hold the little one in her arms. It was perfect…and that was the moment she wondered when she would have a baby of her own. The door banged open and fear installed in both Andrea and Esther that it was Mikael, but to their relief, a blonde girl with shiny blue eyes, about Andrea's age stood there. "Rebekah! Come here, my darling!" Rebekah rushed over to her mother's side as she held her. It was tough for Rebekah to compete with her brothers for their parents' affections. Andrea knew her well. She did everything in her power to make sure that Mikael noticed her. Even as a girl, she was unique, and she had inherited Mikael's wisdom and temper, which is why Mikael enjoyed her company from time to time._

 _Rebekah was the last one to be born, and Mikael had not been the happiest since that point, which only increased the beatings Niklaus received, whenever he would return home from hunting with Elijah, empty-handed. Even when Elijah was the one to make mistakes, Niklaus was the one who received criticism and beatings. Whenever things went too far, Niklaus would find himself at Andrea's house, wanting to receive comfort from her and her mother. And now, Henrik was born. Andrea knew that the thought of having a new son would ease Mikael's mind, but it angered her how he thought of Rebekah as a mistake in the family, just because she was the only girl. "Andrea, do you want to go outside with me?" Rebekah asked her, sweetly and Andrea nodded, "Just give me a few more minutes with your brother. He is precious. Your parents are lucky to have him." Esther smiled too, but the smile did not reach her eyes as she stated, "I am glad that I was able to satisfy my husband. It has been tough around here, with so little to eat. That is why you must get better at your hunting skills, my son. Your father wants to provide, but you must help him." She told Niklaus, and he huffed. "I am trying, Mother! But he won't give me a chance! He knows that I would do whatever it takes to please him! I would do anything." "Me too." Rebekah agreed and Esther had a tear which escaped her eyes, as she hugged her children._

The chuckle provided by Klaus snapped both of them out of their memory, and Hayley pulled her forehead away from his with a frown. "Love, I hope you wouldn't take what I said about having a girl seriously. But those were the times." "Yeah, I know. The time when men were superior to women. But I have a girl, just like I promised I would have, and she can outsmart and beat any man in this city, can she not?" There was a smirk playing on her face as Klaus kissed her lips gently and whispered, "You and our daughter are the best things that have ever happened to me. I trust you to remember that…for always. She is our little Princess, and you are my Queen. We will remain a family even after this war. I have faith." He smile disappeared from her face as she realized what he was trying to tell her. She opened her mouth again to say something but he cut her off, saying, "What I want now is peace and quiet, with you by my side. I wish to remember my father, in peace and remember the few but meaningful conversations we have had. I am sorry that we have not had many other chances to speak." Hayley looked at him and tried to comfort him with her smile.

"I know you are hurting, Klaus. You might have not known Ansel for long, but you know in your heart that this is the man who helped bring you into this life. I know that if the situation were different, you and he would have become best friends eventually, and you would have been able to form the connection you and Mikael never could." "Despite everything, Mikael remains the only true father I have ever had. Because he rose me and he taught me everything I know…everything in our family went to drain the day you disappeared from sight. I thought that you had been killed by werewolves." "Shhh, let's not talk about that now, okay? Let's not do that. It will take some time for me to forget what Mikael did, because some very interesting things came out of all this, didn't it? If Mikael hadn't done what he did to me, Hope wouldn't have existed, you have been turned into an immortal and I would have died 1000 years ago. But I am here now, and I won't leave you." Klaus kissed her hand again in order to show his appreciation. "Where is our daughter?" he asked. "She is with Rebekah and Marcel. They have been good babysitters." "Hmm, but I do not agree for Hope to attend funerals as she is still a small baby." "Yeah, I know, but…we didn't really have much choice. Sophie has problems with her coven so she couldn't come here." "What sort of problems?" "Your mother burned the Historia Autem Invicta, remember? Things went out of control and the coven feels insecure without that book. Your mother thought that she could protect her future by destroying it." "She can do as she likes, as long as it doesn't affect our plans. Excuse me now, little wolf." He kissed her forehead and left.

…

Books have often been the fascinating and best way to kill time for her, so Cami chose to lay her head against the bedframe that day and get started on one of her favorite books when the door swung open and closed. She knew that she was better than that, but there was fear plunging in her heart. Marcel was not with them. He had gone with Rebekah at the funeral of Ansel. Putting the book down, she picked up that bottle of rum she was keeping on a shelf. It wasn't much of a weapon, but drinking was also one of other Cami's ways to kill time while she was in the protection program. "Oh my God, Elijah!" Camille exclaimed once he made his way into her room. "Forgive me. Have I frightened you, by any chance?" "By any chance? I am in an abandoned safe house with a couple of people and no defense skills against crazy witches. Of course you frightened me! Where is Marcel?" "He is looking after Hope." "Why can't Hayley do that?" "Because as you might need to know, Hayley is busy supporting Niklaus through such a terrible time." Cami pressed her hand over her forehead and whispered, "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that. It was his father, after all." Elijah started looking around her room, which made her body boil with anger. "What are you looking for around here?" "A way to get you better protection but as I can see, there is nothing." "Why are you here, Elijah?" Looking at her face, he felt wounded that she asked him something like that.

"I came to see you. I have to admit that I am a little surprised to learn that you do not appreciate such a visit from me." "No, Elijah. I didn't mean it like that. I am just pissed off at this whole situation. I don't want to stay here. I don't want to be here another minute. I want to go back at the apartment or, if you can't trust me there, then at least take me with you. Just don't leave me here again, please." Cami explained to him and ended with a plea but Elijah shook his head, saying, "It is too dangerous. I cannot allow anything to happen to you, and I know you know the reasons for that. Just stay here a couple more days. I beg you not to defy me." "And what will you be doing now?" "I will be taking care of some personal business, which does not involve you." "Of course it doesn't involve me! Nothing does! Elijah, please, just get me out of here! I am not your lab prisoner!" "No! I am the man who protects you and wants what is best for you. If your uncle were alive, he would have agreed with my protection methods. They are working." Sighing, Cami shook her head and ended up on the bed, rubbing her eyes. Elijah stood there and watched her, frankly amused by her informality. She looked up at the ceiling and didn't say anything as he moved to the shelf and took the bottle of rum. He raised his eyebrow when he caught her looking at him and red crept on her cheeks. "Don't look at me like that. This place is the definition of boredom and it's even worse when Marcel is not around. What am I supposed to do?"

"Getting drunk seems to be a good idea for you?" Elijah asked, putting the bottle back on the shelf. "Yeah. A great idea. It makes me think about how I got in this whole mess. I didn't have anything to do with your family before you came into town." She mumbled, frustrated. Seeing the disappointment on his face, she added quickly, "But the thing is that I can't hate you for coming into my life. I have gone out with plenty of guys who were either jerks or just ended up breaking my heart. I told you before that I am not…normally, into guys like you." Elijah raised both of his eyebrows in surprise as she added a little bit softer, "But you were different. There was something curious about you when you came into my bar that night and ordered a drink…and then commented on Taming Of The Shrew. I loved that guy…but I just don't know where he is anymore, because he is not standing in front of me now." Even more surprised, Elijah took a seat on her bed and held her hand. "And what seems to be the problem? Why am I not the same person you met that night?" "Why? Because you're starting to act like your brother." "In what way? I can assure you that I…" "You're both possessive and controlling. I don't need you to control my life, Elijah." "I am protecting it." "You are going over the top, that's what you're doing. Don't lock me here like a hamster with nothing to do. I better go out there and explore the danger while I can." "Explore the danger? That I cannot allow happen. I will not let you put yourself at risk. Your family would want you to be safe at such a time, and you will be safe."

Cami smiled for a moment and then said, getting closer to him. "Then stay with me. What do you think about that?" "What do you mean?" "I mean that you should stay here with me to make sure that I don't get into any trouble, like get drunk out of boredom. Please, just stay here. I am sure that your brothers can handle the rest. If you really want me safe, then stay here with me. Please." He could be persuaded and Cami wanted to do it just right. Their eyes connected and her hand flew up to his cheek and her lips pressed on his for a long moment. He was still for a couple of minutes, and then he responded to the kiss, just as passionately. "This is not a good idea. I cannot stay. Forgive me, Camille." Elijah told her and pulled away. Sadness filled her heart, but on one hand, she knew that what she was asking was selfish. He needed to be there for her family. Nodding, Cami pulled away, but not before he said, "I wish to take extra protection measures with you. I want to be positive that Dahlia cannot find you here." "She won't. And what would she want with me, or a couple of other people around here? We're insignificant humans in this small little supernatural world, remember?" "She can find you, and she can attack you…because of what you mean to me." Elijah explained. "And how would she know what I mean to you?" she asked back, trying not to blush. "She knows everything. She has spies, and she has minions. She knows. We can only try to be discreet." She nodded and he whispered, "I must go now." "Please tell your family that I am sorry that I gave them that artifact. I didn't know that it would show your mother a possible death in the battle." "It was not your fault. My family does not blame you." "Okay…hey, before you go, can you make me a Bloody Mary? I promise that is the last thing I will drink around here. I just need something…to cool off." Elijah smiled and nodded, "Of course."

He headed over into the kitchen and picked up the necessary ingredients. "Bloody Mary." He whispered while he was preparing it. The image of blood came inside of his mind. He thought of a solution, a way he could protect her better. He thought of it, but he wasn't sure he would go through with it. "I cannot." He told himself, sure that she would never forgive him if she found out of this extra security measure he came up with. "Elijah, is everything alright?" she asked him from her bedroom, and he started hurrying with the drink, but he was certain of what he was about to do. He pulled up the sleeve and bit into his palm, letting the real blood of a vampire squeeze itself into the drink. "Just a moment, Camille!" he called back at her before covering his injury and going over to her with the drink. Cami accepted it and drank it in a few minutes. He chose to remain in her room and watch her drink it all up in silence. His blood…was now running in her veins, and if anything were to happen…if anything God forbid produced her death…she wouldn't be gone. And she would rise stronger than ever. "I must go now. Stay here and everything will be soon over. I promise you." He said and leaned in to kiss her lips one more time. "Okay. Thanks for the drink." She held up the empty glass, and grinned, making him amused with her reaction, but the guilt was searing in his heart, as he headed out of the safe house. The only thing he could hope for was that his blood would not get the chance to change her body…ever.

…

"I am very sorry, Nik. I know that he still meant a lot to you." Rebekah embraced her brother tightly. "I will live, sister. I have lost a lot of people who were dear to me. I can handle one more." Klaus responded. "It's not the same. Ansel was your father." "Yes, he was. It hurts…and I will move on, as we all should. Now, if you do not mind, I would like to take my daughter back to the compound." He told her. Klaus picked up Hope into his arms, just as Hayley walked over to them. "You want to go now? The burial…" "I don't want to be there for such an event, and I will try to keep my daughter away from funerals, if you please, Hayley. If you wish to stay, I understand." "No. I will go with you. Eve has just told me that, since Jackson is no longer around us…I need to go through the official ceremony to be declared the alpha Queen of the pack." Klaus smirked and kissed her cheek, saying, "I look most forward to seeing you take charge. At last you proclaim your right on that pack. At last, you become the Queen I always knew you would be." Hayley smiled and asked, "What about you? With Ansel gone, the North East Atlantics need a leader. It's you, Klaus. It has to be you." "I will talk to Cary and ask what the pack decides. If they think they need me, I will fill the role of King to the North East Atlantics."

"Okay. Well, I guess I better get going. I have a ceremony to attend to, and if you don't mind, I will take Hope with me." "I don't mind at all, love. Feel free to do so. In the meantime, I will tend to my own coronation." He chuckled and slipped his hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him until their lips were touching. The hot breath fanning against her face was making her eyes dilate, and she licked her lips, suddenly eager to feel his. "Are you teasing?" she asked with a small smile, as he nodded with his own signature smirk on his face. "Always." He kissed her lips and they took Hope with them, after saying goodbye to Rebekah, Marcel, Kol and Davina, who had come to pay their respects. "You will be okay now, won't you?" Hayley asked once they were outside. He nodded and kissed her forehead. "I will come for you and Hope as soon as I can. Take care, little wolf." They parted ways, while Marcel and Rebekah were having a deep conversation regarding the children who were serving Father Harris in church. "I love that little boy." She whispered to him and pointed over to the smallest of them all, serving biscuits to some women with a darling smile on his face, his blonde bangs nearly covering all of his forehead. "Rebekah, what are you suggesting?" Marcel asked her with a suspicious look on his face. "I am not suggesting anything. I just find that little boy adorable…and I want to talk to Father Harris about him." Marcel looked worried for her, as he knew how desperate she had become to have a child of her own ever since her brother got one with Hayley.

"Father Harris!" she called out to him, and he stepped over to her. "Yes. Is there anything you might need, Rebekah?" "Who is that young boy standing over there?" she asked, pointing to small and blonde one. "Oh, his name is James. He belongs to the orphanage." "The poor dear…" "Yes. His parents died in a fire while he was just a baby. The orphanage here has been his only home outside of this church. I feel sorry for him, because he really doesn't deserve such a life. He needs to be loved. He said he would do anything to have a mother and a father." "Really?" Rebekah asked and then turned around to catch Marcel's gaze. "Let's talk." He mumbled and pulled her away from Father Harris for a couple of moments. "Rebekah, you can't do this." "And why can't I? He's a sweet little boy who wants a family and I am a girl who has earned her right to be a mother." "You are rushing into things. You don't know this boy. You don't know what sort of instincts…" "Father Harris already assured me that he is a good boy, and I want to adopt him." "At a funeral? Have you lost your mind?" "I am not adopting him now, of course! I just want to get to know him! He wants a mommy and a daddy." "Hmm…and if you adopt him…who will be the daddy, exactly?" "Oh, well…" She had those puppy-looking eyes as she glances up at him, and he shook his head. "No, no way. I'm not doing this." Rebekah felt her heart shattering. "What? Why not?" "Rebekah, I hate rushing in such things. As I told you, we barely know him." "You barely knew Davina when you adopted her!" she snapped.

"Hey! Don't bring Davina into this one! She was desperate. The witches were going to kill her, and I saved her life." "We can save this life too. We can save this James. Let us adopt him, Marcellus. I don't doubt for a moment that you will be a great father to a child. You were great with Davina…and you know how we always talked about the possibility of having a child of our own even if he is not our blood." Marcel sighed as she rubbed her hands on his chest in a passionate way, in order to seduce him, to agree to this thought. "He does look like you." He commented, making a smile appear on Rebekah's face. They took the next couple of hours to talk to Father Harris about the possibility of adopting James, and Rebekah and Marcel even had the chance to spend a little time with him. "I don't like funerals, because I don't like to think of the dead. It's sad." James whispered, as he was sitting on Rebekah's lap. Marcel smiled at him and held his hand. "Why do you come here, then?" "Because I also like helping people. The eight year old boy had cute dimples on his face, which melted Rebekah's heart. One look from Marcel, and Rebekah knew what he wanted to point out to her. This boy had a good soul, and he didn't know anything about the supernatural world. He was too young to get involved. But Rebekah's heartbreaking look made him rethink this for a little bit. He knew how miserable she had spent her life as a vampire, thinking she could never have child to care for, and to grow. Marcel wanted to make her happy. James was a sweet boy…and he was soon going to be adopted.

…

He knew that he was going to find her in her cave. She refused to leave her coven in a moment such as that one. Finn growled at the thought of looking for her, when he should have been at the funeral, supporting his brother. He picked up his phone and dialed her number. After a couple of rings, she finally picked up, saying bitterly, _"What do you want, Finn?"_ "Interesting. I was going to ask you the same question? What do you want to do, Sophie? Why don't you just come out of that cave?" _"Because of what your mother did! She destroyed the Historia Autem Invicta! Do you have any idea what she had done? She had destroyed a powerful weapon which could have served us against Dahlia!"_ "What do you want me to say to you? My mother is paranoid. I am sure you understand that she did that in order to protect herself. The Historia Autem Invicta would have been the end of her." _"And by destroying it, it ended us in this battle. We will not win, Finn! And I already sense something bad is going to happen soon. I can feel it through my magic. Dahlia is channeling the power of the coven, and I have no power to stop it."_ "Why don't you just ask my mother to do something? Let me speak to her…" _"NO! I will not let you! Don't involve your mother in this business. Ever since she came back, she has tried to take control and has forgotten that I am in charge! I am the Elder!"_ Finn rubbed his forehead and whispered, "I am done arguing with you about my mother's intentions. I am coming to get you." _"No, wait…"_ but he disconnected the call before she could add anything else.

As soon as he reached the Lafayette Cemetery, he entered the cave, where Sophie was surrounded by potions and grimoires. "You can't be here, Finn. Get out!" Sophie told him, but he gripped her shoulders tightly and growled, "Not until you tell me what is going on with you. Have you seen Dahlia? Has she threatened you in any way?" "No. But she has threatened someone else. That is what I am trying…" She bit her lips, not sure if she should be saying anything. Shaking her slightly, Finn was determined to get a better explanation from her. "What? What are you saying? Tell me, Sophie! Who has Dahlia threatened?" "Your niece of course. And it is all your mother's fault. By destroying the Historia Autem Invicta, your mother has angered her sister even more. Dahlia is trying to curse Hope. And I am here, trying to put a protection spell on that child." Suddenly, the pot in front of her started shaking, and she gasped and she reached over to it, in order to feel it. "Sophie, I demand you tell me what the meaning of this is. Tell me now!" Finn was feeling frightened for the first time in a long time, as Sophie's eyes turned pearl white and she started chanting. "SOPHIE!" Finn yelled out at her and started shaking her, but she wouldn't snap out of it. When her mind was finally cleared and the color reappeared in her eyes, she could only whisper. "She has her. She has taken her. Hope." "What are you talking about? That is not true. Hope is with Niklaus and Hayley in church." Sophie shook her head. "She was taken from the bayou. I have seen it. We have to get over there, now!"

While Finn was rushing Sophie to the bayou, to test the truth behind this vision, Hayley was presented with a crown. "The pack hereby pronounces you the alpha Queen of the Crescents. You may rise, Hayley, and you may lead us." Eve told her, holding her hand. Hayley smiled, as the rest of her clan clapped. At once, the sky had darkened, and Hayley could sense it in her heart that something was going wrong. "Probably just a storm." Eve said, but Hayley shook her head. "No. Where is Hope? Where is my daughter? Bring her to me!" she demanded. During the ceremony, Hope was left in a cabin with some of the wolves' ladies. Immediately, the ladies came out of the cabin with fear, yelling out, "SHE'S GONE! MY LADY, SHE'S GONE!" "No! She can't be gone! She can't!" Hayley chocked as she rushed to the cabin and opened the door, to reveal that the crib was empty. She placed her hand over her heart in shock as she noticed dahlias growing all over the ceiling. As soon as she the cabin, with tears streaming down her face, she noticed the North East Atlantics coming towards them from the distance with Klaus in the lead. At the same time, a car roared and entered their lands, with Finn and Sophie getting out. "Hayley! Where is Hope? I had a vision…Dahlia…" Sophie was trying to say, but from the look on Hayley's face, Sophie realized that they were too late.

"Hayley!" Klaus called out and finally rushed towards her, pulling her into his arms. "Klaus, she took her. Dahlia took Hope! She said she wouldn't wait anymore! She took her!" Hayley was saying as her breathing hitched. Klaus entered the cabin and gazed upon the empty crib. His veins were clearly shown through his neck, as the anger and fury on his face appeared. His eyes dilated, his hybrid teeth were bearing out, as he ripped out from the ceiling each and every dahlia. "What are we going to do?" Cary asked, as he joined them. "War." Was the only thing Klaus could muster up to say. "Sophie, please, you have to get my daughter back!" Hayley exclaimed, letting the tears fall. "Don't worry, Hayley. I have every witch in my coven on alert. This is not over. I will perform a tracking spell right away. She won't have time to block me, if Hope has just been taken by her. We will find her! We will find her!" She reassured her. Hayley covered her face with her hands, and her head landed in Klaus' chest, as he held onto her tightly. The rain had started to pour on them, infuriating Klaus even more. His daughter was not to be taken from him. He took deep breaths, holding Hayley tightly against him, before he let the biggest roar escape his throat, sending it into the sky, as a threat to the woman, who had dared to take away one of his most precious treasures! He would find this witch. And he would kill her with his bare hands!

* * *

 **A/N: Hope is gone, finally taking by Dahlia. Do you think Sophie will be able to find their location in time? What do you think about the blood Elijah poured in Cami's drink. Will the blood ever take effect on her body? The epic battle will be split in these last two chapters of the story that will follow.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	19. Fire Raining Down

**In the previous chapter, the funeral was held in the honor of Ansel, in which Klaus and Hayley relived a wonderful memory from their past as Niklaus and Andrea. Elijah visited Camille in the safe house and was determined to raise her safety measures. While preparing her a drink, Elijah spiked it with some of his vampire blood. Meanwhile, Marcel and Rebekah met an eight year old orphan boy, James, in church and ended up decided to adopt him. While Klaus and Hayley were being appointed leaders of their packs, Sophie sensed dark magic surrounding Hope. Reaching the bayou with Finn to tell Hayley and Klaus the news, Sophie discovered Hope was already taken by Dahlia.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Klaus and Hayley worry in their own ways, as Sophie works on her tracking spell to find Hope. Upon finding Dahlia's location, Elijah is terrified knowing that Camille's life is in danger, just as he feared it would be. Marcel and Rebekah, caught up with James, end up at the safe house, where they must tend with special care to Cami, while the Mikaelsons gather the wolves, ready for war in the Lafayette Cemetery. Unnecessary deaths put a stop to the war on the sacred grounds, giving Klaus and Dahlia a chance to speak. At last, Hayley learns something from Klaus, which changes the course of the war.**

* * *

Sophie had made them a promise, and now she was forced to fulfill it. It was her duty to find the lost Princess. In the meantime, Hayley was as devastated as any mother who lost her child would be. Klaus was standing near her, with his eyes closed, concentrating on what had to be done now. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have left her alone, not even during my ceremony. This is all my fault!" Hayley suddenly cried out, as she held her hands over her stomach. Finn felt pity for her, as he watched. As Hayley got down on her knees, Klaus was above her, grabbing her hands and pulling her off the cold ground. "The fault is not yours, little wolf. I should have been here, if it weren't for my own ceremony." He whispered into her hair and then kissed her forehead. "Klaus, we have to do something. We can't just stay here. We can't just stand here and not do anything." The worry increased, and Hayley's breathing hitched. Klaus ran her hand over her face. It was impossible for him to feel anger or resentment towards her even though Hope was in her care. He couldn't do what he used to do before the love for one another brew between them. He couldn't start arguing with her, just because their child was in their care, and even if he did have the desire to argue, this was not the time. "Look at me, little wolf. We will find her. And I will no longer tolerate that witch making threats against me and my family. When we find Hope, we will find Dahlia, and when we do…she will no longer have her head on her shoulders. I promise you that."

Hayley nodded and looked around at the wolves surrounding them. They were frightened by what had happened, but for the first time in centuries, the North East Atlantics and the Crescent wolves were sticking together as one. "What have you found?" Finn asked Sophie, as she had been sitting on the ground, surrounded by a pattern of jet black rocks. She threw some sort of powder from a special box she kept with her at all times and watched some of the rocks burst into flames. "What have you found?" Finn asked her, again, but this time, his voice was softer. He had been harsh on her earlier, and she was just trying to help the family. "I found nothing…yet. But I will keep trying. She hasn't blocked my spells. I am one step away from…from finding her. Please, let me concentrate." Finn noticed that she was trembling, from the sound of her voice as she spoke, and the wind was howling powerfully. He knelt down next to her and pulled off his jacket, putting it on her and rubbing her back. She looked at him, as a small smile escaped his lips. He hadn't forgotten their date, or the time they shared a kiss. He cared about her, and right now, he wanted to support her. "You must be kept warm…now try again." He whispered. The way he rubbed her back, was making her warm, and she could finally concentrate on her spell. Klaus let go of Hayley and stepped over to the two, growling, "Get on with it. This is your last chance, Deveraux." Finn frowned and told him, "I prefer you do not interfere, brother. She is doing the best she can under the circumstances. You try and find that witch on your own, and you will fail. Leave her be…and try calling our brothers, for a change. Inform them of what has happened." Hayley placed her hand on Klaus' shoulder and whispered, "He is right. Sophie is our best option right now. Just let her do what must be done." "And step away from the stones." Sophie instructed.

Finally, Klaus obliged, but his phone was out and luckily, he was able to get reception from the bayou. His call connected at once and Elijah answered. _"Niklaus, where are you? Rebekah and Marcel have news they would like to share. They have…"_ "Hope has been taken, brother." There was a pause and then a panicked voice which was his brother's asked, _"What? What are you talking about? What do you mean she has been taken? Niklaus, what have you done?"_ "Hayley and I parted ways for our ceremonies, to officially become alphas of our packs. Dahlia has taken advantage of the situation, she now she has Hope. Sophie is trying to track her down. Get Kol, and meet me in the bayou now. This is war, and when I say that this is war, I mean that the second Sophie gives us the location of my child…we will head there with everything we have…all the weapons! All of them!" _"Yes, brother. Right away."_ Elijah reassured him and ended the call. Sophie, in the meantime, raised her head into the air and started chanting, _"_ _Oro,_ _ut_ _ceteris_ _patribus_ _Da mihi_ _filium_ _amisi_ _._ _A_ _mater_ _exspectat_ _._ _Ostende mihi_ _viam_ _fuerit iudicabis eam meditata_ _ubi mali_ _mala_ _._ _Ostendite mihi_ _imaginis_ _locus_ _!_ _Show_ _me ut_ _eam_ _indagare_ _._ _"_ Finn continued to rub her back, and at once, it was as if all the stones had burst into flames. Klaus and Hayley both turned around from what they were doing and they stared at the stones, and then they stared back at Sophie, whose eyes had gone pearly white, and she had no contact with the real world. Klaus' nostrils flattered from anger. It shouldn't have taken this long to get the image of a location.

When he was prepared to march over to Sophie, Hayley put a hand on his chest to stop him. "Don't." She whispered. "Little wolf…" "I trust her, Klaus. She already told me that Dahlia can't hurt our baby. She wants something else from her, and that something else takes time to receive." "What did Sophie tell you? Why didn't she tell me? Why have you chosen this moment to tell me something as important as this?" Leaning in, Hayley kissed Klaus' lips in order to soothe him, even if it was just temporary. His warm touch worked and he calmed down a little, but pulling away from her body…her soul…was not what he needed, so he wrapped his hands around her and pulled her tighter to him, rubbing his nose against hers. "Why do you think Dahlia wouldn't hurt Hope? What have you learned, little wolf?" "I learned that Dahlia needs the power she has inherited from your mother. I thought that you knew that too. But Hope hasn't grown into her powers yet. That is a good sign for us. We stand a chance against Dahlia." "He will hurt her…" "She can't. Not as long as Hope holds the power Dahlia wants to extract." "My mother is vicious, Hayley. Imagine what her own sister is like. She will do something unless that witch gives us answers." Sophie gasped and her eyes returned to normal, the flames disappearing from the rocks.

Rustles could be heard behind the trees, as Elijah stepped in, and so did Kol, who had been holding Davina. The three of them looked around at the wolves in wolf form surrounding them. Davina crouched down next to Sophie and whispered, "What is it? What have you found?" "An image…" Sophie started whispering. "Yes. An image! WHERE IS SHE?" Klaus lost control and screamed, terrifying the wolves even more. Sophie was trying to fight back tears. It was pressure on her. She was the Elder of the witch coven. She had to lead them into the battle against a witch even more powerful than all of them combined. A simple spell like a tracking spell for Dahlia and for Hope was tricky, but she had to get it right, and she had to say everything the ancestors have showed her in her mind, at that moment. Every detail was important. "There is a house…a house…and water is surrounding it. It looks abandoned…but people are in it…I saw some of them reading by their windows. They looked like ordinary people, but…" Elijah gasped, and whispered, "The safe house." He looked over at his brother, who already got his phone out again and he dialed the number. A second later, Marcel answered, _"What is it, Klaus? What's happened? Elijah told me the baby is gone."_ "Sophie's location spell indicated her and Dahlia to be at the safe house, Marcellus. Where are you now? Are you there?" _"No. I am with Rebekah and…"_ "Get over there right away! We will be there soon!" Klaus ended the call, just in time to see everyone heading for their cars.

"You must not be afraid! We will get through this together, and we will fight her! She may be very powerful, but she is greatly outnumbered, which is why we can beat her! We are even more powerful united as two packs! We create one…one pack which will bring us victory! We must stay strong and we must be courageous no matter what!" Hayley was making a speech in front of her people, but also in front of the ones who weren't her blood, but Klaus'. Klaus took her side and gazed at the wolves that were looking for some reassurance from them too. "Dahlia will not go down without a fight, but I doubt that she will stick around in one place for long! When we call you, you be there where necessary! The war has begun! What we have been training for…it has started! Get ready! One phone call away!" He gazed over at Cary and handed him a phone from his pocket. "One call, Cary…and you will be where I ask. No fear." "No fear." Cary agreed. "Let's go, love." Klaus grabbed Hayley's hand and the two of them headed out of the muddy bayou, with the rain pouring all over them. They headed into one of the stranded cars and Klaus started driving at once at full speed. "I said that if she dares to touch my baby, I will be the one to kill her, not you." Hayley hissed and breathed heavily. Klaus took his hand off the steering wheel to grab hers and he kissed it, impulsively. "You will get your chance, Hayley. You will. Hope is our daughter, and the revenge is both of ours."

…

The safe house was empty once they reached there. The walls were thin, so if there was any life left in this sanctuary, they would have heard it. Elijah startled as the ground screeched once he set foot on a loose floorboard. "What is going on here? Marcel…" he started saying but he noticed Marcel shaking his head as well. "This was not how I left this place." "Then that means that she's here." Rebekah whispered, only to be given a look by Klaus, who was watching closely the child whose hand she was holding. "I'll explain later. There is no time for that, Nik." She responded to his glares. Elijah marched forward, fear being the only emotion he was sensing. He pushed open the door to her room and just as expected, it was empty. The bottle of rum was still on the shelf, where she had left it, but on the ground was the spilled Bloody Mary drink he had prepared for her before he left. "I shouldn't have left her…I should have stayed." Elijah growled and tried to keep calm, tried to reassure his mind that nothing had gone wrong. He tried telling himself that she was taken, but she was safe, as the rest of the humans who have disappeared. The rest of them entered the room belonging to Camille, and Marcel put his hand on Elijah's shoulder. "Hey, I am sorry this happened, but I know she's okay and we're going to find her. You'll see. If Dahlia really has her, she must be using her as bait, and…" "YES!" Elijah snapped. He turned towards him and added, "This was exactly what I was trying to avoid by bringing her here."

"Elijah, you can't accuse Marcellus for what has happened. Cami is alright. We will find her, and we need to find Hope. This is a trap. Dahlia is trying to get us to go to her using them." Rebekah told him, and tried to use a soft tone in her voice, but it was no use, as anger swept over the noble brother. "I handed you Camille…I thought that this would be the place for her! I thought that she would be comfortable and safe in your safe house, Marcel! You failed me and you failed the woman you once could call a friend!" "Elijah…" "No! I don't want to hear it! If I find out that she has been harmed in any way…the fault would be placed on the two of you." He warned the both of them. James was now wrapping his arms around Rebekah's waist, afraid of the anger the man was exiting from his body. "It was not a good idea to bring him here. What are you doing?" Marcel asked the blonde Original, as she kept the young boy close to her. "I had no choice. I was in a hurry. He will understand once I explain it to him, Marcellus and believe me, that I will not be careless." Klaus intervened by asking, "And what exactly are you proposing on doing with that young boy, may I ask, sister?" "I told you! Another time! Cami and Hope are both missing! If Sophie said this is the place…they might all be here, but hidden." "That is preposterous!" Klaus growled but Elijah held up a finger. "Our sister may be right, Niklaus. I can feel her scent. Camille's."

"That is because we all find ourselves in her room." "No. This way." Elijah pointed in a different direction and exited the chamber. Hayley looked at Klaus and whispered, "Wherever Cami is, that is where our daughter is. We have to trust Elijah's instincts. It's the best we can do." Davina turned to Sophie and asked, "Can you do a tracking spell?" "I cannot do what I just did in the bayou. It won't be safe for me. It almost got me a nosebleed and it could have gotten much worse. I did it on time, but not anymore. No matter what…I can't…" Klaus frowned at her words and warned her. "You better be right about this location, Deveraux. I am warning you, that if my daughter is not here…you will not receive a second chance to prove yourself to me, and we might as well get ourselves a new Elder for that coven. What do you think?" "Niklaus that is enough!" Finn told him, firmly. They followed Elijah, to Hayley's insistence, until they reached a place they feared. It was the attic, where fresh blood could be smelled. "Human blood." Hayley whispered and took some of the blood from the walls on her fingers, tasting it. Once they reached the end of the attic, Elijah was getting restless. All of a sudden, a certain song started playing in everyone's minds, and as they turned around to look, dahlias had started growing on the walls. "She's here." Hayley whispered, fear recognized in her voice as she got the phone from her pocket, ready to call for Eve, but Klaus stopped her just in time. "We cannot. Not here." Hayley frowned and exclaimed, "Klaus!" "No. I said, not here! We have her covered on our own. Little wolf, you will put them in danger. Keep the phone in your pocket. Trust me, love." Hayley hesitated before doing as she was asked, as a woman, in dark appeared before them.

"It's her!" Davina squealed, but kept her ground. Elijah's mouth dropped as a wicked smile appeared on the mouth of this woman, and she turned to her right and pulled into her grasp a young and blonde girl, with a cloth wrapped around her mouth to keep her quiet. "Camille!" Elijah exclaimed, and moved to get to her, but Klaus and Finn grabbed him and kept him still. They knew not to make any sudden moves. They saw Dahlia's smile widen even more as her hands raised up Cami's arms until they reached her neck. Cami screamed through the cloth, but Dahlia tightened her grip on her neck in order to keep her quiet, as she faced the Mikaelsons. Breathing in deeply, Elijah stated, "I demand that you release her!" "And hand over my niece while you're at it, or we would like to send you in oblivion." Kol added, making Davina hiss, "Hush." Dahlia raised her chin as the flowers on the walls stopped growing. _"I am glad to see that I finally got your attention!"_ "Congratulations! Hand over my baby before I skin you alive, you bitchy piece of…!" Hayley was ready to go all the way with the insults but she stopped when she felt Klaus squeeze her hand to stop. Cami's shallow breathing was now everyone's concern. _"I can assure you that your baby is safe and sound…only in my possession, and somewhere you will never find her!"_ Klaus let go of Hayley's hand and stepped closer to the witch. "That child belongs to my wife and to me. This is your last chance to escape a torturous death and loss of great power. Let go of Cami and give us my daughter." He whispered, as calmly as possible.

Dahlia cackled a laugh, but it did not influence some kind of release from the hold she had on Cami, as she kept her still. _"I offered your mother a gift! She was infertile when she married Mikael! She would have been punished if she didn't offer him children! As a good sister that I was…I offered to help her, even if she humiliated and deserted me once she married that Viking. She was my blood, and I did the right thing, but as we were not as close as we were once, I demanded payment! From the children she bore, she would be forced to offer me the next child from her bloodline! My plans were jeopardized once my sister turned you all into immortals! Yes. It was indeed to protect you, but not to prevent you from death, it was to prevent you from having children of your own. She refused to take responsibility! And now, after so many years since those times, a miracle happened and her bastard child…was able to have a child of his own! Ask your mother of the deal she made with me! She knows the truth! She knows that baby belongs to me! But she was too desperate to have children of her own…that she was willing to do anything, and I took advantage of that! Hope is mine, and I will do with that child as I please. I will raise her, and I will teach her my ways of magic!"_ "Like hell you will! She is my blood! I raised her and gave birth to her from my own womb! I am her mother!" Hayley screeched. "I do not care what deal you have made with my mother…so it does not concern me. You have officially sealed your fate, witch." Klaus told her, and Dahlia laughed once more.

Her voice was more of an echo inside that room, almost as though she was speaking through the flowers which had grown on the walls. _"War? Is it truly what you all want, Niklaus?"_ When neither one of them answered her, Dahlia smiled and said, _"Very well. If it is a war that you wish for, a war is what you will receive. I am being fair. Let's see…your best shot, as you would put it Niklaus. The Lafayette Cemetery…but in the spirit of a war, it is only nice for it to be christened. It's a shame Father Harris is not here. I did offer him a good deal, but he chose to disobey me! He will meet his fate soon enough! Here is my first move!"_ Before anyone could do anything to stop what would inevitably happen, a loud crunch was heard as Dahlia's hands moved swiftly, snapping Cami's neck, and sending her limp body to the ground. "NOOO!" Elijah yelled out and he breathed heavily with rage, as he sent himself directly at the witch, but before he could catch her, she had disappeared. "Camille." Elijah whispered, desperately, pulling away the cloth around her mouth to reveal her full round and beautiful face. His forehead was pressed on hers in seconds as he let the tears fall on her face. "Elijah, I am so sorry." Hayley whispered in shock at what she saw. "This is my fault." Elijah whispered, while Klaus knelt down next to her and rubbed his shoulder. "We will avenge her death. Together. We will." Elijah pulled away and took a deep breath, watching her closed eyes and he whispered, "She is not dead." "What?" "I said…she is not dead."

 _"Bloody Mary." He whispered while he was preparing it. The image of blood came inside of his mind. He thought of a solution, a way he could protect her better. He thought of it, but he wasn't sure he would go through with it. "I cannot." He told himself, sure that she would never forgive him if she found out of this extra security measure he came up with. "Elijah, is everything alright?" she asked him from her bedroom, and he started hurrying with the drink, but he was certain of what he was about to do. He pulled up the sleeve and bit into his palm, letting the real blood of a vampire squeeze itself into the drink._ Elijah revealed the memory of what happened to his brother and the rest of the people, who watched Elijah take Cami's body into his hands and he took her back to her room, putting her on the bed and pulling the covers over her at last. "Brother, why have you done such a thing?" Finn asked, angered. He did not particularly agree on anyone becoming a vampire from their bloodline. "I had no choice. I knew she was too fragile to survive this war. I had to do something…and now, her life would be spared." "She will be a vampire! Is that what you wanted for her?" Marcel asked him. "No. But I admit to have bee blinded by love…and did as my heart told me, not as my reasonable mind did. She will forgive me with time, and even if she doesn't…I will forgive myself, because I will get to see her live, and it would be due to my blood which would run in her veins."

Hayley knew already what Cami's reaction would be. She had gone through the same experience, when Klaus had turned her into a hybrid, even though this was the last thing that she had wanted for herself. But she came to forgive him. "Klaus, we have to find our daughter." She urged him, pulling at his collar. Klaus turned to Elijah, saying, "I am going to need your help, brother." "I will not leave her here." "The Mikaelson family needs to stick together now more than anything if we are hoping to succeed!" Finn told him. "I have already left her once. When she opens her eyes, she will be in transition. I must be here for her." "We will be here." Marcel reasoned with him. Rebekah agreed, holding James tightly, who had started crying. Klaus looked annoyed, that he could not use his sister's help in this mission, but finally, he convinced Elijah to leave Cami with Marcel and Rebekah. "That child is a distraction." Klaus growled at the blonde Original. Rebekah looked smug at him as she whispered, "This is James, and he is your nephew now." "I beg your pardon?" "Father Harris allowed Marcel and me to adopt him. I have always wanted a child, and I want him to be my child. I will take care of him." There were a million things Klaus was prepared to say to his thoughtless sister at that point, but decided against it, as Hayley urged him to leave. His daughter was still not to be seen. They had waged war on Dahlia, and now was time to bring in the picture all of their weapons. He pointed a finger at Rebekah in warning and whispered, "Once this is over, you and I are going to have a little chat, sister."

…

The Lafayette Cemetery was close, and the gang ended up in the right place in no time. Hayley, whose fingers were still covered with human blood, pressed her hand to her lips, and she closed her eyes. "I can feel her. She's here. I can feel my baby." She was whispering non-stop. Her eyes flashed open when she sensed warm hands on her face, and she looked up into Klaus' eyes. "We will find her. I promise you that we will find her." "She's a monster, Klaus. She wants our baby for herself, so she must be prepared to take us all down, no matter what we do." Elijah interrupted them by saying, "We must go in separate directions to find her. This cemetery is big enough. Finn and I will go this way, Davina, Sophie and Kol will go that way…and I will leave it to the two of you to go straight. Call out when we find the child." Agreeing to the plan, they split up. "I called Eve. The wolves are coming to the cemetery…I couldn't reach your mother, but my parents are coming to support me." Hayley explained, and Klaus nodded. "That is wise. She won't be expecting such an army." "She knows that we are married, Klaus. She must have known why we married. She knows everything. She has been studying us for months before she made her move at the right time. It's all so obvious." Klaus tried comforting her through a quick and loving kiss, and whispered, "Even if she has been doing that…I have doubts that she will fight us till the very end. We will find our daughter and we will kill her."

 _"Oh really?"_ a voice echoed around them. Klaus and Hayley spun around to catch Dahlia standing at the end of the great labyrinth, with her hands on her hips. Her cloak was off her head, revealing her face, but her voice was still very much cunning, and was deeper than anyone could imagine. Flowers bloomed around her and she used them in order to echo her voice. _"You have come here! Congratulations are in order! You have found me!"_ She stopped talking as a baby could be heard crying at that moment. Hayley angrily stepped towards her and said, "GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER! GIVE HER BACK!" Dahlia raised her hands and chanted, sending Hayley backwards and into Klaus' arms. _"She is mine! The sooner you accept that, the better it shall be for you, my dear!"_ Wolves howled and surrounded the cemetery at that moment. Elijah, Finn, Kol, Davina and Sophie had found their way through the great mazes put up by Dahlia in the cemetery, and were now standing by Klaus and Hayley's side. Hayley was shocked to discover that the people from the own clan were now turned into wolves. "I asked Mother for another spell. She agreed…eventually." Klaus whispered in her ear, as an answer to her unspoken question. "It's over, Dahlia! You are outnumbered! Drop everything and had me my child! You will live! I can guarantee you that!" Klaus told her, as the wolves filled in every single empty spot of the compound. Even so, that didn't seem to impress Dahlia. Her laugh sent everyone shivers down their spines. _"NEVER!"_ she screeched through her flowers.

The next couple of minutes became a blur. The wolves attacked her. Dahlia fought back with her magic, while Sophie was trying to get her witch coven to come and help fight the dark witch. They refused…afraid of the outcome. It was just them, and the wolves, prepared to fight. The North East Atlantics have proven their loyalty, and their strength, but no matter how many angry animals launched at Dahlia, she muttered something in Latin, sending the lot flying into the stones of the dead people buried. As the wolves whimpered, anger burned into Hayley, as she found a way to get past the shield Dahlia had created between her and the Mikaelsons, in hope that she would use it to protect herself. Hayley's escape made her wide-eyed, as the hybrid launched herself at the witch, ready to rip her head off. Dahlia blocked Hayley's attack, and gave her a quick headache, which sent her screaming to the ground. "HAYLEY!" Klaus called out to her, in panic, but unable to break past the shield, just as his brothers couldn't either. A wooden stake was what Dahlia took out of her robe, as she glared down at Hayley, with hungry eyes of vengeance. The witch grabbed a hold of her hair and pinned her against the stone wall. Hayley was too weak from the painful headache she received, to do anything about that problem. Trying to fight against her didn't work, which only brought the glint back in Dahlia's eyes as she whispered, _"Say goodbye to your precious daughter, hybrid…because you will never get to see her again!"_

Suddenly, the stake was ripped from the hands by a courageous man, who was standing near them, willing to fight for his daughter, with his wife by his side. Rowan and Ayleth blocked the impending death on their daughter and tried using their forces to take down Dahlia. Hayley's eyes filled with pain, as she felt weaker and weaker, from the spell that was cast on her. She finally got to her feet, determined to help her parents. She was frightened. She was frightened because they came unprepared. _"Well, you blocked my chance to kill her! Thank goodness, you can make up for that little problem, yourselves!"_ Dahlia chanted upon Rowan and Ayleth. The two werewolves howled as they landed on the ground, trying to transform in order to protect themselves but it was too late. Dahlia's knife slashed through Rowan's throat, killing him at once. Hayley exploded in tears as she tried, as weak as she was, to get to her mother, and Ayleth dodged Dahlia's attacks. But the end came upon her, as the witch picked up the stake that was meant to kill Hayley. _"One momma wolf had to die, through this stake. But that doesn't mean we can't make up for it by killing another one!"_ "WAIT! DON'T! NOOOOOOO!" Hayley yelled out as she watched how Dahlia slaughtered her mother before her eyes. Hayley knew that she was next, but her heart was shattered. She didn't have the energy to protect herself now. Part of her soul was taken from her, as it was taken from her by Mikael, when she was just a child. "Mama." She whispered as she rested her head against the stone cold wall. Images were flying through her mind. Ayleth was giving her baths…Niklaus and Andrea were running and laughing through the fields…

The shield broke between Dahlia and the Mikaelsons, due to her disturbance with the wolves. Hayley gasped as she tried to keep her eyes open. She saw Klaus fighting Dahlia one on one. He tried, just as Elijah, Kol and Finn tried too, and they all failed. "My baby. Hope." Hayley managed to whisper, as she closed her eyes again. She was very tired…emotionally, she was wrecked, having to watch what Klaus was forced to watch the other day…to watch his father die…just as she had to watch her parents die. It seemed like forever. Hayley slept…and she slept through the whole battle. Her eyes finally found the energy to open when she felt a couple of slaps on her cheeks. Davina was sitting there next to her, with Sophie, drenched in water. "Hayley, you have to get up. Please, you have to get up." "What…what happened?" Hayley whispered softly. Davina and Sophie looked at one another as the smaller witch told her, "Your parents were killed." "Yes…I know…I saw." Hayley responded. "Lots of wolves have been injured. Klaus ended the war. Dahlia cast a spell that made you weak and sleepy. I had to find a cure for that." "What?" Hayley asked and when the energy filled her, she tilted her head to see that the Mikaelson brothers were surrounding Dahlia, who was just standing there, and not doing anything. Some of the wolves were dead, but the majority were alive, some gravely injured. "Too many deaths. Klaus wasn't able to take her down…so he recommended a peace treaty." Sophie said. "No!" Hayley snapped. "Shhh. They should be talking now." "I want my baby. She killed my parents…and she will pay with her life! I WANT MY CHILD!" Hayley screeched and got to her feet.

Dahlia had a smug look on her face as Hayley came closer to her. "You killed my parents. You will pay. PAY!" Klaus grabbed her by her waist and pulled her towards him. "Little wolf…listen to me." "What are you doing, Klaus? She killed my parents! Why did you end this? Why did you have to…?" "Too many wolves were killed including your parents. Dahlia and I both agreed that this war is not worth the deaths it produced." "What? Not worth it? Our daughter is not worth it? How can you say that? Where is she? Where is Hope?" "Hope is safe…for now!" Dahlia told her, interrupting their conversation. Her voice was no longer echoed through her flowers and her form as a woman, was becoming clearer and clearer, as did her voice. "You can't let her live. You can't." Hayley whispered. "I need you to trust me, little wolf. Trust me." Everyone stopped and watched the cemetery doors pushed open, revealing Esther and Mikael. "Ah! Come to join the party? A little too late for that, don't you think?" "We came as soon as we heard! Let my children go, Dahlia…and give Niklaus back his daughter! This is between me and you! We made this deal!" Esther warned her. Dahlia smiled and shook her head. "You agreed to our deal and like it or not, your son is implicated now that he is the father of the baby girl who belongs to me."

Esther bit her lip and tried to think of something, as she watched Hayley's pain written all over her face that she could not be with her daughter. "Do you see this girl, sister? She doesn't need to suffer. She is a good mother, who deserves her child. I am here, and I know…that you cooked up this deal…you manipulated me, in order to make me suffer. You wanted to make me suffer, didn't you…because I made you suffer when I picked Mikael over you?" Esther was hoping she could reach out to her sister, but she was wrong. Dahlia held up her chin high and said, "The only one I choose to make a deal with, out of all of you would be with the baby's father, so…Niklaus…you may see me in private so we can talk." Hayley couldn't help but flinch at the word 'deal'. She was afraid. She was afraid of what the hourglass said about their future. She wanted to protect him. She wanted to protect her family. "I can't let you be alone with her, and you know why." Hayley told him and cupped his cheeks. Klaus grabbed her hands and slowly slid them off his face. "Take the rest and head back to the compound. I shall speak to Dahlia alone from here. Take care of the injured wolves. They have been through a lot." Hayley was frightened, and she was also too stubborn, but she watched her people's eyes on her. They were wounded from the battle and they needed her. "Fine! But if you take too long, I will come back." She warned him.

"Eve." Hayley whispered, warmly as she saw the wolf brushing her nose against her pants. She was indicating at the ones who were already hurt. Dahlia crossed her hands over her chest and said, "I suggest that you leave now, before I change my mind!" Hayley threw her an angry look, but for the sake of what was going on with Klaus' plan, she decided not to snap back at how she had brutally killed her chance at reconnecting with her birth parents ever again. "I will unleash a spell upon them. Don't worry. They will get to the compound where we can treat their wounds. They will be fine, Hayley." Sophie told her and started chanting, as she touched Eve's wolf head. In the meantime, Esther went towards her son and whispered, "You don't have to do this, Niklaus. You don't have to listen to her. Let me handle this, my son. I will end our troubles, and Hope will be in your arms again." Her voice was warm and so was the expression on her face, but Klaus was not buying it this time. "Hope is my daughter and I will handle this as I see fit. You have done enough for this family, Mother. I suggest you go!" he sneered at her. Looking back at Dahlia, Esther noticed the smirk playing on her face. "You will leave my son and my granddaughter alone. Do you understand me?" When she didn't answer, Esther turned back towards Mikael and whispered, "Let's just get the rest out of here. If Niklaus wants this to be just between them…he knows what he is doing."

…

The Lafayette Cemetery was cleared, at which point Dahlia licked her lips, ready to make the proposition which would change everything. "I am waiting and I haven't got a lot of patience, as I am sure you don't either…aunt!" Klaus snapped. Dahlia smiled and whispered, "I am so glad that I can finally be considered a part of your family. Thank you, Niklaus." "Spit it out! Where is my daughter and what do you want with me?" Dahlia chose her words carefully. "I am willing to let go of my claim on your daughter, if you insist so much…but as always, I require payment in return for what I offer." Klaus' throat erupted with a chuckle and he shook his head. "You will not be able to fool me, as you have fooled my mother. Regardless of people saying that my mother is one of the wisest people, I find myself even wiser and smarter than her. But let's say I do take the bait…what do you want in return to letting my daughter free?" "I want your soul." Dahlia responded. "What?" "I said that I want your soul. I want you to give yourself up as a sacrifice to me, in exchange for your daughter." The hourglass. He had felt this coming, when Dahlia had asked to speak to him alone, but for a few moments, he chose to think otherwise. Taking a deep breath, Klaus replied, "What could you possibly want with me?" "Regardless of you being the Original Hybrid everyone fears, you have inherited some of your mother's greatest powers, Niklaus…powers I require. So, this is my deal. I agree to let Hope return to her family…if you take her place…and you become my possession. If not…you will never see your daughter again."

"Is that a threat?" "I suppose it might be seen as such…" "You have no idea to whom you are in fact speaking to, do you? You have not lived 1000 years on this Earth in order to see what I can achieve. I have defeated and killed many witches in my past lifetimes. I have even used some of them…for my most passionate inner desires…only to kill them, drench them of their blood, in order to satisfy my hunger for the deep and succulent blood they possessed. I have killed millions, of not billions of your kind. I have even ended my mother…twice. What makes you think that I cannot find a way to end you?" "Because I have something I can use against you, my dear boy. For the sake of our bargain and because I am not a bad woman, as you may think I am, I have decided to end our little dispute here in the cemetery. I could have gone on for hours…continuing with my kills. I could have killed your wife, and you wouldn't have been able to stop me. If you try to start a war with me, by denying the deal I have proposed…not only will you not see your daughter again, but I will not guarantee that I will ensure her safety with me. Her powers will be mine once she has grown into them…but afterwards…she will be useless to me." Klaus sneered. Dahlia held up a finger. "Ah…tick tock, Niklaus. Tick tock. You need to make a decision." He felt trapped…for the first time in a very long time. He had been through worse situations, in which he had been able to figure a way out, but this time…Hope, his daughter, was his weakness.

Seeing that he was unable to give her an answer, Dahlia sighed. "I am willing to make you another proposition, which I am sure will make you feel better. You have never really expected your grand finale, have you, Niklaus…after all the adventures you have shared with your brothers and your sisters? Even immortality doesn't last forever, just so you know. You will be quite a legend, once you're gone, and your daughter will know all about how brave and unselfish her father was to sacrifice himself for her, after all the shame and the cruelties he had brought upon people all the years he had walked on this Earth. Making such a decision would redeem you. You would be known as a hero, not the bloodthirsty hybrid, who cared about no one but himself. Back to my proposition…you say yes to me now...and I will let you take Hope with you at this moment. You will get to spend one more day with her and with your family. Tomorrow night, we meet here, and I may take you. Would you consider that?" "And what if I don't show up tomorrow?" Dahlia smiled and answered, "I have been all too kind in this situation, Niklaus, even when your mother had broken our deal. I don't expect you to make the same mistake she did. Make me a promise that you will show up tomorrow night here, and I will not unleash the darkness I plan to on this city and on all your loved ones. If you are not present here, tomorrow…I shall take both you and your daughter by force. If you come…your daughter will be spared. It's your choice."

An hour later, Klaus was at the doorstep of the entrance to the compound, with Hope wrapped in blankets, into his arms. He kissed her forehead gently and opened the door, entering his home. The wolves were resting, some were feeding and some were staring at him, but from the looks of it, with the help of Sophie and Davina, they were healed. "Klaus!" Hayley yelled out from the upstairs, as she noticed him appearing with their child in his hands. She used her hybrid speed to run over to them and she embraced them tightly. "Easy, love. She is sleeping now." Hayley smiled as she let the tears flow down her cheeks. Klaus watched as she hugged her daughter tightly. "Come with me to the nursery." She told him, and they headed upstairs, where a proud father was watching his child resting in her crib, safe and sound at home at last. Without him expecting it, Hayley cupped his cheeks and kissed him passionately. "What happened out there? I was prepared to come for you, if you had stayed longer. What did she say? How did you convince her to give us Hope back?" he did not answer her, which made her excitement die down at once. She felt him. She sensed that something was wrong and she was getting more and more worried. "What is it? What happened? Please, just tell me, Klaus."

He still didn't say anything, and a few seconds later, he was kissing her roughly, pushing her against the wall and kissing down her neck and back up. He missed her so much, in only a few hours that he was gone, and since he knew that he had accepted Dahlia's deal, he was looking to distract her in some way. He didn't want her to know yet. He wanted a night with his daughter and with his wife in peace. Hayley knew that he was hiding something from her, but the desires were too big, so she let him please her, until they were both left naked, and he scooped her up and carried her to the bed. Klaus leaned in and kissed her like he never had before. Her tongue entering his mouth was making him feel like he was in pure heaven. His lips traveled down to her stomach, where he rolled his tongue across her navel and whispered, "I love you." Hayley moaned when he came back up, but his words were fresh in her brain. He knew why he said those words. He was worried he would never get a chance to say them again. Once he was done making love to her, he covered them up with blankets. He was hoping that they could go right back to sleep but Hayley turned towards him and rubbed her hands over his chest, across his tattoos. "Tell me what happened. I won't let this go, just because you told me those three words you knew I loved to hear. I love you, too…so please don't keep secrets from me. Tell me what Dahlia said to you. What did you say to her?" Klaus looked into her eyes, heisted for a moment, before he started explaining to her everything that happened.

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter will be the epic finale of this story and the Blissful Desires saga. I think I have to warn you that the last chapter is going to be a bit sad. How do you think Hayley will react to the news? What will Klaus do? What will his family say once they find out? How will Cami react to turning into a vampire? Stick around to find out in the very last chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	20. A Mother's Love

**Previously,** **What's A King Without His Queen?** **Klaus and Hayley panicked in the bayou, while Sophie was working on her location spell to find Hope, who had been taken by Dahlia. After finding out where Dahlia was located, the gang arrived at the safe house where Dahlia killed many of the humans there, and was holding Camille as hostage. After lots of talk and plans for battle, Dahlia snapped Camille's neck, thinking of killing her, unknown to her that Elijah's blood was in her system. Klaus, Elijah, Hayley, Finn, Kol, Sophie and Davina battled Dahlia using the wolves as weapons. At long last, Dahlia offered to end the war, and made a new deal with Klaus, one which would bring pain on his family, but would save his daughter's life.**

* * *

 **PLOT: After finding out about the new deal, Hayley confronts Klaus about his intentions. Klaus shares the deal he accepted with his mother. As Klaus gives in, Hayley is comforted by Esther, who claims to have a secret plan of her own. Meanwhile, Elijah takes care of Cami, now a newly transformed vampire. Marcel and Rebekah present James to the family, as their newest son. A final battle between Dahlia and her sister, leads Esther to make the ultimate sacrifice to save her family. At long last, unimaginable peace rests upon New Orleans, even though some people end up suffering for their loss.**

* * *

 _"Tell me what happened. I won't let this go, just because you told me those three words you knew I loved to hear. I love you; too…so please don't keep secrets from me. Tell me what Dahlia said to you. What did you say to her?" Klaus looked into her eyes, heisted for a moment, before he started explaining to her everything that happened. "Dahlia made me another offer. If I agreed to it, I would get to keep Hope. That is the reason why I was able to bring our baby girl safe back to us. Dahlia gave Hope to me willingly." "What kind of deal? What did you accept? Why would you accept before even speaking to me…to the rest of us?" Hayley's breathing became shallow and she refused to be distracted by the gentle ways Klaus was running his hands up and down her exposed breasts. She feared what he had to reveal to her. The prophesy of the hourglass was the only thing that could pass her mind, and she could feel herself…her heartbeat…faster, even though she didn't think that as a hybrid, she would need it. She was immortal, but that didn't make her emotionless. "Klaus, please…tell me." She barely whispered. He closed his eyes and said firmly, "She asked to give up my soul to her in exchange for my daughter's freedom. She wanted the answer at that precise moment and I said yes. I am to present myself tomorrow night at the Lafayette Cemetery, in the same place where we made that deal." When he opened his eyes, he noticed that hers were closed and tears were streaming down, unstoppable. "Hey. Shhh."_

 _He did the best thing he could do to soothe her. Klaus pressed his lips against her cheeks in order to stop the tears from falling, but it didn't help. Her pain was unimaginable. "You are not going." She whispered after a few long minutes. Klaus pulled back in order to look at her face. "Hayley…" "I said that you are not going." "I don't have a choice. I have already accepted, and she warned me of what she can do if I do not show up tomorrow. I used the best manipulations tactics I had learned in over 1000 years and none of them worked. I am killing my own pride here, love…but the reality is that I have failed in defeating this witch…and if I don't end it in peace, she will hurt you and Hope in ways you cannot possibly imagine." Hayley continued shaking her head, stubbornly. "I don't care what you promised that wench, Klaus. You are not going. You also made a promise to me and you made a promise to Hope…that you will never leave us. Do you remember that, or was it just words to you?" Klaus chose not to say anything. He grabbed his clothes and sat up, ready to leave. "KLAUS!" Hayley yelled out and covered her naked body with her sheets, as she got out of bed. There was no way of stopping him. "Where are you going?" she asked, but he had already slammed the door after him._

"Ah." Hayley groaned that morning as she rubbed his eyes with her fingers. The memory of the other night had invaded her dreams, and she could not push out the feeling in her heart when he walked out on her after telling her about his already made sacrifice. She bit her lip and tried to concentrate. She tried telling herself that what she had envisioned while she was sleeping…was nothing but a crazy dream, a dream representing her worst fears…but that was not the case. It was morning…Klaus was nowhere in their bedroom…she was still naked and her face was flushed red from the tears she had let out of her system even while she was sleeping. Hayley got out of her bed and quickly put on some clothes. She had to see her daughter…and then she had to see Elijah, Finn, Kol, Rebekah, Esther…she had to tell them what Klaus had done. She ran to the nursery, and that is where she saw him. "Where were you the other night?" she asked him. Klaus took a deep breath and kissed his sleeping daughter's forehead, turning towards Hayley. "I had to leave and clear my head." "Clear your head? You threw that crap on me that you made some sacrifice for our daughter, and then you just ran off on me like that? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Hayley yelled at him. Klaus grabbed her hands before she could hit him. "Stop it, little wolf. Stop." He tried soothing her. "My parents are dead, Klaus. She took them from me. And now she wants to take you from me too. How can you tell me to stop?" she whispered.

He looked at her face and then asked, "Have they been properly buried?" "Yes!" Hayley snapped. "Please, little wolf…don't make this harder for us. I did what had to be done. I couldn't find another way to protect my daughter. If I had refused her, she promised that neither one of us would see Hope again. How could I make such a choice which would pain you for the rest of your immortality? You have already told me that Hope is the best thing that has ever happened to you. She is the reason you have not taken your life after I turned you into a hybrid. You chose to remain immortal, something you didn't wish for, for your daughter. For our little Hope. With her gone, I would lose you too. I knew you would never be the same again. Our daughter is what keeps you going." "But you don't understand that you mean so much to me. Not just Hope. You too! I can't…Klaus, we have gone through hell and back together. When we were partners, when we were friends and even as lovers…we have been through hell together! We have come back together! You can't just put a stop to all of that, just like that! You can't! I love you!" Her words carved into his heart, and he felt content, at knowing that he received the love of a woman in his lifetime. He received Hayley's love…the mother of his child's love. He smiled and pressed his forehead to hers, whispering, "I love you too, my little wolf, and I want you to remember that for as long as you can, because it is not about to change."

"Then why are you doing this to me?" Hayley sniffed, trying to hold back her tears, as she hated acting like such a weakling. "I am doing this for you, and for our daughter. It is better that I go with her now, and she leaves you alone, rather than have her come after you and Hope for not surrendering myself to her." "But you are Klaus Mikaelson. You can protect us. You protect your family. You have done so all your life." "But I have not had an enemy as great as Dahlia before." Hayley just shook her head, refusing to choose to live in the reality. "For a few moments, after you married me, after you made love to me, I thought that I finally had some peace in my life, that I have been offered a family. That I have a husband and a daughter to love. And I have my family member, my pack to support me. Those were short but wonderful moments. Those were the moments that kept me going through the darkness, not just Hope. So, I am begging you to stay with us. I am begging you to stay, please." "Does my family know?" "No. I was going to tell them now. Because if you don't listen to me, maybe you will listen to your own blood." Hayley hissed at him. "No, little wolf. I do listen to you." "Then stop this madness! Just stop it!" she insisted. "I need to speak to my mother about this. I want you to stay here…" "No. I am going with you." He cupped her face and her hands were on his wrists, while he lingered his lips over hers, seductively. "Stay here with our daughter, please. I will handle this after I speak to my mother." Finally, Hayley nodded but indicated, "Don't be long, please. I still need to talk to you. This isn't over…and you are not going anywhere, not when I still have something to say about this." He gazed at her adoringly, loving the affection and care she was offering him, and kissed her gently, before leaving the nursery.

Esther and Mikael were both in a room, when the door opened and Klaus stepped inside. "My son! What happened? I saw you bring Hope back home. What did my sister say to you?" Esther asked. Klaus gulped, and his face remained passive, which angered Mikael. "Spit it out, boy!" he snapped, making him give the man he called father, a spiteful glance. "Dahlia offered me a deal…to give myself up to her, and in return, she has agreed to leave Hope and the rest of my family alone." "And you didn't accept this deal, did you?" Esther asked, making Klaus smirk. "You said it yourself, Mother. I brought Hope home where she belongs. What do you think happened?" Mikael burst out, saying, "Are you insane? You have given yourself up to her! You are weaker than I thought!" he growled. "Your words mean nothing to me, Mikael, and I will do as I please. I have the power and the courage to risk my life for my child. I don't believe for a second you would have done what I have. This is courage." "You dare question…" "Mikael, enough!" Esther exclaimed, amazed that they were still arguing about their own problems at a time like this. "When is Dahlia expecting you?" she asked him. "Tonight, after sun set. I must go to her, and she may take my powers." "What powers?" "Yours. The ones Hope and I inherited from you. She wants it all. This is what she craves." Esther nodded. "It was always something that had to do with me. Dahlia always loved me too much to let me go." "Then why don't you do something to prevent this from happening?" Hayley asked. She was standing at the door, and obviously had not listened to Klaus' demand, to stay with Hope while he had a private conversation with his mother.

"Because I am not like my sister. I am not as a smart and as powerful as she is. If I had known what she was planning all along, I would have filled her in with power she could not possibly imagine, but it is too late now. She wants my children, but also my grandchildren. She does not do this out of lust for power. She wants revenge on me for leaving her. I married Mikael with the desire to start a family, even though I had promised Dahlia that I would never leave her. The argument was too great, and when she found out that I was infertile at first…she saw it as a great opportunity to make me suffer, just as she had suffered. It is too late for me to do anything about this." Klaus turned around with fury and asked, "What are you doing here? I told you…" "And I told you that I don't take orders from you, especially not when you are committing suicide…planning on leaving me alone to raise our child." Hayley showed anger, no longer sorrow. Klaus sighed and kissed her temple, cupping her cheek. "You will have my family supporting you and Hope. Everything will be alright." "No! She needs her father, her true father, not her uncles. And she needs a stable life…a family, a mother and her father together…something I never had. I will not let you do this to her! I will never forgive you!" Her eyes closed, and felt him press gentle kisses on them. "You happen to be very persuasive, little wolf…and I adore you for it." "Is that all you have to say to me?" Klaus turned around towards his mother, who was on the verge of tears, saying, "I do lack courage…to tell my siblings what I must do for my daughter, so I trust that the two of you will take care of that for me." Esther and Mikael looked at one another, until finally, Mikael whispered, "Anything you wish, boy." For the first time, Klaus could see the look on his face, the look he always gave Elijah when he came back from hunting trips, the way Mikael looked proud. The best thing Klaus could do was to offer him a smile of gratitude.

…

 _"Getting drunk seems to be a good idea for you?" Elijah asked, putting the bottle back on the shelf. "Yeah. A great idea. It makes me think about how I got in this whole mess. I didn't have anything to do with your family before you came into town." She mumbled, frustrated. Seeing the disappointment on his face, she added quickly, "But the thing is that I can't hate you for coming into my life. I have gone out with plenty of guys who were either jerks or just ended up breaking my heart. I told you before that I am not…normally, into guys like you." Elijah raised both of his eyebrows in surprise as she added a little bit softer, "But you were different. There was something curious about you when you came into my bar that night and ordered a drink…and then commented on Taming Of The Shrew. I loved that guy…_ Elijah looked up, once he realized he had dozed off in his chair. His eyes darted to the bed, where Camille was still sleeping. She would wake soon…and she wouldn't like what she would soon see about herself in the mirror. Elijah cleared his throat. He had refused to let her stay with Marcel and Rebekah at the safe house longer than she already had. He had done this to her. This was his responsibility. Elijah knew that he had to see his brother. The situation was out of their hands…but Camille needed him too. She would be vulnerable when she would open her eyes…and she would desire blood…lots of blood in order to complete her transition.

As if on cue, her coughing started and Elijah startled to see her eyes baring open, her veins shown through her neck, as she coughed even louder and harder. "Eli…jah!" Cami called out to him once she could finally speak. But her coughing would start again after another few seconds. "Camille, I am here. Taking a deep breath, he got up and grabbed the bottle of blood he had been keeping on her bedside table. "Where are we? What is happening?" she whispered once the coughing stopped. Cami flinched when she felt his hand on her back, comforting her. "We are at the compound. We have saved you. But you must drink this." He pushed the glass into her hands, as she trembled. "What is this, Elijah? What is happening to me? Why do I feel so…dizzy and parched?" "You must drink this first. There can be no delays. It is important." Elijah whispered and pressed his lips into her hair, closing his eyes and praying that she wouldn't ask him anymore questions. "I remember." Cami told him after a few seconds. "What can you remember?" "Everything. Dahlia came…and she took me. She killed people. And then she…she…" Cami startled, making Elijah jump from his position as she stared at him. "What is going on with me? Elijah, am I…am I…?" "Not yet." "What is that supposed to mean?" "It means that you are in transition, and you must drink this blood in order to survive. If you don't drink this in the next hour, you will die." "No. I can't do this. People were depending on me. I won't be a vampire, Elijah! I can't be one." Elijah clenched his teeth before saying, "You must drink this blood in order to survive. Please don't let me make that decision for you, because I will if I have to, Camille. I will."

She looked down at what she had in her hands before gulping it down. She was thirsty, and she felt like she couldn't resist a few more minutes without the feeling of blood gushing down her throat. Once her lips parted with the glass, Cami felt fulfilled, like what she had been waiting for, had finally happened. She rested her head against his chest with her eyes closed. He decided to stay like this with her. "Am I like you now?" He heard her whisper. "Yes. Not as powerful, but yes." Elijah mumbled back. "What will happen to me now? You changed me. Why? Why am I a vampire? I should have died when Dahlia snapped my neck. I remember when that happened. I should have died. Why didn't I die? What happened?" Cami demanded to know, getting back on her feet, but she wobbled. Elijah caught her instantly and held her close to him. "No. Don't touch me. Just stop touching me." She pushed against him and succeeded for the first time. She recognized her new vampire strength. "Camille, you need rest. It is needed. Rest. Please." "No, Elijah! I need answers and I need them now! Don't push me away! Don't push away this situation!" "I am not, Camille. I am trying to get you to understand that it was not a simple decision to make and I…" "So you…you made me drink your blood somehow, didn't you?" "Camille…" "Didn't you? What is wrong with you? When did this happen?" "It was the Bloody Mary I gave you." Elijah told her softly. "The drink? You spiked it with your blood?"

"I told you that I didn't trust you to be safe enough at the safe house. I needed to take extra security measures for you. And it is a good thing that I have done so. If something else would have happened and I wouldn't have given you the drink, you wouldn't be standing here today, living and breathing." "But that is the point! I am not living and I am not breathing! You had no right to make this decision for me!" He stepped forward and latched her lips with his. A soothing kiss on his part was what she needed in order to keep control, and it worked. Once she had calmed down, he was able to speak to her again. "I don't care if you hate me for this, Camille, but I couldn't lose you." She shook her head and whispered, "I thought that you would change. I thought that you would stop making all the choices for me. I thought a lot…a lot. I forgave you for what you did to me, when you compelled me to leave town. But this…you changed me. YOU CHANGED MY LIFE!" "Camille…" "No! Don't say my name anymore! I want you to leave me. No. I want to get back to my apartment because I can't stay here." "I'm afraid that I cannot let you leave! The compound can be the safest place for you…until you can get back on your feet, and I stand here with a promise that I will be here for you." "I don't want you near me, Elijah. For what you did…" "I do the only thing I know of doing, and that is to keep you safe, and this was the only way. Please, trust me. Please believe me." Elijah understood how desperate he must have sounded to her, and it was unlike him to beg, but he needed to have her trust him. The war was not over, but he couldn't be helping his brothers in battle if he wasn't reassured that she was safe.

"I was not your doll. I was not your damsel in distress for you to come to me on your high horse, Elijah. I didn't need saving. If I was going to die…" "Don't even think that!" he snapped at her, getting angry at such thoughts that were running through her mind. "What am I going to do now? I have nothing left. I am not mortal…I won't be helping the Human Faction, and I disgraced my family's name. Elijah, why?" "To save you! Understand that, and please don't make me repeat myself!" he said darkly. When she didn't reply to his comment, he cupped her cheeks and kissed her passionately, his tongue rolling in her mouth, tasting her sweet taste of blood. She was at home with him now. She felt at home. She felt safe, and wasn't that all that she had wanted? Didn't she want him to care for her as much as he was showing at that moment? Cami started seeing the truth in it all. He did save her life. And now, he had given her a chance at a new and better life for herself. How could she stomp her foot on it? "You can't leave me, then." She whispered, and Elijah nodded, kissing her forehead. "I shouldn't have left you that day you asked me to stay. If I had stayed, Dahlia would have never gotten to you, I promise you that." "My uncle used to tell me that everything happens for a reason. Maybe it was fate that made me a vampire now. Maybe, you weren't supposed to stop me from becoming one." Elijah smiled and nodded. "Maybe that really is the case." "But you have to leave me now. I understand. Your brothers need you. Dahlia is still out there." "But you need assistance." "I will ask Rebekah. But you should go and be with your family." "Yes, of course." Elijah swiftly kissed her again, before running out the door.

…

"YOU DID WHAT?" Mikael snarled. Esther bit her lip and put on a guilty face. "I did what I had to do, Mikael. I channeled Dahlia and she agrees." She told him. It was now dark outside, the sun had been setting, as Elijah, Finn, Kol and Rebekah were pacing all over the parlor, amazed by the sacrifice of their brother in the name of his child. Rebekah held James tightly to her and closed her eyes, letting the tears wash her face. Their parents were locked up in one of the rooms, where Esther was cooking up another plan of her own. "Niklaus was always a good boy, Mikael. You know that. And he is a wonderful father to our granddaughter. He deserves this life of happiness more than I do." "And what of you? Am I to assume that your promises mean nothing?" he asked, getting closer to her and kissing her lips. Esther smiled and caressed his face. "I have lived for long enough, my love. But my generation will continue through Hope. And Hope will need both of her parents if she is on her way to greatness. It is the only way. But I want you to make me a promise." "Tell me." "I want you to promise me that you are going to work hard to rebuild your relationship with our son, Mikael. Because Niklaus is your son. You raised him. The fact that he is not your blood matters not. He is who he is thanks and because of you. He will need support. Be here for him, and treat him like a father would treat his son. I know that you refuse to let your pride get the better of you, but I want you to promise me…" "I promise." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good. Now, there is only one more thing left to be done."

Esther knocked on her door, but she was not responding. She could understand the young woman's pain. She was lost, and she needed to be found. Hayley Mikaelson was standing at her window, looking down at the drinks passed between the Mikaelson siblings who were having a moment of silence, in their brother's honor. Rebekah was still holding onto James, with Marcel by her side. Hayley was holding her own baby girl in her hands, hoping to relieve some of her pain, but she couldn't. She felt a hole immediately in her heart as the sun started setting. He was gone, and she was left alone. "Having a child, is an extraordinary thing, and I know my daughter understood that from a fragile age. I am proud of her for not giving up. I am proud that she has given a child a home, and a mother who will care for him." Esther spoke up, scaring Hayley slightly, as she turned around to see the woman standing there, and looking at her with a small smile on her face. "What are you doing here?" Hayley asked her. "I came here to console you." "There is nothing you can say that will console me. Just leave me alone." She kissed her daughter's cheek, taking her to her crib. "This is all your fault. Your deal with Dahlia, had to get your son, my husband and this baby girl's father away from this world. This was your fight, not his!" "Yes, you are correct, which is why I made the right decision." "What are you talking about?" "Leave Hope with Rebekah, and go to the bayou. Go now." Hayley frowned and crossed her hands over her chest. "I am not going anywhere unless you tell me what…" "You will find your answer in the bayou, my dear. You do not need to worry. Go."

Hayley hesitated, but finally grabbed her coat, after kissing her daughter goodbye and left to the bayou, where Esther wanted her to go. Mikael entered the nursery a while later, finding his wife there, looking over the baby. "Why must you leave now?" he whispered. "Because it is the only way I can fix the pain I have brought upon my family and I am sure that our children will be most grateful for the sacrifice I will make. I love you, Mikael. You have always known that, and I want you to continue knowing that for the rest of your immortality. This is your family. Niklaus and his baby are your family too. Care for them…and I promise that from wherever I will be, I will watch over you and make sure that the only energy that will fill the holes of this home would be positive." Mikael looked at her, somehow amazed with her bravery and her intellect. Feeling hope in his heart, he stepped over to her and pressed her lips against his, kissing her for a few minutes. "I am going to miss you." He said to her simply, while she smiled. "And I am going to miss you, my love, but I will live on through my children and now my grandchild. Blood is not what makes a family, Mikael. Rebekah knows that. She has a son now, who will be raised by her, even if he is not her blood. Learn from her, and you will do well." Mikael stared deep into her blue eyes and nodded, kissing her forehead. "I promise to do so…for you." "And please forgive me for my sins as a wife." "If only you could forgive me for my sins as a husband." Esther smiled. "Then we are settled. Goodbye, my dear, and don't look back. Don't look back."

While Mikael and Esther were saying goodbye to one another, Hayley finally rummaged through the entire bayou, trying to figure out what Esther wanted to do by sending her there. Finally, her heart started beating faster as the image of the cabin where Ansel and the North East Atlantics were came into her mind. She gasped and started running in that part of the bayou she knew best. As soon as she got there, she saw light from the inside. Who was there? She wondered to herself until she finally found the courage to open the door. She saw him there, lying on the ground, with his eyes closed. "KLAUS!" Hayley called out, slamming the door after her. She kneeled down to the ground and picked up his head, lowering it on her legs. "Klaus." She whispered and kissed his forehead on impulse, rubbing her cheeks, to get rid of her tears. This was no time to be acting so sentimental. Her eyes got blurry as she slapped him across his cheek. The impact made his eyes snap open and look up at her. "Hayley." He whispered and she immediately exclaimed, "You didn't even say goodbye! How could you just leave? How could you…" She didn't finish what she was hoping to say, because he raised his head towards her and caught her lips, gently kissing her. "I am so happy you are here, love." He whispered, getting up and pulling at her hands in order to make her stand up too. "What do you mean? You knew that I would come? What…what…what is going on? I don't understand!" Hayley was getting frustrated. Klaus chuckled and caressed her cheek with his thumb, saying, "I am not leaving, little wolf. I am staying right here. Right here with you and our child."

Their foreheads connected, as Hayley frowned. She was more than confused at this point. "I…what do you mean? I…how can you stay? You told me that you would leave us…for Hope." She started crying again but seeing her smile, Klaus realized that these tears were pure of joy. "My mother made a deal with Dahlia. She would give up her own soul to her sister, because that is what she craved most. Not Hope and not me." "She would sacrifice herself?" "For her family, yes." "But how did you know that?" "She explained it to me when you left. We talked and we came up with a solution. She told me that I deserve this happiness with you rather than her in this lifetime." "But how could you agree with her sacrifice? She is your mother." "Yes, but I love my child more. And I love you." Hayley didn't realize when her hands were wrapped around his neck, and she was kissing him deeply. "You're staying." She mumbled for the first time, realizing the truth. "Yes, I am. I made you a promise, haven't I? I promised I wouldn't leave your side or our daughter's. My mother thought that it was time for me to keep such an important promise. Hope is to have a normal childhood with both of her parents there for her. Isn't that right?" "Yeah…a promise to be kept. Thank you." He grinned and whispered, "Is that all you have to say?" Hayley shook her head and let him kiss her again. "I have always loved you. The thought of losing you now, seemed unreal to me. Thank you…for not leaving me. Thank you for loving me." "I should be the one thanking you, little wolf…for it is hard to love a monster."

His lips moved from hers and slowly formed a pattern on her neck, making her gasp slightly. "You are not a monster. You are not. And I don't want to hear you say that about yourself ever again. Please, don't." She whispered. Once his lips touched her ear, they swayed slowly, and embraced one another, just breathing in each other's scent. They pulled away when they heard a gigantic scream. "It is coming from the cemetery." Klaus told her. "We have to go there." Hayley insisted. The Lafayette Cemetery had nothing but smoke surrounding it. Klaus and Hayley bust through the gates and stopped just in time to see Dahlia grabbing Esther's hands, and looking in each other's eyes, before vanishing into thin air. The wind stopped and the only thing Klaus could muster up to say was, "Thank you, Mother." Hayley held his hand and whispered, "Let's go home. Please, let's just go. It's over." Listening to her demand, Klaus scooped her up into his arms and used his hybrid speed to rush them back into the cold and empty compound. "Where is everyone?" Hayley asked. The door banged open and a loud, "NIK!" could be heard from Rebekah, who rushed over to him and hugged him breathlessly. "You're here! You're here! You're here!" "Yes, I am, and you are crushing me, sister." Rebekah pulled back and said, "I saw Mother leave the compound earlier. I thought she went to find you and get you back! Where is she? How did the two of you escape Dahlia?" As she was asking the many questions, Marcel, James, Elijah, Camille, Kol, Davina, Finn and Sophie came with Hope in the smaller witch's arms. Hayley smiled and grabbed her daughter, kissing and hugging her tightly. She was pleased she wouldn't have to suffer because of their family troubles any longer.

"Nik, what is it? What's wrong?" Rebekah asked. "Where is Mother?" Kol also joined in the questioning. Klaus pursed his lips as the doors opened one more time, revealing Mikael. He did not look pleased, as he stood there, his eyes meeting the ones of the Original Hybrid, his bastard son, the son Esther wanted him to protect from then on. "She has made the sacrifice for you, has she not, boy?" he asked, making Rebekah look at her brother in shock. "What sacrifice? What happened? Nik, just tell us already!" After meeting Hayley's glance, he whispered, "Mother has chosen to sacrifice herself to her sister in my place. She didn't want me to leave Hope fatherless, so she has left us…motherless." Kol kicked some of the dirt on the ground as he asked in a whisper, "So…she is gone now?" "Yes, she is. And I demand a ceremony to be made in church, in her honor, tomorrow! Am I understood?" Mikael declared. "Yes, Father." Elijah replied, who was holding Cami's hand tightly. Everyone could sense the change in the blonde girl who was once just a simple bartender. She was now a vampire, a creature she didn't choose to be, but the blood of the one she loved saved her life, and gave her a chance to start a better one herself.

…

As planned, Father Harris was more than happy to arrange a ceremony in church, in Esther's honor. "Her religion does not match mine, but she was a good woman, so I don't have an objection to doing this for her. I am, however, happy that everything ended well for the rest of us. Your daughter is well and safe." Thomas Harris spoke with Klaus, both wearing tuxes. "Yes, she is safe. She has both her parents looking after her and that is all I have always wanted. What about your family? Are they still frightened by Dahlia's threat?" "Evangeline was mad at me for helping you, but she was more worried for our children than herself. I have called them and I am expecting them back in the city soon." "Ah…I see that you are courageous enough to stay here, even after being threatened by the most powerful witch alive." Klaus smirked at him while Thomas answered with a smile, "I am braver than I look. And I did promise Cami that I will continue her father's legacy, now that she cannot do so herself. It is a shame…she would have made a great Human Faction Leader. Her family would have been proud." "Elijah is taking care of her. Besides…being immortal can be the best decision you can make. You never know."

Father Harris smiled and then his eyes wandered over to a woman smiling, as she held her baby in her arms. "And it would seem that you have managed to make the mother of your child happy." Klaus turned around and his own sincere smile appeared on his face as he watched Hayley and Hope together. "They are my family, and both…the best decision I have ever made." "I am happy for you, Klaus. I really am. I know it from my own experience that whenever you have it tough in life, you must have someone worth fighting for, and that is your family." "That is good advice. I will make sure to use it, as I have always done so." Father Harris went to welcome other random people into his church. Kol, Davina, Finn and Sophie have passed together by the huge picture of Esther placed in the corner of the church with flowers surrounding it. Klaus took a deep breath as he watched Mikael standing there, looking at that photo all by himself. A sudden urge came over him…to talk to him. He sighed and placed his hands behind his back, strutting over to him and came with a halt when Mikael whispered, "She was the love of my life, and now I will never get her back." For the first time in a long time, Klaus was watching the sorrow pass Mikael's face. He had always loved his wife, regardless of the way she had broken their marriage vows by sleeping with a werewolf. "She told me that she will always be with us…to guide us through life. I trust in that. I can always somehow feel her presence and I have felt it for a long time even when she was not with me." Klaus explained. Mikael turned his head to look at him in surprise. "I see…" was the only thing he could whisper.

"Why have you come here to talk to me? Surely your siblings or your wife would like your attention. And I have asked to be left alone." Mikael suddenly asked him. Klaus chuckled and shook his head. "You still cannot help yourself, can you? Must you always place such distance between us? I know what Mother asked of you. She told me. She told me you agreed." "How could you possibly know about that?" "Like I said…she told me, and in her honor, I suggest that we find a way not to break your promise." "So what do you want us to do now? Have father-son trips around the globe?" Klaus shrugged and whispered, "That might not be such a bad idea. It would give us a chance to bond while ripping out witches' flesh. What do you say?" A smile played on Mikael's lips even though he didn't have the courage to look at him. "I think you better stay here. This is your home. I know that now. You have invested your heart and your soul into this place. You have your love invested here. It is your home…truly, but it is not mine." "If you are planning on leaving, you would be violating your promise to your wife. You truly believe that she cannot get angry wherever she might be now?" "I know she would. But she would also understand that there really is no sense for me to stay here anymore." "And why do you insist on that?" "Because it is the truth. What purpose do I have here?" "You have to remain the family patriarch." "I think you got that covered, my boy."

Klaus' blood nearly froze in his system when he heard him say 'my boy'. Mikael turned towards him and patted his shoulder, saying, "You are a good boy…you have always been." "Why don't you show me that…and stay?" "You want me to remain?" Mikael asked. "As you can see, my siblings are upset with the fact that they have lost their mother, just as I am upset. How do you think they would feel if you walked out on them? Think of Rebekah." Mikael nodded and whispered, "I believe you might be right." "So am I to understand that you have agreed to stay?" "Yes." He then leaned over to get close to his ear and whispered, "But don't push your luck…boy!" Mikael walked away, leaving a smile on Klaus' face. The hybrid shook his head in amusement. A tap on his back made him turn around and Hayley's lips landed on his. Her tongue caressed his own, making him moan. Once he pulled away, he wrapped his arms around her back, bringing her and Hope closer to him. "That was some kiss, little wolf. What was that for?" "It was for the hope of a brighter future. I want our baby to have the best of everything." "And she will. I promise you that." Klaus told her.

"What do you think about James? Rebekah and Marcel have legally adopted him. He is their son." Hayley said, excitedly. The smile disappeared from Klaus' face, replaced with a frown as he stated, "That boy cannot be a part of our family. He does not know…" "He knows. Rebekah told him." She said, biting her lip. "She did what?" "Klaus, don't be mad at her, okay? She wanted a child of her own, and now she has one. And he really is a cute boy. With that blonde hair and blue eyes, he must have some of the traits of his new mother." "He is not her blood and…" "Are you kidding me? Are you turning into Mikael?" Klaus opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't say anything to top her. Hayley ran her hand over his stubble, making him feel aroused and whispered, "As long as James is raised by Marcel and Rebekah, there is nothing to worry about. He is theirs, okay?" Klaus smiled and whispered, "Stop doing that, love. We are in church. It was you who reminded me of that the first time." Hayley looked at him innocently and said, "But I don't know what you're talking about. What did I do?" The hand which was resting on her lower back went even lower and Hayley hissed, "Klaus. You are getting out of line?" "Am I? Sweetheart, I don't know what you mean." She slapped his hand away playfully and said, "We came here in respect for your mother's sacrifice." "Then I cannot wait until we get home, because I want to passionately make love to my wife over and over again."

"That's a very tempting offer, Mr. Mikaelson, but I can't…" "I shall not accept no for an answer. I have told you, Hayley…I intend to make the most of this marriage, and nothing will be able to stop me from doing so, not even the midnight screams of our daughter." Hayley laughed and said, "You have to take care of that from now on, by the way. I need my beauty sleep." "I'll make you a little deal." He got closer to her ear and whispered, "The one who resists the most the challenges of our kinky hybrid sex, will get to sleep as much as he or she wants." Hayley gasped and slapped his shoulder again. "Klaus!" He chuckled and kissed her, saying, "Do you accept such a deal with me, or don't you?" "I accept. Anything that will get us to start over. This has been such an exhausting last couple of days. I feel like my head in exploding." "A good remedy will be treating you as soon as we get home, Hayley." He reassured her. "Home. I like the sound of that." She told him, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

* * *

 **A/N: The end of this story! How did you like it? I hope it was satisfying. It looks like the hourglass had predicted correctly Esther's death, even if she did destroy the Historia Autem Invicta. Now that the Blissful Desires saga is over, I can focus on some other interesting story ideas which came in my mind. For the moment, I will focus on the comedy/drama of Camlijah and Klayley in** **The Psychologist And The Noble Stag** **.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


End file.
